That's How We Roll, Yo, Sequel to NLB
by Emi Hikari
Summary: Okay, so NLB ended, not much else to say? Well...not so much. The story continues, and our beloved characters are thrown into the adventure of a lifetime...that might be their last adventure ever.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Blues

**Chapter 1: Summer Blues**

Welcome back, everyone! It's good to have these guys back! Now, let's get started.

_Sometime in the summer_

_Well, life these days has been peachy. I'm finding out all sorts of things and re-experiencing things I really didn't want to experience. _

_Kairi and Tidus are doing well, for one. On occasion, Tidus gets angsty because of Yuna, but they're dandy other than that._

_Nami and Roxas are so cute together. I'd like to take credit for all of it, but I know I can't because...I just can't. They aren't like anybody else. They don't have pet names for each other--although Roxas calls Nami "Namida" when he's being really sweet or really serious--so they call each other by their actual names. It's cute, for real. If they had pet names, it would seem cheesy. The only bad thing is that Nami confides to him more than me now. Oh well. At least she's happy._

_Selphie and Wakka are gone still. I guess they aren't coming back. Liars. Oh well. Selphie always kinda got on my nerves, and I really never talked to Wakka. So why does it matter? Then again, Selphie and Wakka livened things up, and I kinda need that now..._

_Namine and Riku...where to start. Those two are getting on way faster than one would've expected. Considering six months ago they weren't even talking. Now they're connected at the hip, in more ways than one. Seriously, those two are doing it every other weekend! Well, I can't really prove that yet, but Nami told me that she's noticed--and I have, too, come to think of it--that they are never in their room on certain nights, and they don't come back until noon-ish the next day._

_As for me...well, things started out perfect. It's only been these past few months that have me troubled. He's gone so much now. Stupid King Mickey. At first I totally understood; he wanted to know what all had happened after I had left his castle perimeters. But, Jiminy Christmas™, every other week is ridiculous! I don't even know what's going on. Said he couldn't talk about it, that I'd "understand later." It's really pissing me off. Royally so._

_I don't know what I should do. The last thing I need is to be away from him. I think he's leaving again later tomorrow. I can't be sure. Nothing is communicated anymore. _

_Nothing is simple anymore. _

_I guess that's how we roll, yo._

_--Kira_

_Summer_

_Life is fine. I guess I should be a little happier. It's just...my mind is troubled. I know it has to do with Sora leaving and all, and Kira's stressed, too. But maybe it means something. I can't talk to anyone but Roxas about this type of thing anymore anyway. Namin__e__ is never around to talk. She's too busy making love with her boyfriend, or so we suspect. I think it's time for some spring cleaning._

_And a hardcore round of I Never._

_Anyway, Kairi and Tidus are usually off somewhere messing around and socializing. Kira's too stressed to intake anything. _

_Poor thing! Sora leaves like EVERY OTHER WEEK. I would be pissed if I were her. I mean, he won't even tell anyone what's going on. She probably doubts he even loves her now. I know he does. When they're together, there's something special there. I can just tell. It would ruin life as we know it if something happened to their relationship. _

_Guess that's all I have to say. _

_That's really all I feel._

_--Nami--_

It's the summertime!

Life is great. It's never been better. I can't even think of the last time I felt this way. It was probably when Sora came home with Riku a few years ago. ...Nah...this is way better! Okay, so I will admit I miss Selphie and Wakka. Selphie was a lot like a sister to me. I mean, I love Kira and Nami and Namine to death, but Selphie and I were, like, TIGHT SOUL SISTERS! And now she's off livin it up somewhere. Probably better there than here!

Seriously. Namine is a total slut now. Her and Riku...ugh. He spoils her rotten! And I can honestly say I'm NOT jealous! They're going to make a mistake like last time and they're gonna be SO SORRY. It's gonna be worse than last time, though. Rrrgh, I have TOTALLY tried talking to Namine but she listens to NOTHING I say. I might try talking to Riku. He might actually LISTEN.

On another subject, I am seriously about to kill Sora. If he leaves one more f...reaking time, I will kick his...butt. Poor Kira, poor, poor Kira. He was gone long enough that one time, so why does he think it's suddenly okay to just waltz around? She's pathetic to point of almost annoyingness. It's sad. How dare he...?!

If I were her, I would pummel him.

Finally, we have quiet quiet quiet Nami. Quieter than ever. It's like someone sealed her mouth shut to everyone but Roxas. Which is absolutely no fun. Besides that, everything is fine.

If you can call it that.

Kairi~~

I FEEL AWESOME.

No seriously. Never been better. Wish life could've been like this for forever. It's like a total turn-around from six months ago. Very much so, too. If you know what I mean.

I know people--cof cof roomies-are talking about us like the latest gossip. Kairi's talked to me about it. It doesn't bother me. If something bad happens, OH WELL. It's our mistake. They act like we're children. Maybe technically I'm still a minor, but WHATEVER. A month will change that. Maybe Kairi forgot that little detail. We celebrate the same birthday, after all.

She's probably too busy worrying. Hah, I remember when that used to be my thing. Although, I'll admit I'm worried about Kira-chan-ee, as Nami calls her. Stupid Sora. How unreliable can one even be? I mean, c'mon, you could at least spend the time with the poor girl for one month straight, which, Sora, may I remind you, you haven't done for four months. She is allowed to beat you up for that. Everyone thinks this.

Am I the only non-worrywart girl left on the islands? Where's Selphie when you need her? And Wakka? What is up with that? "Oh yeah, we'll be back to visit." BS!

I don't talk to Nami much anymore. I really should, I suppose. I feel bad.

Can't wait for tomorrow! ...Okaaaay, I know someday I might actually regret this, but I don't care anymore. My future is practically set in stone. As long as Sora and/or Kira don't drag us into any more adventures...

_=Namine=_


	2. Chapter 2: Letters

**Chapter 2: Letters**

Your POV--ZOMFG YAY! :D

"Atatakai suna no ue wo arukidasu yo, kanashii shirase no todokanai umibe e," Utada sings from your Ipod. You gently tuck a lock of your almost-butt-length golden hair behind your ear. "Kimi ga inakutemo taiyou ga noboru to, atarashii ichinichi no hajimari. Kyou eranda amidakuji no sen ga, doko ni tsuzuku ka wa wakaranai. Namakemono no watashi ga mainichi hataraku riyuu."

Why are you listening to this song when it's so sad?

*Because, right now, it's my life story,* you tell yourself.

"Aa, ryoute ni sora wo mune ni arashi wo. Aa, kimi ni owakare wo. Aa, kono umibe ni nokosarete itano wa, itsu mo oki tegami. Aa, yume no naka demo, denwa koshi demo, aa, koe wo kikitai yo. Aa, kotoba kawasu no ga nigate na kimi wa itsumo oki tegami. Isogashii to renraku tama ni wasurechau kedo, dare ni datte ichi nido wa aru koto. Kyou hanashita toshi ue no hito wa hitori demo daijoubu da to iu. Ibuteshige na watashi wa mada kangaeteru tochuu.

"Aa, hana ni namae wo hoshi ni negai wo. Aa, watashi ni anata wo. Aa, kono madobe ni kazararete itano wa itsumo oki tegami. Aa, sukoshi dakedemo shatsu no ue demo. Aa, kimi ni furetai yo. Aa, oboete iru saigo no ichigyou wa kanarazu kaeru yo. Aa, yasuragu basho wo yume ni tsuzuki wo. Aa, kimi ni okaeri wo. Aa, kono sekai no dokoka kara watashi mo okuri tsuzukeru yo. Aa, yume no naka demo denwa goshi demo. Aa, koe wo kikitai yo. Aa, kotoba kawasu no ga nigate nara kondo kyuu ni inakunaru toki wa nanimo iranai yo.

"Tell me that you'll never ever leave me, then you go ahead and leave me; what the hell is going on? Tell me that you really really love me, then you go ahead and leave me; how the hell do I go on?"

Sighing, you turn your Ipod off. The last lines echo in your head. As if the song could be more true.

Two months after getting home was when it started. That you could understand. King Mickey wanted to talk to Sora about what all had happened. Completely understandable; he IS the Keyblade Master, after all.

Then, three weeks later, he got another call over there. Okay, maybe it had to do with Donald and Goofy, considering the previous time he went they weren't there. Okay, understandable. They're his best friends besides you, Riku, and Kairi. You'd do the same. Sure, he could've taken you along, but they haven't seen him in forever, so it's completely fine.

You knew something was wrong when he stepped off the ship getting home from that trip.

FLASHBACK START

You and Nami stood out by the little waterfall, feeling the cool mist hit your almost bare backs. It was so warm...and it was supposed to be early spring by your calendar year!!

"I miss Vermont now," Nami joked, referring to the cool temperatures.

"At least the air's not polluted," you teased back, referring to Ohio's constant traffic flow around Cincy.

She nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "...I thought you said he was coming back today."

"That's what he told me," you replied, looking up at the sky. The sun instantly blinded you. Nooo, wait! "And he was right!"

You jumped to your feet and sprinted out onto the hot sand, ignoring the burning in your feet as the familiar ship landed in shallow water.

As soon as Sora stepped out into the ankle deep water, you tackle-hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back!" you greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Kira," he said, hugging you slightly. You looked up at him, your smile slowly fading. He looked a little concerned.

"What's wrong?" you asked, stepping back.

"Huh? Nothing," he said. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Were you partying or something?" you teased.

"No, it's not like that," he said, laughing quietly. "C'mon, let's go inside. It's practically a hundred degrees out here."

"I know. It's pretty bad."

FLASHBACK END

You never found what happened that particular day, but whatever it was, it meant he would be going back.

And he has been. Again and again.

You miss him. He's not himself. And what really bugs you is the fact that you don't know why. And it's not like you haven't asked him. You been hounding him for the past few months, and he refuses to tell you. You've been in so many arguments about it, and every time, he's won them. Every single one.

Six months ago, things were perfect. Did he not think so?

You want to set up a camera in that spiky hair of his and find out, but then he'd be mad about being sneaky.

"Hey, Kira!"

You turn your head slightly to see Kairi and Tidus running out towards you.

"Do you wanna play volleyball with us? It's gonna be me, Tidus, and Riku, so we need another person," Kairi says, grinning.

"Okay, sure," you say without a second thought. Getting to your feet, you follow them and see Riku come out. He doesn't get out much like he used to. (:P) He looks as sleepy-headed as ever.

"Are you awake enough, Riku?" you ask, smiling.

"Yeah," he says, nodding slowly. "Are you happy enough?"

You glare at him, then turn to Kairi. "Give me the ball."

She gladly hands it over, and then laughs as you hit Riku in the face with it.

"I am now," you say, grinning. "You serve first."

Riku slowly rubs his head, then picks up the ball. With surprisingly quick movement, he runs over with Tidus to one side of the net. You and Kairi pace around slightly, waiting for the serve.

The ball flies up in the air and over the net. "Got it!" you shout, bumping it backwards over your head. If it weren't for these often-played games of volleyball, you'd have nothing to put your anger into.

You get even more angry when you see Sora cross the beach over to the ship, carrying stuff with him. Spiking the ball hard, you watch as Tidus runs out of the way, avoiding the pain it would've caused.

"Geez, you're scary to play with when you get angry," he says, laughing. You smile a little. Tidus and Kairi are normal. Thank the higher power. You never used to really like Kairi, but if it weren't for her, you'd be insane.

"That's why she's on my team," Kairi says, hi-fiving you as you grin sincerely.

"At least it's not Selphie," Riku says. Everyone laughs. You notice out of the corner of your narrow eyes that Sora is watching you. Good. You hope he feels bad!

"That was hysterical," Tidus says. "Bad karma, right there."

"Shut up," he replies, throwing the ball over to you. "Serve and let us get on with our lives."

You nod, smiling, and throw the ball up in the air.

"Kira?"

You almost falter, but still manage to serve the ball over.

"What?" you ask Sora as he makes his way over to your game.

"Well, I'll wait...until you're done...I guess," he says quietly.

Truthfully, you feel a little bad for being mad at him, but he deserves it! He's abandoning you every other week! It's not fair! So you refuse to look at his puppy dog, blue eyes pleading with you to look at him. Hit after hit comes back at you and Kairi.

"Kira, c'mon," Sora says a little louder.

By chance, the ball comes to you, and you spike it as hard as you can, right into Sora's face, who had walked out onto the "court". He stumbles back and falls into the sand. Everyone laughs but you and Sora. You just stare each other down. You, your face beaded with sweat and sand, your lips pursed, your eyes narrowed more than usual, and him, his face with the imprint of the blitzball on it, his nose bright red and bleeding, his eyes narrowed also.

"What?" you finally say angrily.

"..." He stands up, not bothering to wipe the blood draining from his red nose. "Never mind." He walks away, his fists clenched.

Breathing hard, you stare at him, not sure whether to feel bad or be pissed. You're kind of both. Kairi's, Tidus's, and Riku's eyes are boring into you, confused. Finally Tidus picks up the ball and looks at it.

"It has blood on it," he states, a small smirk on his face. "Wakka would be proud."

You finally remove your gaze from Sora to look at Tidus. You want to say something, but the only thing you can do is fall into the sand. Kairi rushes over to you, hugging you.

"We should stop," she says firmly. Riku nods, Tidus looks at the ball, then nods, too. The two of them walk away as Kairi lifts you to your feet.

"I'm...turning into a monster," you say quietly, now ashamed of yourself.

"He deserves it," she reminds you, glaring after him. "I would've done worse, trust me."

You start to cry. "I don't want to..." The words don't want to leave the safety of your mind. Instead, you're both distracted by the gummi ship starting up. You immediately turn your back to it and run off, leaving Kairi alone to watch the ship soar out of sight. Over your shoulder, you watch as she flips him the bird angrily. You don't want to laugh, but it's like she said, he deserves it.

Nami's POV

You pull your black hair off of your sweating neck and into a messy bun. It's soooo hot! Summer here sucks bigtime. You don't feel like doing ANYTHING. Not even something like listening to music or reading a book. Just nothing.

Sighing, you fall back on your bed, limbs stretched out. It doesn't help the heat that your mind is working overtime on what to do in several situations. The most recent would be the story you heard from Kairi about Kira and Sora. On the one hand, he definitely deserves it, but on the other, that was really, really harsh and mean. Kira has become someone else over the past few months, someone angry and stressed. You know whenever she smiles, mostly it's fake, because the internal battle she's struggling with is tearing her apart day by day.

The other situation is Roxas. After Kira took Sora to her house on Earth, Roxas overheard them one night talking about it. He asked you about it, of course, and you told him you couldn't tell him as easily as Kira told Sora. He asked why. So you touched on how you haven't seen your parents since the fateful day you left Earth for good. He seems to understand, but you know he still wants the whole truth. Parents or not.

You sigh again, wiping the sweat off your forehead with your forearm. The worst thing you have to deal with, though, is the reoccuring dream you've been having almost every night. Three soldiers, standing on a cliffside, a dark man and a shadow figure of himself approach them...war breaks out... The three of them...seem so familiar. One of them is a girl with periwinkle hair and blue eyes. Her hair is short, just like her height. There's also a young man, dark brown hair, blue eyes. He's the most powerful of the three, and yet the most mysterious. The third is a young boy, probably 15 judging by his height and stance. He and the girl appear to be friends. You have yet to see his face. Keyblades whirl around the scene. A couple times, you've sworn you've seen Mickey there, too.

You haven't told anybody about it yet. You're debating whether to tell Roxas or Kira. It depends on this third soldier. Seeing his face is what you want to know. One thing is for sure, though. Mickey knows about this. You can't help but suspect that's why Sora's gone so much. You'd be willing to bet he's learning all about this.

"Nami?"

You lift your head to see Kira standing in the doorway, panting.

"I did it again," she says, her cheeks flushed.

"What did you do this time?" you ask. You know what she means. A couple times she's lost control of herself and lashed out physically against Sora. The first time she just slapped him. The second time she shoved him off the small island's bridge, into the sand. That...was...hysterical...but mean.

"I...I-I threw a blitzball at his face," she stammers, closing the door.

"You threw it at him?!" you ask, looking shocked, even though you know the story.

"Well...I...actually, I, um, spiked it...at his face...and...um...gave him a nosebleed."

You look at her, internally wanting to shake your head. But she obviously doesn't need anyone else to tell her how crazy she's acting.

"He left already," she adds, answering the question that had just popped into your head.

"Well...is he okay?" you ask, sitting upright.

"I-I think so." Kira starts to cry. "I hate myself," she admits, clenching her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. "I just...lose control and..."

"Kira..."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Hey!" you say sharply, wanting to catch her attention. She timidly looks up at you. "You know what you need to do when he gets back, right?"

She nods, sniffing.

"When does he get back?"

"Ummm...he didn't say," she says quietly, a funny look on her face.

"...C'mon, let's go do something," you say, pushing her by the shoulders out of your room. "You need to get your mind off of him."

Sora's POV

"Sora, what's wrong with your nose?" King Mickey asks you kindly. You touch it and wince, feeling the sting.

"...Kira," is all you can manage to say. What else can you say? You hate her for it, but you deserved it! What she doesn't understand is that you hate this whole leaving thing, too!

"Is it broken? What happened?"

"She hit me in the face with a blitzball," you say, frowning.

"Golly! Why'd she go and do that for?"

"...Your Majesty, look." You run over to face the King's front while you trot backwards for a while. "I hate this. I really do. Kira does, too. She doesn't understand why I can't tell her anything, and it's killing us. Why can't I tell her? Maybe she could help! She wouldn't mind! Please, Your Majesty-"

"Sora, I know things are hard for you right now," King Mickey says sadly. "But I don't want you telling anybody right now, okay? Not until I say it's good to go. We still don't know enough yet."

"Your Majesty, it isn't _fair_!"

"You know just as well as I do that Kira is too delicate to-"

"_DELICATE_?! SHE FREAKING HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A BLITZBALL FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

King Mickey gives you a stern look.

"No, Sora. You know what I mean." You sigh angrily. "Would it cheer you up at all if I told you you don't have to do any physical work today?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to travel a bit. I want to observe from a far away point whether or not this is the place. It's been so many years, I'm not positive. But with the information and evidence I've shown you, I think we've got it."

"Does it mean I'm closer to getting my friends the truth, then?"

When Mickey nods, you nod in return.

"Okay, then let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3: He Just Sunk Your Battleship!

**Chapter 3: He Just Sunk Your Battleship!**

Ahahahaha, I love that freaking title. This chapter is kinda short, with little dialogue, but it reveals what Sora was going to say. X3

Namine's POV

You're devious. You are absolutely devious. And you love every minute of it.

Except now.

According to Riku, someone had gone through your stuff. Yours, as in his, too. As in someone in this house raided your room. It could've been anybody, really, because everyone suspects you. But when the two of you walked in after hanging out on the beach this afternoon, you noticed that there were specific things out of place.

It's sad, really, that someone is low enough to break into a friend's room. And whoever it was wasn't very careful at all. They left things strewn without subtlety. Riku and yourself discussed getting things fingerprinted, but that would cost munny that you don't exactly want to get rid of. It would be easier to interrogate people yourselves.

Sighing, you tug at your necklace, looking at Riku's contorted face. He leans against the cool wall of the Secret Place, which really isn't so secret anymore.

"It's ridiculous," he repeats for the eleventh time, and you nod all the same.

The person actually took something, which makes it easier to figure out that something else is going down.

Unless one of the girls is suggestive like that, it was a guy who raided your room.

And they took a condom.

No joke.

Maybe it was a prank, which makes plenty of sense to you. You haven't shared this thought with Riku yet, but it was probably somebody who thought it would be hilarious to take the freaking last one.

So now you have two choices. Three really, but two likely ones.

The unlikely choice (the third) is to go find the retard who raided your room and teach them a lesson.

But the house doesn't need any more tension.

The likely choices now?

You could just wait. Not do it tonight. Break the habit while you still can. Listen to your brain for once.

Or you could risk it. You could go ahead with the plan. Give in to temptation. Listen to your heart.

Hmm...

Heart...brain...heart...brain...

The two choices bounce back and forth in your thoughts for a while. Between what's right and what you want. Between innocence and pleasure.

Glancing at Riku, you can tell he's struggling with the internal conflict more than you are. His aqua eyes shift back and forth between two spots on the ground. Brain...heart...innocence...pleasure...what's right...what you want...back and forth.

He notices you looking at him, so he looks at you, obviously confused.

"I don't know, either," you admit, averting your eyes. You feel like a ship out on the water, preparing for battle. And yet you have to choose: save yourself or kill the enemy. Let it float or sink the battleship. Pain and pleasure or honesty and innocence? You're not really all that sure. It's more than obvious Riku isn't either.

Something deep inside you seems to roar noiselessly. Is being selfish really that bad? Is it really? Or are you right?

You said it yourself: someday you'll regret what you're doing. And it's been said to you.

The theft was probably not a prank. It was probably to keep anything from happening.

A sudden feeling wells up inside you, a strange determination to prove that person wrong. Something you're not used to doing, but yet, when you do, it's like a high. You actually feel somewhat significant when you're right. It's a good feeling.

Kairi's POV

You pass by Namine and Riku's room, their door slightly ajar. They're gone again. You know where they are, and you aren't afraid to go and stop the madness, but you've given up on her. She refuses to listen, so what would make tonight any different?

Instead you walk past the empty room, glancing inside for a second guess. It is, indeed, empty. Anger fills you up, then you immediately calm yourself down upon seeing Tidus in the living room. Sitting next to him, he puts an arm around your waist.

"They're gone again," you say, frowning.

"I know. But did you see their room? It's trashed," he replies. You shake your head. "There's no way they would've done that to their own room."

"Knowing them, you never know."

Tidus grins and shakes his head. "Although I have to agree...well, go look for yourself."

He releases your waist, and you slowly get up from the couch. Walking quietly, as if someone will jump out from behind the door, you push open said door and peer inside the room. A small gasp escapes your throat. Tidus is right; it's a mess you know neither one would do.

Some of the drawers are open clumsily, others are closed with clothes crushed into the gap between the edge of the drawer and the dresser. It looks like someone tried to raid their room for something. Suddenly you feel unsafe. A thief in your own house. Who could it be? It's obviously not Tidus or you, or Riku or Namine. You couldn't ever see Kira doing that, or Roxas or Nami. That just leaves...

"Sora..." you hiss, clenching your fists. But what would he have wanted of theirs?

The answer escapes you, so you close the door behind you and walk back to the couch.

"Who do you think it was?" you ask Tidus, who raises his eyebrows slightly.

"Sora," he replies.

"Me too," you admit.

"But why, do you think?"

You shake your head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

Your POV

You lie on your stomach, feeling sick. This just keeps getting worse and worse. It's times like these when you wish none of this had ever happened. He didn't say when he'd be back, although judging on his packing, it didn't seem like a long trip. Good. Less time to wallow in pity.

Twisting around to face the ceiling, you close your eyes and try to remember when things were good. That seems like a long time ago.

The Next Morning

Sora's POV

You see Destiny Islands through the front mirror, and immediately you feel like turning around.

*Just one more visit, and I can tell them everything,* you tell yourself, preparing a landing. *I only have to do this one more time. I think I can handle it.*

A faint outline of a figure sitting on the bent tree catches your eye. You know it's a girl, judging by the hair length and body shape...unless Riku...

Glancing away to look down at the controls and glancing back up makes you wonder if you're seeing things. But you could've sworn you saw someone. However, now the tree branch is empty.

Speaking of Riku, you laugh to yourself. He's probably figured out what you've gone and done now. Oh well. It doesn't matter; it's for his own good, be it a funny prank or not. If he's as smart as you think he is, he'll get the message.

You land the ship and quietly turn it off, then head towards the door. Your foot hasn't even left the step when someone flies into your arms, tackle-hugging you.

"I'm sorry," she says, dripping wet. There was someone on the tree. "For everything. I'll try harder to not let things like that happen."

You sigh, hugging her back. "It's okay, Kira. I deserve it. But you'll know soon enough what's going on."

"Now that you're back, can you do something for me?" she asks, looking up at you.

"What?"

"Can we go to my old house?"


	4. Chapter 4: It's a Seeeeecret!

**Chapter 4: It's a Seeeeecret!**

I really love this chapter! Ahhh! I love Kira's friends. They'll show up more and more towards the end. This takes place as soon as Sora and Kira get to her house, which is literally that afternoon. This chapter also contains my FAVE THWRY quote. :)

Your POV

You sit down on your bed, sighing a little. Your dad stares at you from your doorway. Sora defensively sits next to you.

"Go," you command your dad. His stare turns into a glare, but he obediently walks away, shutting the door behind you. You feel like a maximum security prisoner. Looking over at your quiet computer, you wonder if any more news of the new game has erupted since you last checked it.

Hopping up from your bed, you turn the power button on for your computer, then sit on the desk chair, spinning in slow circles.

"You're checking that thing again?" Sora asks, looking at the screen. The light flickers on down at the right hand corner of your monitor.

"Yeah," you say, logging on. You look at your Yamaha, sitting all lonely-esque in the corner. After going to Mina's blog, you walk over to it and sit on the bench. Automatically your fingers press the power button, then start pounding away at the keys.

"You're really good," Sora says.

"Thanks, but Nami's better," you state, stopping as you see the purple and silver background of Mina's blog page glaring from your computer screen. "Let's see what we have."

"'As I mentioned earlier, this is supposedly Nomura's payback for not sending Final Mix+ over to the States. However, I'd rather have this, being a person who loves female game characters who kick butt. These two do. So long, Donald and Goofy, I prefer the Rainbow Six style of NLB.

'The new theme is worth it, too. I've never heard Utada sound better. Where Simple and Clean's harmonics meets Passion's emotional lyrics, comes Doushite?. I'll soon have the download link up and lyrics and translation as soon as I can.

'The release date is only a month away! Can you believe it? Nomura seems to be keeping this one more secretive than any of his other projects before. And he's not the only one. My connection with Nomura's world is keeping things under wraps as well.' Does she mean me?" you ask Sora. He shrugs. "That's all it says, huh? Fine. Good."

You immediately close the window but leave the computer running, just in case you get an idea or something. You look around your room, searching for the one thing you want to take back with you: your guitar. Finally you realize it's in your closet, and you pull it out gently, like an old friend.

Sora looks at you with a quizical look as you start to strum it, thinking of a good song to play.

"..." You think hard, trying to avoid playing Letters. "...Kaasan, doushite, ahhh, sodateta monomade, ahhh, jibun de kowasanakya, ahhh, naranaihiga kuru no, ahhh? Ahhhhhh, barabara ni natta koraaju suterarenai no wa nani mo tsunagenai de kimi no te tsunaida toki datte." You love this song! The music video is awesome.

"What song is this?" Sora asks. You grin.

"Be my laaast," you croon. He grins back. But before he can reply, the sound of the doorbell cuts him off.

"Ummm...stay here," you command, tip-toeing over to your window. Who on earth could this be? Glancing outside, you see two very familiar faces on your doorstep. "Mina and Leah! What're THEY doing here?!"

Mina and Leah are your two closest friends from Idaho. You met Mina because she was only a couple houses down from you, and you met Leah through her. You three and another friend named Grace immediately bonded over your similar interests. From the start, Mina tried to hook you up with Adam. She had connections. Leah, on the other hand, was quieter and more reserved than your bouncy friend. Grace was actually pretty new to the hood when this all happened.

You watch in horror as your dad lets them in. *He did it on purpose*, you think.

"Sora, HIDE!" you cry, grabbing his arm.

"Huh? What's-"

"Please, just stay in here and don't say a word!" you say quickly, shoving him into your ginormous closet. You slam the door shut just as your bedroom door opens.

"KIRA!!!!" Mina and Leah shout, running over to you.

"Mina! Leah!" you say as they hug you. You can't say you're not glad to see them, but now's a REALLY bad time. "What're you doing all the way in Ohio?!"

"We go to Ohio State, duh," Mina replies, fluffing her bright red hair. "Remember our promise? We all said we'd go to Ohio State when you moved." You had always thought she kinda looked like Kairi. Her hair has been short ever since you can remember. Right now it only just brushes her jaw bone, the shortest layer too short to tell. She has unusually large eyes, bright blue and right now, looking kinda anxious.

"So you wouldn't be alone," Leah adds, pulling back her black, glossed, curly hair. "Grace is on her way over, too." Leah has some Greek in her...or, at least, that's what she told you. You can believe it. Olive skin, Black hair, light light light green eyes... She's very pretty, but so quiet, that no guys you know of are really friends with her. Otherwise she'd probably be a total guy magnet.

"So all three of you...?" you say, cocking your head.

"Pretty much. We were hoping, well...now that you're back..."

You stare Mina in her big blue eyes.

"We were hoping you'd be with us."

"You guys, I...I'm not staying here anymore. This is only a visit," you explain, walking toward your bed. "I-I have another life...a new life. I love where I am and-"

"Speaking of that!" shouts a voice.

You turn to see Grace and her typical white-blonde waves in the doorway. She was always a mover, and not in the promiscuous way, either. She was Cali-born, moved to Michigan, then to New York, then to Idaho. She's been there since. Maybe because her mom hasn't divorced in a while. Anyway, her piercing ice-blue eyes seem more piercing than ever.

"Grace! How are you?" you ask, standing to greet her. "I-"

"I don't want any small talk. I just want an explanation," Grace says, putting a hand on your shoulder.

"For what?" you ask timidly.

"For this." Grace walks over to your computer and starts tapping away. You start regretting leaving the computer on. "This..." She pulls up a video from youtube and plays it. You immediately recognize it as the events of Monstro. "This is you, I know it is. Only you say Jiminy Christmas™ on a regular basis. Only you would say those things. I know this is you. I've seen you cry before...this is how you look when you cry. Don't lie. This really happened, didn't it?"

"No, no it didn't!" you cry, your eyes widening in fear.

"Wasn't your pen pal named Nami? It's her, too. Kira, please don't lie," Leah says.

"No, you don't understand! I have nothing to-"

"Why is it that you disappeared for so long, Kira? You say you have a new life, a new home? Is it Destiny Islands?" Mina asks. "Tell the truth." The truth?! _They can't handle the truth!_

"I-"

"And all this stuff really happened, didn't it?" Grace asks.

"No-"

"Where's Sora?" Leah asks simply.

"You-

"TELL THE TRUTH!" they all shout in unison.

"..." Your heart pounds in your ears. What do you do!? Well, what do you always do when you don't know what to do?

That's right.

You run.

As quickly as you can, you run into the closet and close the door behind you. Turning a light on, you lock the door quickly.

"Sora?" you whisper, ignoring your friends' shouts.

Suddenly a hand grabs your ankle. You scream a little and drop to the floor. There, just to your left, is Sora, grinning. You feel yourself relax. What-or who-else could it have been?

"Come on," he mouths. "This way."

You nod, then realize what he means. The rest of Sora's body is inside of a tunnel just big enough for you to crawl through. Your jaw drops in disbelief. You never knew this was here! Not knowing what else to do, you follow Sora up through the tunnel. It's either this, or face your crazy friends. Yup, the tunnel it is.

"Wow," you hear him say a few moments later.

"What is it?!" you cry. Sora pulls you out of the tunnel, and, once again, your jaw drops.

"Wow," you echo, looking around. You have never, ever, ever been in this room before. It's a sort of a storage space, but it all looks like your type of stuff. Your curiousity getting the best of you, you start to look around.

"What is this place?" Sora asks you. You shake your head, then glance at the door. Suddenly it hits you.

"A secret...the secret room..." you whisper. "My parents always locked this room. They never let me in..."

You start to wander around the room aimlessly, then stop dead in your tracks. A picture of four very happy people catches your eye.

"Oh..." You pick up the picture and blow the dust away, refusing to cough as some of it fills your lungs. "There's my dad, and my mom, and me, and..." Tears fill your eyes, and you feel faint. You fall to your knees. Sora rushes over to you.

"Kira...?" He holds you next to him as you stare at the picture.

"It's Olette." You look around the room. "This is her room. This is her stuff."

You happen to see a file containing random certificates.

"I've got to know...this stuff looks like it hasn't been touched in years..." You crawl over to the files and see a folder called "Birth Certificates." You pull yours out and gasp. You weren't really expecting your crazy hypothesis to be true.

"What's wrong?!" Sora asks.

"My parents told me I was born in Idaho...another lie." You look up into Sora's eyes. "I was born in Ohio." You look around. "I always thought...this house seemed familiar. We must've moved after...and then we came back. This stuff never left. They didn't want me to know. That explains why they didn't let me go to Japan when I was younger. That would've involved getting a passport and knowing the truth." You start to cry. "Soraaaaaa..." you sob.

"No, you're alright," he says, holding you close. "You're okay. This'll be okay."

"What's going on?" a voice suddenly asks.

You turn to see your mom and dad, Mina, Leah, and Grace. Your three friends gasp.

"LIAR!" they shout.

"Don't even START with lying!" you cry, holding out the picture of your old family and your birth certificate.

"How...oh...that tunnel," you dad says.

"You're not sorry...?" you ask. "You knew...and you really don't care...?"

Everyone is silent. Finally Grace speaks, looking starry-eyed.

"Hey, Sora, can I have your autograph?"

You scream at the top of your lungs and grab Sora's arm. Glancing to your left, there's another door. You run to it, and, as quickly as possible, you open the door and drag Sora and yourself inside. This is the real attic. This is the real attic, not Olette's room. This is real. Right now, it seems like the only real thing that really makes sense. Really.

"Ki...ra...?" Sora asks, watching you closely.

"Give me a hand," you whisper, locking the door. "A lock won't be enough."

Sora's POV

"Wh-what do you mean...?" you ask.

"My parents have keys..." she mutters, walking over to a large piece of furniture. She begins to push it in front of the door. You immediately run over to help her. What is she thinking about?

After shoving the...who knows what...in front of the door, Kira turns on a light and collapses onto a bed.

"This...can't be happening..." she sobs into her hands. You frown and run over to her. "This can't be real."

"I'm here," you say, holding her close. "I'm real."

"I know." She starts to cry even harder. You sigh angrily. This is ridiculous. Parents shouldn't hide stuff like that from someone. It's wrong. I mean, look at her. She's heartbroken. If these were your parents, you would definitely never speak to them again. Ever. This is just too wrong. To go your whole life one way...

Kira suddenly stands up and walks over to the door.

"IF YOU'RE LISTENING, I HATE YOU!!!!!" she screams, tears streaming down her face. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!!! I HOPE YOU NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! I-I..."

Kicking the large dresser-thing once hard, Kira falls onto the floor, shaking with sobs. You run over and pick her up.

"I'm sorry, Sora," she says. "I'm sorry you have to deal with me..."

"No, Kira," you say, sitting on the bed. You lay her down next to you. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I..." Kira bites her bottom lip hard.

"It's okay," you insist. Kira looks away, but you quickly place a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with your thumb. "It's gonna be okay, you'll see. We can fix this, together..."

Kira frowns, her lip quivering. You narrow your eyes a little. You hate seeing her sad. Especially over all of this. Why can't people just be honest? It makes life so much easier that way. Keeping secrets doesn't do anything good at all. It just ends up hurting someone later on. That's why you hate this secret about the King's request. She's only going to worry more until it drives her insane. This is bad enough. No, it's definitely better just to say it. And although you can't say that, there is something you can always say that's true. So you're saying it again, even though it's not a secret anymore.

"I love you," you say, kissing her lips.

"...!"

Your POV

What would you do if you didn't have Sora?! For _real_!

Sora pulls away just enough for you to talk.

"I...I love you, too," you whisper, looking him in the eye.

"... ..." He says nothing but kisses you again. You don't really mind. At this point, there's not much to say.

"That light," you say when you separate again, "is really beginning to bug me." It's glaring right into your eyes, and it's annoooooying! You jump to your feet and turn off the lights. A dim glow comes from the window on the ceiling. But it's enough to see what you need to see. "Better."

Sora laughs a little. "You're...insane."

"You are, too!" you say, lying next to him again.

"True..."

You smile brightly and pull the old sheets up over you and Sora. Your gaze lifts to the deep navy sky. It's so beautiful. "I wonder which star up there is our world..."

"Yeah..."

You spend a few more moments in silence, until you lean over and kiss Sora on the cheek. He kisses you back; you giggle. You kiss him on the lips; he laughs.

"Oh, it's on," he says, kissing you. You pull away.

"Bring it. I'll whoop you!"

"Whatever you-!"

You immediately push your lips into his before he even finishes his sentence. YAY KISSING CONTESTS! You and Adam used to have them all the time, and you usually won. But Sora could be a different story.

The moment Sora places his hand on your cheek, you KNOW Sora will be a different story. In a good way...^_-.

You open your mouth a little, tiny bit, and he goes all out. SWEET! Forget the contest! Psh, _forget_ the freaking contest! You forfeit, as long as this is your participation reward! ...Nah, you're too competitive. When you play, you play to win. You've been that way since 6th grade, since tryouts for swing choir. You wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him closer in. Not that you needed to, really. His hand moves from your cheek to your waist. You hold back a giggle as you grab a small section of Sora's hair and tug on it a couple times.

"Ow," he says, pulling away. "Cheater."

"I had to do something to win," you giggle, lying back on the bed. Sora rolls his eyes and leans over you to kiss you again. Your eyes flutter as you arms once again pull him in closer. Why do people do drugs? Isn't this a high, too? For real. Your head feels light and fuzzy, like you just woke up. Everything seems surreal now...so much is happening so fast... Which are seconds and which are minutes? What's an hour like? Suddenly you can't remember.

Your heart starts to pound off the hook. It feels hard to breathe...!

"Sora," you whisper, "I feel...funny. Numb."

"...That's probably my fault," he whispers back.

"...Huh?" It takes you a few seconds to get what just about happened. Jiminy Christmas™. Jiminy freaking Christmas™. Were you really that out of it? ...Probably. It's not like it wasn't what you wanted. What you wanted...more like what you want. But everything you stand for is saying NO in hugemongous capital letters.

"Jiminy freaking Christmas™," you murmur aloud, sitting upright. "No, what are we doing?" Slowly you shake your head, your long, overgrown, sweaty bangs brushing the tip of your nose. "Jiminy Christmas™. I..." You sigh through your nose. "I'm not gonna deny that I want that. But everything...I was raised against that type of thing...right now...maybe...later on. But..."

"I understand," Sora says, and you can tell he's being really sincere. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. We just can't let it happen again, okay?"

"Right."

You look over to the blocked doorway, then up at the night sky. "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you." Sora looks at you, his eyes slightly narrowed. "We're gonna move that dresser, okay? Then on my mark, I want you to burst through that door as fast as you can and just keep running until you're outside and away from the house. I'll be fine; don't wait for me, okay? Just run. We're gonna go home."

Sora nods slowly and stands. You do, too, your legs feeling weak. Jiminy...freaking...Christmas™...

You and Sora, as quietly as you can, push the giant dresser-or maybe it's called a bureau?- out of the doorway. Not to your surprise, the door is unlocked. Pressing an ear to the door, you listen carefully for any noise. It's silent; a good sign.

"Ready?" you ask. Sora nods. "On my count: three...two...one...go!"

Sora flings open the door and runs, stepping on all of your sleeping friends and snoozing parents. You follow ignoring their cries of anger and surprise.

"Just keep running," you say. "Keep running."

So you do. The two of you bolt through the door to Olette's room and and down the stairs and out the front door and through the lawn and across the street and into the field which lead into the forest where your ship had been parked. It still remains undiscovered, thankfully.

"Let's get out of here," you say, running inside, guitar in hand. (Well, c'mon, you were NOT leaving that behind!)

"I'm on it," Sora says, following you.

Sora's POV

Kira stares at the arm of her chair; you can see her pulse through her neck. It's beating faster than normal.

"Are you okay?" you ask her.

"..." She seems to consider this. "I could be worse. If I were to let myself go, I would've killed both of my parents by now." She laughs, but it comes out strangely, psychotic.

"I would've already, too," you say, hating to agree, but being honest. When you were little, you trusted your parents. They never hid things like that from you.

Kira closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Especially my dad. He's not sorry at all. He knew about all of this and..." Her fist tightens. "...Probably dragged my mom into it. I'm going to get them for it somehow, though. They'll regret it soon enough."

And by the tone of her voice, you know she means it.


	5. Chapter 5: I Wanna Know, Can You Show Me

**Chapter 5: I Wanna Know, Can You Show Me?**

I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THESE STRANGERS LIKE ME!! XD I love Tarzan, it's such a good movie. Can I say Nami kicks BUTT? :P I LOVE HEY THERE DELILAH! I LOVE THAT SONG! It's soooo cute...except when you've heard it a thousand times. :D Anyway, after this slight diversion, more with Nami and Roxas and what's going to happen with her...

Nami's POV

"Roxas, I-I just want to warn you," you say, wringing your hands over and over. He swats at them, trying to make you relax. It helps a little. Also listening to Kira's guitar playing helps some, too. "Are you sure you want to go? I mean, I could tell you and we could just not go-"

"Sora got to see; what's so different about me?" he asks quietly. You frown at your feet. *Kira's parents may be liars, too, but at least her mom is sane.*

You've always thought your mom was a little...off... When you got to be older, though, it seemed like an illness.

"I know, it's just..." You sigh. "I guess I worry too much."

"I can handle it," he insists. "If anything comes across my path, WHAM!"

He makes a striking motion with his hand, and you both laugh.

"With the keyblade or without," he adds, grinning. You smile back. You'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?

Upon asking that, a million possibilities flood your mind. Shoot.

"Alright," you say, walking out to the hallway. Roxas follows you eagerly. "I'll drive, then. You ready?"

He nods slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Let's go," you sigh, slowing your pace. Any time you can spare between now and being at your old house is precious. It helps that Roxas holds your hand, giving you a reassuring smile. You pass Kira strumming her guitar, a talent you wish you possessed.

"See you!" she shouts through Hey There Delilah.

"Y-yeah, bye," you say, your voice shaking. Your stomach is quaking with fear. You pray your parents aren't home. Please, let them be gone. Forever, if possible.

At Nami's House

Still Nami's POV

"Well, this is it," you announce, closing and locking the front door behind you. It doesn't look like your parents are home, thankfully. "You ready, Roxas?"

But before he gets a real reply in, Yuki comes bounding down the hallway, barking. She runs to Roxas, sniffing him all over, wagging her bushy tail.

"Yuki!" you squeal. Your dog jumps on you, licking your hands and arms.

"Who's this?" Roxas asks, petting your friendly companion.

"Yuki, my dog. Literally, she's mine by payment." You bought her after the "accident," and from then on, she's been the one creature you can truly trust. That is, until you met Roxas. "She's friendly, and coming home with us," you add, remembering your promise to her. Yuki trots off, probably to eat. It's about lunch time. "So, are you ready?"

"Sure am," he replies, nodding. You smile and walk down the hallway then up the stairs to your bedroom. You lead him inside, shutting the door behind you. "Whoa."

You frown a little. What is he thinking? Your room is filled with pictures of him and everyone else, the screen saver on your computer is of him, Hayner, Pence and Olette...does he think you're obsessive? Or does he just think your room is really big? Because it is... Your "parents" are pretty wealthy. Your "dad" is a lawyer, your "mom" is a pyschiatrist. And your room shows it. The six sided room is painted silver and black, with white carpet. The bedspread is handmade by your "aunt," and the symbol for your own name, Namida, is embroidered in black over and over on the silver silky covers. The computer is tucked into the corner by the window. Then the piano and your bookshelf, your tv...that's not all, but that's enough. (^_~U)

"This is way weird..."

"What do you mean?"

"So I'm...famous or something? This is what you were trying to hide?"

"Yes."

"Why? That's stupid."

"We didn't want you to change," you say quietly.

"Why would I change over this? You mean get an ego?" Roxas wraps his arms around your waist. "First, Sora already has an ego problem; why would it matter to him?" You laugh and nod a little. "Second, do you really think I would change?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would only change if YOU told me to."

You smile, feeling yourself redden. "Do you want to see everything?"

"There's more? Uh, okay, I guess so, then."

Roxas releases you and sits on your piano bench as you log on to your computer. You pull up your favorites list and click on a video on . It plays, and you watch in silence as it begins, showing Roxas from kh2.

"So that's me from when I was...what, fifteen?" Roxas asks, gently pressing keys on your piano. You nod. The sound of the keys are comforting, even though they form no song you know. "So are you saying someone followed everyone around?"

"...Maybe." You shake your head. "I've never thought about that before." You feel your face flush again. Talk about wanting a restraining order!

"Well...that's kind of...violating. I wonder who it is."

You sigh a little, then giggle. "Are you bored with this stuff already?"

Roxas grins. "That obvious?"

You nod, logging offline. Your cellphone catches your eye, and you notice the service hasn't been turned off yet. You smirk and throw it into a basket of laundry that's been sitting there since the day you left. Gross... Roxas chuckles and scoots over on the piano bench. You crack your knuckles and pull out an old piano book.

"I'm going to try and pick up where I left off," you say, flipping to "The 13th Struggle." Roxas nods and watches as you practice the song.

"Sounds neat," he says, smiling.

"Wanna try to play something?"

"Uh..."

"Oh come on. It's fun. It's easy, I'll teach you."

Fast Forward a Little

Still Nami's POV

Eventually Roxas can play something really simple. You can't help but feel proud.

"Can you bring your books home?" he asks, practicing "Mary Had a Little Lamb."

"Sure," you say, nodding. "But there's no piano to practice on."

"We'll fix that, then," he laughs, kissing your cheek.

Suddenly you hear your door swing open. You and Roxas jump up, and you gasp. Your parents are home! Sh!t!!

"WHO THE H3LL ARE YOU?!" your maternal guardian shouts at Roxas. Roxas narrows his eyes a little. "Warau! Get your gun! I refuse to let this stranger into our house!!"

"NO!" you shriek, standing in front of Roxas. "STOP!"

"And you! We have been worried SICK about you!"

"Why?! I've been safe all this time! I left that note-"

"A NOTE?! YOU THINK A _NOTE_ IS GOOD ENOUGH?!"

Your maternal guardian stomps over to you and tries you pull you away as your paternal guardian comes in with a shotgun.

"NO!!!" you cry, gripping Roxas tightly. He holds you tightly as well. Your fingers seem to glue themselves to his shirt.

"LET GO OF HER!"

"NO!" Roxas shouts.

"SHOOT HIM!"

"THEN MOVE!"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!" you shriek as loud as you can. Everyone is quiet, and your maternal guardian backs away. "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!! Why do you even care?! You aren't even my parents! I don't even HAVE parents!"

Your guardians gasp. "What?" they say in unison.

"You know very well 'what'!! I was a Nobody!! You sent me to Demyx and Zexion and I got a heart!"

"You weren't supposed to remember that!" your maternal guardian shouts.

"Maybe it wore off, Susan," Warau (that's your paternal guardian, by the way) suggests, lowering his gun.

"NO! It didn't! I never knew a thing until I met Roxas!" you shout, on the verge of tears. You squeeze his hand a little, then continue. "I want you...to get out of my room. Get out, and leave us alone."

"You can't tell us that!" Susan barks.

"Yes I can! You have no power over me anymore!" You choke a little, but keep going. "You lied to me...for...for YEARS! All my life!! I never knew about any of this! I hate you." You step forward, releasing Roxas's hand. "I hate you both. You lied to me. You couldn't even tell me the truth. You let me suffer, thinking there was something mentally wrong with me. I hate you!"

Susan growls and grabs the gun out of Warau's limp hands.

"Go ahead!" you shout, stepping forward again. "I know you really don't love me! This isn't..."

"Nami..." Roxas says quietly. You sigh.

"I dare you. Try it."

Susan fires the gun just as you summon your keyblade. You block the shot and step back into Roxas's arms. Your guardians gasp.

"That's...from your game," Warau says quietly. He knows, at least _he's_ smart.

"No. It's no longer just a game," you murmur.

"But-"

"GET OUT!" you shout, pointing your keyblade at them. "NOW! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Warau leaves, but Susan hangs back.

"I hate you," you say, your voice choking back tears. "You ruined my past. I won't let you destroy my future. And guess what? My future is not here, and it does NOT involve YOU!!" You stomp your foot. "GET THE FXCX OUT NOW!"

Susan finally leaves. As soon as she shuts the door, Yuki runs in, barking and panting, so you lock the door.

"Nami..."

You look over at Roxas. He looks so worried.

"I'm sorry," you whisper, the tears falling at last. You sob and sink to the ground. Roxas runs over and scoops you up into his arms. You clutch onto him and cry hysterically.

Roxas's POV

You gently lay Nami down on her bed. She's sobbing uncontrollably. You knew this would come. You knew there would be a conflict. You just didn't know when it was going to happen, or how bad it would be. And from the looks of it, this is pretty bad.

Suddenly Nami gets up, and, still crying, pushes her piano bench in front of her door. You raise an eyebrow, confused. She then puts a large box on top of it.

"What are you doing?" you ask quietly.

"Keeping them out," Nami whispers, sniffing as she pushes an office chair over to the door.

"Need help?"

"Sure." She giggles a little, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I know a lock won't be enough; they'll have a key. But I figure that if we put all this heavy junk here, they can't get in, at least for a while." (sound familiar?)

You nod and lift up a heavy box. Geez, what's in these boxes?!

"Those have albums in them," Nami says as if reading your mind. "Photo albums, scrapbook albums...memories. I don't care if you drop them."

You chuckle and drop the box in front of her door. She laughs and falls back onto her bed. Yuki lies down in the corner, seeming to understand the tension in the household.

"I think we're good."

"Yeah?" you say, falling back as well.

"Yeah."

You smile at her, and she smiles back weakly. Dmn, you wish there was something you could do for her! I mean, geez, her "parents," mostly her mom, are nuts! You can't imagine having to grow up with them.

"What?" Nami says suddenly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh? Oh..." You sigh through your nose and look up at the ceiling. "I was just thinking...I wish I could do something to make you remember. Or to make things better."

"..." Nami sits up. "Maybe there is."

You shoot her a quizical look. She returns it with a slightly more confident look.

"Maybe the keyblades are only one connection between us. Maybe there's more. That can't be the only way to break the spell, so to speak. It just can't be."

"But what else is there?" you can't help but ask. She shakes her head, looking confused.

"I dunno, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Mmmhmm."

Nami briefly closes her eyes. "...There's something else," she says suddenly, her hazel eyes looking wild with a strange fear.

"Huh?"

She doesn't answer you, but instead jumps up and runs over to her computer, typing and clicking away.

"Omgee, omgee," she starts chanting, still clicking around. "It's real. I knew it. I knew it."

"What's real? What's going on?" you ask, running over to her. Yuki follows you, licking your hand.

"This dream I've been having...oh my gosh..."

Nami whips her head around, her black hair whipping the tip of your nose slightly.

"You were in a WAR?!" she cries, looking scared.

"What? No!! Why the heck are you asking me that for?"

"This is you!" she gasps, pointing at the screen. You reach across to click the play button, seeing she had stopped the movie in the middle.

Three soldiers are running around fighting. A girl with blue-ish hair falls, someone runs to her side. Impatiently, you wait through the rest until you see something that shocks you.

"That's...?!"

A young man, the soldier who ran to the girl, is frozen and thrown off the cliff. His face is like yours. Just like yours. WTF?!

"That's you!" Nami hisses, tears in her voice.

"That's not me, there's no way!" you half-shout. "I swear, that's not me! I don't even know who these people are!"

"But it's you! Look!"

She pauses the movie right on the frozen face of the look-a-like. His eyes and hair and face are just like yours. But it's not you! You KNOW it! You can remember everything now!

"This isn't me!" you insist, playing the video. At the end it shows King Mickey holding a keyblade. "See? This never happened to me. This is before our time, Nami!"

"..." She nods a little. "I-I guess you're right." She suddenly grips your hand tightly. Hers are clammy. "But I've been seeing this scene in my dreams almost every night. This has to do with us somehow. It's got to mean _something_, Roxas!"

"Maybe it does," you think aloud. "Maybe it does. C'mon, let's get out of here."

Nami nods, grabbing the piano books. "Come on, Yuki-chan."

You, Nami, and Yuki head downstairs, passing the study where her "parents" are sitting. They shoot you a dirty look and you subtly flip them off while scratching the side of your nose.

Nami's POV

"Yuki, NO," you shout for the millionth time. She keeps trying to paw her way into your lap while you drive.

"C'mere, Yuki," Roxas says. Your dog happily bounds over to him and jumps on him instead, licking his face. "Geez, you're so big!"

You grin to yourself. You would join them, but you still are wary of using autopilot when you barely remember how to fly the thing in the first place. You wouldn't know how to turn it off.

"So, when are we buying the piano?" Roxas jokes, forcing Yuki off of him.

"When you wanna buy it," you giggle, pulling towards Destiny Islands.


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Days Without You

**Chapter 6: Seven Days Without You**

TEDDY GEIGER I LOVE YOUUUU! *sigh* As for Yuki, you won't hear much about her, she's an outdoor dog on the island...XD (lol)

Your POV

You wake up to see two huge blue eyes in your face. For a moment, you feel panic and think of Mina. But reality soon hits you as Sora comes into full focus. In the doorway is King Mickey. You consider jumping up and strangling him. But maybe you'll finally find out what's going on.

"I'm sorry," Sora says.

"W...what?" you sputter, sitting upright.

"I'm sorry, I said."

"Sora, come on," Mickey says impatiently. Sora shoots him a look over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" you say angrily.

"I-I have to go," Sora murmurs. You grip the sides of the bed menacingly. "I'm sorry, I was...misinformed." He closes his eyes, looking a little pissed. "I'll be back later tonight, I promise."

"How am I supposed to believe you?" you hiss through gritted teeth. Sora shakes his head.

"I don't know, either," he replies, then walks away.

You watch as the two of them leave. A burst of rage fills your head, but you let it subside before getting up and closing the door. Then you run and jump into bed, screaming into your pillow. It's something you learned from Lilo and Stitch, and it's helped you so much lately.

*It's not his fault, it's Mickey's,* you tell yourself over and over. But why?! What's going on?! WHAT?!?

Finally, around lunchtime, you get out of bed to get dressed and eat. On the way to the kitchen, you see Namine.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks, looking a little stricken herself.

"Yeah," you reply quietly. "What's up?"

"I saw Sora leave again; the King looked mad," she says.

"He doesn't know anger," you hear yourself say. Namine's eyes blink rapidly.

"Please don't kill him."

You laugh a little, feeling better. "No, I know it's not his fault, but for not telling me what's going on..."

"Nobody knows. It's annoying," she says bitterly.

Nami is waiting for you in the kitchen.

"Kira," she says quickly. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, let me grab something to eat while you talk," you reply, taking a bagel out of the bread drawer.

"Now," she insists, dragging you outside.

"Ow, okay, what's going on?!" you yelp, skidding to a halt.

"Do you remember the secret ending from Kingdom Hearts 2?" she asks in a hushed voice.

"Yup," you say with your mouth full.

"There's more."

You spew the chewed part of bagel to the side. "Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaat?!"

"It's true. I saw it yesterday with Roxas. There was a war a long time ago. One of the soldiers looks just like Roxas."

"Is it him?"

"No, he says it can't be. He says it must've happened in the past 'cause King Mickey looks different, too."

"WHOA, TIMEOUTSTOP. King Mickey?! King Mickey was in a war?!"

Suddenly everything clicks.

"KING MICKEY WAS IN A WAR!!!" you hiss, pacing in a line. "And I bet that's what Sora's finding out about...but what does that mean for us?"

"Maybe the..."

"SAME THING!" you both exclaim at the same time.

"Oh man," you say. That makes you even madder. ARE you going to war? Is that the secret? If it is, why couldn't you know?! WHY?!

Impulsively, you throw your half-eaten bagel at the ground, muttering a curse word.

"This is crap, crap, _crap_!" you half-shout. "Does he think we're too dense to understand or something?! GAH!"

Nami grabs your arm quickly. "That's not my only news."

You look up at her, and she smiles.

"We're getting a piano!"

"YES!" you shout, hi-fiving her, momentarily forgetting your anger. "YES!! I'm teaching you guitar today, too, since Sora's gone." You grin, then your face falls.

"What's wrong?" Nami asks, shaking you by the shoulders.

"...Nothing. C'mon, let's go. I'm not hungry anymore." The two of you walk inside. "So, when are we obtaining this piano, anyway?"

"I dunno. Roxas said he was going to get one. In seriousness, too. He really means it."

"Lucky," you say under your breath, but you have a feeling Nami heard you anyway. Judging by the look on her face, at least.

"Kira, he's only doing what he's told," she says as you walk to your room to get your guitar.

"Then I wish he could stop being a goody-two-shoes about this for once! Doesn't he realize that not telling us something like this could put us all in danger?! This involves everyone but three people," you point out, sitting on your bed, guitar in hand. You strum the lowest string. "Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. None of them wield keyblades."

"What about Namine?" Nami asks, shutting the door. You strum the next string up.

"She has the ability to, since Kairi can, right? I mean, look at you." You strum the next string. "You can wield Oathkeeper, right? So why couldn't Namine wield something?"

Nami nods in agreement.

Nami's POV

You purse your lips in thought. A war...you thought you got away from that by leaving Earth.

"And this won't be like what's happening with terrorism in America," Kira says as if reading your mind. She strums the next string up. "This is more dangerous, if that's even possible."

"It is," you say, remembering the video and your reoccurring dream. "Unfortunately."

Kira strums another string. "Yeah. But this is...I mean, what are we possibly up against? Ansem's dead, Xehanort's dead, Xemnas faded so he's 'dead'... ...Is there someone else?"

You shake your head in confusion. "In the video there was this bald guy and a dark soldier that was sort of like his clone. I don't know who it was, though. It didn't look like any of the three you mentioned. The only one who really looked like anyone was the blonde haired soldier, who looked like Roxas. Then there was the periwinkle haired girl and the brunette guy. That's it."

Kira strums the highest string. "Are you sure it wasn't really Roxas...? Although, how could it be if it happened a long time ago? Roxas was born of Sora's time as a Heartless, so he wasn't around then because Sora wasn't around then, right?"

You nod, crossing your arms. "The brunette guy kinda looked familiar, too. But I don't know why. ...Kira? What if that video happened even before Ansem the Wise's time?"

Kira attempts to strum another string, then realizes she's strummed all six. "That's probably true."

"We can't tell the others yet until we're sure," you say quickly. "They don't even know the truth about our world yet."

"Right. Don't talk to Roxas about it, and I won't let Sora know I know." She snorts. "Like he'll be around to talk to."

"Kira, don't say that. He hates this as much as you-"

"NO HE DOESN'T," she insists, strumming a chord on her guitar. "He may hate it, but not as much as I do. I am soooo sick..." The chord becomes darker. "...Of sitting in the effing dark. Jiminy freaking Christmas™, it's not fair!" The chord gets louder. "I thought that things between us would get BETTER not WORSE!!"

"It will get better," you say, still unsure of your own words.

"How do you know?!" Kira plucks the strings so hard, one breaks. "DMM!T!" She sets the guitar aside. "Something isn't right here, Nami. There's more to this than just a war of the past. This has to do with us. You think that, too, don't you?"

"Yeah, I agree," you say, nodding. "Right now we just need to lie low for a while, though, okay?"

"I guess." Kira kicks the bed with her heel. "I just..." She looks down at the floor angrily. "It's so weird, you know? We're this next generation of heroes. Does King Mickey really think we can handle this? I mean, c'mon, look at us. Of the keyblade wielders, only three are no longer minors: Riku, Roxas, and Sora. The rest of us are seventeen. Sure, Kairi and Namine are almost eighteen, but still. We're still young, there are things we still have to go through in life. Seeing us fighting just doesn't make sense, you know?"

"Yeah..." You laugh a little. "You sounded like Rai."

Kira's face softens with a bright smile.

"Y'know, you sound like Fuu sometimes."

"Naturally," you say, winking.

Before either of you can make another joke, you hear a huge slam from the front room. What on earth...?

Your POV

You and Nami run out into the front room to see Roxas standing next to something huge and black. Seeing you, he grins triumphantly.

"You didn't!" Nami cries, running over to him.

"I did, actually," he says. It takes you a moment to realize that the giant black object is a huge grand piano.

"Jiminy Christmas™!" you shout, eyes widening. "Since when did you get the munny for this?"

"Since I saved munny from our trip six months ago, duh."

Nami hugs him tightly, and for a moment, you see yourself and Sora, and your heart seems to burst with sorrow and anger. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she screams, bouncing slightly.

"It's nothing," he replies, hugging her back.

You smile weakly, then return to your room, locking the door behind you. Kicking your nightstand, you flop onto your bed. Unshed tears are burning your throat and eyes. Just what happened here to make this suck?!

*King Mickey, you had better hope nothing happens to him, or it'll be your head,* you think, a sick, demonic grin curling your lips. Bloodshed just made you happy for no real reason. That's never a good sign.

*I have serious rage issues. It's not good when the idea of killing someone is comforting. The last time I felt that way was Yuna and Adam.*

You absent-mindedly finger your key necklace. *Of all people, though, the King doing this? It just doesn't make for a very comforting future.*

Glancing out your window, you see Kairi and Tidus skipping down the beach, holding hands. Kairi stops and jumps on his back, and he carries her out of sight.

*What happened to that?*

"I want my guitar string," you say bluntly, getting out of bed. Slipping on some shoes, you head out of your room and to the pier. Normally you don't leave alone, but who would go with you?

At the Marketplace

Still Your POV

Your eyes search the directory map, hoping to find a music store of SOME kind. Finally one spots your gaze, and you memorize its location and start walking.

A girl that looks a lot like Selphie catches your eye, but upon further inspection, you realize it's not, just another lookalike. Jiminy Christmas™, you miss them! Where's the freaking comic relief now? Man, what you would give to go back to the days of running around with Sora anywhere and everywhere. Or even the days without him, with your other friends. At least then you had fun. And at least then everyone had their virginity. *cough cough Namine and Riku cough*

You step inside the store and begin to look around. The young man at the counter is flipping through a magazine, looking bored.

"Can I help you?" he asks as soon as you turn your back.

"Um, I guess. Where are your guitar strings?"

"To your right, down aisle 4."

"Right, thanks," you say.

"It's my job."

Shaking your head slowly, you do as you're told and find what you're looking for. Checkout takes no time at all, and soon you're back outside.

Speak of the devil, or at least, one of them.

You see a girl with light blonde hair that hits the small of her back. Her hair and dainty figure kind of remind you of Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Only you know this girl.

"Hey Namine!" you cry, jogging over to her. She jumps, obviously startled.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asks, clutching her purchase to her chest.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?"

"Oh, it's for someone..." She shakes her head quickly. "Not what you think, I swear." She relaxes a little. "What about you?"

"Guitar strings," you reply, holding them up. "You done?"

"Yeah," she says, nodding. "Let's go."

The two of you begin to walk down the busy street. It's hard to believe it, but she's a year older than you. You're almost as tall as her, she's so short! Or did you grow? YES! (XD)

"I didn't even notice you left," you admit, "so I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, I left after breakfast." She looks at you. "I heard you and Nami talking about something. What's going on?"

"Oh, it was just a misunderstanding," you lie, looking her in the eyes. Sometimes you're just a little too good at lying.

"Oh, I see."

"And we got a piano. Roxas bought it."

"With whose munny?!" she laughs, finally looking relaxed.

"His own, he said. He bought it and it's already at home. When I left, Nami was trying to teach him how to play."

Namine smiles sweetly. "They're so cute." Noticing the look on your face, she quickly adds, "Kira, things will change soon. I know it. He'll come around."

"I hope so," you say quietly, kicking a rock.

Namine's POV

It had to be Kira you ran into. No one else. Couldn't be one of the guys, or Kairi or Nami. The goody-two-shoes one. Geeeeez, if anyone figures this out...

"He still loves you, that's for sure," you say. You're not lying. You know it.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure anymore," Kira mumbles, her hands tightening around the small bag containing the guitar strings. "I'm surprised he's even talking to me after I almost broke his nose."

"You know and he knows he deserves most of it. He's not being fair to anyone, you know it? Not even himself."

"I hate King Mickey," Kira suddenly murmurs under her breath so that just you can hear.

"You do?"

"It's his fault this is happening. Sora can only do what he's told."

Thinking it over, it comes to you that she's absolutely right.

"You are right. King Mickey is ruining your lives."

Later That Night

Your POV

You strum the last chord of Letters, then take a deep breath. The guitar has always relaxed you, and it helps Nami and Roxas are banging away on the piano. He cracks you up, trying to learn like he is. What a great quality time activity. If only...

"What others are there I can play...?" you ask yourself.


	7. Chapter 7: Give Me A Reason With MEMO

**Chapter 7: Give Me A Reason--PLEASE READ MEMO**

Ahhh, I win. Make the world a better place to be in by creating half-lemons. XD ^_~ I win. For real, I don't do lemons, they're awful 9 times out of ten. But this is a little...sad...and a bit stirring. However, this is not the main reason this story is rated "M," that was more for violence...anywho! "PAGE 1609"!!! :P That was great. It applies to them, too. Sadly. Anyway, I love the Hikki songs mentioned: Give Me a Reason, For You, and Kettobase!, which is probably one of my favorites. I love the guitarist. Anywho, I won't keep you any longer. Read ahead...IF YOU DARE!! *evil laughter commences*

Your POV

"Heddofon wo shite hitogomi no naka ni kakureru to. Mou jibun wa kiette shimatta n janai ka to omou no. Jibun no oshioto sae keshita kureru you na ongaku. Kenka no koto no kimi wo mo wasureru made odotteitai. Chirakatta heya ni kaeru to kimi no sonzai de jibun no kodoku kakuni n suru. Dare ka no tame ja naku jibun no tame ni dake yasashiku naretara ii noni hitori ja kodoku wo kanjirarenai dakara for you...

"Tsuyoku nareru you ni itsu ka todoku you ni kimi ni mo onaji kodoku wo agetai. Dakara I sing this song for you. Okitakunai iasa mo kimi no kao no tame ni okiru yo. Nemurenai yoru wa kimi ga kureta uta wo kuchi zusamunda. Kanchigai shinai de yo dare mo nani mo kimi ni tayou routo omotteru wake janai kara. Dare ka no tame ja naku jibun no tame ni dake utaeru uta ga aru nara watashi wa sonna no oboetakunai dakara for you...

"Nareteru hazu na no ni sunao ni nareru no ni goukai sareru to harisake sousa. Dakara I sing this song for you. I want to make you cry. Kizutsuke sasete yo oshiete miseru yo. Tobitai toki wa, you always give me a brighter sky. You want to make me cry. Kanashimi de oshiete kureta yorokobi. Kagayakitai toki wa, you always give me a darker sky. Ohhh, ohh!

"Dare ka no tame ja naku jibun no tame ni dake yasashiku naretara ii noni hitori ja kodoku wo kanjirarenai dakara for you... Tsuyoku nareru you ni itsu ka todoku you ni kimi ni mo onaji kodoku wo agetai. Dakara I sing this song for you. Dare ka no tame ja naku jibun no tame ni dake utaeru uta ga aru nara watashi wa sonna no oboetakunai dakara for you... Nareteru hazu na no ni sunao ni nareru no ni goukai sareru to harisake sousa. Dakara I sing this song for you. For you..."

Closing your eyes briefly, you picture King Mickey ordering Sora around and Sora stabbing him with the keyblade.

Oh no, violent thoughts again.

Repulsed by yourself, you set aside your guitar and fall back in bed.

*Mickey has no idea how high he is on my hit list right now.*

Probably Around 10:30

Sora's POV

Slowly you open the door to the house. A huge black thing catches your eye, and it takes you a moment to realize it's a piano. Since when did this happen?

"We got it this afternoon," a voice says as if reading your thoughts.

Whipping your head around, you see Nami grinning happily.

"Roxas bought it for me...aaaand so I could teach him how to play. Maybe Kira could teach you if you would actually stay home for more than a week."

You sigh. "Look, I'm really sorry. I wish I could tell you guys what's going on, but King Mickey...well, it's important that I don't, for her safety. And for everyone's safety."

"Can't you tell us anything?" she asks bitterly, staring you down.

"No, not until after I'm back from the next visit. He wants to make sure. If we make any sort of mistakes, we're done for. Everyone is."

"I find that incredibly hard to believe."

"Just trust me, okay?" you insist, trying to keep your voice low. It seems like almost everyone is asleep. "And don't say it, I know Kira hates me right now-"

"She doesn't hate you, she just doesn't understand why you're keeping something like this from her."

"'Like this'? You act like you know."

"For all you know from being home, I very well might, might'n't I?"

Nami glares at you, and you stare back at her.

"I bet I know more of what's been happening than you do, simply because YOU'RE too worried about whatever the King wants. Does he have any idea what this is doing to you?"

"No, I've tried to talk to him, but he says I don't understand the importance of it."

"Then take that innocence and tell Kira at the LEAST!"

"Don't you get it?! I can't!"

Nami shoots you a dirty look before walking away without another word.

You HATE this. HATE IT. Every ****ing day you hate yourself more and more for it. It as in everything.

Unfortunately, King Mickey has a point, and you have to stick by it. Otherwise you could put everyone in danger, especially Kira. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't care what would happen to her. She'd be so quick to cut out evil.

She's too headstrong. She can't know yet. Not while everything is so unstable.

*Just one more visit,* you tell yourself. *He promised me I could. And if I can't...*

You can imagine the fight that would erupt between you and the King, Donald and Goofy unsure of whose side to take, and Pluto running around, barking. That's all that stupid dog did the last time you argued.

You get the sudden sensation that you're not alone. Turning back towards the way to your room, you see someone sneak out of a bedroom and into a bathroom, holding something small and slender. It looks like a thermometer, but you can't tell since it's so dark. The person doesn't notice you, so you ignore them and head to your room. It was probably Riku or Namine, doing who knows what.

Before you can take the step through the doorway, you hear the person behind you again, going back into the bedroom.

Yup, judging by the room layout, it would have to be one of those two. They're always up to something.

Then again, so are you.

Namine's POV, back track just a little, please and thanks ^_^

After Nami's voice disappears, you exhale slowly. Now or never to sneak it out of the bag and into a safer place.

Sliding off of your bed, you crawl across the room to the bag lying innocently on the floor. Innocent. Psh, right. Luckily for you, Riku sleeps through anything.

Digging through the bag as quietly as you can, you open the box and pull it out. You stand slowly, then make your way silently towards the door.

The moment you leave the room you know you've moved too soon. Sora is still standing out in the front room. He's looking at you, but he looks a little confused. He probably can't tell who it is, since you're hunched over. Heart pounding in fear, you go into the bathroom and close the door. Only then do you turn on a light.

This is ridiculous. You're stupid. You're stupid stupid stupid. You're most definitely the stupidest person you know.

No, that's not quite right. Sora is the stupidest person you know right now. But that could change in a few months.

Biting your bottom lip, you hold your future close. Oh gosh. OH GOSH. It's too soon to tell anything but...

What if it happens? What'll you do?!

Maybe you're worrying too much. After all, it only happened once. What are the chances?

Too many to count, really.

Hiding it under some of your more private stuff, you turn off the light and exit the bathroom, only to see Sora standing right at the door to his and Kira's room.

Many swear words run through your head as you run back to the safety of your room.

Ugh.

You could probably vomit about now.

HOLYHALFLEMON

Sora's POV

You open the door quietly to see Kira lying in bed, listening to her Ipod. She looks like she's asleep. Silently, you close the door behind you. Taking a deep breath, you walk over to her. Her eyes are closed.

"What do you want?"

You jump. She's a good faker. You should've known better, though.

Kira opens her eyes and shoots you a look.

"Well?!" she demands, turning off her Ipod. She plucks the earbuds out so hard it looks painful and makes you cringe. "Spit it out."

"I..." You sigh a little.

"If you don't have anything to say, go away."

"C'mon, this isn't fair," you insist. Why can't she just listen?

"Isn't FAIR? Jiminy Christmas™, don't even say it. Why should I listen to you? Give me a reason."

"Because-"

She cuts you off, looking infuriated. "How can you even be here? Aren't you afraid to talk to me? Can't you tell I'm mad at you?!"

"Yeah," you mumble.

"Well, geez, don't blame me. You're the one..." She stops herself, sighing hard. You can see tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. She sits upright. "Sometimes...it feels like...you don't even love me anymore...that you care more about..."

"No, that's not true," you say quickly, taking her hands. She manages to wrench one away, but you tightly grip the other one. "It's not true! King Mickey is only trying to protect us! You know you're all I care about!"

"Then prove it! How am I supposed to believe you now? _Do_ you love me? Give me a reason to believe you, then!"

OMGEE. HERE IT IS PEOPLE. THE ONLY SECTION OF NLB/THWRY THAT IS IN [[dramatic pause]] THIRD PERSON!!!

Kira stared Sora down for a few moments, waiting for his response. She really wasn't expecting to get one. She wasn't getting one, either.

*Then this is it...?* she thought, feeling ready to cry. She didn't want to lose him!! As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't really, and that made her hate herself for TRYING to hate him. ...It was really complicated.

Suddenly Sora shoved her back a little, kissing her passionately on the lips. She kissed him back, wondering if this would be enough for her. It hadn't been before...?

But as her head fell back on the pillow, and his lips pressed further into her own, she thought against her better judgement. Maybe there's more to this than meets the eye, she thought so innocently. Was this really what they needed, though? Neither one was sure of that.

But who needs a mind when you've got a heart?

Her mind was a whirlwind of different thoughts. Then it seemed to fixate itself on one:

*I want your baby,* she sang in her mind, Kettobase! running through her internal jukebox. *I want your baby. Machigai darake no kono yoru nya ai niku kasa ga niau. Nakittsura wo kakushite kureru yo. Chikagoro aitsu nya yarareppanashi de hara ga tatsu. Kono sai seichou shite miseru yo. I want your baby. I want your baby. Dareka no sei ni surya, sore wa mada sore de tsurai daro? Jibun no tame ni naite miyou. I want your baby. I want your baby. Machibuse shinaide; yomigaeru kinou wo kettobase~! Another day has passed me by; doushitara todoku no anata e? Ushirometasa de mune ga nodo made mitasarechau. Warugi no nasa ga tama ni kizu. Konna ni daiji na sonzai de nakerya, ki ni shinai. Akarui seikaku ga urame ni deru. I want your baby. I want your baby. Machibuse shikakete; furikaeru jibun wo kettobase~! Another day has passed me by; saki ikasete morau yo warui ne. Kankei aru kara, yomigaeru kinou wo kettobase~! Another day has changed my life; katte na toshigoro de gomen ne.*

And while she was singing that song in her head, she wasn't paying any attention to what was happening on the outside, where things were really starting to get out of control. If she had snapped back to reality soon enough to answer the unheard question Sora asked ("Are you...sure about this?"), she might've save herself a lot of grief.

But she didn't. And she made the biggest mistake of her life.

But she's only human. And humans are wired to make stupid mistakes.

This was definitely stupid.

Sora, luckily, to some degree, wasn't completely mindless, and he stopped, a sick feeling overwhelming him.

"...I can't do this to you," he told her, looking her straight in the eye. She refused to do the same.

"I don't care," she muttered. "It doesn't even matter anymore."

"But I won't hurt you like this."

"It's too late to say that." Suddenly Kira began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's too late..."

Pursing his lips, Sora lowered his head slightly. A single tear escaped and trickled down, landing on the one person he loved more than anything. _And she couldn't realize it_.


	8. Chapter 8: I Wasn't Ready for That!

**Chapter 8: I Wasn't Ready for That!**

:3 You're a fifth of the way through; congrats, brats! ^_^ This is a pretty vivid chapter to me, considering once I thought about doing the same thing Kira does here, only for different reasons.

Your POV

You open your eyes to feel the hard wooden floor beneath your fingers. The floor? ...

...

Did that...really all...happen...?!

*It did...?* you think, lifting your head. *Oh yeah. It did.*

You immediately feel like screaming. Not at anyone or anything in particular. Just to scream to flush out the emotions still left by the previous night that you completely overlooked.

Getting up as quietly as you can, you grab yesterday's clothes in a hurry and hurriedly put them on. You've got to get out of here...

Slipping out the door, you tiptoe down the hallway and out the front door. As soon as your feet hit the sand and the door is closed, you sprint straight down the beach and into the freezing cold water. You keep running until your chin is resting on the surface of the water. Taking a deep breath, you submerge your head and scream as loud as your lungs and diaphragm will allow.

*OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!* you shriek in your mind. *OHMYGOSHTHATREALLYHAPPENED!!!*

You finally surface, letting unshed tears stream down your already soaked cheeks. You can't fix this! You can't go back! It's too late! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! What the heck are you gonna do?!

*I need to get out of here!* your mind shrieks. You swim back to shore and run as fast as your legs will allow you to. You make your way through the dusty dirt path in the tropical forest and run and run and run...

Finally you can't run anymore, so you sit in a mossy patch and sob. You've never felt so stupid in your WHOLE LIFE. You literally feel like curling up and dying. How could you have been so stupid?!

You can't even breathe normally, your heart is racing, your eyes keep spewing out more and more tears. You should've known better! You already almost fell for that once before, at your house. But last night you couldn't even think straight at all!

Still gasping for air, you clutch your necklace, then cringe in realization of something.

*This....doesn't even belong to me anymore,* you think, unhooking the necklace from around your neck. *I can't wear this anymore...I...don't even have the right.*

Staggering to your feet, you chuck the necklace far, far ahead on the path. You watch in deep remorse as it gets clumps of leaves and dirt stuck in the chain.

*Goodbye, my innocence.*

You collapse onto the ground, sobbing hysterically again.

Later that Day...Day turns into evening

Still Your POV

You've been crying so hard you've thrown up everything in your stomach. Your throat is raw from sobbing so hard. Maybe you'll die soon. That would be the better alternative right now.

You messed up. You're done. Done. There's nothing you can do to help yourself now. You're finished. This is the end for you. You just literally ****ed up your life, and you're only 17. Your parents will KILL you if...

It hits you hard. Your dad was...right. He's right. You just threw your life away for a guy. And now you're really regretting life in general.

*It's getting late,* you think, curling in a ball. You're literally hiding in a bush. You heard someone calling your name earlier, but you're NOT going back. They'd have to drag you back. Once again, quite literally.

"KIRAAA!!!"

Here we go again. This time they sound close, though. You quiet your breathing and listen. You hear footsteps.

"Do you think she's here?" That's Namine.

"Unless she left the islands." Riku...

A flashlight beam faintly hits a tree to your far right.

"I'm worried." Kairi...

"KIRAAAA!" Tidus.

"Why would she run off...?" Roxas.

There's no response.

"Sora, did you see her this morning?" Nami.

"No," he says quietly. You hold your breath as the beams grow more definite.

"Maybe she's home now," Namine suggests.

"What, are you afraid?" Tidus asks, laughing.

"What if she's hurt?" Kairi asks.

"She can take care of herself," Riku says calmly. "She's not stupid."

*Oh yes she is,* you think.

Suddenly, one by one, your friends' faces appear in your line of view. Nami and Kairi are leading the way, the rest are mishmashed in the middle. Sora is bringing up the rear. He looks really upset. Seeing him almost makes you cry. You both know it: things will never be the same.

A flashlight beam rests on your bush. You follow it silently with your eyes to see Nami. She looks a little confused.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asks her.

"It's...nothing. C'mon, keep moving."

She walks away, Roxas following her. Your breath catches when you see Sora look at your hiding spot. He doesn't know it, but his eyes are seering into your soul. AWKWAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

"Sora! C'mere!" you hear Kairi shout.

"What?!" he shouts back, running off. Phew. That could've been bad.

"Look," you hear her murmur, "isn't this her necklace? She must've gone this way."

You sigh quietly with relief.

"...Yeah," Sora mumbles.

*You guys just keeeeep thinking that,* you think, not daring to move until the voices of your friends are gone.

"Well, let's go this way, then if we don't find her, we're giving up until morning," Tidus says. "It's getting really late, and it'll be impossible to find her now. We'll just make a big circle back to the house, okay?"

Everyone mumbles their agreement, and slowly but surely, the voices fade and all you can hear is your own breath. Sighing, you stretch your short legs out in front of you. Images of the previous night flash in your mind. How can something so good be so bad at the same time? But what exactly were you thinking, anyway?

*I wasn't,* you answer yourself, shaking your head slowly. *And I can't fix it. This is something I can't fix.*

You feel a sudden pang of regret and sorrow for Namine. Now you know what it's like for her.

But, wait, time out. She does it on PURPOSE!

The feelings instantly leave your mind at this thought.

What a little slut you both are.

I mean, you willingly gave into it.

And it's not like you didn't LIKE it...

No, definitely not that.

So what's going on here?! Are you changing for the better or worse? Six months ago you thought better. Now you think worse. Is it both? Are you just...you know...changing for change's sake?

Pulling your legs up to your chest, you rest your head on your knees, a couple of loose tears rolling down your cheeks. You're exhausted. More than anything right now, you need sleep.

It seems like only a few moments later when you hear a noise. Gripping your legs tighter, you quiet your breathing to hear who or what's coming.

"Kira?"

The voice immediately makes you feel a little calmer.

"Kira? It's Nami. I know you're out here. I saw you. I just forget which bush you're hiding in, that's all."

She giggles sheepishly. A smile tugs at your own lips.

"Kira, just tell me what's going on. Or at least tell me where you're at!"

Nami's POV

A rustle in the bushes nearby is the only warning you get before a short, skinny figure hugs you tightly, sobbing.

"Kira," you say, hugging her back. You've finally found her. So what's going on? Sora's been acting a little off today, too.

"Please, kill me," she groans.

"And WHY would I want to do that, pray tell?"

She turns away from you, bending over a little at the waist. "Because I'm a terrible person who needs punishment."

"Kira, what's going on? Everyone's been worried sick." You walk around to the front of her, but she simply turns away again. "Especially Sora. He just keeps looking at your necklace. Staring, really, and it's pathetic."

"It's his, though," she whimpers.

"K-..."

Realization hits you hard, but you can't believe it. You can't ever believe that she would...ever...

"Kira, come on, talk to me. Just tell me what's happened," you insist, forcing her to face you. Her eyes are hidden by her hair. "Please. Aren't we best friends? You can tell me anything, I swear." Really you want to shout JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!!

But that proooobably wouldn't do much good right about now.

Finally she stops crying for long enough to ask you a question.

"Do you have your Ipod with you?" she asks, still looking at the ground. You nod, pulling it out of your pocket and handing it to her. She begins to scroll through the songs until she finds what she's looking for.

"Listen," she insists, handing it back to you.

The familiar R&B beat of an Utada song thumps in your ears, then the lyrics start up and you gasp. You know the song by heart. You know what's going on. HOLY SHhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaiiiiit!!

"Kira!?"

She bursts into tears all over again.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she sobs into her hands. She then says something else, but you can't tell what.

"What'd you say?" you ask, quickly pulling her hands away from her face.

"I s-s-s-said, it happened so f-f-f-fa-a-ast." She collapses on the ground. "How c-c-can I even see him again? How will I b-be able to talk to him again? What will I say? What CAN I say? I don't know I don't know I DON'T KNOW!" Her closed fist punches the ground rhythmically. "I HATE myself, I WANT to hate him, I CAN'T hate him because I LOVE him too MUCH! I didn't WANT to but I DID at the SAME TIME!" She stops punching the ground and rubs at her reddened hand.

"Well, you NEED to go back home and talk to him, then," you say, kneeling beside her.

"I can't! What am I supposed to say, Nami? 'Hi, how are you? You're GREAT in bed!'????"

"No! Just..." You sit next to Kira, giving her a hug. "...Just talk about what happened, and agree not to do it again, or I'll start calling you Namine."

"Sh-shut up!" she says, laughing a little. "I'm not as bad as her, am I?"

"I wouldn't think so, but knowing you..."

Kira's laughter turns into sobs again. "I'm afraid to even LOOK at him!" she says, sniffling. She sighs shakily. "I...He's...not...going to want to tell me anything now, I bet."

"Kira, he doesn't seem mad or anything. More like depressed," you say, frowning. "I think he's finally getting a taste of what you've felt, but still. That doesn't make it any more right to do."

"I-I know, but...well, you tell me. What should I say?"

"I don't know," you admit, shaking your head. Kira curls up into a ball.

"Me neither, and that's the problem right there."

"Well, obviously you both realize it was a mistake-"

"But we can't go back in time to change it or anything!" Kira looks at you, her head resting on her knees. "See, you just don't understand. You can't really help me. And don't take that as a bad thing. Consider yourself lucky. This sucks beyond reasoning."

"..." She's right, as much as you hate to admit it. But you know and she knows she's GOT to go back and face him before something else happens. Before he leaves again. Before things get even WORSE.

"Don't tell anyone about this," she whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. "You have to swear on Utada Hikaru's Singles Collection."

"I swear it on all of her freaking _albums_. I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Roxas?"

"Not even Roxas."

Kira opens her eyes slightly, a smile barely visible on her face through the dimming light of the flashlight. It's dyyyyyiiiiiiiing!

"Thank you," she mouths, closing her eyes again.

The Next Morning

Your POV

Despite the fact that you slept the normal amount of sleep and more, you still feel that sickness that comes with complete exhaustion. This, however, is emotional exhaustion by far. What you wouldn't give to be a Nobody right now. Completely derived of feelings. That would be a pleasant change.

You glance over at Nami. None of your other friends would've ever done stuff like this for you. Nami's practically your sister.

"You're awake now?"

You jump at the sound of her voice.

"H-how long have you been up?"

"Not very long," she says, opening one eye. "How are you feeling?"

"...Sh!tty," you admit.

"Kira."

"Well, it's true!"

You both grin at each other. Yours falters as you think of what's ahead.

"C'mon, now or never," Nami says, getting to her feet.

"Never," you joke.

She doesn't take it lightly, though.

"Kira. Reynolds."

"Namida. Takai."

"I will DRAG you back if I have to," she threatens.

"You may have to."

Suddenly Nami grabs your arms and forces you to your feet.

"Never mind," you say, shocked.

"Walk." You can't help but hesitate. "Kira. Amai. Reynolds."

"Namida. Lee. Takai."

"I'm so serious, I will chase you."

Your eyes widen at her sincerity. "Okay, okay, I'll walk on my own, okay?"

"Good, now go."

A Few Minutes Later

Sora's POV

You sit out on the beach, contemplating life and promises and other things besides. You never would've guessed you'd end up like this. You're so low, you're practically emo. Riku's the only one who can pull off the look.

Two figures in the distance catch your attention, and it doesn't surprise you when you see Nami come walking into view. Roxas said she had gone to get something.

But you feel a sudden weight hit you as your heart drops to your stomach.

Her...

Sooo...what should you do? Get up and run over? Just ignore them?

You decide upon the middle ground: just plain standing up.

"Roxaaaaaaaaas!" Nami shouts, running ahead. Kira watches her in a trance-like gaze. She looks...bad. She looks like how you feel. Sh!tty.

Roxas's POV

"You found her?" you ask Nami quietly as everyone hugs Kira. ...And she doesn't hug a single person back.

"Uh-huh," she replies, nodding.

"Is she okay?"

"No. Things will probably never be the same. But...things'll get fixed. It may take some time, but..."

"Pretty soon they'll be back to their old selves, right?" you ask sarcastically, recognizing and knowing the quote.

"Yeah," she answers, grinning.

You and Nami watch in silence as Sora and Kira finally meet again. Neither one of them says a word. They only look away from each other. You can tell something's up.

"Nami-"

"C'mon, let's go inside," she murmurs, dragging you by the arm. "I've had enough bitterness for one day."


	9. Chapter 9:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 9: "Stupid, Angsty, Moody, Horny Teenagers!!!"**

OH YEAH!! Haha, that is my classic right there! ^o^ Happy Feet...gone WRONG!!! I LOVE TIDUS' MIND. 3

Your POV

Only inches away from him...and you're flipping out already. He hasn't even SAID anything to you yet. But, once again, what are you supposed to say?

Every instinct in you is telling you to run for the highlands, but you're scared to move. You don't want to hurt him anymore. Why can't things be alright?

"..." You want to say something, like an apology, but the words just won't come. Or hug him or SOMEthing. Your mind is shut down, though. Standby mode has been officially initiated.

"Kira..."

You barely glance up at Sora. Your eyes meet for a moment, then immediately look away, as if it's forbidden to stand here in each other's prescence.

The moment his hand touches yours and you flinch, you regret it. You're more disgusted with yourself than him or anyone else. In fact, you are the only person to be mad at here...

"...I-I'm sorry," you manage to whisper. And without really meaning to, you walk away from him.

The house seems cold and unfriendly since the last time you were in it. You feel Kairi's gaze burn through you from the couch in the living room. It'll be fine once you get to the safety of your room and-

...

Jiminy Christmas™. You had forgotten that little detail.

Ohhhh, the choices. Let's see...you could just stay and pretend like nothing happened-NO. You could boot Sora out-DEFINITELY NO. You could sleep outside-no, because one night of that sucked enough.

The only available option is the extra room that used to be Selphie and Wakka's. It's been empty, so that makes it the perfect place to stay out in. Maybe just waiting this out will help.

Fsh. Yeah right.

Hesitantly, you walk into your room and start gathering your stuff. You feel so nauseous. Things will never be the same.

You really will end up alone.

FLASHBACK START

"Well, maybe if you didn't act so immaturely, things wouldn't be this way, Adam!" you shouted into your cell phone, drying the dishes with one hand.

"Immature? Come on. You hypocrite. You're so wrapped up in your fantasy world that you don't pay attention to other people's feelings at all!"

"That's not true and you know it!" You slammed down the dish towel. "You're the one who's treated me like a prize all these years! What else am I supposed to do? Did you think I would take it in stride?!"

"No, because you're too dmn headstrong! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You're selfish! And I'll laugh when you end up all alone, because then I can say I told you so!" Adam snapped. You growled.

"I'd rather be alone than with someone like YOU!" you shrieked. Pressing "end," you shoved your phone in your back pocket and abandoned your task of dish drying to run upstairs. What a jerk! End up alone...hah! Selfish? Who isn't? But you're not stupid!

You pulled on your hair, growling. You'd prove him wrong. You were sure of it. He was stupid and wrong to say those things about you. He doesn't truly know you; he never care to, really!

Selfish...end up alone...what a joke.

FLASHBACK END

Maybe he's right. Maybe Adam was actually right for once in his life. And yours.

You don't want to be alone! You love Sora with all your heart! But you're afraid of yourself and what you might do if he says or does anything. Proof of that is that you flinched when he barely even touched your hand.

"What are you doing?"

You inhale sharply, then relax when you see Namine in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she repeats, coming a little closer. "You aren't moving back to your world, are you?!" she cries, looking aghast. "We just got you home again!"

"No, it's not like that," you reassure her. "I...am just switching rooms."

You feel her stare pierce you as you transfer some of your stuff to the vacant room. As you turn to make another trip, Namine stands in the doorway and blocks you.

"Something happened between you and Sora, didn't it?" she asks. You look at your hands.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Kira-"

"Namine, please. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"No, Kira. I want to know what happened."

"You couldn't help me, trust me on that."

And before she can reply, you duck under her outstretched arm and run to your room.

Sora's POV

What're you supposed to do now? Kira can't even LOOK at you.

*It could be worse,* you assure yourself. *You could've _not_ used the stolen artifact from Riku and Namine's room. Then you'd REALLY be in trouble.*

Who knew, though, that THAT'S how you would've disposed of it.

You were planning on a...uh..."water balloon" hit to Riku. Heh.

You keep contemplating what to do next when it hits you. BAM.

King Mickey didn't say exactly WHEN the next trip would be.

If you go sooner, you'll come home sooner, right?

And if you come home sooner, you can tell Kira sooner, right?

And if you tell Kira sooner, you'll make up sooner, right?

It fits, at least. If you leave now, you might make it home in a couple of days. But what will Kira do if and when you leave again, especially without saying goodbye?

...To be honest, you could see her never forgiving you. Then again, things don't look too happy right now, either.

What you wouldn't give to go back in time. For some reason, being a minor rocked. Maybe it's because you were still experiencing things that you actually enjoyed. Being Mickey's lackey bites. And not being able to talk to anyone about it, especially Kira, bites even more. And the fact that she hates you for it is even worse.

Obviously, sex was not the answer.

Tidus's POV

"Do any of you know what the heck is going on?" you ask, looking at Namine, Riku, Kairi, Nami, and Roxas. "Nami, you went and found her last night. What did she say?"

"I'm sorry," Nami says quietly. "I can't tell you. Not only am I sworn to secrecy, but it's not my place to. If she doesn't feel comfortable telling you guys yet, that's her descision, and you should respect it."

"No offense, Nami, but this isn't about respect right now," Riku says. "Something is seriously wrong here. And if it didn't affect all of us, I don't think we would care."

"Trust me, Riku," Nami snaps. "There's nothing any of you or even I can do about it. This is something Sora and Kira have to fix on their..."

Everyone becomes silent as Sora walks by the doorway. He stops and stares at you all.

"Nami...can I ask you something?" he says quietly.

"Sure," she replies, walking away. You can't help but glare after her. She knows everything. None of you do. Don't you have the right to? They're your friends, you just want to help them.

"One thing's for sure," Kairi whispers so quietly that her voice is almost nonexistant. "Whatever happened must've been pretty serious."

"Yeah, Kira moved out of their room," Namine adds.

For once, you feel smart as the lightbulb in your head goes off.

"I know what happened," you say suddenly.

"What?!" everyone hisses, gathering in closer.

"I bet they broke up."

Everyone sighs.

"I bet they did, though!" you insist. C'mon, it makes sense. Why ELSE would she move out of their room and not be talking to Sora?

Before you can ask this out loud, though, Nami reenters your circle.

"This might be okay after all," she says quietly.

Sora's POV

So at least she doesn't hate your guts. From what Nami said, it sounds more like she's afraid of you and mad at herself. You can relate. You're definitely mad at yourself, and you can't help but be a little afraid of her after she tried to kill you with a Blitzball. Maybe if you try talking to her about what happened...

You slowly make your way down the hallway to Kira's new--hopefully temporary--room and knock on the door.

"Hold on," you hear her whisper. It takes about ten seconds for the door to open. Kira stands in front of you, looking puffy-eyed and exhausted. Before you can say anything at all, she shuts the door in your face. Not slam, just shuts. You hear the lock click from the other side.

Apparently Nami was misinformed. It seems she really hates you after all.

Sighing, you walk away and back to your room. This bites. You've got no choice left but to start packing and head to Mickey's early. You don't really give a crap if he's mad for coming four days early. It's his fault all this happened.

*No, I shouldn't think like that,* you tell yourself, pulling out a duffel bag from under your bed. *I have to take responsibility for my own actions. I can't just shift the blame like that. Well, I CAN, but I shouldn't.*

You feel the small chain of Kira's necklace tangled around your fingers. What happens when you take something so precious away and can never give it back? What happens to that person? They lose themselves. They fall into misery. Despair. That's what's happening to you all. And now you're more determined than ever to end it. You would willingly give your life to see happiness again. You want so badly to see her smile again. Just for a day, to be with her and be smiling and happy again. Growing up wasn't supposed to ruin your lives.

But maybe they aren't ruined yet. Maybe you still have a chance. You can do this if you all pull together and try. As a team, you are unstoppable. Friendship is the most powerful weapon of all. No keyblade or magic can match it.

So you aren't giving up yet. You can still do this. There's a chance.

Fast Forward A Little

Your POV

"Say goodbye to him," Nami insists as you watch Sora drag a duffel bag of stuff out to the ship.

"I...can't," you say, lowering your head slightly.

"Yes you can! Believe in yourself and quit being chicken! Remember when you told ME that?"

You nod, smiling a little. Back when there was hope. Back when you thought nothing bad could ever happen to you ever again. Boy, were you wrong...

"Kira, he loves you, and you still love him. I don't see what your issue is," she whispers.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure, either."

"Then why are you just standing here in the shadows like this?"

"I...you don't understand. I can't really describe it." You close your eyes, feeling dizzy with emotion. "I feel...unlike myself...like I've stepped into someone else's body or something. I've lost control of myself, Nami."

"Don't talk like that!" Nami slaps a hand over your mouth. "Kira, don't act like this! Please! He still really cares about you. And I know you really care about him." She slowly removes her hand. "I think your problem is that you don't care about yourself anymore." Nami backs away slowly as well, looking angry and upset at the same time. "Or maybe you care too much."

As Nami walks away, you consider the meaning of her words. Have you been selfish?

Yes.

Very, very selfish.

Your gaze looks out the window at Sora, who looks as sick as you feel right now.

*I want things to go back to normal, but I don't know what to say to you,* you think as the familiar ship flies out of your view. *Can we really go back? I...just don't know. I do know one thing, though. ...I'm still in love with you.*

Sora's POV

"..So, Your Majesty, can I really tell them when I get back?" you ask, your heart pounding with hope.

"Uh-huh, this is your final task." You sigh with relief. Yes. Yes. Yes. "Keep in mind, though, this won't be as easy as your others."

King Mickey opens the door of his gummi ship, and you gasp.

"Where...are we?"

"Somewhere where some bad things have happened, to say the least."

"This is where they-!!"

"Yup."

"Wow, we're really looking at history here, aren't we?"

"Yup. Now, here's what I need you to do..."


	10. Chapter 10: What WAS NomuraSan THINKING

**Chapter 10: What WAS Nomura-San THINKING?!**

O_o o_O WHOA MR. NOMURA! What was going through your mind at this point? Or was that not your idea? XDDD We love you anyway. 3 Kehehe... "What is it with Roxas and BALLS!?!?" Aviator, that rocked. "OMG SHE'S ON DRUGS RUN SELPHIE!!!"

Six Days Later

Sora's POV

You sit at the kitchen table at your house, stabbing at your food repeatedly. Now that you can tell her, she won't go anywhere near you. You promised her she'd be the first one to know about what's going on, and you're determined to keep that promise. But how can you if she keeps avoiding you like this? All she's done since you've been home is sit out on the sand, listening to her Ipod.

"She's depressed."

You quickly look up to see Nami looking at you. She's changed so much.

"I know," you say sadly. "But what am I supposed to do? Tackle her and force her to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Nami replies. You raise an eyebrow. "Maybe not quite that drastic, but that's what she needs right now, Sora." She leans against the wall. Is it just your imagination, or does she look angstier than usual? "I wasn't making up what I said last week. She still loves you. She's just...lost herself in the process. You hold the other part of her. Every time you leave, that part of her is torn up by it."

"...I...haven't ever thought of it like that," you admit.

"I know. It took me forever to think of it, honestly."

"...Nami, you're right, but what am I supposed to say?"

"Maybe nothing. Most of the time, when you overthink on what to say, it fails. But when you just don't think about it, the words will come to you. That's how it always works for me...and I think Kira's the same way."

"..." You glance out the window. She's still sitting out there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Why are you just sitting here?" Nami half-shouts at you. You jump at her harsh tone. "You've been through everything with her! Are you really going to give up that easily?!"

"I..." You stand up, pushing away your food. "No. I'm not."

Nami's POV

You stare down Sora, fighting back a grin. You've never seen anyone so determined in your life. Good. That's actually a good thing.

"She needs to know that, then! Fight for her, Sora."

He looks out the window again, then back at you. "Then do something for me in exchange."

"What?"

"Talk to Roxas." You feel your heart flutter. "He's been about as lonely as Kira lately, what with you playing psychologist all week. You at least owe him that."

"...O-okay," you whisper. Geez, you didn't even THINK about that! Poor Roxas!

Before you run off to talk to him, Sora nods a little.

"If this doesn't work...I..."

He doesn't finish his sentence, but you know exactly what he means. This is one chance not to screw it up. One...last...chance.

You nod back, pushing down the feeling of sadness that suddenly erupted in your throat.

"Tell her everything," you say, walking away. You pick up the pace to a jog and finally a run as you reach your room. Roxas is sitting on the bed, reading. He looks incredibly bored.

"What's wrong now?" he asks, not looking up. You exhale sharply and jump on top of him, hugging him around the neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" you say over and over. "Please don't be mad at me!!"

"Nami..."

"What?"

"You're...cho...king...me..."

"Oh!" You immediately release his neck and resume a sitting position on your pillows, blushing slightly.

"It's okay," he says before you can apologize again. "I understand."

You sigh in relief and hug him tightly. He hugs you back.

"Did you think I wouldn't forgive you or something?" he asks.

"With what's been going on lately, I wouldn't know."

Your POV

*The sunset is so pretty...* you think, turning off your Ipod and sticking in your pocket. Truly it is beautiful, but it makes you lonelier, because no one is around to share it with. You swallow hard to avoid the lump in your throat. Tonight reminds you of a long time ago...

You suddenly hear the door to the house shut. It's probably Tidus and Kairi or somebody other than Sora. No...Sora's been shut up in his room ever since he came home yesterday. You wouldn't be surprised if he rotted away in there.

"Kira?"

And yet... there's his voice...

You quickly turn your head to see Sora looking down at you. The words come flowing through your brain, but none of them make it to your mouth and vocal chords. Your heart is pounding hard, so much so that it reminds you of when you were in India and you passed out. That was so long ago...

"Kira..."

The sound of your own name sounds foriegn. Your brain tells you to get up and hug him, but your legs decide otherwise as they force you up and start to run.

"Hey!"

It takes you a second to notice that Sora's hand has a hold of your forearm. You try to free it, but he's holding on so tightly it's beginning to hurt.

"I'm not gonna let you run away this time," he says quietly.

You finally turn to look at him. He looks really serious...but at the same time, you can see how hurt he is. You exhale a little, the lump in your throat growing even more.

"I love you," he adds, smiling a little.

Aw, Jiminy Christmas™...

You let out a small sob and jump into his arms. Instantly you feel a warmth that you haven't felt in you for a long time. You can forget about being bitter and depressed...learn from it, but throw it out from your list of feelings. His arms are holding you tightly, something that should feel old but doesn't. Your feet have literally been lifted off the ground by your embrace (partially because you're so short, though...). You want to stay like this forever...until you die.

Something this beautiful and pure shouldn't have been discarded so easily.

You press your face into his neck, choking on your sobs. Only Sora can make you feel this way. Only he can make you happy. He is part of you...you're part of him. Why did you forget that? What were you thinking?!

"I love you," he whispers in your ear over and over. "Don't ever doubt that...okay?"

"O-okay," you finally manage to murmur, still bawling. You hug him even tighter, shaking with tears of sheer joy.

"I'll never leave you again. I'm always with you."

Now you're REALLY crying.

"I'm so sorry," you finally manage to say after settling down a little. "Please, please forgive me-"

"It's okay, we can just learn from this, right?"

He sets you down on your feet, but you don't feel right not being in his arms. So you literally jump up and (not in the promiscuous way) wrap your legs around his waist. When your lips finally meet, you feel more alive than you have in a long, long time. Quite frankly, you don't care who's or what's watching you right now. You're just too happy to care.

"All love that has not friendship for its base is like a mansion built upon the sand."

---Ella Wheeler Wilcox

Sora's POV

This feels surreal...but in a good way. Nami was...right?! WHOA! (heh, just kidding.)

And as soon as you're done making up for lost time, you'll tell her everything that's happened. King Mickey doesn't realize how much he's about to be hated. Or maybe he does, and just doesn't care.

All of a sudden, Kira starts giggling. Like a mad person. Her laughter gets more and more hysterical as you stare at her, completely confused. What just happened?

"What's so funny?" you ask her.

"Just a thought," she replies, smiling demonically.

"And that is...?"

"...You know...if you ever died and came back as a Heartless again, it would be really easy to find you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I know what type of Heartless you'd be."

"Uhhh...and that would be?"

Kira lets out a laugh and squints her eyes slightly. "A rapid thruster."

"... ... ... ... ..." I mean, come on, what do you say to that?!

"...Or an assault rider."

You watch Kira's mouth screw up, trying not to laugh.

"...I...can't believe you just said that," you say, throwing her over your shoulder. She lets out a shriek of surprise, then laughs.

"Oh, come on, you know it's funny," she says as you carry her away.

"And you know it's perverted," you reply, carrying her back into the house.

"Exactly; don't you think it's somewhat fitting?"

"I can't believe you said that, though!"

"It's funny! Admit it!"

"Okay, I agree, it's funny! But c'mon, that was kinda harsh."

"It's true."

You reach your room and throw her on the bed. She cracks up all over again.

"Are you STILL laughing about that?!" you ask, sitting next to her.

"Yup!"

She smiles, and you can't help but do the same.

"You're terrible," you say, laughing. "But, all the same, I guess you deserve to know what's going on..."

"Huh?!" Her face suddenly becomes rigidly serious.

"Or do you? Hmmm...I just don't know," you tease. Kira eyes grow a little wider.

"Please, tell me!" she begs, tugging on your arm.

"I dunno, you were pretty harsh..."

"I said I'm sorry, pleeeeeeeeeeease!! Tell me!!!" Her grip tightens. "I've waited all this time and-"

"I'm only kidding, I'm going to tell you. Relax."

Kira releases your arm.

"Although, I have to say, you probably aren't going to like what I have to say."

"Just tell me, what's going on?"

"...King Mickey found a holy ground. There was a war there that happened a while back. A keyblade war. He knew the three soldiers that fought then. Well, the war ended and the guy who revealed Kingdom Hearts from its safe haven in the clouds is dead...but we aren't the only ones who've found it. Supposedly there's a Nobody in hiding there who's trying to rally others. I know Maleficent is there, along with Pete and her band of Heartless. ...And Kira..."

Kira watches you with fixed eyes, looking a cross between horrified and intrigued.

"Maleficent knows who you are now. She knows you could open the door to Kingdom Hearts. She knows what you are. That's why you couldn't come. It was for your own safety. But now...things are...starting to really take shape. King Mickey is planning something huge."

"...We're...going to fight...aren't we?" Kira asks, frowning.

"...Yeah, from the looks of things."

Her head droops slightly. "...I know who the soldiers are."

You jump slightly. "What are you talking about?!" You don't even REALLY know that!!

"Well, I know what they look like. Nami and Roxas saw them on a trailer at her house. One's a girl...with blueish hair...the other two are guys...one has brown hair and the other one-"

"Looks like Roxas..." You frown. "His name was Ven. He's...my great uncle. By blood."

"Huh?!"

"That's why Roxas looks so much like him. The brown haired guy, Terra...that's Saix's other. But Ven and Terra are dead."

"What about the girl?"

"We don't know. Her name is Aqua, and it seems like she's dead, but every once and a while, I guess there are reports of seeing her." You shake her head. "We don't know that much about her, so when we go to King Mickey's again, that's what we're going to try and find out."

"You're allowed to come now," you add when Kira looks aghast. "You, me, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Nami are fighting. That leaves Tidus...but..."

"We're the ones who wield keyblades...so...we have to fight...that's right, isn't it?" Kira asks quietly.

"...Yeah."

"...Why..."

"...?" You look at Kira, who is staring at her hands.

"...Why did I never know about this...?" she whispers. "Couldn't we have done something to prevent this?"

"...No. Unfortunately. But if we do this...we can stop it from ever happening again. Or at least, for a really really long time."

Your POV

You blink back tears. A war...you and Nami were...right. You were hoping otherwise.

You miss being normal now. You dreamed of growing up, getting a college education, getting married, having a kid or two, and living for as long as you could happily. That dream seems incredibly childish now. Welcome to reality.

"Hey, it's okay..."

Sora pulls you into his arms, and you burst into tears. It figures that just as you make up, something goes wrong. Can't you ever be together...forever?

"I'll protect you," he says quietly. "Nothing will happen to us, I'll make sure of it."

"I don't want to die..." you whisper. You're not exactly afraid of death, but you hate the concept. Leaving people behind.

You think of people you love...Sora, your friends, your sister, your family...some of them would be easier to leave behind than others...but it isn't anything you want to do anytime soon. Even though you hate your dad and are mad at your mom, you still have a place in your heart for them.

"The next trip, it'll be you, me, Riku, and Kairi. Okay? Things'll get better, I promise," Sora says softly.

"Okay..."

???'s POV

You double click on the colorful news icon. You knew it all along. Your friend was one of them. That game is gonna rock, though. You can hardly believe she went through all that stuff. Some of it looks like fun.

"What...?!" You look closer at the cover of the next release. "Aw, man! Yo, Leah, c'mere!"


	11. Chapter 11: Oh Baby, Wait and See

**Chapter 11: Oh Baby, Wait and See**

This chapter contains FFX spoilers. XD Don't say I didn't warn you. No, I didn't forget translations. Just read and weep. XD E-to...once again Aviator...OMG SHE'S ON DRUGS!!! RUN SELPHIE RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!! ...:D Bwa.

DREAM START

Breathing hard, you stick your keyblade in the ground, leaning on it. Through your armored mask, you see your friend run up to you. It sounds like she's shouting something, but you can't tell what.

The ground beneath you suddenly moves, and you feel yourself being shot up in the air. You're too tired to scream, but you do let out a shout of pain as something binds your body in place. Moments later, you hit the ground hard, your helmet cracking open and off of your head at the force of impact with the ground.

"Itai," you mutter, pushing yourself up. Your friend and someone else come running into view.

"Daijoubu, Namida?" your friend asks, picking you up by the arm. The other person, whom you can't tell who it is yet, helps.

"Uun," you reply, dusting yourself off. The other person nods and runs off. You and your friend watch in silence. It doesn't seem like she knows who it is, either. "Rokusasu wa doko? Mita ka, Kira?"

"Iya, mienakatta. Sora wa?" she replies.

"Saigo no mita toki wa kare ga gake ni imashita," you reply, pointing up to where he was last spotted.

"Tabun Rokusasu mo sou."

"Darou?" you ask, cocking your head slightly. She shakes her head unsurely. You can't help but sigh and look around at the disaster this place has become. "... Kono basho wa nani okoru n desu ka?"

"Wakaranai! Minna wa doko da? Namine? Riku?" She looks up at where you had pointed before and gasps slightly. "Mite, Nami."

"... Aa, fakku. Okorimasen..."

There he is, being held up by his neck, getting choked. And you're too far away to do anything but watch. The figure holding him twists his neck, and part of his helmet cracks off. You can see his eyes, and the second they meet your own, you feel like screaming. They look so agonized...

A white mist-like cloud surrounds him, and you watch in horror as he freezes. In one swift, heartless movement, the man throws him off the edge of the cliff.

"ROXAS!"

DREAM END

Nami's POV

You bolt upright in bed, sweat and tears trickling down your face.

"Nami, are you okay?" you hear Roxas ask. Breathing hard, you glance over at him. He looks distraught.

"What...?" you mumble, shaking.

"You were moaning and screaming in your sleep," Roxas says. "Are you okay?"

"You...You're SURE you weren't in war!?" You know that was meant to be more than just a dream.

"Nami, yes, I am positive I wasn't in a war; why do you keep asking me that?!"

"...I..." You can't stop seeing that image. It's him...you know this person in your dreams is him!

"Nami..."

Roxas holds you close, but still you can't stop shaking or seeing the face. Those eyes...

"It was only a dream," he says quietly.

"There's no way it was just that, though," you mouth.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, though? You feel kinda warm. You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"I don't think so," you say quietly. You manage to wriggle free of his grasp. "I'll be okay."

"..."

You can tell Roxas is a little miffed at you, but you don't really care. Not to be mean or anything, though! You just...you know that was him. He's the soldier. Maybe he doesn't remember it or something...

Your POV

"Zankoku na tenshi no you ni shounen yo shinwa ni nare~~~~~~!"

"Rrrrgh!" you growl, hitting ignore on your stupid cellphone, which has been ringing all day. In other words, ruining your afternoon with Sora, listening to music.

"Just turn it off," he suggests.

"I'm trying to run out the battery," you explain. He nods understandingly. "I don't know why Mina suddenly wants to talk to me so badly, but she's probably up to no good or-"

The phone rings again, this time playing a different song:

"Oh baby, wait and see, yappa itai no wa iya dake do, risuku ga aru kara koso..."

"And now she's texting me, go figure," you say, irritated. "Let's she what she wrote: 'kira u no bout cc this sat?' !!!!"

"What's cc?" Sora asks.

"Omgee, the best convention EVER!!!" you cheer, jumping up and dancing on the bed. "I MUST GO! I haven't missed one since I was rather young. It's soooo much fun!"

CC is the most fun Anime/Manga/Gaming convention EVER. You used to go with Mina and company back when you actually resided on Earth. It's so fun. You dress up hardcore and they show really exclusive game previews every year! EEE! A fangirl's heaven, so to speak.

Your phone sounds off again.

"'thyr prevuing da final kh game u have 2 cum!' ?" you read aloud, plopping back on the bed with such force it causes Sora to fall off. Laughing, you immediately think of Wonderland...(XD)

"The final Kingdom Hearts game..." you repeat, helping Sora up.

"The war, you think?" he asks, brushing himself off.

"If it is, how can that be? It hasn't happened yet."

"Not entirely, no," he replies.

"Not entirely? What do you mean?" you ask, narrowing your eyes. "You haven't been fighting already, have you?" When he doesn't answer, everything seems to click. THAT'S why he was so tired the second time he came home...and almost every other time.

"I kinda had to, you know, to train myself," he says. You frown.

"Sora, that's ridiculous-"

"No it's not. Trust me! I've been to that place. Even the months of training I had were NOTHING compared to the complete CHAOS that's going on there. Maleficent and Pete have just been gathering more and more Heartless. Some of them I've never seen before in my life."

Still frowning, you look down at your phone.

"Sit down and be quiet," you say at last. You know what you've got to do. Yes, it'll be risky. But you figure if you and Sora and Nami and Roxas are the only ones who go, things will be easier. So, albeit reluctantly, you dial Mina's number and hit send. Here goes nothing.

"So NOW you finally answer me!?" she cries.

"Give me the details," you command, finding a spare sheet of scrap paper and a pen.

"You're actually going to come?!"

"Mina, do you know anything yet about this final game?"

"No," she admits.

"Then give me the details."

"Pretty uniform, as always. Opens at 9 am, the showroom area opens at 10:30, which is where they'll be showing the previews to that game and others. There's also a costume contest going on and-"

"I don't CARE about that, Mina. I've GOT to know when exactly they're playing these previews."

"Why is it so important?" she asks.

"Do you want me to spoil these previews for you somewhat?"

"NO!" she screams. You can't help but laugh. She never read spoilers...you and Leah though...

FFX SPOILERS AHEAD!!!

FLASHBACK START

"Aw, c'mon, Mina, don't you want to know how it ends?" Leah asked. Mina crossed her arms and shook her head. Her lips were squeezed together.

"C'mooooon, it's only Final Fantasy X, the game you've been DY-ING to beat," you added, grinning at Leah.

"Kira, do you want me to smack you?" Mina growled. You smiled innocently, displaying two rows of lime green braces.

"I thought you loooooooooved Tidus," Leah teased, dancing around to the other side of Mina. She turned away from her quickly.

"He's a video game character."

"So? Why does it matter, then, if we tell you about what happens?"

"Because I want to do it on my own!!"

"You don't even care if he dies?" you asked, Leah grinning at you.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Mina tackled you. "YOU DID NOT JUST SPOIL IT DID YOU?!?"

"I dunno, Kira, it's more like he never really lived."

"AHHHHHH!!!" Mina screamed at you and Leah. "You guys SUCK!!"

FLASHBACK END

"No, don't tell me, unless...unless something bad is going to happen to you...?" she says quietly.

"...We're going to war," you whisper. You hear her gasp.

"No, you can't be!" she shouts. "If you die-"

"Mina, I don't know what's going to happen, okay? That's why it's so important that I get to see these 'previews.'"

"...I...I understand." You hear some shuffling of papers. "Like I said, 10:30 is the time. You remember where the showroom is, right? Next to the-"

"Bathrooms and across the hall from the music display. Speaking of which, how's Hikki?"

"I think she's getting ready to release another album. I mean, she has Flavor of Life, Beautiful World/Kiss & Cry, and now Doushite? That's three singles."

"Awesome. Hey, I haven't even heard Doushite? yet!" you exclaim.

"You'll hear it at the convention. I've gotta go, see you there, okay?"

"Right. Thanks, Mina."

"Bye then!"

You hang up and let out a huge sigh.

"We're going to go to this convention thing, aren't we?" Sora asks you. You nod. "All of us?"

"No. Just you and me...and Nami and Roxas. Everyone else...it's too risky."

What are you saying? It'll be risky no matter what! You'll have to go in disguises of some sort. Yeah...you hope that'll be enough, because right now, that's all you've got!

Kairi's POV

You lean back in the sand, feeling completely relaxed for the first time in a while. Finally, Kira and Sora are back to normal! You were starting to lose hope there for a while! Now, if you could just get Namine to settle down and relax, everything would be perfect.

Well, not totally.

There's still the whole what-has-Sora-been-up-to-exactly? thing. And what happened between him and Kira, anyway? And you miss Selphie and Wakka still. And you're really hungry all of a sudden.

Getting up from your comfortable position, you head into the kitchen to find Namine with her head on the table.

"Namine?" you say quietly. No movement. Dude. She's wiped out. Shaking her shoulders gently, you say her name again.

"Huhhh?" she whimpers, lifting her head. "What happened?"

"You were asleep," you explain. She yawns.

"I-I came in here to eat something and...I sat down..." Her eyelids droop slightly. "I never ate anything...I'm still hungry... but I'm too tired..."

"You should go lie down," you suggest, looking at her concernedly.

"No, I'll be okay," she insists, standing up.

"You sure?" She looks completely tired. Like, not just physically, mentally, too! Something bad had better not have happened between those two...!!

"Hey, you hear that?" she asks, looking up.

At first you don't hear anything, and you immediately think she's completely lost her mind. But after a moment or two, you realize there IS something making a strange noise. She just picked it up faster because she's practically superhuman.

"What is it?" you ask. Namine narrows her eyes, shaking her head.

"I can't tell...but it sounds huge," she replies quietly.

You nod. It just keeps getting louder and louder...

Finally your curiousity gets the better of yourself and Namine. The two of you run outside to see something huge out in the water. It looks like a ship, but who in the heck would be here?

*Please don't be King Mickey,* you pray, imagining the chaos that could erupt. But no. It's not.

A strawberry blonde haired girl hops out of the ship. She's got golden colored skin and a huge grin on her face. She looks familiar...

And then it hits you with such incredible joy when the guy jumps down beside her. If it wasn't for _his_ bright orange hair, you wouldn't have recognized _her_!

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEELPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" you scream, sprinting over to her.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" she screams back.

Full-out tackling her, you embrace your friend tightly as Wakka laughs in the background.

"HEY!"

You turn around to see Sora, Kira, Nami, Roxas, and Riku come running outside.

"HEEEEYYY!"

Soon everyone is hugging each other in sheer joy of seeing the two of them again. How awesome would it be if you could convince them to stay!!?

"Soooo, what's up?!" Selphie squeals, hip-checking you. "What's the deal? What's the scoop? Come on, you deadbeats! FILL US IN!!"

Your POV

Everyone exchanges glances with one another. What hasn't happened? You've all been through so much...

"...Really...what hasn't?" Kairi asks you all. You all shrug. Glancing at Namine, you notice she looks terrible. W...t...h? She practically looks drugged! She seriously has the darkest circles under her eyes you've ever seen on someone your age! What's going on?!

Selphie and Wakka look at each other, then at each of you. You can tell that they, Selphie especially, are studying your faces for the traits of sadness, anger, and guilt. Then both pairs of eyes seem to fix on Namine's face.

"Namine, are you okay?" Selphie asks, walking toward her.

"I told you to rest, Namine," Riku says quietly. She lowers her head slightly, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

You're about to add to this when suddenly she collapses onto the sand.

"Namine!" you all exclaim at different times. Riku kneels beside her, looking horrified and confused. He doesn't even know what's going on, either...

Riku's POV

As you carry Namine inside, you try to think of what's happened to put her in this state. She looks like she hasn't gotten sleep for a while. Either that, or she's on drugs. Or drinking. Or both. Oh man...you really hope not.

"Is she gonna be okay, mon?" Wakka asks you. You almost bust up laughing. The accent is definitely something you had forgotten about.

"I think so," you reply. "But I don't know what's even going on with her."

She's been so distant lately. Very unlike herself.

If she WAS on drugs or drinking, though, you would probably know by now, considering you live in the same house on a freaking island in close quarters. Kira couldn't even stay hidden for more than 24 hours. Surely that would stay the same for illegal substances.


	12. Chapter 12: Cosplaying Turned Backward

**Chapter 12: Cosplaying Turned Backward**

YEAH! "If you ain't gangsta, you ain't shizzle." Wow, you're real cool. 9_9

Roxas's POV

"So everyone agrees with me when I say we're safer off this way, right?" Kira asks. You, Nami, and Sora nod. If everyone comes, you could be in a lot of danger. More than what you already will be, anyway, from what Kira says. "We have to come up with disguises or something. Wear hats, you two." She points to you and Sora. "I have a wig...maybe..."

"Kira, we DO look somewhat different than we did six months ago," Nami points out. "You said that there's going to be a costume contest, right? Won't everyone just think we're part of it? In a way, we kinda are, right?"

Kira bites her bottom lip slightly, obviously considering this.

"I mean, they could wear hats, like ski hats or something, but do we need to do anything else?"

"I guess you're right," she finally agrees, nodding. "Anyway, we'll be taking the van. It's big enough in the back to take out the seats and keep you guys back there while me and Nami are in front. It's my dad's car, but I don't care if he cares, really." She smirks.

"I'm kind of freaked out," Nami admits. You nod internally, knowing what she's thinking about. The war really did happen. It's about to happen again, though? What does that mean for everyone, exactly? Is everyone going to fight? I mean, what about Tidus, Selphie...and Wakka...? They can't go with you, can they? You might not ever see them again...? That's wrong. You're still freaking young, for crying out loud! "We were right about this stuff."

"I know," Kira says quietly. The four of you sit there in silence for a moment, until finally Sora breaks it.

"What time will we get back, do you think?" he asks.

"I really have no clue. These things can take forever. They're fun, but they wipe out your energy."

"Why?" you ask Sora.

"Uh, well...me, Kira, Kairi, and Riku have to go somewhere in two days, so I guess we're good as long as we aren't gone too long, right?"

"Wait, where are you going?" Nami asks.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Kira repeats, frowning slightly.

"Eutopia," he replies. Kira frowns more, along with yourself and Nami. You're getting left out of something you really want to know. Again.

"And what if I don't wanna go?" Kira says defiantly.

"You'll get dragged along, trust me. That's how we roll, yo," Sora replies, smiling.

"Are you trying to be ghetto or something?" you ask, shaking your head.

"Just like you tried to be a skater boy."

Aw, man, you had forgotten about that...

"Now you're just an emo kid," he adds.

"STAB MY HEART AND SLIT MY THROAT!! I MUST BE EMO!!" Nami and Kira sing/shout, hi-fiving each other.

"See this?" You roll up your sleeves. "Not emo."

"No, that's Namine, remember?" Kira jokes. You laugh quietly. "Seriously, she looks drugged, you guys. Know anything?"

You all shake your heads except Sora.

"The night when we...uh, the night before you ran away, I saw her sneaking around doing something. She was holding something. I couldn't tell what it was, though."

"Whoa, wait, time out," you say quickly. "The night before you did WHAT?"

Kira and Sora exchange glances, then Nami and Kira. So they all know something besides you. Great. Once again, out of the loop. Man, your life sucks sometimes...

"Sorry," Kira says suddenly, "but you probably don't want to know..."

"Know wh...?!"

Staring at the two of them, you suddenly begin to piece things together. "The night before we..." he said...Kira running away early in the morning...discarding that necklace...not talking to each other for a while...

"No," you say quickly, shaking your head. They didn't. They wouldn't...would they? Who knows...and now you don't even WANNA know.

Your POV

You have to clench your teeth to keep from blushing or saying anything that would reveal anything. But about Namine...sneaking around, eh? There WAS that day at the marketplace where she had bought something...was it booze or something? Hmm...Who knows?? Could've been anything, really, knowing her.

Okay, you've gotten really offtopic!

"So, we're good then?" you ask. Everyone nods. "Okay, let's think here. When should we leave, Nami?"

"Hmmm..." She taps her chin with her index finger. You notice how Roxas is always looking at her at one point or another. It's incredibly adorable. "I'm thinking early tomorrow morning, ne~e?"

You smile. "Ne~e tteba ne~e..."

"Ohaaaaanashi kiiiiiteeeeeee..." she responds, grinning.

"Now that we're done singing that song, I agree," you say, smiling brightly. Something about Ayaya always cheers you up. "I guess we can end this meeting." You pretend to bang a gavel. "Court dismissed." Oh no. You just thought bang. Shaking your head slightly, you stand up and begin to follow Nami and Roxas out of your room when Sora's hand grabs your forearm.

"Stayyyy," he says like you're a puppy. You play along and whine a little. "Stayyyy...stayyyyyy..." Once both Nami and Roxas are out of the room and the door is closed, he adds, "Goooooooooood giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl."

"What is it?" you ask as he drags you over to the bed. (DON'T THINK THAT THIS IS BAD AGAIN.)

"...Kira...you realize that...this war...if it happens...something bad could happen to one of us," he says slowly, sitting down.

"I...I know," you say, knowing there's more he wants to say.

"I...Kira, I can't let you fight!" He sighs harshly. "I know King Mickey will want you to, but I can't risk it-"

"You can't risk losing me, but I can risk losing you?!" you snap. "That doesn't make sense!"

"I just-!"

You smack your hand over his mouth. He's not making sense. He's not. Then again, what is?

"We're in this together! I'm NOT staying behind again! We don't work together well when we're not, well, together, okay?!" You shake your head. "'One cannot live without the other; they work as a single unit. May their hearts protect the worlds we live in, forever and as long as the time to come.' It's an excerpt from-"

"The prophecy, I know," he says through your hand.

"Did you forget that?" you ask, your voice squeaking unintentionally. "Sora, I know how it is to feel like you've made the biggest mistake of your life, trust me. I've felt it twice. And I don't want you to go through this alone more than you already have, okay?"

You finally remove your hand, staring him straight in the eye.

"...If...anything happens to you..." he mumbles, his voice shaking.

"If we stick together, we're unstoppable, okay...?"

Later that Night

Nami's POV

The thoughts of what tomorrow could bring keep you from falling asleep. This could end up being really good, but on another angle, this could be terrible.

"Are you still worrying?"

You lift your eyes to Roxas's. He looks down at you over the top of a book. (He's such a nerdy bookworm. 3) HE can sit there and be fine. YOU can't even lie down and fall asleep at 11 pm. Something's definitely wrong with you.

"You are, aren't you?" he says, frowning slightly.

"I can't help it, okay?" you admit, curling up into a ball. He laughs.

"It looks like you're curled up in the fetal position, scared for your life or something."

You can't help but grin. "Maybe I am."

Roxas's smile fades.

"I'm only kidding," you say. "I...I just know...you know my parents. Remember how THEY acted? Well, if we get discovered at this convention, imagine that reaction only by a ton of crazy fangirls who will probably try to kill me and-slash-or Kira. It's easier for YOU to be relaxed, trust me. This isn't your home world that you're going to."

Roxas nods understandingly, but his frown doesn't disappear.

"Are...are you still thinking about remembering things at all?" he asks you.

"To be honest...not lately. But now that you mention it..." You sigh, hugging your knees. "I'd still like to know what happened. I know, I know. You say it's terrible, something not worth remembering. But it's not just for the sake of remembering. It's for the sake of being whole. I've...never been normal. I'd like to know what that feels like. To have all of your memories. To know everything about yourself."

"...That makes sense, but I'm still standing by what I said."

"I know. I realize that."

"...But I would do anything to make you happy." Roxas smiles at you. "That pretty much outweighs any other opinions I might have."

You feel a warmth rise up in you. It's not so much the feeling of love itself...it's the feeling of loving and being loved in returned. The fairness of it all is the only thing that makes sense out of your life and what you've been through. No matter what your parents...Warau and Susan...might say, they will never truly LOVE you. Why? You aren't sure why you feel that way. But it's your opinion and you're sticking to it.

"C'mon, we should get some rest," you say, knocking the book out of Roxas's hands playfully.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!...really...really...early...U-_-

Sora's POV

"C'mon, slowpoke, eat faster!" Kira says, running around getting stuff ready to go.

"I don't want to choke, okay?" you say as she shoves more food into your mouth. You understand she might be antsy about this whole trip, but making you choke and having someone do the Heimlich Manuever would probably slow things down even more.

"Hurry up!" Nami chimes in in a hushed tone. You sigh and trash the rest of your breakfast. Wasted food...bleh. "We need to leave before everyone wakes up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" you mutter, walking outside. The early glow of dawn hits your face and makes you squint. You can see Kira and Roxas loading the last of your stuff up. Nami runs past you, smiling brightly. She actually looks excited for once. Strange, that one...

"Let's get going," Kira says, climbing aboard. Nami follows her; Roxas follows Nami. You sigh and follow your friends into your ship.

"They're going to be so mad," Nami says as you lift off.

"Who? Our friends or my parents?" Kira asks quietly. You know she's worried about them doing something to you all. That was something you had talked about last night. Hopefully it won't come down to physical violence...but it might with her dad, especially considering the...uh..."circumstances."

"Our friends. What about your parents?" Roxas asks.

"Well..."

"It'll be fine," you reassure her. Odds are they won't even notice the fact that her necklace is no longer being worn by her anyway, right? Unless that's one of the first things they'll look for. Which is a possibility.

"Easy for you to say," she whispers, her face growing pale. Nami frowns a little; Roxas looks left out again, just like yesterday.

"I don't want to know, do I?" he asks, leaning against the wall.

"No," the three of you answer in unison.

"Thought so," he replies, closing his eyes. "But I think I already figured it out."

"I'm sorry then," you and Kira say.

"Feh. You guys are the ones who should be sorry, though. Right?"

"Yeah..." Kira says quietly. "That's why I'm worried. My parents...well, more so my dad...don't like the fact that I've run away and stuff. I know Nami's parents are worse, but..." She sighs. "I can handle other people's parentals. But not mine."

"Hey, we've got weapons of mass destruction, why are you worried?" Nami jokes. Kira finally smiles a little.

"Because they're still my parents by blood. That's something that will never change."

At Kira's House

Your POV

Stepping inside your house, you notice no one shouts anything. No one is even home? Strange. Well, not really.

"No one's home," you say, relieved.

"That's good," Nami says. Nodding, you head upstairs to get some hats for Sora and Roxas. The three of them follow you, chatting amongst themselves. Opening your door, you notice that the lights aren't on. Huh...that's strange...you've left them on every other time.

"Hands in the air."

You cringe. "Mina..."

The lights flicker on and you see Mina, Leah, and Grace sitting on your bed, all of their legs crossed in the same direction. They cosplayed their hardest, you can tell. Mina is Paine from FFX-2, Leah is Rinoa from FFVIII, and Grace is Penelo from FFXII.

"I have to hand it to you, you guys look great," you say, smirking. Leah and Grace smile, then look at Mina, who's glowering at you. Their smiles fade back into frowns. "What's the deal?" you ask.

"You're the deal, you whore," Mina growls. You gasp. She just called you a whore! And meant it! Uh-oh...

"Hey!" Nami shouts angrily.

"Shut up. We don't care about you right now, Nami," Grace says, keeping her eyes fixed on your face.

"In fact, Nami, you'd be surprised to know who we've been talking to," Leah adds, smiling in an evil way.

"Do you know someone named Kyle Hanley?" Mina asks her. Nami nods, shaking a little.

"She's my...friend...how do you know her?" she asks. Her? What kind of a girl name is Kyle, anyway? Strange...

"I dunno, Nami, maybe because we're suspicious and all have access to the internet."

You all turn to see a girl with black hair walk in. She's dressed as Lulu from FFX, and splendidly done, you might add. Anyway, she looks really angry.

"Kyle!?" Nami gasps. "What're you doing here?"

"I was using the restroom, thank you very much," she replies, walking past the four of you. "But I just want to know: what the heck is going on?!"

"With what?!" you shout.

"With this new game, of course," Leah says. "Or, at least, the new, new game. The one that hasn't been released. Mina said that you said you're going to war. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Sora answers for you. "Why?"

"Can't your dad do something about it, then?" Grace says.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You know your dad's job," Mina growls.

"He works for a game distributing company-"

"For Tetsuya Nomura, we know."

"WHAT?!" you screech, feeling faint. "What are you talking about?!"

"You mean you DIDN'T know?" Leah gasps, her eyes glowing.

"Didn't know what?!" you say, your knees beginning to shake.

"Your dad is head executive for Nomura-san for the United States! He's been spying on you, and, well, we've been finding out everything that way!"

"..."

Sora's POV

*Oh no,* you think, watching Kira fall to her knees. *Not again...*

"You're kidding me. You're kidding me, right?!" she squeaks, crying.

"No," the four of them say, frowning.

"Nami, Alyssa and Shannon will be here soon. They all know it, too," Kyle says.

"..." Nami frowns, looking disgusted.

"They've been lying to me my whole **CENSORED** life!" Kira shouts, crying into her hands.

"..." You look up at her friends, who are staring at her, looking piteous. "How did you know this, and how long have you known?" you ask in a threatening voice.

"We've known for a while her dad worked for Mr. Nomura," Mina says. "We just always assumed she knew. Well, we found out about the spying a couple weeks ago."

"You guys didn't really...?" Leah blushes, and you immediately know what she's talking about.

"Kira," you say, kneeling next to her.

"They thought they could get away with it, Sora," she whispers, hugging you tightly.

"I know," you say angrily.

"Kira?" Nami shows her the time, and she gasps.

"Ohhh, we've gotta get going!!!" she cries, jumping to her feet.

"We'll see you at the convention, then?" Grace asks, cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah, maybe," Roxas replies quietly. He's been incredibly quiet this entire time. It's probably pretty awkward for him. Sucks to be him. Maybe if he wasn't such an emo kid...

The four of you head downstairs and into the kitchen. Kira digs around in a drawer and pulls out some keys.

"Let's rock," she says.

"Right on," you all say.

"You know, Nami," Roxas says. "When they said Kyle, I was expecting a guy."

"Trust me, when I first met her, so was I," Nami replies, grinning.

They start off on a random conversation as you walk out into the garage. You catch up to Kira.

"Kira, are you gonna be okay?" you ask.

"Maybe someday," she answers. "But I've gotta...I need to take care of them, Sora. You know it. I know it. They know it, too."

"I'm here for you, you know _that_," you say, holding her hand. She squeezes it slightly.

"I know." She unlocks the car. "C'mon, we're running late."

Your POV

"C'mon, let's goooo," you shout, opening the door to your dad's minivan. The guys piles into the open back while Nami grabs shotgun. "Nice looks, by the way. Sora, I'm loving that hat."

Sora grins and tugs on the strings of one of your old skiing hats.

"Roxas, that's a nice look for you, too," Nami says, smiling. Roxas smiles back. He's also wearing one of the old ski hats. You didn't do anything-since your hair is reallllly long now, and Nami has twisted her hair into a banana clip. You all look like normal American teens, going to a huge Kingdom Hearts convention. But you're so completely not.

"Turn on the radio!" Sora shouts as you pull out of your driveway.

"'Kay!" you shout back. "Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It" blasts out, and you all start bobbing your heads like gangstas.

"LEAN WIT IT ROCK WIT IT!" Nami screams, laughing. You all laugh with her as a car passes you, giving you the bird.

"TURN DOWN THE RADIO!" he screeches over the thumping bass in his own black mustang.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR CAR IS BLACK DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE!!" you shout, laughing as your voice cracks. Everyone whoops and yells as you pull ahead onto the interstate. The song ends and "Beautiful Soul" plays. Ohhh, this isn't the radio, it's one of your mixes. (XD) Nami screeches and turns the volume all the way up.

"SING WITH IT, ROXAS!" she shouts.

"Do I have to?" he says, embarrassed.

"Yes!"

Roxas sighs, then sings, "I want you and your beautiful sooooooouuuuuul!"

You all cheer, then sing along. The next song comes on.

"OMGEEEEEE TEDDY GEIGER!!!" you squeal, bouncing up and down.

"AHHHHH!" Nami shouts, shaking. "I HAVEN'T LISTENED TO HIM IN FOREVER!!"

"Hey, I've heard this song before," Sora says, kneeling by you.

"Yup. Way back when, remember?" He nods, smiling.

Nami's POV

It's all just now beginning to sink in. You saw Kyle! You haven't seen her in a long, long time. She hasn't changed. She's always been rebellious in some ways. Ironically, her dad was minister at your church... She was strong in her beliefs, but she was a hardcore kid. If her dad wasn't in that position, the label "emo kid" would've stuck like glue.

"See, there it is," Kira says, nodding toward a giant building. It looks colossal. "Used to be my favorite place in the world. That was the only good thing about moving to Ohio. I didn't have to save money for plane tickets."

"Yeah, I've never been," you admit.

"But your parentals were loaded," Roxas says.

"True. They're just...'trying to protect me' would be my guess..."


	13. Chapter 13: More Than I Needed to Know

**Chapter 13: More Than I Needed to Know**

I'd just like to point out to everyone that the last game is not so much as celebrated here, since the NEWEST release is their "KH3".

Your POV

Things haven't changed a bit. It's kinda scary in that way. You even recognize some of the same vendors. If you're lucky, they WON'T recognize you. That could be bad. Odds are, though, they have so many customers, it would be hard to remember a little, blonde, half-Asian, peppy freak like yourself. Which is good. They probably just think you're some cosplaying kid. You know, like you used to be.

But, seriously, things haven't changed a bit. There's always that Gundam Seed Pavilion with Believe by Nami Tamaki blaring through the speakers. Or some other song by her. She's great, but you much rather would listen to Hikki.

Speaking of whom...

You hear a distant bass thumping like a heartbeat. And it's coming from the kh pavilion. Yeek.

Squeezing Sora's hand, you begin to walk toward it. You can barely make out words, but the voice definitely belongs to Utada. Jiminy Christmas™!!!! This must be Doushite? It's awesome...as usual. It's very etheral wave-ish.

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhhh..." Hikki sings over the loud speakers. "Ohhhh, how the aiiiiiir haaaas chaaa-aaaanged..." You start getting goosebumps as she begins the first verse. "Moshi anata ga sorera no me wo shirabereba, sore no subete wo mimasu. Atatakai ude wa shitsui wo naoshimasen, kodomoppoi kizu dakeeee.... Kuuki doku hai itami wo suu kotoooo...doushiiite? Mohaya hanasanai koto wa touzen watashi ni kimasu. Hikari ga me wo yakimasuuuuu...doushiiite? Naibu no yuujou kizuuuuu...Ohhhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhhhh...Ohhhh, how the wiiiinds haaaave chaaaaa-aaaanged. Konoyo no nani yori mo ooku, ai wo nozon de ite kudasai-demo-Kinji shinmitsu sa wo osoremasu sore irai, watashi wa tohou ni kuremasuuuu... Iki kizuuuu wo mooootsu kooottooo yeeeaaahhh...doushiiite? Watashi wa dareka wo bujoku suru to omoimasu. Yume wo miru koto wa watashi wo nakase masuuuuu...doushiiiite? Anata ga watashi no akumu de shinu no wo mite kudasaiiiii... Toutou watashi no negai wa itsu hontou ni naru ka, anata wa anzen desuuuu. Yeah yeah yeah ooohh! Watashi ga kami wo shinjiru wo nozoi te arimasen chou shuukyou teki desuuuuu! Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh, ohhhhhh...ohhh, how my life haaaaas chaaa-aaanged, oh whoa--anata wo shitte iru koto wa watashi wo hohoemase masuuuu...doushiiite? Tabun anata ga dono you ni warau ka desu... Itte kudasai koto watashi wo koroshi masuuuu...doushiiiite? Anata no tamashii nitaisuru...sekinin ga aru kanseiiiii....ohhh...ohhh...whoooa...whoaa...ohhhh...."

"I like it," Nami declares, smiling.

"As always," you point out. She nods.

You and Sora walk in with Nami and Roxas, holding hands. Praying that no one notices you, you give Sora a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, nice costume," someone shouts, giving you a thumbs-up.

"I, um, thanks!" you shout back, waving shyly. This is good. Everyone just assumes you're part of a costume contest. Phew. Praise the higher power for cosplay!

A few minutes later, music starts playing, and you figure must be Doushite?, the orchestrated version. Ooo, it's eerie...

"WELCOME KINGDOM HEARTS FANS!" the announcer shouts.

Everyone screams and cheers, while the four of you simply clap.

"Are you ready for our trailers?!"

"H3LLS YEAH!" shouts the crowd.

"I'm sorry, louder, please!"

"H3LLS YEAAAAAAH!"

"That's better! First comes the menu video to KH3, specifically featuring the voice credits!!"

Everyone cheers again as the lights dim and a screen comes down. Sora squeezes your hand, and you bite your bottom lip. This might seriously make you cry, depending on what it shows.

The movie begins, playing "Doushite?" in its orchestrated version, with Sora, simply climbing into bed. It pulls out into space and shows KINGDOM HEARTS III in huge letters. It then zooms down into Earth, the US, Ohio, your neighborhood, then finally your house. You are standing there, holding your sword and opening the refridgerator. That same Heartless you first saw sits there, and you then fall into a black hole; Nami is shown falling into the black hole in quick flashes...back and forth in between you and her.

From there it shows Sora beaming and holding out his hand. The words "Haley Joel Osment" appear next to him. It quickly pans over to you, with you slowly breaking into a grin and taking his hand. "Mae Whitman" appears next to you. The screen switches to two people sitting together in a romantic-looking sunset. Roxas is one of them, and he's sitting on the beach and staring out at the sky. "Jesse McCartney" appears. Nami is sitting next to him, and her mouth is moving...she must be singing. She looks quite pretty. "Kim Mai Guest" hovers over her head. The screen then shows Kairi and Selphie sitting on the tree, then Tidus and Wakka falling into the water with them. "Hayden Panettiere," "Molly Keck," "James Arnold Taylor," and "John DiMaggio" appear as they surface. Then it shows Naminé drawing Riku. "Brittany Snow" appears. The camera then pans back to Riku, who is holding a flower. "David Gallagher" floats by his head as he tosses the flower over his shoulder, looking discouraged. The screen switches to Cloud and Sephy fighting, "Steve Burton" and "George Newbern" floating there. Then it pans over to Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, and Cid. "Christy Carlson Romano," "Mena Suvari," "David Boreanez," and "Chris Edgerly" appear. It quickly switches to a shot of Hayner, Pence...and Olette. Tears fall down your cheeks as you read the names "Justin Cowden," "Sean Marquette," and "Jessica DiCicco." It shows two hooded figures in white robes, with the names "Quinton Flynn" and "B.J. Ward" appearing. Finally it pans over to Yuna, with "Hedy Burress," and Adam with "Aaron Carter."

It finally shows you running, as all of your memories surround you. At one point, the focal point is Nami's face, mouthing the words, "Don't give up, Kira." Another tear escapes your eye, and Sora gently squeezes your hand again. Finally it shows you locking the keyhole to Hollow Bastion, with that door appearing and everyone standing behind you as you open it. The last shot is of you standing there, holding the door open, wide-eyed.

The trailer ends and everyone cheers.

"Ready for the next one?" Cheering. "Thought so! Here's the contest winner for our trailersweepstakextravalaganza!!" More cheering. Is that even a word? "Congrats to Alli Hamilton, from Wisconsin!" Polite clapping mixed with some cheering. "Ready to see your winner? Here it is, everyone!"

The "winning" trailer begins with "Passion" playing. Kairi stands out on the beach of Destiny Islands at nighttime. Suddenly Sora runs up to her and takes her hand, placing in it the Oathkeeper charm. The screen splits to show Naminé and Roxas in the same position, only with Naminé's charm. Suddenly you wash up on Kairi's side, and Nami washes up on Naminé's. You both look up, then grin as Sora and Roxas drop the charms. As the music picks up speed, it shows Sora picking you up and kicking open the door. Then it snaps into a shot of you sitting there, then looking over at a sleeping Sora. You watch and giggle as it shows Riku kissing Naminé, then she pulls away, confused. It pans over to Nami bumping into Roxas, then her sliding down against the bathroom door, a nervous wreck. It then shows you swinging from the tree, diving into the water with Riku watching in the background. On the last line of the first verse, it shows you waving and suddenly bumping into Sora. You both enter the ship, then it shows you slamming your door, crying. Yuffie and Aerith appear, then a shot of you crying after your memory/nightmare. Finally it shows you bumping into Olette and you both stare at each other in amazement. You let out a small sob, and Sora places his arm around your waist. Dmn, you miss her!

The next shot is of Roxas standing there, holding his wrist. Images of fire and destruction fill his sight, then a vision of a young teen girl with a moon necklace. He snaps out of it to see Nami standing there with an identical scar on her wrist and her moon necklace.

As the second verse plays, it shows you chopping off Sephy's hair and throwing it into the air, then you in Deep Jungle, with Sora holding you around your waist. A shot of you after your race in Pooh's world follows, then a shot of you and Sora on the magic carpets, grinning at each other. It then shows you in Monstro, shaking Sora by the arms, then a shot of you swimming around in Atlantica. Finally a shot of you in Halloween Town, standing on that hill, and then you in Never Land, making fun of each other's outfits. A shot of you running with Alice in Wonderland plays, then you hear something and run to kill that Heartless. It quickly pans over to Hollow Bastion, showing you and Sora back to back, getting ready to kick arsenic. It shows him getting nailed in the head, then falling to the ground. You get your wrist caught and turn back to him, Yuna then appears and cuts open your neck. The next quick shot is of Axel and Larxene, then down at the hilt of your keyblade.

It then shows Selphie and Wakka out on the beach, talking. Then Selphie turns to see you running to her, throwing your arms around her, sobbing. Through the third verse it shows you outside of the Beast's castle, holding a present and crying. Another shot is shown of you and Olette...ergh... Then it shows you in Timeless River, having that huuuuge water fight. The next shot is of you throwing your arms around Goofy, then you collapsing on the Flying Dutchman, then to you in the Land of Dragons, looking up at Nami, forlorn. It then shows you in the Pridelands, Space Paranoids, and with the burning bush (me: *lmao*) in India. Finally it shows you crying in Snow White's Forest, then lying in the sand in Hawaii. That was when you passed out!

At the last verse of the song, it shows you and Yuna squaring off as memories fill the spaces around you. Finally it shows Kairi on the beach alone. Someone comes up behind her, holding out the Oathkeeper charm. She grins. It then shows a mirror image of Naminé.

Everyone cheers as you wipe away tears. (no rhyme intended...)

"ALRIGHT!! ONE LAST TRAILER, then the COSTUME CONTEST RESULTS!!!"

More cheering occurs as a trailer for credits shows. It's nothing special, but at one point it shows Yuffie and Leon together, holding hands. You grin at Sora, who winks. The same thing happens with Axel and Larxene, and you giggle, knowing in full that was so your fault. Finally it shows a blonde haired boy sitting in front of a gravestone. You recognize him immediately. Murmurs fill the crowd.

"Hayner..." you whisper. Suddenly a black creature appears beside him. He mouths something, then hugs the Heartless. In a flash of light...the image disappears, but you have a definite hunch as to what happened.

"OLETTE!" you cry, tears streaming down your cheeks. You quickly bite your lip, then turn to Sora. "Sora, does this mean she's alive?"

"I don't know," he replies, awestruck.

"I've gotta know..."

"After this is over, we'll go find her, okay?"

"...Okay..."

The trailer finally ends with a cute shot of you and Sora kissing and holding hands and whatnot.

"OKAY THE RESULTS OF THE CONTEST ARE IN!!!!" the announcer shouts. A spotlight appears and waves around the room. "The winners are..." To your horror, the spotlight shines on you. "This young lady and her party! COME ON UP!" OH SNAP!

Everyone cheers as the four of you warily make your way to the stage.

"What's your name?" the announcer asks you, holding up a microphone to your mouth.

"K-Kira," you mumble. Everyone in the audience laughs.

"No no no, I mean your REAL name."

"My real name IS Kira."

More laughter. "Let's try this young lady." He looks at Nami. "Your name?"

"Nami," she replies, blushing.

"HAHAHA! This is too funny. A great prank, I gotta admit. And I suppose the kid with the ski cap here is Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora says bluntly. Everyone chuckles.

"And wait, wait, wait! Lemme guess..." The announcer walks over to Roxas. "Is this Roxas?" He removes his hat to reveal Roxas's blonde, spiky hair. Everyone gasps.

"Uhh..." Roxas stands there, motionless. Two guards come up and remove Sora's hat, too.

"OH MY GAWD!!" a fangirl shouts, seeing him. "IT'S REALLY THEM!!! OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD!!!"

A loud shriek is let out, and half of the audience collapses. ...Wow...fangirl city, apparently.

"RUN!" you cry, grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him away. You knock away the security guards, shouting an apology over your shoulder. Wait, why on earth are you APOLOGIZING!!!??? YOU NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE!!!!!

Sprinting as fast as you can, the four of you bolt down the seemingly endless hallways until finally you see an emergency exit door. HEY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY, ALRIGHT?!

That's what you shout at vendors and other witnesses of the sorts. Sora, Roxas, and Nami run behind you out into the parking lot.

"Holy fudge, we're never going to find that car," Sora says quietly.

"Yes we will," you insist. Pulling out your keys, you press the alarm button. A honking sound in the distance tells you where you parked. It's somewhere yonder, but you'll make it....you hope.

Nami's POV

Although this is the most dangerous thing you've ever done, this is one heck of a lot of fun, you have to admit. The four of you are probably scared for your lives, and yet here you are, laughing and running towards the honking van. Your only hope is that crazed fangirls don't notice you. That could end badly...yes...

Let's see, how would it end...ah. You and Kira would be tied up for interrogation and torture. Kira moreso than you, just because she's more the main character than you and her, um, "track record" is "a bit questionable" to the hardcore Sora fangirls. After all, they all wanted Sora for themselves, and she got to him first.

As for Sora and Roxas, they would be fought over so violently that they would probably end up getting either really hurt, or a huge fangirl fight would break out and they'd be able to escape, only to get arrested by the police for using the emergency door for unknown purposes. Fines would accumulate, and they wouldn't have the right MONEY, so they'd be thrown in jail with a bunch of pedophiles and robbers and the lot.

...Ugh.

Before you know it, you're at Kira's dad's van. The alarm shuts off as you all pile in the back. You're NOT sitting where everyone can see you.

"Oh man, Jiminy Christmas™..." Kira repeats over and over again. She's shaking all over from laughing, exhaustion, and fear.

To your relief, you notice out the back window that no one is coming as Kira pulls out of the parking lot and out onto the streets.

"Nice of you to join us, Nami," Sora says, out of breath but grinning. You smile, your heart pounding hard.

As you finally pull out onto the highway, Kira lets out a huge sigh.

"It is a DARN good thing I didn't drink anything, because I'm pretty sure I would've wet myself," she says, giggling.

"Same," you all say, laughing.

"Kira, did you notice you dented your door getting in?" Sora asks.

"I don't care. My dad can go screw himself for all I care right now," she answers angrily. Suddenly you hear a song you recognize...

"Zankoku na tenshi no you ni shounen yo shinwa ni nare~~~~~~!"

"Aahhh, my phone. Nami, answer it, will you?" Kira shouts, tossing you her phone.

"Helloooo?" you say.

"Is this Kira? It's Leah," says Leah.

"No, she's driving. This is Nami," you answer.

Suddenly another voice comes on. "Tell her that she's probably got the biggest reward ever on her 55 right now. Fangirls offering millions for you and Kira, Nami. It's crazy."

"Mina, shhh!" A different voice now. It sounds a little familiar... "Nami? This is Alyssa."

"Omgee, Lyssa!" you cry, smiling. You haven't talked to her in FOREVER!! She was one of your best friends. She has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Boring," as she would describe it. She reminded you of brownies. (:D) Of course, you never told her that to her face. (XD)

"Nami, listen. You guys can NEVER come back. You wouldn't believe the chaos you caused." She sighs. You can hear someone in the background asking for the phone.

"NAMIIII!" the voice sobs.

"Shannon?" you say, bewildered. She was the other best friend, besides Kyle and Alyssa. Slash "cousin." On your "mom's" side. She has auburn hair and creepy eyes, all different colors. Very cool.

"Nami, oh my GOSH!" she whispers, her voice shaking. "You have GOT to get out of here! There are MILLIONS of people chasing after you, so no pressure." She says something to the others that you can't hear, then clears her throat. "You may not be my real blood cousin after all, but I still love ya. Take care, okay? You've got to get away from here."

"We'll try and distract them," Mina says. "Tell Kira good luck, and that if she ever gets too cocky and comes back, I'll be waiting to beat her up for breaking the V-buddy for life promise." Whatever THAT is.

"Bye," everyone says.

And just like that, the conversation is over.

"So what did they say?" Kira asks, pulling off an exit.

"Um, people are sending out cash rewards for us, we can't ever come back, millions of people are trying to follow us, and if you ever get too cocky and come back, Mina says that she'll be waiting to beat you up for breaking the V-buddy for life promise. The end," you say in one breath.

"Hehe, oops. Forgot about that promise..."

Sora's POV

Finally you get to the safety of your ship. Taking off into the air, you all start laughing.

"That was terrifying," Kira says.

"But wasn't it a waste of time?" Roxas asks. "I mean, we didn't find out anything, did we?"

"No," Nami admits. "Nothing about any wars or anything. We disrupted things too soon."

"That's not true," Kira insists. "We found out one thing." She smiles at you, then at Roxas and Nami. "My sister might be alive again."


	14. Chapter 14:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 14: Forgive and Be Forgiven...But Don't Forget!**

Kairi's POV

"I just want to know what the hey is going on," you say angrily. You don't know why Sora and Kira found it suddenly so important to talk to you and Riku in private, but whatever it is, it can't be good, judging by the looks on their faces.

"You're about to, keep your pants on," Kira says, but you notice she glances at Riku when she says it. You can't help but smile a little. How completely appropriate. (:) )

"Tomorrow, you two, Kira and I, well..." Sora sighs, obviously trying to think of the right words to say. "Maybe I should say where I've been. King Mickey found out some really serious information about this place, this other world. It used to be a really safe place for people like us, people who naturally wield keyblades. But some idiot guy--Xehanort's father, I think--decided to get all power-hungry and take over the place. There were a lot of people killed. But there were three people that actually did something. Ven, Terra, and Aqua. Ven is my great uncle. Terra is Saix's original "body," so to speak. And we really don't know much about Aqua yet. Ven and Terra died a while ago. Nobody knows what happened to Aqua.

"Anyway, Kingdom Hearts had always been kept a secret, but Xehanort's father--his name is Xehanort, too, I guess--tried to reveal it for power. He succeeded. So now that place has become a breeding ground for Heartless and Nobodies. Which means Maleficent is there, along with Pete."

"Ahh, Pete," Riku says, chuckling. "I'm surprised he hasn't been torched by now..."

"He won't ever be unless we do it; he found out that Kira is the fifth wielder. Now Maleficent's after her."

"What are we supposed to do?" you ask, afraid of the answer.

"We have to fight back." You and Riku exchange glances, then you look at Kira. Her head is hanging. It's obvious she doesn't like the idea, but she isn't stopping it. "If we don't, Kira will probably get killed, then the rest of us. And if we succeed, Kingdom Hearts won't be as accessable ever again. I mean, the worlds won't be fine and dandy and perfect, but it's the best we can do."

"Why are we coming with you today, then?" Riku asks.

"We're going there," Kira replies quietly, not looking up. "We're going to the battleground with King Mickey to do a check of the area. To form a battle plan."

"You're crazy, both of you," you sputter. COME ON GET REAL! Does King Mickey really think that you guys can handle a full-out war?!

"We have to try," Sora says. He just read your mind. Creepy. "If we don't...we don't have a future. At all."

The Next Day, Disney Castle

Your POV

King Mickey...

You can't help but still have a bitter feeling of hatred in you from the past few months. But now more than ever, you realize what a saddening reality you're facing. I mean, you've never SEEN him so serious.

"I know probably none of you are very happy to see me right now," he admits, frowning at you. You look at your hands, one of which is intertwined with Sora's. "I don't want to do this, either. But we've got to. It's our responsibility." Mickey looks out of a window next to him. "This is what we were chosen for."

"What exactly are we doing today, though?" Kairi asks, looking confused.

"We're taking a trip to the place where all this happened. Eutopia. It used to be a beautiful place, back before any of this happened..." King Mickey's voice trails off. You can tell he's reminiscing. "Well, no use just standing here. Let's get going."

Everyone nods, and you slowly make your way to the gummi ship garage. As Riku and Kairi talk to Sora, you notice King Mickey looking at you concernedly.

"I realize I've caused a lot of trouble for you lately," he says. You can't help but nod. "Do ya think you can ever forgive me?"

"What's happened has happened, there's nothing we can do to fix it. We only can learn from it," you say, nodding again.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw you," he adds, smiling. You shrug.

"Did you think I was going to grow down?" you joke, grinning. Your smile fades fast. "In all seriousness, though, I guess I just realize more what's going on. We kind of HAVE to be mature, don't we?"

Mickey doesn't answer, so you take it to be a yes. Sighing through your nose, you catch up to Kairi, Riku, and Sora. Not to your surprise, they're talking about Namine.

"Haven't you talked to her lately, though?" Kairi asks.

"I've tried to, but she doesn't answer me or anything," Riku says, sighing. "I don't know what's going on. I really don't."

"Selphie tried to talk to her the other day, but she literally just got up and walked away," Sora adds. Aw, now you feel pretty sorry for Riku. Sure, they've screwed up (literally), but haven't you (also literally)?

"Maybe we could do something, Kairi," you say, suddenly getting an idea.

"Like what?"

"I never."

"I never what?" Sora asks. You and Kairi laugh.

"No, it's a game," you explain. "It causes people to tell the truth whether they want to or not."

Sora gives you a funny look, and then you realize what will happen. You'll have to give up your secrecy as well. But you've GOT to find out what's wrong with Namine. You'd rather everyone find out about you and be able to help Namine than just be a chicken wuss and watch her waste away even more.

"It'll be okay, I think," you add. "Don't you think?"

Sora hesitates, then nods. It's funny...Riku and Kairi have no idea what you were actually communicating there. (*^-^*)

"I think that will work," Kairi says eventually, after staring you and Sora down.

"Selphie will wanna play, too, and Nami, of course," you say, smiling.

"Oh yeah, yeaaahhh," she replies, grinning.

Soon you reach the courtyard and the gummi garage, where Chip and Dale are waiting. They're sooooo cute!! I mean, they're little adorable chipmunks...who DOESN'T love these guys?! You can understand some Alvin and the Chipmunks hatred, but Chip and Dale?!? Preposterous...

"Nice to see you all again!" Dale shouts, bouncing up and down.

"Good to see you, too," you and your friends reply.

"Your Majesty, please be careful out there!" Chip adds, looking genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as we can," King Mickey reassures them.

"Queen Minnie will be waiting," they say, waving you off. Gah! You didn't even THINK about her. She must be feeling...a lot like you...only worse.

King Mickey nods solemnly. Soon you find yourselves on the King's gummi ship. It's nicer than the one you guys have, but not by much. Either he's got a lower grade one that you had assumed, or you're pretty high grade. You're thinking option 2. Awesome; talk about keeping up with the Jones'.

"Let's go, gang," Mickey says, starting the ship. You feel your heart pound a little harder.

Okay, it's true. You're so scared. You could pee your pants if you let it get the best of you. But you're not going to. You just can't. That's not how you roll...yo...

"Are you okay?" Sora asks, obviously sensing some of your fear.

"Yeah, why?" you reply, forcing a smile.

"Well, you're kind of clenching my hand."

Glancing down, you notice he's telling the complete truth. Your hand is squeezing his tightly. Funny how you didn't even notice. Probably because you're so FREAKED OUT.

"Sorry," you murmur, releasing it. Before he can say anything, though, Kairi grabs your arm and pulls you into one of the back rooms. Once again, it's nicer than the ones you have, but not by much. Just a little bigger, with two extra bunks.

"Puh-LEEZ tell me you're as freaked out as I am," she squeaks quietly, letting go of your arm. You don't get a chance to answer; she continues talking. "I mean, you're a little more calm, I would think, because you have Sora with you. But what if something happens to me? What's Tidus gonna do?! And what if something happens to one of you two?! What are we all gonna do, drop on our knees and hope the end of the universe doesn't come?!"

"I...don't know," you admit, shaking your head. "I don't have the answers to any of your questions. I know that doesn't help you any... But I can only say...I'm scared, too. I'm scared for all of us, even Selphie and Wakka. As fun-loving and careless as they may be, they would still feel guilty if one of us got hurt. You know that just as much as I do-"

"Did you notice they're engaged?" Kairi cuts in. Blinking twice, you shake your head. You didn't notice that...WHY didn't you notice? But it's not like you're surprised or anything. "You know, there's only one other thing I'm concerned about besides this."

"Namine," you whisper. A mystery to you all.

"She's done something to herself. She passed out at the kitchen table the day Selphie and Wakka came. She said she was going to get something to eat but that she was too tired. Too tired to eat. That's insane. I've never been that tired, and I've never known anyone who's been like that before."

"Until now," you add, frowning. Really, what could she have been doing to herself? She couldn't be on drugs; there are too many of you in the house not to notice purple smoke or an extra bottle of pills lying around. Same thing with alcohol.

"It's not like we didn't warn her about having too much fun, you know?" Kairi says suddenly. "I've talked to them both about it. And I know I'm not the only one."

"Yeah, but-"

"You guys? We're here."

Your hands instantly go clammy at the thought. Such a place to be in...

Riku's POV

The five of you set foot onto a rocky surface. It's in the middle of the night, but King Mickey claimed it was actually safer this way. Walking around here in broad daylight, unarmed for such events, is apparently out of the question.

Whatever.

Really, you're just pissed that you're here. You're pissed that this is what was being hidden. Just this? Can't you handle it? You've handled worse stuff before, haven't you? Did Mickey forget about Xehanort and Xemnas? You know, Organization XIII? Does he think you're incapable?

"Stay close," Mickey whispers, holding out a simple flashlight.

"Why don't you just use your keyblade to light-"

Kira is instantly interrupted by Sora's hand being slapped over her mouth.

"Don't SAY that here!" Sora whispers, sounding totally serious. "They can't know we're here. They can track us through the keyblades."

"Like we KNEW that, Sora!" Kairi growls. "You've been keeping us in the dark, now LITERALLY!"

"Well, now you do," he replies quietly. Heck, if he feels bad, he should try living in YOUR shoes for a day. Namine probably hates you again. And now it's not something you can as easily fix.

You don't wanna lose her again. You worked WAY too hard getting her.

"Here's the deal," Sora continues. "There's this huge thing up on top of a sort of cliff. It has a keyhole that will eventually save us the trouble of ever having to do work again. As in, we'll never have to fight again. We won't even have keyblades anymore. They'll get passed on and-"

"We'll...be free," Kira whispers. You can tell SHE likes the idea...heck, so do you. No more fighting? That rocks. Finally...

"But, wait, if keyblades are getting passed on, does that mean this won't solve everything?" Kairi asks. True.

"That's correct," Mickey replies. "No matter what, there will always be conflict."

"So you're saying...the worlds...will never know peace again," Kira says, now sounding angry.

"Unfortunately."

"Then what was the point of wasting time running around...?" You can hear anger rising in her voice now for sure.

"You did well! It helped-"

"But it won't ever be SOLVED?!" she shouts. You hear someone-you're assuming Sora since he's closest to her-clamps a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Sora hisses.

"But you're telling me that Sora and I and everyone else went through all that, that...BEE-ES for NOTHING?!" she growls.

"I would've stopped you if I had known sooner, but when I found out, Sora was gone and you were with your friends, finishing what you'd started."

"I COULD'VE GONE BACK TO HOLLOW BASTION THEN!" she screams, and you hear her squeal as, once again, a hand is slapped over her mouth.

"I'm serious, shut up!" Sora says quietly. "I don't want anything to happen while we're unprepared."

"You don't want anything to happen?" you say, confused. "What could possibly happen in the middle of the night?"

"Anything," Sora and Mickey reply, and you shudder.

"Okay, so here's my thought," Kairi says, an edge to her voice. "I don't wanna be stuck with a freaking keyblade the rest of my life and have that responsibility. But I don't wanna walk into this place in broad daylight and try and fight some stupid people and lock a keyhole and risk my life and my friends' lives. I want to be free to do what I want, okay? I want to live a life worth...well, living. But I don't wanna live it in danger. So I'm kinda torn."

"Same," you agree.

"Sort of the same," Kira says through Sora's hand.

"Explain," you and Kairi say.

"Well," she starts, the muffled sound no longer evident, "I don't think...we'll ever really be free to do what we want, necessarily. I mean, I don't want to be stuck as a keyblade wielder forever, either, trust me. But I'm not exactly ready to trust someone else to take over for us, you know?"

"Well, I didn't EVER think we'd end up like this, though, so I don't think you should worry about that," Kairi says.

"True..."

The five of you are quiet until suddenly either Kira or Kairi lets out a scream.

"Shh!" Mickey says.

"What? What's wrong?" Sora whispers.

"I-I swear I just saw someone!" Kira gasps, sounding genuinely scared. Great.

"Maybe if you weren't so loud!" Sora says.

"I'm sor--aaaah!"

Your POV

An unknown force pulls you to the ground. What's going on?!

"Kira, that isn't funny!" Sora says at full volume.

Before you can say anything, Kairi's flashlight hits your face, and you realize that you're sinking in a pool of darkness.

"No, it's not!" you shout, struggling through it. You know in the back of your mind, though, that it's a lost cause. There's no way you'll make it out by yourself.

Grabbing your hands, Sora attempts to pull you up.

"Just let go!" you cry.

"What?! Are you CRAZY?!" he shouts back.

"Maybe!" you admit. "But I'll be okay!" You don't want to put him in any more danger than you have before. You can take care of yourself. Besides, how bad could it really be, compared to what you've been through?

Not that bad, you decide, releasing his hand.

"Let go!" you insist. Sora gives you one final look of "you've officially gone insane" before releasing you completely.

*This is familiar,* you think, closing your eyes tightly. *This is how everything I know began...No, wait. That's not right. It all started with a Heartless in my refridgerator.*

Sora's POV

As the dark portal slowly closes, you have an instant feeling of regret in you. You probably shouldn't have listened to her. You shouldn't have. Come on, you can't listen to her when she's in a panic. She doesn't make good descisions.

Then again, neither do you, really.

"She'll be okay, right?" you ask, feeling dizzy.

"I...don't know," King Mickey says.

She had better be...


	15. Chapter 15: Natsukashii

**Chapter 15: Natsukashii**

Arigatou gozaimashita, shiranai-chan! :D Kimi wa watashi ga kangaeru arimasu ka?-Are you who I think you are?; Dou wakatta no?-how did you know?; Kimi no kao wo...-Your face...; Watashi ga kanojo wo kanshi shimasu-I would watch out for her if I were you.; Nani iu? Kanojo wa shinimashita.-What do you mean? She died. ; Kanojo ga mada aru koto de wa nai.;-That doesn't mean she still is.;Kanojo wa ikiru tte iu?!-You mean she's alive?! ; Dokuou no ja nai. -Not if I get my way.; ...Jaa, kanojo tte doko ni imasu no? Watashi no kyoudai to nani shiteta?!- ...So, where is she, then? What have you done with my sister?!; Watashi wo mioboeru no?- Do you recognize me?; Chigau...matte! Sou da! Anta wa sono buben...!-No...wait! I do! You're that soldier...!; Namae wa Aqua. Eutopia ni irasshai. -My name is Aqua. Welcome to Eutopia. ; Doushite anta wa watashi no kokoro ni natsukashii desu ka?-Why do you seem so familiar to my heart?

Your POV

In what seems like hours to you, you finally open your eyes, feeling a sharp pain in your waistline. Pushing yourself up, you notice that you can't move your legs at all. That's...strange...they look normal. Maybe you fell on them funny or something.

"Where am I?" you say quietly, your voice echoing in the silence of the room you're in. It's dimly lit, and you cannot see any exits or takes you a moment to realize that you're not along. A figure with short, gleaming, white hair is standing with his or her back to you. It must be a girl, you decide, judging by her build and the type of armor she's wearing. Question is, is she good or bad? Something tells you she's probably not on your side.

"Who are you?" you ask as politely and firmly as you can.

The girl doesn't respond, but instead she turns around at last. Inhaling sharply, you stare at the girl. Her eyes...they're the same color as yours.

And then the possibility of her identity pops into your head.

"Who are you?" you repeat. Her face and attitude are unresponsive, as if she literally can't understand what you're asking her. *Is she deaf?* you wonder.

*I cannot speak what I think as you do,* a voice replies in your head. *My English doesn't come out in words, only as transferrable thoughts. A...fault of mine...however, I can speak Japanese, a language I know you also speak, correct?*

Her head moves as she sends you these thoughts as if she were speaking those words to you.

You blink, considering this for a moment.

"Kimi wa watashi ga kangaeru arimasu ka?" you finally murmur hesitantly.

The girl's eyes flicker in a way that reminds you of a snake.

*My name is Emi.* Her voice echoes in your head the same way yours did. *I should seem familiar to you.*

"Dou wakatta no?" she adds. No...this can NOT be good.

"Kimi no kao wo..." you admit. *Your eyes give it away.*

*Unfortunately. But...you don't seem so happy to see me or anything.* She begins to approach you. *Why is that, may I ask?*

You attempt to jump to your feet, but your legs and arms have been locked in place. Dude! She's crazy!

*You don't exactly have the best rep on the block, you know.* You narrow your eyes at Emi. *Plus, you're a threat to my sister and her memory.* It's not like you can say she's alive. That trailer doesn't prove anything. The convention BARELY proved anything.

Emi wrinkles her nose scornfully. "Watashi ga kanojo wo kanshi shimasu," she hisses. And WHAT does she mean by THAT?

"Nani iu?" you growl. "Kanojo wa shinimashita." How dare she even THINK about making fun of her...

Emi lets out a nasal laugh that reminds you a little of Larxene. "Kanojo ga mada aru koto de wa nai."

All the air present in your lungs seems to escape in one exhale.

"You-!" Shaking your head, you bite your lip hard. Who IS this Emi? Is she good or bad? There's one way to find out.

"Kanojo wa ikiru tte iu?!" you shout, fighting against the invisible bindings on your arms and legs.

*Aw, a concerned older sister. But you should worry about how she'll see you now.* Emi cocks her head a little. *Impure, perhaps?*

*Just answer my question!* If your sister really is alive, at least you'll know that much.

A small, demonic smile appears on Emi's face. "Dokuou no ja nai."

To your surprise, Emi pulls out two swords that remind you of Kadaj's...meaning double blades...meaning ratio of four to zero right now...(O_o)

*You leave her ALONE!* you scream in your mind.

One of the double-sword's blades touches the underside of your chin, lifting your face higher.

*It's not like I'll just hand her over, you know. Did you really think it would be that easy?" Emi communicates, tilting her head a little.

"...Jaa, kanojo tte doko ni imasu no?" you growl, gritting your teeth. "Watashi no kyoudai to nani shiteta?!"

Emi pulls back her arm in preparation to strike, but before she can, a white, holy light blinds you.

Or maybe you got stabbed after all, and you're dying. Or already dead...or...something.

But you know you're still alive and breathing only when a hand touches your arm.

"Daijoubu?"

Your eyes come into focus, meeting two, deep blue ones. Her periwinkle hair waves around her face. ...Where have you seen her face before...?

"Watashi wo mioboeru no?" she asks.

"Chigau..." you reply, thinking hard. Then it comes to you. You DO know her! "Matte! Sou da! Anta wa sono buben...!" Her name is Aqua! AH! Where's Sora when you need him?!

"Namae wa Aqua. Eutopia ni irasshai." She smiles sweetly, and a sudden warmth rises within you. What...is this...?

"Doushite anta wa watashi no kokoro ni natsukashii desu ka?" you whisper. Aqua doesn't answer, but instead tilts her head slightly.

"Can you walk?" she speaks in near perfect English, only with a slight accent.

"I...haven't tried," you admit. You push yourself to your feet. "It...was you who saved me, right?" Aqua nods, still smiling. "Th-thank you...but...why did you?"

She tilts her head again. "Can't you figure that out on your own?"

You sigh, shrugging. Aqua says something quietly in Japanese, but you couldn't quite catch it.

"What did you say?" you ask, squinting a little. "My...um...my Japanese isn't very...great."

"I said, you're smart enough, aren't you?"

You giggle sadly. "Not nearly as smart as I used to be."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Kira."

You nod, then stop. She knows your name?! Looking up at her, you cock your head a little in confusion, then stop again. Weird...

"How do I get out of here?" you ask quietly.

Aqua looks around, then sighs sharply through her nose. "This will only hurt for a second."

"Wha-aaah!"

Aqua thrusts her hand at your head, and that's all you see.

Sora's POV

"Your Majesty, look," you say for what seems like the thousandth time. "YOU may be okay with leaving Kira behind, but she's not your girlfriend, is she? There's no way in hell I'm leaving her here."

"But, Sora, it could take us days to find her if we stay here!" he argues. "It's not safe in the daytime, you know that!"

"I don't CARE. I'm not gonna leave her here, and if I have to risk my life, then I have to risk my life. Big deal."

"Sora, you're being irrational." Hah. Hah! Irrational, he says. What a freaking dike. "It's not like she's just going to fall down in our faces or appear out of nowhere."

"Um...well, actually..." Kairi says, pointing ahead of you.

Everyone turns to look ahead, and that's when you notice a body lying there.

Yeah, uh, what was that you were saying, Mickey? (:D)

Kira's still body lies facedown on the ground. You run over to her, turning her over.

"Kira? Kira, wake up!" you say. She doesn't look dead, and you can tell she's breathing. She just looks unconcious.

"Well, we've got her, so we're leaving," Mickey says, walking past you.

"Fine," you growl, picking her up and walking past HIM.

You can't help but wonder what all happened those few hours she was gone. How long was she lying there? How did she even get away? Who knows...?

She doesn't look like she even got hurt or anything. Now you're suspicious. So what DID happen?

Fast Forward!

Still Sora's POV

"Has she woken up at all yet?" Kairi asks you for what seems like the twentieth time.

"No, she's still out of it," you reply. "How far are we from home?"

"About a half hour or so," Mickey replies.

*I wasn't asking YOU,* you feel like saying. Instead you sigh through your nose. Kira's head is still resting quietly on your chest. Hopefully she's alright...

What seems like seconds later, you're home again, lying out on the beach. Finally...you can relax for a while before you have to tell everyone what's going on.

"Heeeeyyy!"

You turn your head to see a little kid with brown hair running toward you. Who is this? You've never seen this kid in your life. But it seems like he knows you.

Sitting upright, you try to rack your brain to figure out who this kid is. He seems...kinda...sorta familiar, but not really.

"Heeeyy!" he says again, finally reaching you. He's not very old, that's for sure. Four, maybe five? He's pretty small, but there's definitely something familiar about him. But...what?

"What's wrong?" you ask him.

"Daaaddyyyy," he whines, looking about ready to cry.

... Okay...?

"Who are you talking about? I'm not your daddy." The kid wipes his eyes. "Hey, what's your name? Are you lost?"

"Daddy, Mommy is hurt..." he cries, tears rolling down his cheeks. He covers his squinted eyes with his hands.

"Okay, first of all, kid, I am NOT your dad. Second of all, who are you?"

The little kid doesn't answer you; he just continues to cry.

"Daddy you have to commmmmmmme," he whimpers.

You finally jump to your feet. "Look, just tell me what's wrong and we'll go find your parents, okay? Where are you from? Do you know where your house is? Or what it looks like?"

"Daddy she's huuuuuuurt," he continues to bawl. But he finally removes his hands, wiping his eyes and nose with them. "Come ooonnnn, something's wrong with Mooooommmyyyyy!"

"You're pathetic..." you mutter to yourself.

Suddenly the little kid grabs your hands and starts to pull you toward the house.

"Pleeeease, Daddddyyyy, you gotta come onnnn!" he chants over and over again.

"Okay, fine fine!! I'll play along!" you shout, letting the kid pull you along. Who does he think he is, just waltzing into your guys' house like this?!

But you know something's messed up when you get inside and no one else is home.

"Hello?!" you shout over the kid's crying. "Hey! Anybody home?!"

"Dadddyyyyy, hurrrryyyy!"

"I'm not your-"

Then you see what's going on.

"What the F*CK?!" you shout, running over to Kira's lifeless body. Who could've done this?!

Kira's body has been cut deeply from the top of her head down to her thigh, making almost a straight line down her body. If she isn't dead yet, she will be soon; the entire bed is soaked with blood.

"DAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" the kid screeches.

"WHAT-?!"

A pair of slanted, green eyes stare back at you.

Your POV

"Sora?" you say over and over. He looks so distressed... "Wake up!"

His eyes finally shoot open, a terrified look in them.

"...You're okay," he sputters, sighing a little.

"Are you?" you giggle, flicking his nose playfully. "You looked like somebody was trying to kill you."

"It was...nothing. It was only a dream," he says, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's hope so. You look very...distressed."

Sora blinks slowly.

"And tired," you add, pulling him up to his feet. "C'mon, we're going home now, okay?"

"Yeah," he replies, surpressing a yawn.

Smiling, you, Sora, Kairi, and Riku walk out of the ship and towards your own.

"We have to tell everyone else, you know," Sora says suddenly. "When we get home, we have to tell the others what's going to happen. I mean, Roxas and Nami already know, but..."

"That's going to suck," Kairi says bluntly.

"As if anything else could go wrong," Riku mutters under his breath.

"Riku, don't feel bad!" you exclaim. "We'll fix everything, okay?" You exhale slowly, feeling a little dizzy. You must've been self-conciously holding your breath or something. "We'll come up with something. Don't we always?"

Slowly, but surely, everyone nods in agreement.

"Hey, Riku, you mind flying back?" Sora asks.

"No problem," he replies quietly, heading over to the pilot's seat.

*What's going on?* you ask yourself as Sora motions for you to follow him.

"I want to ask you something," he says as if reading your mind. "In private."

"Okay," you reply dumbly. I mean, what else are you supposed to say? 'No, never!' ? ...That would be stupid!

Sora leads you into the guys' room and shuts the door.

"What happened when you disappeared?" he asks.

"Oh, that's all you wanted?" you blurt out, somewhat disappointed. You wanted...never mind...

"Yeah," he says just as bluntly.

"Well...first I was down there with this girl. Her name is Emi, and she was the one who took me down there. She's my sister's Nobody." Your heart starts to pound harder. "She said Olette is alive. She admitted to it, Sora!" You impulsively hug him tightly, and he hugs you back.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" he asks, sounding genuinely surprised.

"I got distracted by your distress," you admit, giggling.

"What else? What happened?"

"Well, she knew who I was and she tried to attack me, but guess who saved me, Sora?!"

"Who?!"

"Guess!"

"Who?!"

"I said GUESS!"

"Just tell me, Kira!"

"AQUA!" you cheer. Sora's jaw drops.

"That's...that's impossible! Nobody's seen her for a long time! There's no way she could be alive!" he argues.

"Hah! That's what we thought! But she was there, Sora! She's the one who saved me." You calm down a little. "She...seemed like she had known me for a long time. It was...weird. She seemed familiar to me, too. And she speaks Japanese more fluently than me or even my mom ever did..."

"...Are you SURE it was her?"

"Yeah, positive. She even said her name was Aqua. Short, periwinkle hair, blue eyes?"

"Th...that's her..." Sora whispers, sounding amazed.

"Yeah, and then she did this thing to me and I woke up on Mickey's ship."

"We found you lying on the ground a few hours later," he explains. "You looked alright, so we took you back." He narrows his eyes at the floor. "Mickey said we had to leave, though. He was just going to leave you there for the day..."

"...Are you ...serious?" you ask, amazed.

"He said it was too dangerous to stay."

"..."

"...Emi must be the Nobody who's been causing the most trouble then..." Sora says quietly.

"..." You still can't say anything. They would've left you behind? Maybe to die?!

"Kira..." Sora embraces you tightly. "I wouldn't have left. They would've had to left me there, too. Trust me."

"...I ...I do. But one thing still is bothering me," you admit.

Sora's POV

"I...I've got that feeling like...there's something here I know I should be recognizing," Kira whispers, her words slightly muffled by the fact her face is pressed into your chest.

"But you don't know what it is, do you?" you ask.

"Well, not really, but...it must have something to do with Aqua. I didn't feel that way until I saw her."


	16. Chapter 16:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 16: What'choo Talkin' 'Bout, Willis?!**

BAHAHAHAAAAAAA!! Go AaronMichael!! XD Every day...and it never gets old... I hope you can follow this chapter; I'll be switching POV's a lot...

Your POV

Here it comes...the moment you've been waiting for since you got home yesterday evening. The moment of "who will freak out the most when it comes down to the blunt, terrifying truth?"

You really are going to war...

As you sit in bed, hugging your pillow, you start to think about what could happen. What might happen. What will happen. And as much as you hate thinking about it, it's the main thing on your mind right now. You have never been so nervous in your life other than once at a talent show...

FLASHBACK START

"Um, thank you!" you squeaked, the lowly froshie you were, as you walked offstage with your guitarist friend, Mike.

"You did very well," he whispered, speaking in pefect, grammatically correct English as he always did.

"Thanks, but I don't think so," you admitted, wiping sweat from your brow.

"Hikari is a hard song for an alto range."

"So? I've practiced for forever. I could've done better. I almost messed up my keyboard part, too..."

"Well, I won't deny there's always room for improvement."

Thankfully, you were dead last, so results were right after you.

"Could all participants please come on stage for the awards?" your principal asked.

"I don't want to," you whimpered, but Mike pushed you out on the stage anyway. "Hey! Why aren't YOU coming?"

"I got a text earlier that my little sister is sick. I've got to go, but good luck!"

"Jerk," you mouthed after him as he left the area.

"Third place goes toooo..."

You didn't really pay attention to second and third place. You knew you weren't going to place. You were a freshman up against people with more experience than you.

"And our first place...goes to...freshman Kira Reynolds!"

"Huh?" you said along with half the people on stage. "I_-I won_?!"

"Go take your award!" an older guy shouted, pushing you forward.

The next thing you knew, you were getting a trophy shoved into your hands and people were shouting "ENCORE!" as loud as you believe they could.

"They're asking for an encore. Will you answer?" the principal asked you.

"Oh, um, sure!" you squeaked again. "But, all I have is my keyboard..."

"HAYATOCHI!"

You glanced out into the audience to see Leah and Mina sitting in the third row.

"HAYATOCHI!" they shouted again. Soon they were chanting it, and then everyone joined in.

Well...it WAS programmed into your keyboard...

"Okay, okay!" you laughed, walking over to your keyboard. The audience quieted as the background beat on your keyboard started.

"Sorosoro heya kara dete oide..." you sang proudly. Nervous?

Um, yeah.

FLASHBACK END

"Kiraaa, snap out of it," Sora says suddenly. You jump, then nod.

"You ready?" you ask, your voice sounding pathetically weak.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replies, sighing.

Kairi's POV

Your gaze becomes blurry with unshed tears as Sora and Kira enter the front room where everyone has gathered.

"B-Before I say anything else, I just wanna tell you guys that...it...isn't anybody's fault. Not mine, not Kira's...not really even King Mickey's. It's just...fate," Sora says, his face becoming pallid as he speaks.

"..." No one moves. No one says a word. You can tell Namine, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are definitely worried and confused now more than ever.

"So...you've probably been wondering where I've been a lot of these past few months..." He scratches his arm self-conciously. "I've been with the king. We've been talking about some things that have happened in the past. Not just things we've been through. I'm talking back...waaay back. Back before we were even alive. Basically, back to the existance of Kingdom Hearts."

You glance at Tidus's face. Blank. He doesn't get it yet. It doesn't seem like anyone does quite yet.

"There's a place called Eutopia, where Kingdom Hearts was found and was released from an unknown existance. I've been there a lot, and that's where Kairi, Riku, Kira, the king, and I just went. It's really getting bad there...and...we can't just let it be overrun by Maleficent and Pete and this Nobody named Emi who's completely freaky..."

*Emi?* you ask yourself. You don't remember seeing her. Then it clicks. Ahh...Kira. But whose Nobody?

"And...anyway...we're going to have to fight." No response. "We're going to war." No response. "At least...those of us who wield a keyblade."

"WHAT?!" Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka shout.

"No, that's sh!t!" Tidus shouts. He turns to you, looking freaked out. "I am NOT letting you go fight and get killed for some stupid heart-shaped moon!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Selphie shrieks. "That's not fair!"

"It's not like we get to choose that!" Sora shouts over them. "If we don't do this, we're not going to live past our twenties, except maybe Wakka and Riku. We'll definitely die that way."

"...Can I even wield a keyblade?" Namine asks quietly, blinking once.

"Try it," Nami says. "I didn't know I could until I thought about it."

Namine closes her eyes, and suddenly a bright light flashes at her outstretched palm. In its place appears a white keyblade with gold around parts of it.

"I...can..." she whispers, her eyes growing wetter. Swallowing hard, she lets the keyblade disappear from her hand and lowers her head.

Namine's POV

*Oh gosh, oh gosh...* you think over and over again. *I don't want to fight! I can't do this! I don't even...*

No, you can't think about that now. You don't even know...

Without even thinking, you burst into tears. Does King Mickey really even expect you to do this?! All of you?! And what about Kairi and Tidus? Separated for that amount of time...what if she doesn't come back...? Or what if something happens to Sora or Kira? Then you're all dead anyway, right?

"Please, stop crying," Kira says. But you can hear tears in her own voice. "That just makes it harder. We have to be strong."

"But how will we know what to even do?" Nami asks, narrowing her eyes at the floor.

"We'll go through training, some of what I've already done," Sora explains quietly. "It's not easy, it's not fun, but if you don't want to die right off the freaking bat, it's your best bet."

"Is it really that bad there?" Roxas asks next, sounding disbelieving.

"Yeah," Kairi, Riku, Sora, and Kira reply.

"The thing that makes this worse is that Maleficent found out about Kira being a pure-heart weilder," Kairi adds, nodding slightly. "So we're in even deeper water than before."

"And then there's Emi," Kira says angrily. "She's my sister's Nobody. She said my sister is alive. I hope she's telling the truth and not just-"

"Yeah, of course she is," Selphie says suddenly. You notice the strange look on Kira's face and hide a smile.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"She lives near us," Wakka says non-chalantly.

"WHAT?!" Kira runs over to Selphie and practically tackles her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"We-we thought you knew!" Selphie chirps.

*So Olette is alive...* You sigh through your nose. What YOU wouldn't give for a second life to start over...

Oh, wait.

This is it.

Okay, a THIRD life to start over.

You start crying again. *I feel so _stupid_!* you think, getting to your feet and running off. Shutting the bathroom door behind you and locking it, you slump to the ground. *I'm so disgusting. I'm so disgusting! Why does anybody even care about me anymore?! Who would WANT to be around me now...after...what I've become...?*

Sora's POV

You can feel the negative vibes now more than ever. Who knows what Namine's doing, Kira can't stop crying now...this is a mess. No, a disaster.

"We can't do this!" Kira whispers over and over.

"Come here," you murmur, holding her close.

"Who are we trying to kid?!" she squeaks, her hand fiddling with the zipper on your jacket. "We aren't capable of anything...nothing..."

"Stop it," you say. "Just shut up, you guys!"

Everyone eventually quiets down.

"Pull yourselves together. We have to be stronger than this! We can work as a team! We can do what Terra and Aqua and Ven did so many years ago! We just have to believe in ourselves, okay? If you're going to be negative, then we'll just give up and die. I don't think anybody here is okay with that option, right?"

No one responds.

"If it would make you guys feel any better, we could go talk to Leon and the others about this." You look around the room, trying to see everyone's reaction to this. "They might be able to help us somehow."

"I think that's worth a shot," Kairi says, nodding slightly.

"I think I'm gonna kill King Mickey, but that doesn't mean it's right," Tidus mutters, looking frustrated beyond relief.

"How much time do we have left...until we fight?" Nami asks, her voice shaking.

"I don't really know...probably no more than a month until training starts," you reply.

Her face falls in concern.

"I'm...sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault," Riku says angrily. You can tell he's worried probably more than anyone besides Kira.

"Because...I can..."

Your frown deepens as you look around the room. Nobody looks hopeful. Maybe Kira is right. Maybe you really are doomed. Just like Ven and Terra. You might get wiped out, too. Then who will protect the worlds? Humanity? Anything good in the world? Leon and the others...they may be strong and smart, but they're no match for what's ahead. Then again...are you?

Selphie's POV

Okay, this is ridiculous. What kind of...mouse...does Mickey think he is? You can't just ship off a bunch of keyblade wielding teenagers to somewhere and say, "Okay, fight to the death"!! There's got to be some sort of labor law against that...

Then again, only half of you are still minors. So...maybe there isn't a law here...after all, it involves saving the world.

"Look, I don't wanna just sit on the sidelines while you guys go off and get killed!" Tidus shouts.

"Yeah, whaddare we supposed to do?! Watch and sit dere and wait until it's ovah?!" Wakka adds.

"As far as I know, Mickey is bringing in a special ship in the air for you three and Queen Minnie to hang out in and watch and be there if we need it," Sora replies.

"So we really ARE going to sit on the sidelines!" you shout, jumping to your feet. "No! This is ridiculous!"

"We don't have a CHOICE!" Kira shouts, tears running down her cheeks. "We either go and take that risk or we give up and get destroyed!"

"Why can only people with keyblades fight there, anyway?!" Tidus asks, also standing.

"It's a holy ground; it's not like I made up that rule on my own!" Sora shouts back.

"Who's in charge of it, den?! MICKEY?!" Wakka bellows, jumping to his feet.

Now everyone but Namine--who's still in the bathroom--is on their feet, shouting and arguing with each other.

"SHUT UP!" Kira screams at the top of her lungs. "WE AREN'T SOLVING ANYTHING BY JUST STANDING HERE ARGUING!"

Everyone shuts up, but no one dares to sit back down.

"Look, I don't wanna do this, either, okay?! If you KNEW how much trouble this has caused for me, you'd know! But we don't have a choice. If we want any sort of a future at all, we've got to do this. There are people who don't even know this is going on, but suddenly they would get destroyed for no reason. That's not fair. We're not doing this just for ourselves; we're doing it for everyone we know and love. Okay?"

"..."

"I still have one question," Tidus says, sounding solemn. "What about Adam and Yuna?"

"We haven't heard from them since Hollow Bastion," Sora replies. "It doesn't sound like they're taking either side yet, but we don't know."

"...That's another thing we could do," Kira says quietly. "Go find them and find out what they're going to do."

"Um, it would pretty stupid of them to try and fight you again. After all, they got whipped last time," you point out.

"You nevah know," Wakka says, shrugging.

"So...are we going to work together and do this?" Sora asks.

"Let's do it," Kairi says, nodding. "We should be proud to do this. We can make everyone and everything safe again."

You can practically see Tidus's heart getting ripped apart, but he knows and you know and everyone knows there's nothing you or he or anyone can do about.

"Yeah, Kairi's right," Riku adds. "We have to face up to responsibility some time. It might as well be now."

"The sooner we do it, the better it'll be, right?" Nami asks. Sora nods. "Alright. I definitely wanna live past my twenties."

"Right," Roxas agrees, nodding. "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Exactly," Kira replies, smiling for the first time all day. "Together, we can do anything!"

"And we'll help out!" you insist, bouncing a little. "In whatever way we can!"

"Yeah!" Wakka and Tidus shout, hi-fiving each other.

"Now all we need is..."

Everyone's gaze falls down the hallway where the bathroom door is shut.

"...Namine..."

Riku's POV

"...Namine..." everyone says at different times.

*What are you doing?* you think. *What's happened to you lately, Namine?*

"Selphie, Nami," Kira says suddenly, "come with me. You too, Kairi."

Kairi grins, and the four of them walk off into Kairi's room.

*Wonder what's going to happen...*


	17. Chapter 17: Sorry, Sorry

**Chapter 17: Sorry, Sorry**

Namine's POV

This was your last chance out of this stupid war.

That's right: ending up pregnant.

But why would you think that, with your luck?

"Damn..." you whisper over and over.

Now you'll actually have to fight. You know it.

You're kind of torn.

On the one hand, you know you're not nearly brave enough to handle any sort of war. Any sort of bravery you had over the summer disappated in that one night of taking the biggest chance of your life (so far). You're not skilled enough, either. You had never fought before with even a regular sword, and now they're expecting you to fight with a keyblade you never knew you had?

There's also the fact that your body is poisoned with alcohol and drugs beyond what you ever expected.

You'll admit it: every night or whenever you were feeling scared, you'd either drink yourself to sleep, or you'd inject yourself with a drug that depresses your system and causes you to feel numb and drowsy.

You weren't even brave enough to face the consequences of your actions. And they expect you to fight in a huge war? Ridiculous.

On the other hand, though, you know everyone is relying on you. Literally, everyone.

You really want a second chance. Or...really...third. You want another chance to start over and fix things and be good. You were doing so well for the longest time...that is, until you fell into your own greed...

People you want to survive start to enter your mind.

Olette, for example...

She was killed for helping someone she loved, but she got a second chance. Is there really such a thing as divine retribution? Are you ever going to receive yours?

Or is this it, and did you eff it up so badly that you're doomed to die?

"Who knows..." you mouth, twisting your hair around your index finger.

Possibly the worst part about this is facing your friends and Riku.

What are your friends going to say about this? They won't happy about it, that's for sure. Kairi will probably strangle you into your senses.

Hmmm...maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing after all...

As for Riku, he'll probably be pretty upset. Upset at you and at himself. That's just how he is.

Funny thing is...you're not mad at him at all.

When this whole thing happened, when you came home the next morning/afternoon, you were already freaking out. You knew as soon as you had woken up that you made a huuuge mistake.

Your fear started to get the worst of you. Every morning you'd wake up thinking *Oh my gosh, I could be pregnant.* But you didn't blame him in your mind. *I'm sooo stupid!* was your constant thought instead. Maybe that's your problem...maybe you're being TOO hard on yourself...who knows...

The worst part was the day you went to the market and saw Kira. Kira. Of all the people! Couldn't have been Nami or Kairi, no, it was Kira. The innocent one. The one who's practically perfect, never does things you've done. Not that Kairi or Nami aren't little angels, too, it's just Kira is the pure-heart one. That makes her a little different. Right?

Right.

*This is ridiculous,* you tell yourself, staring at your hands. *How long am I just going to sit in here like an idiot? People NEED my help. It's not like I can just sit in here and hide for the rest of my life.*

Then why are you hesitating? Like always. Isn't that what got you into trouble last time? Thinking too much?

Um, yeah.

*No one said this was going to be easy...* you think, stumbling to your feet.

You've got to help out. For people you know and love...and some that you don't.

Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka...

They won't be fighting there with you, but you know very well that they'll do all they can within their boundaries. That's just how they are. They're WILLING to help.

And here's you, still hesitating as to whether or not you should unlock and open the door.

*C'mon, just go. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?* you ask yourself.

...You could die.

You immediately sit back down, feeling _very_ stupid. Not as much as usual, but almost.

Are you really so afraid of dying? Or just...what would happen with your death?

As far as a fear of dying goes, you've never really died. You weren't like Kira or Sora or Kairi, where you died and came back. No, you got out the easy way. Surgery. (Isn't it always?) And you're not afraid of being in pain. Because you have been. Sometimes those scars still hurt even when you bump up against something. Pain doesn't seem to bother you as much as it used to...

Maybe that's because your system is numbed with too many narcotics...that might actually be true...

Sadly...

However, as far as what would happen with your death...that's definitely what you fear more.

First of all, you don't exactly like the thought of a ended life in general. When Olette died, it was depressing enough, and you weren't even that close with her or anything! As Kira was withering away, it was scary to watch. It's not a pretty prospect.

Then there's the people who would live without you. Like, maybe, you know, Riku? Watching him suffer while you're dead and probably sitting in the lowest pit of hell would be ten times worse than the fact that you're actually sitting in the lowest pit of hell. You can't stand seeing people suffer, especially him.

*You're not making any sense,* you argue with yourself. *What you're doing now is hurting him and making him suffer!*

Ah, but if you revealed to him what was and is going on in your mind, that might hurt him more, might'n't it?

It might.

Your throat begins to close up as you try to hold back tears.

Maybe you SHOULD just stay in here for the rest of your life. It doesn't sound like it's going to be any better out there...

"Ohhh, I'm so stupid!" you growl, sobbing into your hands. "Could I be any more selfish?"

ARGH! You're even taking up the bathroom space for your own pity!! WHAT IF SOMEONE HAS TO PISS, DaMM!T?!?!?

*That's it!* you shout in your mind. *I'm not doing this anymore!*

Jumping back to your feet, you flip the lock on the door and fling it open to get a fist knocking on your forehead.

(((*Dink*)))

"S-Sorry," Riku says. "I was going to knock..."

Your heart skips a couple of beats.

*WhatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo?!?!* you chant in your mind, your thoughts racing.

Finally you clear your throat slightly.

"We're doing this," you say so confidently that it kinda scares you. "We're fighting this war."

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"No, like, we're fighting it. I'm not going to chicken out on this, so nobody else had better, either."

"Nobody's going to," he reassures you.

"...Good..." you mumble.

And...what...comes...next...?

Riku's POV

She sounded so confident then. Maybe she's getting better.

But when she finally looks you straight on, you realize you're only fooling yourself.

The profile hasn't changed.

Her eyes, normally bright blue and pleasant, look stormy and wet. Dark circles, although not as bad as usual, still shade the bottom of them. She doesn't look happy. Not even the faintest glimpse of happiness.

"Namine!"

You both turn to see Kairi and Kira standing there. Kairi has a strange smirk on her face, whereas Kira is just smiling.

"Since Selphie's home, don't you wanna play 'I Never'?" Kairi asks, smirk changing to grin.

Namine's eyes move left to right on the ground, as if she's reading the floor.

"Hmmm..." she hums, twirling a lock of light blonde hair around her finger.

"C'mon, it won't be any fun if not everyone plays," Kira insists.

"Yeah, it'll be just like old times," Kairi adds, approaching her slowly.

"Hmmm...I guess...so..." she finally replies.

...? What are they up to?

Who knows...

You never know with them, though. They always are up to something...but...that makes living here more interesting...

What would really be nice is if you could figure out what the heck is going on with Namine and what you can possibly do to help her.

Maybe it was just a phase. Maybe she's still feeling after effects of her past...

Or maybe you're the reason.

Again.

Selphie's POV

"This is going to be sooo fun!" you fake-chirp, your heart pounding with excitement and fear. You're not completely sure you're ready for this...but from what Kairi's told you, she needs it!

"Definitely a flashback moment," Nami adds, smiling. Huh...she doesn't look like she feels well, either.

Come to think of it, Kairi and yourself seem to be the only normal looking folk in the room.

Kira looks alright enough, but something...something is different about her.

*Oh well...I'm about to find out what,* you tell yourself.

"Who's starting?" you ask, lying on the floor.

"I will," Namine says, to your utter shock. "Only fair, though; I won last time, remember?"

"Yeah," everyone says. But you know you're all thinking the same thing:

You'd better enjoy it while you can.


	18. Chapter 18: BRB n00b 11

**Chapter 18: BRB n00b!!!!11**

*cries* ALLISON!!!!!! (( \m/ )) (( \m/(-.-)\m/ )) *sobs* おおお!!...they're so mean...*giggle* MR MACKEY!!! The Mackstinator--don't do the doobies. XD Best...teacher...ever. :D ARRRRRRRRIBA! :B

Your POV

"Hah, okay," Namine says, smirking with a confidence you haven't seen in her for a long time. "I've never been engaged, SELPHIE!"

Selphie gasps slightly, then pouts. "No fair, no fair!" she giggles, blushing.

"Well, you didn't tell any of us about it, so you deserve it," Kairi says, sticking out her tongue.

"Fine, I'll admit it. I am. And that was originally why we came back...but...with all that's going with this war and such..."

*"And such," as in, "what the heck is up with Namine?"* you think, biting your upper lip slightly.

"But I call next turn!" she adds, grinning. "Ohhhh...kay...I've never gotten drunk," she says.

"I don't believe you," Nami mutters, but you all ignore her as Namine subtly puts a finger down. *Hmm...*

"Then YOU go next, you butt hole!" Selphie laughs. Nami flutters her eyelids, annoyed.

"Fine, fine. Mmm...I've never...run away..."

You sigh slightly, and you and Namine put down a finger. Nami shoots you a "sorry" look, but you simply shake your head.

"You're boring," you say.

"Then go next, tard," Nami says, throwing a pillow at your face. You grin, rolling over onto your back.

"Alright, I've never done drugs," you say, looking at your friends upsidedown. And, upsidedown (at least from your angle), Namine puts a finger down.

"And when was this?!" Selphie yelps, staring at Namine.

"N-narcotics..." she mumbles, turning pink and grey at the same time. A very sickly mix...

"This means it's my turn!" Kairi giggles, clapping her hands. "Let's get risque...I've never had sex."

*Shiiiiite!* you think, tucking a finger into your palm. (pronounced "shyt" with a long i sound)

"Namine!" you all shout.

"I'VE NEVER PERSONALLY ATTACKED SOMEONE REPEATEDLY IN A GAME OF I NEVER!" she shouts.

"Sorry," you and Kairi say in unison, putting the designated finger down along with Nami and Selphie.

"Hey, you're NEXT, Kira!" Selphie growls, nodding at your hand.

"..." You get a sick feeling in your stomach, but you know you're so close to cracking this case...it's almost worth the humiliation.

"I've never ...tried to kill myself," Selphie says quietly, watching Namine closely.

Suddenly Namine jumps up from the bed and tries to make a run for it. But just as suddenly, Nami jumps up as well and tackles her to the floor.

"I've never been pregnant," she gasps, pinning Namine down.

Namine's eyes stare down Nami's with a mix of fear, hatred, and...triumph. Eh...?

"I've...never thought I was pregnant," Kairi whispers, standing up.

"HEY!" you shout. "That was supposed to be MY TURN!" You get to your feet as well. "Cheater... Hmmm...I've never done the dirty without a condom, Namine."

"SHUT UP!" she shrieks, kicking Nami off of her. Before she can escape, Selphie locks the door and stands in front of it.

"You're trapped now, and you know it," she says angrily. "Start talking."

"..." Namine's mouth hangs open slightly, her eyes leaking tears like none other.

"Namine, we're not TRYING to humiliate you," Kairi says, kneeling beside her.

"Too late!" she snaps, wiping her eyes.

"We're trying to help you," Nami finishes.

"..." Quickly, Namine gets up and looks at you.

*Me...?*

"...I'll talk if you tell us why you ran away," she says, holding out her hand in compromise. "You did something, too. I know it. Your necklace...it's gone for a reason."

"..." Hesitantly, you grasp her hand in yours. "Deal. But you talk first."

Namine looks at the floor, lips pursed together so hard it almost looks like someone glued them there. Releasing your hand, she sits on the floor, obviously defeated.

"Only if you promise not to tell Riku any of this unless I say it's okay," she murmurs, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Deal," all of you say quickly, sitting down in different spots. Selphie is seated against the door still, guarding the only realistic exit for any of you. Kairi is sitting on her bed, legs crossed indian style like an eager student ready to learn. Nami is lying on the floor, legs half underneath the bed. You...you're sitting directly across from Namine, like a mirror image.

"Talk," Kairi insists, narrowing her eyes slightly. Not menacingly, but just concerned.

Namine sighs, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"...You were right...Kairi...Nami...Kira..." she finally says, shaking a little. Her arms and knees support her head. "Riku and I WERE sneaking out all the time...for...sex..."

"I knew it," you all say, then giggle at the coincidence.

"But...somebody raided our room, because we were using condoms. But...the last one was gone."

"And you did it anyway?!" Selphie gasps, eyes wide.

With a super-pathetic nod, Namine bites her bottom lip. "I was...really scared the next day... I didn't want to get pregnant, so...I started taking narcotics when I got nervous...and I drank...a lot..."

*That explains the dark circles and the constant passing out,* you think, furrowing your brow.

"But...today...after I ran off...well...obviously, I'm not pregnant..." She sighs again. "But I've messed up so much of...of everything, that I might as well be."

"Namine...Riku doesn't know any of this, does he?" Kairi asks, cocking her head slightly...? Wow...she's been hanging around Tidus TOO much.

"No..." It seems to take Namine a moment to realize what's been said, and then she bursts into tears. "You'd think I was smarter, wouldn't you? But, no, I've got to take everything for granted. That's how stupid I really am."

"You're not stupid," Nami says quietly.

"Then what I am?" she asks angrily, lifting her eyes to the innocent hazel ones of Nami.

"Human," you reply.

Namine's POV

That's right...you are. And humans make mistakes. Some more than others, but still...

Kira's the same way. She's done some things wrong, apparently, but she got over herself. Why can't you? What's stopping you besides yourself? Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

"...Maybe," you finally admit, lowering your eyes to the floor again.

"What I still want to know is how this whole thing got started," Kairi says quietly but firmly. "It seemed like one minute you were both fine, satisfied."

"To be honest...I don't really know either," you confess.

"Ten munny says I know who stole the last condom," Selphie whispers.

"I'll see you to that bet and double it," Kira says through her teeth. "I know, too. I think we've made it pretty obvious."

"So it WAS Sora..." Kairi sighs, looking greatly confused and surprised.

"He was going to totally prank you guys, I'm not even joking!" Kira says quickly. "I swear on my life, it's true. But..."

Selphie looks at you, then Kira, then you, then Kira, then Nami, who's biting her nails quietly.

"Why? That's soo...not you, Kira," she says, looking horrified at the thought.

"Because we're stupid, we're human, and he was gone so often that...it felt like he didn't even love me anymore," Kira explains, her voice getting tighter with each word. "That's why. I ran away, I came back--thanks to Nami, and things have been patched up. It's okay now. I'm just waiting for that to happen with you and Riku, Namine."

"Yeah..." you mumble. *But we're a little different,* you add in your mind.

"So...let me get this straight," Selphie says, sounding a little confused. "We traveled all over the place with you...for Sora...only to have him leaving all the time and you end up like THIS?!"

"Pretty much..." Kira admits, blushing like mad. "Please...don't be mad..." To your surprise, she starts bawling. "It...was...a mistake..."

"Kira, no, stop," Nami says firmly, crawling over to hug her. Kira clenches her teeth and shoves her away.

"I don't need this. What needs to happen is this..." Kira wipes her eyes, then stands up. "We need to get things straight. Namine and Riku need to make up. We need to get tough. Tougher than we may be. We need to stand up and fight, no matter how much some of us hate King Mickey right now..."

You all nod, getting to your feet.

"We've gotta finish what we've started!"

Kira puts her hand out, and the four of you stare at it apprehensively.

"In...or out?" she asks, a small smirk on her face.

"In," Nami and Kairi say immediately, slapping their hands on hers.

"...In, even though I'm not allowed to fight..." Selphie says after a second or two, adding her hand.

"Namine?" Kairi asks.

All eyes are on you as you contemplate. Ummm...

Well, you don't really HAVE anything to contemplate, do you?

"In," you state, joining the others.

"Right on," Nami says, breaking the circle of hands. "We're doing this."

The rest of you respond with nods.

*Yeah, I'm gonna set things right,* you promise yourself. *Just...when?*

Nami's POV

"Now...Selphie? Could you do something...for me?" Kira asks hesitantly.

"Sure, anything...well, within good reason," Selphie replies.

Kira lowers her head slightly, then lifts just her eyes.

"Do you think you could go home...to talk to Olette? Instead of going with us to Traverse Town, could you go to tell her what's going on?" she pleads, her eyes wavering just like her voice.

"How much of what's going on?"

"Everything. Whatever she wants to know. And if she doesn't want to know anything, don't tell her anything." Kira bites her upper lip slightly, then her bottom lip tightly. She really means everything, then...

"Mmm...well, lemme talk to Wakka about it, but I don't mind," Selphie answers after a moment of thinking.

"Thank you," Kira murmurs, smiling sincerely.

"I'm hungry," Kairi says suddenly, causing everyone to crack up. "No seriously, I'm, like, starved."

"Me too," Selphie and Namine admit.

"Onward to FOOD!" Kira cries, marching out the door.

"ONWARD!" Selphie, Kairi, and Namine echo, following her eagerly.

Leaving you alone to think for a moment.

Brilliant.

Darting out of the room, you run into your own, also empty. You shut the door behind you, then fall onto your bed.

Fortunately, all of your friends forgot about _your_ little problem.

And that's NOT sarcasm.

Your memories are your own, and perhaps Roxas's. You want to keep it that way; you want to figure this out on your own. The only person you're going to let help you is Roxas, and only because A.) you love him more than life itself, and B.) you know he's got to be the key to unlocking this mystery of a life you've lived.

"You okay?"

You lift your head slightly to see Roxas looking at you concernedly.

"Mmmhhhmmm," you reply, mixing it with a drawn out sigh/yawn.

"Hey."

"...What?"

"WAKE UP!"

Next thing you know, Roxas jumps on top of you and shakes you by the arms playfully. Major...whiplash.

"I'M AWAKE I'M AWAKE!" you scream as he forms your face into a smile.

Still Nami's POV

"Are you sure you're okay?" Roxas asks sincerely, sitting you upright.

"I-I think you g-gave me a heart attack," you reply, laughing so hard you can barely talk.

"Hmmm...maybe I should give you those more often."

"Why?"

He frowns slightly, and you fight the sudden impulse to tackle-hug him.

"You don't smile much anymore."


	19. Chapter 19: For Old Times' Sake

**Chapter 19: For Old Times' Sake...**

OMGEE CHAUDS~!!! "Your eyes are...so beautiful." "Hey, your binder says Doki doki!" XD Good times...I owe ya one, I really do. You too, Mina~! Look, you're in it! Only you look different...XD IDENTITY PROTECTION! Eh...XD I love this song...Picking up right where we left off.

Nami's POV~STILL!!

You immediately stop smiling in response to this.

"See?" he insists, gesturing to the slight frown now upon your face. "What is this? Why do you look so sad...?"

"...I..." You close your eyes tightly, willing yourself to stay collected. Stay calm, stay cool.

"..." Holding your hands in his, Roxas kisses your lips, and you immediately feel calmer...

"Uhhh..."

Opening your eyes immediately, you see Sora and Kira in the doorway.

"If that wasn't awkward..." Kira mutters, and you can practically see the anime sweatdrop appear on her forehead.

"Try knocking," you and Roxas say in unison.

"What do you want?" Roxas adds, getting up and walking over to them a few paces.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Traverse Town," Kira says, smiling slightly. "Everyone but Selphie and Wakka, basically. Okay?"

"I guess," you say sarcastically. "Like we really have a choice."

"Heh," Sora says, laughing, "that's what you think."

The Next Day

Tidus's POV

It seems like it's been years since you learned about this war today...but it's not. It was only yesterday.

You're really, really proud of Kairi for being so brave as to take this challenge on. Honestly, you're not sure if you would've been as outgoing about it as she's been. But...you're not exactly keen or anything on her risking her life for...everyone.

First of all, you've lost WAY too many girlfriends to retarded situations. Three, really. Kairi is the most serious one you've ever had. She's it. She's everything you have.

Second of all, it's not like Roxas...or Nami...or Namine...she's one of the main five. Which means one of the main five targets that the enemy will go for. And although you pretty much have complete confidence in her and her strength and abilities, you can't help but worry that something will go terribly wrong.

And, of course, you have the same fear about everyone; it's just bigger and more prominent when it comes to Kairi. I mean, you could all get blown up anyway if Kira or Sora bites the dust. And then if anyone gets hurt or killed, really, you're going to have to live with that guilt for the rest of your lives. And that's something you don't want to EVER have to do. Well, you won't be fighting or anything, but...still. It's terrible...what if nobody makes it out besides Sora and Kira? That would be BAD.

"Tidus?"

Kairi shakes your shoulders slightly. You shake your head, and she releases them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks, smiling.

"Uh-huh. Are we ready to leave yet?" you reply, looking around.

"In a few." She skips off. "Selphie and Wakka just left. But they'll be back soon."

"Yeah..." *I hope you come back soon from the war...when it happens, I mean.*

As you start to make your way to the ship, you notice out of the corner of your eyes Nami leaning against the wall to your left. If you didn't know better, you'd say she's crying...

Ignoring the strange occurance, you continue outside to find Kira and Namine and Kairi all attacking Sora for some unknown reason.

"You're in soooo much trouble!" they keep shouting, throwing handfuls of sand at him.

"I don't even know what I DID!" he shouts back, running away.

*Will it be this happy and normal when you all get back from this war?* you wonder, stepping aboard. Riku and Roxas are sitting inside, waiting for the chaos outside to settle down. Roxas, probably, is also still waiting for Nami.

"Alright, so since you know how to play I Never, you need to learn how to play Truth or Dare," you hear Kira explaining. Footsteps behind you tell you that everyone else is coming on. Finally.

"I've played it before!" you hear Kairi chirp.

"Namine hasn't," Nami says quietly. You can tell there's a smirk in her voice.

"Heck, I'll probably be amazing at this game, too," Namine snaps back smugly.

"Maybe, but this game isn't about winning," Kira warns her, walking past you. You feel a finger tug on a beltloop of your jeans. Kairi smiles at you, then follows Kira, Nami, and Namine back into their room.

Kairi's POV

As Kira closes the door behind you, Nami sits down quickly, looking a little down.

"Cheer up, buttercup!" Kira giggles, forcing the corners of Nami's mouth upward. "Heehee...now you look even more Asian!"

"Shuddup!" Nami laughs, shaking her head forcefully. "I say we play in teams."

"You're on my team, then," Kira says, elbowing her.

"That's good," you say, grinning at Namine, who smirks deviously. You LIKE partnering with her. She's a demon in disguise, you swear it!

"Who starts, then?" Namine asks, sitting down with yourself and Kira.

"Hmmm..." Kira pulls out her iPod, looking through songs, you assume. "Pick a number between one and seventy, Nami."

"Forty," she replies, looking at her nails.

"Namine?"

"Eighteen," she says, shrugging.

"Hah, you lose, we go first!" Kira cheers, hi-fiving Nami. "The number was forty-eight."

"I always use Kremlin Dusk," Nami says, grinning. (Hikki has about seventy original released songs as of dec. 07 and Kremlin Dusk is about forty-eight in the list.)

"Alright. Truth or dare?" Kira asks you.

"Dare," you both reply quickly.

"Hmmm..."

"I dare you to learn this jingle and sing it out in the front area," Nami says, snatching Kira's iPod away. "I'll teach you the dance."

You and Namine exchange unamused glances; how bad could it be?

"Berries and creme, berries and creme, I'm a little lad who loves berries and creme..." a guy with a weird accent sings slowly. "BERRIES AND CREME, BERRIES AND CREME, I'M A LITTLE LAD WHO LOVES BERRIES--AND CREEEEEE-MUH!"

"Now for the dance."

So you and Namine spend ten or so minutes learning this song and dance from Nami and Kira. It's a bit ridiculous. You've never clicked your heels in your life, and you've never tried singing before, really...other than that one time with everyone else. But Nami and Kira keep insisting you and Namine are good singers, too. Psh. Right.

They're a million times better and they know it.

"Alright, now go," Nami commands, shoving you and Namine out of the room and down the hall. As you enter the front room, your eyes meet the stares of Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Tidus. A.k.a. confused, tired, uninterested, and amused.

"Ummm..." you and Namine utter, exchanging glances with each other. Then finally you nod, figuring you'll look even more stupid the longer you stand here in front these guys...

"Presenting us!...Doing a dance...Kira and Nami made us learn..." you announce, throwing your hands in the air enthusiastically.

"TADA!" Namine cheers, doing the same. Clearing your throat, you and Namine assume your dancing position.

"Berries and creme, berries and creme, I'm a little lass who loves berries and creme..." you both sing, dancing as you were so well taught. "BERRIES AND CREME, BERRIES AND CREME, I'M A LITTLE LASS WHO LOVES BERRIES-" You and Namine jump up and attempt to click your heels. "AND CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-MUH!"

You bow, blushing like mad, then turn quickly on your heels and run back to the room. Namine follows you, trying not to burst into hysterics just yet. Nami and Kira quickly remove their heads from behind the door as you run into the room, laughing.

"You're dead!" Namine says over and over. "You just wait! Truth or dare!"

"Truth!" Nami says quickly. Kira looks a little offended.

Namine's POV

ARGH! You are soooo going to get them back!!

"Alright, can I listen to your Ipod?" Kairi asks suddenly. Kira nods, tossing it to her. She smiles in thanks and pops the earbuds into her ears.

"Fine you losers. Hmm...okay, for Kira, then."

Kira's head perks up at her name like a lost puppy yearning for its master. Then her eyes widen slightly, knowing she's in serious trouble.

"Wh-what?" she asks timidly.

"...Were you thinking about commiting suicide after what happened with you and Sora?" You've been wondering that...is she as weak as you?

Kira sighs through her nose, rocking back and forth slightly. "Sort of. I knew I could never...not while we're like this..." Her eyes shift from left to right. "I probably would've died of heartbreak before I could think about doing it myself."

You nod slightly as Kairi bops to a random song playing from Kira's Ipod.

"Truth or dare?" Nami asks, raising an eyebrow, then the opposite, then the other...

"Truth," Kairi sings, sticking out her tongue.

"Hmm..." Kira swings her legs, her ankles hitting the bunk rhythmically. "Okay, Namine. Where did you get narcotics from?"

You jump slightly, startled she asked. Well...this is a hardcore game, so...

"You can make them naturally from certain juices on the islands' native plants," you confess. "I read about it in a book at the library on another one of our islands."

"That's scary and weird," Nami admits, laughing slightly.

"Truth or dare," Kairi says, smiling an odd, evil-ish smile.

"Dare," Nami and Kira say in unison, ignoring the look on Kairi's face.

"Then it's payback time." NO WAY! She found something!? "We dare you to dance to this song in super sexy, exotic outfits out in front of Sora and Roxas."

Kairi flashes the Ipod in front of Kira's face, and she gasps, obviously shocked and horrified.

"How did you find this song..." Her intended question came out more like a statement just now...

Kairi simply grins. "And on the dance break-"

"Wait, what song?!" Nami cries, snatching the Ipod away. "...Aw, crap...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE THIS SONG ON YOUR IPOD?!?"

"Anyway, during the dance break, you have to dance right up in their faces and break it down," Kairi says, still smiling the evil smile.

"Hah, and WHERE are we going to get said sexy outfits?" Nami asks, sticking out her tongue.

"The Wardrobe Changer," you reply for Kairi, suddenly sharing the evil smile. Heh...

"Oh man, and we have to do this..." Kira groans, falling back on the bunk. "Fine...let's just get this over with. Nami, let's decide who's singing what."

"Lemme listen to the song really fast," Nami states, taking the Ipod away from Kairi again. Kairi grins at you, winking.

This is pure evil.

About Fifteen Minutes Later...

Tidus's POV

You're still kind of wondering what the heck Kairi and the rest of them are doing in there... They been pretty quiet since the berries and creme thing...which was hilarious.

Suddenly loud music with serious bongos blares over the intercom. You immediately think of Wakka, and you know everyone else did too when they all start laughing. But just as suddenly the door to the girls' room flies open, and out runs Kira and Nami...O_o WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DRESSED IN?!

_And WHY ISN'T KAIRI IN IT?!?_

You notice out of the corner of your eyes that Roxas and Sora's jaws are completely dropped. Their eyes widen as the two girls start to dance.

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na," Kira sings in some unknown language.

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na," Nami echoes. Both are dancing pretty...wild-ly...to say the least.

"Seer pe duppatta lehriya nachteen de kudi de naal chehriya te dhol wajda ho kudiyo dhol wajda," Kira croons with the singer, dancing with Nami.

"Kurti da rang gaya nooriya sadi rab ne bana di jodiyan ke dhol wajda ho mundiyo dhol wajda," Nami sings back, surprisingly as enthusiastic as Kira in her dancing.

"Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ahhh! Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ahhh!" they sing, dancing in a circle. They really do look exotic. Whoever chose their outfits did a really good job...*cough* Kairi.

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na."

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na."

They start dancing even more excitedly than before.

"All of you thigh girls in the house if you feeling what I am saying then shout it out say dhol wajda oh kudiyo dhol wajda," Kira says, dancing with Nami again.

"All of you desi boys in the house just put your hands up and join the crowd say dhol wajda oh mundiyo dhol wajda," Nami belts out.

"Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ahhh! Ah, ah ah ah, ah ah ahhh!"

You can tell they're having waaaay too much fun doing this. Then you notice Kira and Nami exchange fearful glances during the next chorus lines.

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na."

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na."

"Oh oi oi, ah ah, oi oi oi, ah ah. Oi oi, ah ah, oi oi oi," Kira and Nami sing in unison, back to back and looking extremely devious. You know something's about to go down when Nami approaches Roxas and Kira approaches Sora, both smirking at each other.

Suddenly the song breaks into a dance break with bongos and drums and stuff like MAD, and Kira and Nami start dancing the hell out of Sora and Roxas, pelvic thrusts and all. If this isn't a sex dance, you don't know WHAT is. You feel like you're watching an R-rated movie or something. But the funniest thing is the looks on Roxas and Sora's faces. Roxas looks bewildered out of his mind; Sora looks bewildered too but you can tell he's DEFINITELY enjoying it.

Kira and Nami quickly snap back to more normal dancing immediately after the dance break ends.

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na."

"Say na say na how you said it to me sone do na do na how you did it to me dholi dhol baja raj raj ke ho aaisa yaar manana ai nachke ho say na."

On the song's last line, Kira and Nami run back to their room, shouting in what sounds like another language at Kairi and Namine.

Your POV

Argh, you don't even remember the last time you did ANYTHING that embarassing! Probably NEVER! Arghhhh! You cannot believe you just did that!!!

A fuzzy noise from the intercom interrupts your thoughts.

"Yeah, me and Riku were just wondering why Kairi and Namine weren't involved in that at all," Tidus says. You hear laughter in the background. You feel your face redden more along with the others'.

"Shut up!" Nami shouts, turning it off. "Geez, that was so embarassing!"

"Argh, we are so done with this game!" you add, shoving Namine and Kairi into each other; both are laughing hysterically.

"That's good, because we're here."

Everyone whips their heads around to see Sora standing there, red-faced with a small smirk. Namine and Kairi burst into laughter again. You feel your face get hot; you're still in the outfit you danced in.

"I...I'll give you some time to, uh, change," he adds, the smirk becoming more pronounced.

"Y-yeah," Nami and yourself mutter, reddening significantly.

In Traverse Town...

Roxas's POV

Although you're still scarred for life from what happened earlier, your thoughts now drift to the last time you were here. Yup, last time you were here, you watched Olette die. And now, supposedly, she's alive. That's very strange to think about...but not surprising. After all, you and some of your friends had that sort of chance.

What a small, small world you all live in on Destiny Islands...

"C'mon, let's go," Sora says, leading the way. Kira skips up to him and they start conversing right away.

"I wonder what they'll say," Nami mumbles, frowning slightly. There she goes again...not smiling...

"Probably not that much," you assure her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She sighs.

"Well, what are they supposed to say? Good luck?"

"I...don't know. But we'll find out soon enough."

You point up ahead to where Leon and the others call their home.

"Yeah..." Nami sighs through her nose again; you frown slightly.

"Why are you so quiet and forlorn, little one?" Kairi says suddenly, jumping out from behind Nami and yourself.

"I'm not anymore than usual, though," Nami retorts, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Hmph, true..." Kairi smirks a little. "But what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, oh, except for the fact, well, I dunno, that we have to go risk our lives in a stupid war?" Nami snaps, gritting her teeth. "Am I the only one left who's afraid or something?"

"No, it's just we aren't as prone to show it as you," Kairi replies, smiling sympathetically.

To your surprise, Nami shrugs your arm off and runs ahead of all of you.

"What's her deal?" Kairi asks, looking about as surprised as you feel.

"I have no idea," you reply, shaking your head.

Yuffie's POV

It's been a while since you've had ANY visitors, so you can't HELP but be suspicious when you hear a knock at the door.

"Helloooo?"

You practically fall out of your chair at the sound of the familiar voice.

"SORA-CHAN!" you shout, running to the door and flinging it open to see a very very...mature...Sora standing there with Kira. Geez...he's getting old...TT^TT Either way, you pull him into a bear hug.

"H-hi Yuffie," he chokes out as you release him and move on to Kira.

"KIRA! Did you get taller?" you ask, hugging her tightly.

"I-I dunno! You think?" Kira starts to measure herself in comparison to Sora as you give everyone hugs.

"What're you guys doin' here?" you ask, bouncing in sheer excitement. THIS IS SO AWESOME!

"We needed to talk to you guys about something really, really important," Sora replies. You notice he and Kira are-OMG!!-holding hands-OMG!!!! "You may not be able to help us, but...still..."

"Well, come on in! What's the scoop?"

"Hey!"

Aerith runs in from farther down the hall, smiling brightly. "What are you all doing here? Not that I'm not happy about it or anything!"

"You may not believe this but..." Sora glances at the others, and Riku and Kairi nod.

"What?"

"We're going to war."


	20. Chapter 20: The Chosen Three

**Chapter 20: The Chosen Three**

Aerith's POV

"What?" you and Yuffie say at the exact same time. They can't really be serious, can they?!

"We're going to war...soon," Kira repeats, her narrow green eyes wavering between you and Yuffie.

"LEEEEEEOOOOOON!" Yuffie cries at the top of her lungs. "CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID! CLOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!"

"What, what what whatwhatwhat?" Leon shouts repeatedly, running down the hallway. "Oh. Hey. What's going down?"

"They're going to WAR!" you and Yuffie shout at the same time.

"Who?" Cloud comes walking down the hallway, looking alarmed and surprised.

"Them!" you shout, pointing at Sora and the others. "They're going to war!"

"What? Wait, why? And since when?!" Cid shouts, running in to join you all.

"Okay, well..." Sora frowns a little, thinking. "About a half a year ago, King Mickey told me about it. Then I told Kira not all that long ago, and we told the rest of them less than a week ago. Or maybe more. Who knows. Time's gone _way_ too fast."

"Agreed," you all say in unison, nodding.

"But we're all fighting...except Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Queen Minnie," Kira adds, sighing.

"Even King Mickey, huh?" Leon asks, obviously pondering the thought of King Mickey fighting in a full-fledged battle.

"Yup."

"Hmm..."

"But that's not it. We need your help. We, uh, need the computer," Sora says, laughing a little. Aww, he's not little anymore. His voice isn't so...high now.

"What for?" Cid asks, scratching his chin.

"Research on the soldiers who fought there before," Riku says.

"One of them, Aqua...well, we don't know anything about her. I saw her when we went to the place where they fought, but Sora says that she's not been seen for a really long time," Kira adds, looking very confused. You would be, too...

"Go ahead," Leon says, leading them back to where you've set up the main computer. Kira and Sora pratically sprint back there, as if it's their Christmas present or something.

"C'mon, load, load," Sora urges the computer.

Your POV

You can hardly stand the excitement you're feeling. You'll finally learn the truth about Aqua once and for all. The computer just needs to load...that's it. Load...load...load...load...

You watch in anticipation as the search screen pops up to some strange site you've never seen before.

"King Mickey showed it to me," Sora says as if reading your mind. You nod, bouncing on your tip toes. WHO CARES?! JUST LOAD!

"This is it!" he cries a few moment later, when a blue-ish screen pops up in front of your faces. "Let's see...Aqua...oh, hey, Kira. Here it is."

You eagerly peer over Sora's shoulder, scanning the webpage with your eyes. "Huh?"

You can't believe it! It says she's dead!

"Let's see...'As one of the Chosen Three, Aqua was the only female member of the trio, the second oldest at twenty, and the second shortest in height as well. Born in Osaka, Japan, she was first transported to the world of Traverse Town at the age of thirteen, where she met Terra and Ven (15 and 10, respectively),'" Sora reads aloud. You place your chin on top of his head, sighing slightly. "'There she lived for the rest of her short life. At the young age of fourteen, she received the power and responsibility of a keyblade, along with Terra and Ven...' I'm skipping ahead to the end."

"That's fine," you reply. That's what you want to know. There was a date on her Date of Death. That CAN'T be right.

"Alright...'Together, Terra, Aqua, and Ven faced the threat together. At the time, Terra was twenty-two, Aqua was twenty, and Ven had just turned eighteen. It was there they met their fates.

"'Terra was, unfortunately, the first of the Chosen Three to meet his end. As Kingdom Hearts appeared from the clouds, he was-there is no easy way to say this-corrupted with a want for the power right in front of him. He simply led himself to his own destruction. During this, Aqua and Ven were still on the ground. Ven was still frozen.

"'After realizing that Terra was lost to the power of Darkness, Aqua found it to be her responsibility to lock the keyhole now quite visibly open. It was then that she momentarily abandoned Ven.

"'As she sealed the keyhole for the time being (not realizing that this was only a temporary fix), beams of radiant Light shot out from all directions. Aqua, not knowing what to do, stayed put. This was her mistake.

"'The beams that shoot from that keyhole are so powerful, they could easily cut a being in half. That is exactly what happened. Her armor could not take the force of the light, and with that last deed, Aqua met her end. Ven was the last to die, having not been cared for with his state of distress. He eventually froze to death.' That's...depressing."

"That's not right!" you insist, pouting a little. "Aqua is NOT dead. Mickey is wrong. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I saw her with my own eyes. I touched her, even!"

"Well, let's look up her background information. It said she came from Osaka, Japan," Sora says, turning to you.

You shrug. "My mom is from there originally, but she's lived in the states for almost all of her life. So that doesn't help any."

"Well, let's just look." Sora clicks on the icon, but nothing but a white screen shows up. "Huh...it must not be finished or something. Oh well. He may not have gotten any more research in."

"Why does it matter? His 'research' is retarded and wrong."

"Kira, you don't know that."

"But you don't know it's right, either!"

You and Sora stare each other down as he gets to his feet. If you weren't so short, you'd probably be able to be taken a LOT more seriously. But, either way, you know he's not going to listen to anything you have to say.

"Fine," you say finally. "I still don't believe it, but fine. If you're going to be that way about it, fine."

You turn on your heels and storm off.

"Kira, come on, be realistic!" Sora shouts after you. You can hear his footsteps following behind, but you don't slow your pace.

"I am; you weren't there, so how could you say I'm NOT?!" you snap, crossing your arms tightly across your chest.

"It was right there! In case you forgot, King Mickey was IN the war last time, too!"

"That doesn't mean he saw everything there, though!"

Before you can get to the safety of one of the guest rooms, Sora grabs you by the shoulders and whirls you around.

"Look, don't stress about it, okay?!" He shakes you a little, but you refuse to make eye contact with him. If you make eye contact with him, you'll see how fricking adorable he is and you'll lose this argument for SURE. "We'll figure something out; we always do. You've just got to be patient."

"..." You feel your frown grow deeper, and you hear Sora sigh.

"Don't do the face. Be happy. Okay? We can take this chance to just hang out for a while before we get back to business. Okay?"

You hesitate before finally nodding.

"Okay, I guess so," you sigh, lifting your eyes a little. "Let's just...forget about this for a while. At least for twenty-four hours."

"Agreed," Sora says, hugging you. You can't help but smile; you hug him back tightly, feeling much better.

A Few Hours Later, Yo

Still Your POV

After a long, long session of laughing hysterically at Leon and Cloud arguing over something, Tidus trying to solve a Rubix cube Nami has with her, and Yuffie taunting Leon about something else completely random, you feel so much better. Sora probably does, too, judging by the way the two of you started out not even touching on the couch and now you're sitting in his lap.

"We should probably get to bed," Aerith says after glancing at the clock. "It's really getting late."

"Yeah, we probably should before someone nearby decides to call in law enforcement!" Yuffie jokes, obviously still wired from any tiny little bit of sugar or caffiene she's had today. ...Which was most likely more than a tiny little bit...

Everyone mumbles their agreement, still smiling, and you split up. Half of you head upstairs to the balcony level where there are extra rooms leftover from the previous owners. The rest of you stay downstairs: you, Sora, Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Namine, and Riku. Meaning you and Sora get your own room...again. (:D)

"That's why you never let Kairi see your Ipod. She uses things like that against you," Sora says. You laugh.

"Thanks, but you're a little too late for advice like that," you declare, sticking your tongue out playfully. Sora flicks it with his middle finger and thumb, and you wince, punching him in the arm.

"Oh you faker. That didn't hurt," he says, laughing.

"Maybe it did, maybe it didn't; you'll never know, will you?" you tease, poking him in the side and skipping into the bathroom. "DIBS!"

"No! That is NOT fair! You got it last time!"

Sora continues to shout through the now-closed door, but you ignore him as you step into the shower. You need some time to just think.

You've been thinking about a lot of different things lately, really. Aqua and your parents are the main deal, but there have been other things nagging at the back of your mind.

For instance, what are you going to do AFTER this stupid war? Are things just going to go back to normal for the most part?

You know...you're almost eighteen. In the US, that would be the legal age you could married at...

Alright, so you'll admit it: you've definitely thought about getting married. But that seems so...not possible. With this war and what's happened to you all, you don't know if you'll ever get that chance to be normal, whether for an hour or for the rest of your life.

Are Nami and the others thinking like this? Selphie is, you know that. She's probably planning her wedding in her head as you finally turn off the shower. Lucky her...

But what would you even do about your parents? Your sister? You need to talk to her. You need to set things straight with your parents, too.

And you've GOT to know the truth about Aqua. Even if you die trying.

Sighing through your nose, you continue to towel-dry your hair leisurely. There has got to be some logical explanation for all this...

You lift your head slightly and notice Sora isn't making a racket anymore. As quietly as you can, you open the bathroom door a crack. Sora is lying face-down on the bed, possibly even asleep. His breathing looks calm and quiet.

Sucker.

You tiptoe out of the bathroom, close the door behind you, and slowly let out a quick breath.

*Three...two...one,* you count down, readying for the leap.

"YAAHHH!!" you shout, running and jumping on top of Sora.

"AHHHH!!" he shouts, his scream muffled by the bed.

"Heh, did I scare you?" you ask, patting his spiky-haired head.

"GET OFFA ME!" he shouts into the mattress. You obey, rolling off to the side, and he lifts his head slightly.

"Did I?"

"...You are so dead."

Sora's POV

"...You are so dead," you growl, dragging her by her ankles toward you. Poking her side repeatedly, you grin in satisfaction as Kira starts squealing and laughing so hard she can hardly breathe. Yeah, suffocation for suffocation is fair.

"S-st-stop!" she giggles, kicking her legs in the air.

"Why should I?"

"I'll kick you!" she threatens.

"Fine, but only because you're out of the bathroom."

Later, Early the Next Morning

Still Sora's POV

"Ahhh..."

You feel your eyelids lift from your eyes at the faint groan nearby.

"You..."

Sitting upright, you see Kira curled up into a ball, her back facing you.

"...No..."

*Not again,* you think, remembering the last time you were here.

"Kira?" you say quietly, placing your hand gently on her shoulder. She flinches slightly, but her eyes stayed closed. "Hey, Kira, wake up." Still nothing but a small sigh. Not a pathetic sigh, though. She almost sounded frustrated.

"...Kaa-san..." she mumbles, frowning a little. Hmm...you know you've heard that before. She used that word last when she sang a song to you, and when she was talking to her mother back at her house. You're pretty sure that word means "mother." But why is she dreaming about her mom?

"Oba...?"

As for _that_, you have NO idea what that word means.

"Kira," you repeat, shaking her shoulder ever so slightly.

"...You lied," she says faintly. Her voice sounded so strange just then...it sent a chill up your spine. That didn't even sound like her, but it was. You saw her mouth move to form those two simple words into one powerful sentence. It was her voice, but a pitch and intensity you've never heard her use before. Not even in your dreams.

"Wake up," you say at normal volume. Kira inhales sharply; you notice her eyes flutter a little. "Kira?" She doesn't move at all. There isn't any breathing or anything. Uhhh... "Kira!" She suddenly shivers violently, her teeth clenched.

"...No..."

Sighing, you try to shake her awake again, but there's no use.

"Well, I didn't want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice..."

Removing the covers from her feet, you lightly trace a line with your index finger on the bottom of her foot.

"Ah!"

That did it. Kira bolts upright; she immediately pulls her feet back underneath the blanket.

"Are you okay?" you ask. She shrugs, breathing harder than normal. From your angle, it looks like she's panting. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She doesn't answer at all, only swallows hard. It seems like she can barely keep her eyes open.

"Will you be okay?" She shrugs again, pursing her lips. "Do you need anything?" She shakes her head no. It's then that you get a better look at her face. She looks painfully disgusted and angry. "Kira, who lied? You said someone lied. Who?"

"..." She shakes her head harder, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you want to talk about-"

Suddenly Kira jumps up and runs into the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door.

"...it?" you finish, frowning.

Your POV

Jiminy Christmas™, if what you think is true...ahh...that's not even right. You feel so sick. You feel like you're literally just going to get sick right now. Your stomach doesn't even hurt. You're just disgusted to literal sickness.

DREAM START

"Nomu-chan, you're such an idiot," Ame, your mother, said over the phone. She looked about twenty at the time. "...What? No, she's dead, Nomu-chan...Yes, I know...what?...You did?! Tell me!...I don't know, just tell me!...I'll call you Nomu-chan until you die, so just tell me!"

She then started shouting in angry Japanese until finally they came to an agreement.

"So...Aqua was involved in that whole thing...it's so epic, isn't it?...Nomu-chan, no. That's a REALLY bad idea...Well, maybe someday in the future, when this whole discovery isn't so...so present..."

*Who's Nomu-chan?* you thought. *And are they talking about the same Aqua we know?*

"Nomu-chan, you are not...my apartment is a mess...You are so rude, you know this?"

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell filled the empty air.

"Oh, I can't believe you..." Ame said to the empty space, hanging up and walking away from the phone to answer the door. "Nomu-chan, you are incredibly rude! Didn't you learn anything from kaa-san?! Ara ma~a!!"

"Gomen ne, but I bet you want to know what I know, right, imouto-chan?" said the man, walking into the apartment. He looked handsome and witty; you could tell he was smart just by looking at him. You noticed a small diamond earring, but you ignored it as he and your mother got closer.

"Tell me then, what's going on? What did you find out?"

"Aqua did get involved in that war after all. Just like she told us. I always knew our obasan was crazy."

You caught your breath at that line.

"Nomura, she was smart and brave. You're just jealous."

*Nomura?* you thought. Huh...that's weird.

"Ame, Ame, Ame. You're the stupid one. Do you realize that this would make an amazing plot to a video game?"

*Eh?*

"Nomura, no. That's so bad."

"Hey, just think. Your fiance could work for me. I'll give him a job. He'll be paid well. You'll be fine in wealth."

"My conscience would be ruined, though," Ame mutters.

Nomura sighed. "Ame Tetsuya, you are stubborn."

*WHAT?!* you shouted in your head. *Her maiden name was NOT Tetsuya! It was Tsuteya!*

"Nomura Tetsuya, you are, too. And your name sounds so weird American-ized." Ame smiled. "Brother-"

You couldn't listen to the rest.

"...You lied..." You felt your eyes close in disgust. She lied. About...everything..."...No..."

DREAM END

"Kira?"

You open your eyes to Sora's right in front of yours.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Hmm...what isn't? What should you say?

"..." You avoid his gaze by shifting yours to the floor at your right.

"Now, come on. You really expect me to believe nothing's wrong?"

"...I..." You sigh through your nose. "I wanna go home," you finally whisper, unshed tears burning your eyes.

"Okay, I know. Let's go."

"No, you don't get it." You finally look up at him. "I want to go to my old house. I want to...settle this."

Sora nods, but you can tell he's still so confused.

"I'll...tell you later."

He nods again, lifting you up from your curled-up-into-a-ball-in-the-corner position. Hmm...if it weren't for him, you might've stayed there until you died.

Back on the Ship

Your POV

"So, do you think this is the final straw with them? Your parents, I mean," Sora says, pressing the palms of his hands into your bare back. Ohhh…it feels SO amazing. Hmm…maybe you should be upset more often, because this is the best massage you've ever had. It's even better than the ones you used to get at spas.

"Yeah, I really do think so," you reply, sighing through your nose. You wish you weren't having to do this. You really don't want to disown your parents. But you're going to have to now. After all they've hidden from you…and now this…how could you not?"It's...pretty sad it's coming down to this," he says, rubbing the place where your head meets your neck. "I mean, I can't talk to my parents anymore, obviously."

*Oh, that's right! His parents died when Destiny Islands was destroyed...*

"...And soon it'll be the same for you..."

"And...?" you say quietly.

"Oh, well, I just mean...it's sad when that type of thing happens. For anyone involved, really."

You really wish you could see the look on his face right now. Is he meaning you and himself, or does he mean who is to come? JIMINY CHRISTMAS™! What if he DOES mean the latter?!

*He's right, though...I never really saw any of my mom's relatives,* you reason with yourself. *It always confused me. I always wondered why I never saw them on Grandparents' Day or Thanksgiving or even Christmas...the kids suffer a lot more than the adults will ever know. I don't want to do that to my kids...if I live to have any...*

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asks you suddenly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Your shoulder muscles are really tight." He demonstrates by hitting it lightly with a closed fist.

"...Oh." You sigh, relaxing your shoulders. He immediately goes back to massaging them. *How did he get so good at this?* you wonder.

"My dad used to do this for my mom all the time," he says as if reading your mind. You blink, but continue to listen. "He taught me how, and he told me to do it to..."

You can totally tell he's blushing. You can just tell.

"Well...to the girl I love."

You know he's blushing because YOU are blushing.

...Hmm...maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.


	21. Chapter 21: Straight to Their Faces

**Chapter 21: Straight to Their Faces**

The Next Day...On the Ship

Sora's POV

It's kinda freaking you out, really. Kira won't talk at all. She hasn't said a word since you've left home. You figure she's probably figuring out what she's going to say to her parents. That would be hard to fit into a small amount of time. But you know it's going to be rough, to say the least.

You soon land in the woods behind Kira's house. The pale glow of the moon is the only light you'll have until you get into her house. Your surroundings remind of some sort of horror story... Heck, that might even come true tonight.

"Let's go," she finally whispers. You nod, and the two of you sprint through the woods into the night. It's good to know she hasn't gone mute in the past half-hour...

It doesn't take you long to get there and into the house. To your surprise, though, Kira isn't making any effort to be stealthy or quiet. In fact, she just waltzes right in, turning on a light in the kitchen.

"Kira?" you say quietly as she stops in front of a family picture. Instead of answering, she gently picks up the picture and looks at it. It's still too dark to tell the emotion on her face. You're afraid to guess.

Suddenly she whips the picture, frame and all, against the far wall. It shatters with a loud crash, the glass flying all over. She walks over to it nonchalantly and presses her foot into it. You can hear the glass cracking.

"Hello?"

Kira stops briefly, obviously listening for whoever just spoke.

"There's someone down there. A light's on," you hear. It must be her mom. Kira doesn't move at first, but finally, after a minute's pause. She begins to sneak around the kitchen wall. You hear footsteps coming down the stairs; she freezes.

"Ki-"

"Shh!" she hushes, putting a finger to her lips. You can tell by the look on her face that she's serious. So you stand there dumbly until she waves you toward her quickly. You go with the flow; you don't know what she's planning.

A small sound that sounds a bit like metal rings in your ears. You can't your own breath, let alone Kira's. She soon motions for you to follow her again, so you do. Slowly and stealthily, you creep around the edge of the walls, holding your breath.

The moment you and Kira see her parents with their backs to you, she springs to life. Before you know it, she's tackled her dad and pinned him to the floor, hands around his throat.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!!" she screams. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!!"

"Kira, stop!" her mom yells, her voice cracking midsentence.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT AQUA!! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT TETSUYA NOMURA!! BOTH OF YOU!!" she shrieks, ignoring her pleading mother.

"What?" her dad says through coughs.

"TELL ME!" she says through gritted teeth. You can see the anger flaring from her face. "If you don't, I'll kill you! I'll kill you both if I have to!"

"Kira!" you shout, shocked. She wouldn't!

But...you can tell by the look on her face that she would. She would...

"Tell me what happened...now."

Her mom hesitates, glancing at you a couple of times. You don't dare make direct eye contact with anyone, not even Kira.

"You have five seconds to tell me what happened, every single detail, or I'll choke him to death. And then I'll choke you. And then I'll leave. Your choice."

Once again, her mom hesitates.

"Five...four...three...two..."

"Okay!"

Kira loosens her grip slightly, but other than that, she doesn't move.

"Tell me then," she commands. Her voice is shaking.

"...I-I don't know how much you know," her mom says, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then tell me everything!" Kira shouts, not moving.

"...Aqua is...my aunt. She is my mother's sister. She...lived in Tokyo her whole life, other than the first year of her life in Osaka, until she disappeared. We didn't know what happened to her until she snuck back one day." Kira's mom sighs shakily, wary to continue. "She told my mother that...she would not ever be coming back. She and two of her friends were going to have to fight. And she explained what had happened in the few years she had been gone. We didn't believe her at first...not at all, really. Nomura...my other brother..."

"..." Kira squints her eyes slightly, but other than that minor detail, she doesn't flinch.

"He and I were completely skeptical. Well...then I moved out here for a job. And your father and I met...and we got engaged... And then..." She stops for a moment, looking confused. "Nomura came by...saying everything that happened to Aqua was true. By this time, ...Squaresoft was already in business. He wanted to take the idea and publicize it. I said no. I told him it was a bad idea. But he said he would save it for later. He was already working on Final Fantasy projects anyway. And he promised your father a job. We needed income...and it was more than decent.

"We knew we could never tell you this. You've met him, you know. Nomura saw you when you were a baby a few times. And when you were three, too. On your third birthday."

Kira's face softens a little as her mom begins to cry openly.

"He thinks you're beautiful, Kira. He said so. He would've never wanted this!"

"You're not done yet. Keep talking," Kira says emotionlessly. ??...How does she DO that?

Her mom sniffs slightly. "When you disappeared, along with Olette, we told him. He found you. He traveled until he could find you and bring you home. But he never found Olette. We always assumed she died. Until...until you mentioned her as a character from Kingdom Hearts. Then we knew...she was still alive. But, ever since then, Nomura has had spies sent out by your father and himself to protect you...and also to capture your story. To document it.

"But now all of this has happened... You...are in so much danger. You might end up just like Aqua. I..."

"You mean to tell me..." Kira is looking right at her dad now. "...That you sent out spies...to watch my every freaking move...for...for YEARS?!" She screams the last part in his face. He nods quickly.

"To protect you-"

"To humiliate me!" she screams. "You...I can't believe you would agree to such a thing..."

"You're just upset because you're a dirty slut," her dad counters.

Oh fudge.

In one swift movement, Kira smacks her dad across the face.

"My goodness..." her mom says under her breath.

"We know what you did with that...that KID!"

"SHUT UP!" Kira screams, slapping him again. It sounds painful...but this dude DESERVES it!

"You knew better, too, but you just don't listen!"

"SHUT!! UP!!" She continues to hit him. He talks, she slaps him again.

"You're a dirty little-"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!"

In one surprisingly fast motion, Kira picks up her dad and throws him into the wall, then proceeds to throw pieces of broken glass at him.

"I HATE YOU!! CAN'T YOU SEE IT WAS A MISTAKE?! A ****ING MISTAKE?!?!" she screams at the top of her lungs, flinging glass at him.

"Stop!"

Her mom runs over and grabs Kira's arm.

"NO!" Kira breaks free and turns on her. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH! I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD TONIGHT!"

It's silent, and you feel the need to break it. But you don't have the guts to.

"Did you think it was really okay to do this?" she hisses, her eyes glinting in the faint light coming from the kitchen. "Did you really think you'd be able to get away with this?! You have exposed my entire life, no matter how personal and private, to anyone now. Do you even KNOW what that's like?! Can you even fathom it?! Do you know what it's like to lose the one you love most because it was YOUR FAULT?!? Do you know what it's like to feel someone die in your arms, especially it being your own SISTER?! Do you know what it's like to feel naked and exposed to the entire UNIVERSE?!!?"

Her parents simply stare at her, confused and shocked. Kira swallows hard.

"Do you know what it's like to have the responsibility of life itself in your own hands?"

"...Kira...we still love you-"

"Oh whatever! You expect me to believe you now? After you lied to me my whole life?!" She lets out a groan. "How am I supposed to know what's truth and what's not of what you've told me?!? You named me Sakira for a reason, didn't you?! It means 'futures', and you knew this would happen! You KNEW this!"

"Musume-"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" Kira picks up another piece of glass in her hand threateningly. "I don't want to be your daughter anymore! You both are lying, cowardly IDIOTS!"

"Whether you like it or not, you're our daughter, dead or alive!!" her dad shouts angrily.

She clenches her teeth, glaring at him, then at her mom, then back at him.

"If I make it through this battle...if I somehow survive, I will make you pay for this," Kira growls, gripping the piece of glass in her hand. You can see the blood dripping from her hand to the tile floor beneath your feet. "And if I die...I will make sure that you are haunted forever. I'll make sure of it somehow."

She shoots them both one last look, then runs off and outside, into the night.

"...You...didn't do anything...?"

It sounds more like a question than an actual statement coming from her dad.

"Neither did you," you say bitterly. You start to turn to walk away, but you feel a hand grab your arm.

"Please..."

You turn back to see Kira's mom, tears running down her face.

"Please...try to understand."

"You deserve this. Don't you get it? You ruined her life in so many ways..." You exhale, shaking your head. "No. I'm done. You should've been able to figure this out for yourselves. You..."

You sigh, shaking your head. Waving them away, you run outside, trying to make your way safely through the woods and back to the ship.

As you climb aboard, you look around for any sign of Kira. A faint, thin trail of blood leads to the bathroom door, which is closed. You can hear the slightest noise behind it. It's only water running.

Your POV

As you let your cut drain out under the faucet, you close your eyes. Well, the deed is done.

So why do you feel even WORSE?

"Kira?"

Your eyes blink open to the annoyingly bright fluorescent lights around you.

"Yeah?" you say, your voice sounding out-of-body.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec," you reply, clearing your throat.

"Is it your hand?"

"Yeah." *More like my heart.*

"Okay, I'll get us out of here, then."

"Okay."

You dig under the cabinets with one hand as your other hangs limp from the end of your arm.

*What am I going to do now? Where do I go from here?* you ask yourself, pulling out a very well used roll of gauze wrap. *I will probably never see them again. I may never go to Earth again. I may never...*

Sora's POV

Though you feel a little more comforted that Kira talked to you in a normal voice, you know she's hiding so much. She didn't even cry. She's keeping it all in. And you all know what happens when THAT goes on...

Over the sounds of the ship's engines, you hear the bathroom door open, and footsteps indicated Kira is now sitting at one of the window seats.

Alright. You're taking a risk.

You're setting the ship on auto-pilot AND auto-land. You've never tried it before, but...you know that...Kira is way more important. You've GOT to get her to really talk. Not just fake...ness...

So as you set the auto-pilot/auto-land settings, you start to plan what you're going to say.

You finally turn around to see Kira sitting in the window seat, head down so low that you can't see her face at all. You notice her bandaged hand; it makes you grimace. Did she not notice the physical pain because the emotional pain was too huge?

"Kira," you say quietly, kneeling to her level. She nods slightly. "You'll be okay." She doesn't respond. You can't even see her face still, so you gently push some of her hair out of her face. "You'll be okay. It's over."

"No, it's not," she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...we still have so much stuff to deal with...will it really ever be over for us?" She presses her lips together, and you notice a single tear run down the bridge of her nose.

"Don't act like your trying to hide tears," you say firmly.

"I'm not," she insists.

"Then cry. Don't hold it all in." You force her head upwards to look at you. "You're allowed to cry, you know."

"..."

Only about three seconds of complete silence go by before she finally loses it.

"Ahhhhh~!" she shrieks, holding her head in her hands. "Oh my gosh, this isn't happening!"

She begins to break down into hysterical sobs like you've never heard before.

"..."

Is it really okay? To say, "it's okay"? That's not at all true, is it? Would she be offended by that, considering she's been lied to enough for one lifetime? Will things be okay?

You...can't say for sure. Torn between the decision, you simply pull her into your arms and hold her tightly. She sobs louder, clenching her fists against your chest.

"I'm not her! I'm not her!" she screams into your ear. "I'm not Kira! I can't be! This isn't happening to me!"

"Shhh!" You lift her up and sit her back on the windowseat. "We'll fix this! We'll fix this!"

"How?! How?! How can we fix this?!"

Curling up into a ball, she continues to chant "How?!" over and over.

"I don't know how," you admit, sitting up next to her. She starts sobbing even louder. "But we'll figure something out. We always do, right?"

Still crying, she lifts her head slightly and fixes her eyes upon you, looking a little less pathetic than a few minutes ago.

"Right?" you repeat. She continues to stare; her lip quivers. "Well?"

"...They say..." You listen closely; her words are still thick with tears. "They say that you can't fix something that isn't broken. But...what if it's always _been_ broken?"

After a few seconds, as if in reply to your stunned silence, she tips herself over and falls on top of you, her head resting on your chest.

"Because you can't," she whimpers, her sobs starting up again. "You can't."

Four Hours Later

Your POV

*Hmmm...*

You open your eyes slowly and somewhat cautiously.

*Did that all really happen?* you ask yourself, sitting upright. A tingling in your arms tells you you've lost feeling in them. *I will never see them again. Should I be happy...or sad? I'm...not really sure.*

Squinting your eyes, you feel your stiff, tear-stained cheeks loosen up some. You feel the need to wash your face...

As you place your hand on your cheek, a sharp pain shoots through each nerve.

"Ow!" you yelp. _Now_ you remember your hand wound.

At the sound of your cry, Sora stirs a little. You pause a moment, unsure whether to go ahead and wake him up, or just let him sleep...

"...Are you okay?"

Well, so much for that conflict.

"...I suppose it depends on what you mean by...okay..." you reply, rubbing your cheek with the opposite hand. Hah, you got smart. "But...I'll be...alright, I guess." You frown in thought, a sudden idea coming into your head. "But...there's something I've got to do. And I've got to do it alone."


	22. Chapter 22: Your Ma's Cool

**Chapter 22: "Your Ma's Cool."**

Sora's POV

"And what's that?" you say cautiously. Why would she want to go somewhere on her own? Why would she need to?

"I...heh, this'll sound strange, but I'd like to go to Hollow Bastion," she replies, glancing up at you with reddened eyes. You stare back in disbelief. Hollow Bastion?! By HERSELF?!

"No," you say quickly. "No, what for, anyway?"

"A couple of reasons, actually." She bites her bottom lip. "I want to find Adam and Yuna and see what they know about this war. And if they're on a side. If they're not, they might be willing to join ours with some...forceful negotiation." "And if they're not on our side? What if they-"

"If they catch me? Are you serious? Adam and Yuna _know_ better now."

"What's the other reason?" you ask, still concerned. She used to be so scared of that place. Isn't she anymore?

"I actually want to talk to Axel, believe it or not," she replies, smirking. "He and Larxene might know something about Aqua and the others. They seem to know more than it seems. I learned that last year."

"I guess that's true," you finally agree, frowning slightly, "but why go alone?"

"I don't know. It just...feels like something I should do on my own. You know?" She peers up into your face. "Don't _you_ ever get that feeling?"

Thinking for a moment, you try to remember a time.

"Only once," you reply sincerely. "But I do know what you're talking about. And if you really feel like you need to do this on your own...I guess I can't really stop you. But I don't like the idea of it at all. I'm not gonna lie about that."

"I'll admit I'm sort of scared...but I think I can handle it." She smiles for what seems like the first time in a long while. "I've handled worse."

*Don't remind me,* you almost say out loud. But instead, you nod. She yawns, flexing her fingers, then curling them into fists.

"Now that the feeling has returned to all of my limbs, I think I'll go sleep in my own bed," she says, shifting her gaze to the fuzzy carpet. "What's mine is also yours," she adds, nodding once, as if to an unseen person on the carpet.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," you say, getting to your feet.

Your POV

As Sora starts to walk away, you finally stand up yourself, stretching a little.

When you're down, you've got nowhere to go but up, you know.

As in, you've got to find out the truth about Aqua, even if you risk your life for it. Sora risked his life to save you. You risked your life to save his. Aqua risked her life for Ven and Terra. Olette risked her life for Hayner. That's what it's about. A huge, huge game of risk. And if you don't play it carefully, you end up like Aqua. If you play it too carefully, you end up like you did so long ago. If you have to risk a few things to find out the truth about all of this, so be it. You're not afraid of that.

"Are you coming?"

You have a sudden snap back to reality.

"Sleeping on your feet?" Sora teases, grinning.

"No," you insist, trying to hide a smile. *Your smile is mine. So said Utada.* "Even if I was, could you really blame me? It is..." You glance at the clock. "...After five in the morning, after all." You attempt a large, proud step forward, but you accidentally trip on your jeans, which are always too long for you, being as short-legged as you are.

"Yeek!" you yelp, hopping around to avoid falling on your face. But it's no use. You brace yourself for falling when you feel Sora catch you, then throw you over his shoulder.

"Apparently you can sleep or stand on your feet, can you?" he asks. You sigh in defeat.

"Not right now."

Four and a Half Hours Later

Still Your POV

"Wake up, little sleepy head face...thing," chimes a voice in your ear.

"Nami...you have five seconds to get out of my face before I kill you," you threaten, opening one eye. "Five..."

"Shut up, you know I'm not going to do anything. I just want to know what happened." Opening both eyes, you look into Nami's curious, puppy-dog eyes. "What's wrong with your hand? Did they do anything to you? Did you find anything out? What are you going to do now?"

"I cut it on accident, nothing really, yes, go to Hollow Bastion," you reply, sitting upright. "I'll have to tell you more about it later."

"You're going to Hollow Bastion?!" she cries, wide-eyed. You nod. "By yourself?" You nod again. "You sure about that?" Nodding once more, you get a better look at Nami's face. ...She wants something.

"What do you want?" you ask monotonously.

"Huh? I..." She sighs, smiling a little. "I...Do you have guitar music for the song Deep River?" she asks.

"Well, yeah, but why do you want that?" Then it hits you. Roxas...

"I can teach it to myself if you'll let me use your guitar, Kira. Please?" she begs, pouting slightly. "I know how to play a chord or two. Please?"

"Welllll..." You smirk, watching as the expression on her face turns desperate. "Okay. But no one else gets to use it."

"Understood!" She salutes, then hugs you. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," you say, grinning. "But you realize you will have to show me the fruits of your labor when I get back."

"I'll show you both."

"No, just me." You shake your head, stretching your arms. "Sora's not going with me. I did mean 'by myself,' you know..."

Nami gasps. "NANI~?! Where did you put your memory?! Do you remember what happened at Hollow Bastion?"

"Did you think I'd ever forget? Yes, of course I remember. But I'm going back, alone, to figure this mystery called my life out."

Nami purses her lips, glancing at her hands. "You mean, you can remember stuff now?"

"Well, I've been told almost everything I need to know, but there are still some missing pieces..."

You know Nami wants to say something; you can tell she's jealous.

"Ah! You don't know how lucky you are!" she finally gasps, smiling and shaking her head. "What I wouldn't give..."

"Be careful what you wish for," you warn her. She nods, and stands up.

"Alright. Well, be careful. Don't do stupid things to get yourself in trouble again, got it?"

"Yup." Stretching once again, you get out of bed and look at the ceiling.

*Off to figure this out once and for all,* you think. *I actually am not afraid...I'm actually...excited.*

Fast Forward

Still Your POV

As you take your first step out of your ship and into the ruins of Hollow Bastion, many memories begin to flood your head.

FLASHBACK START

"Gosh, this is creepy," you whispered, sticking close to Sora's side. He nodded, stepping carefully. You shivered. It was freaky beyond explanation. So many bad things had happened here...

It wasn't too long before you noticed things start looking familiar. Over and over...

"Um, Sora? Do you know where we are?" you asked quietly.

"...Uh...no."

"I don't want _you _to get hurt!"

"Let me talk. If anything happens to me, go home. Get help from home to finish this out. We've gotta do this, Kira. All of the worlds are counting on _us_. I want you to get help, finish the job, _then _come back, okay?"

FLASHBACK END

That's only the beginning of this...

Taking a deep breath, you start to walk toward the broken castle. It looks so lonely and cold...

"Mike...was...right...when he said I'd put up a fight to be someone, a-no, stop..." you say, stopping yourself. "Why do I always sing that song at this place?!"

Fast Forward Some More...Inside the Castle

Obviously, Still Your POV

"I've got the company caaaaaaaaar! I'm the one swingin' at two below paaar!" you sing, skipping down the castle halls, twirling around and enjoying yourself a little too much. "Yeah I've become one with the ones that I've never believed in, but I've got the company caaaaaaar, yeaaaaaaa--!"

Skidding to a halt, you snap your mouth shut and your arms to your sides, listening closely. You could've sworn you just heard voices.

"Did you hear that, Axel?" a female's voices says quietly through one side of a door to your right. Hmmm, come to think of it, this area _does_ look familiar to you now...

"You mean THIS?!" you shout, flinging open the door. Larxene and Axel scream a little, then start laughing as you sing the chorus of Company Car again.

"That would be about it," Axel replies, rolling his eyes. You grin.

"How've ya been, kid?" Larxene asks, returning the grin.

"That's why I'm here," you say, slowly walking across the room, your back to Axel.

Larxene's POV

"What do you mean by that?" Axel asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kira tosses her chin up a little, then whips her head around to look at him.

"You know more than I thought you knew," she replies, a small sneer on her face. "You know about Aqua, don't you, Eli?"

You gasp quietly. She knows about his other? But how?

Axel narrows his eyes a little at Kira, then turns to you.

"Larxene, could you occupy yourself a while?" he asks, surprisingly calm. "She wants the truth. I guess I should've seen this coming when we found her last year, huh?"

"You-" He can't mean he's just going to tell her everything? That's...very unlike Axel. There's no deal involved? Odd.

Kira seems surprised, too. Her eyes widen a little at his response, and she sputters, "You mean, you're just going to tell me straight up?!"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it. I did, sort of, write those prophecies. If you want answers, you're going to get them."

"Ah!" Kira bows low, smiling widely. "Thank you so much!" Her knees give way and her bow turns into a squat. "You have no idea what I've had to go through just to hear my questions answered."

Your mind automatically starts going through possibilities. What happened after she rescued Sora? Didn't she go home and relax with her friends?

*No, that's right,* you think, frowning ever so slightly. *Mickey told Sora about the war. Their lives are messed up again.*

"Alright, I'm gone then," you finally murmur, nodding. Axel nods back, then smiles a little. Ah...

Your POV

"So," Axel says, stretching back in his chair, "where should I start?"

"The very very beginning," you answer, sitting on the floor indian style like a little kid at Christmas. Your heart is pounding in your ears. *I'm so glad I thought of this.*

"Well, let's start with Aqua, then." Axel rolls his shoulders back, yawns, then leans back in the chair, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's see...Aqua was the pure-heart of the trio-Terra being the Keyblade Master, and Ven being a Prince of Heart, a break in the princess line, for some odd reason. She was born in Japan, so you have her heritage there. But then, like Sora and the others, she went to Traverse Town. She lived there until the end with Terra and Ven, and they all became close. If my memory serves me right, she got the keyblade when she was fourteen. She lived like Sora, constantly traveling, without peace until she was much older, I think twenty.

"That was when Aqua and Terra were told about this threat to their existance. One of the five, the twilight, was very different from the other four." Axel nods a little. "Xehanort's father, don't you know. Well, he had discovered Kingdom Hearts, and he knew it would lead him to power, so he had been training himself to unleash it.

"It was Aqua and Terra's responsibility to stop him, and Ven was so young, they almost didn't let him know about it. But since he WAS one of the five, he had to go with them.

"They went there...and...they tried to fight him. But he was...just too powerful. He had trained himself to separate a part of his strength to fight on its own, and to live on its own. The Dark Soldier, as it's commonly called...it's still around there today. It's what you'll have to fight to save yourselves."

"And Emi," he adds, rolling his eyes slightly. "She's psychotic, too."

"I know," you say. "I've met her first hand." You pause, then frown slightly. "But, Axel, did they die?"

"Well, Terra did. Ven did...they say Aqua did, but I don't believe them. There's too much evidence against it."

"...! So, you mean she's still alive?"

"No. I don't think she's dead...but I don't think she's really alive either. She's...somewhere in between."

You purse your lips together. That fits. That fits both of your opinions.

"As for your mom-"

You gasp. "You-know my mom?!"

"Yeah, your ma's cool," he says in a drawl that sounds just like Reno. "I've met her once, but she didn't really know me. I saved your life, you know." You look at him incredulously. "It's true; when you were revived, did you think you got home on your own? I knew who you were. Geez, you were so little then."

You blink up at Axel with starry eyes. "So you knew this was going to happen?"

"Sort of..." He frowns at the ground. "I had the feeling it would. But...I was hoping that after that incident with your sister and all, you would have no more trouble in your life. But when you dad got involved with what he did, well..." Axel lifts his head, looking at you sternly. "You'll be able to handle this, though. You're not as stupid as you think you are."

Now it's your turn to frown. "It's not that I think I'm stupid...well, not anymore I don't. I'm just afraid...I suppose that's natural, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't...?" Realizing what he means, you mutter a quiet "oh" and continue to sit on the hard, wooden floor.

"As for the timing of your death...well, when you were younger, you lived out in Ohio. But after your death and revival, to avoid suspicion and to protect your real identity, you and your parents were moved to Idaho. The house in Ohio remained unoccupied for that whole time, until your parents thought it was safe to move you back.

"And then there's your dad's profession...It started out as a great way to protect you from anyone who would want to kill you again. Despite being a child, you were, and still are, a huge target on the to-kill list, right under Sora. But as you got older, he started to abuse his privelages with Nomura...and he became just like your very own personal paparazzi." Axel looks around. "As a matter of fact, we're probably being watched right now."

You growl, narrowing your eyes.

"On the other hand, your mom found it her responsibility to protect you at home. She knew very well about Aqua and what you were destined to do: the exact same thing."

"So, I'm going to die?" you ask, finally looking up at Axel.

"Not necessarily. It depends on your choices and how you decide to handle things. However, that doesn't mean everyone will make it out unscathed."

Axel stands up, and he begins to pace, arms crossed.

"I'm sure you're aware that the place where you're to be fighting has a centerpiece. A keyhole. The biggest keyhole you'll probably ever see. That's your goal. To get to it and lock it. If you lock it, it will destroy itself, and Kingdom Hearts will become hidden all over again. On the flipside, whoever locks the keyhole has a better chance of dying than most likely anyone else on that battlefield."

"I think everyone accepts that," you say, thinking hard. You stand as well. "This is the only way."

"Correct," Axel murmurs, looking out a window. "This is your one shot at freedom. If you succeed, there may be a casualty or two, but everyone else will have peace. If you fail, everyone will die."

"Everyone," you echo, pressing a closed fist to your lips. Blinking back tears, you shake the thoughts out of your head. You will succeed. You will. You have to.

Exhaling slowly, you bow. "Thank you. I think...that's all I need to know...or, at least, that's all I want to know."

"Not a problem. I owe it to you," Axel replies, nodding. "Good luck. We'll be waiting."

"Right."

*Waiting for what?* you ask yourself as you turn to leave. *Peace...or death?*

Axel's POV

"So?" Larxene says, entering the room. You frown.

"I feel...sorry for them," you answer, turning to her. She looks down.

"Do they have a chance?"

"Well, yeah, hell yeah, they do. But we thought Aqua and the others would have a chance, didn't we?" You turn back around as Larxene walks up next to you. "It doesn't matter what we think. It's how they can handle themselves in such an environment."

"...Do you think...they'll make it out alive, though?"

"...Some of them."


	23. Chapter 23: You Should Be Thanking Me

**Chapter 23: You Should Be Thanking Me**

Your POV

So...it's really come to this. You're probably going to die.

Huh. Funny how that works. Funny how you worked so hard to get something you wanted so, so much only to find out a little while later that you can't keep it. Funny how you used to think you were a normal person. Funny how you thought you could handle yourself. Funny how you thought you actually _knew_ yourself.

But what's even funnier is the fact you're still going to kick this issue in the butt.

You are so much stronger than Aqua; you're sure of it now. You aren't going to let anything like that happen. You'll fight until the end. Just like you have before. Only this time, it'll be worth it. This time you're going to get something you can't remember having anymore.

Peace.

Suddenly you feel like taking a nap.

Random!

You know...you really haven't done anything fun in a long time, it seems like. When you get home, you should...you should...

OMGEE! You should totally have a cookout!

Your mind begins to run wild with ideas. You haven't had a cookout in forever, not since last year! It was so fun before; now it would be even MORE crazy! You'll have to pick a day when it's really nice out and the bugs aren't really bad or anything. Then maybe afterward you could play chicken in the DARK! That would be a blast! You could even get Wakka and Selphie and get them to come somehow, and then everyone would be back together again before you...go...

You feel your shoulders slump slightly as you sigh in frustration. Is there nothing you can plan to distract yourself? Nothing at all...?

"You."

You whip your head around to see two people you had hoped you might run into.

"I do have a name, you know," you say, glaring at Adam and Yuna.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna snaps, but you can tell she's a little weary of you.

"Why do you care? I can do whatever I want."

"That's obvious now," Adam says suddenly, laughing a little.

You freeze. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, man!" He slaps his knee, genuinely laughing. "Oh, man! That's great! That's great." He chuckles again, looking straight at you.

"What?!" you demand, taking a step forward. Yuna immediately takes a step back.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Lemme make sure I just didn't imagine this." Adam starts to walk toward you; you stand your ground. You can tell that's it's just him, because Yuna has a very confused look on her face.

When Adam is about a foot away from you, he bursts into laughter all over again.

"Why am I not surprised?!" he practically shouts, throwing his hands up in the air. You back away as Yuna approaches you as well.

"I don't get it, Adam," she says sincerely. "What's so funny?"

"It's like that song, you remember, Kira? That one by Switchfoot." Adam starts to sing a song you recognize right away. "Do you remember when you were way back then? You held the world inside your hands. When you told me love was the strongest stuff, your strength was innocence but, oh man, the signs of the times are omens. You're starting the day in no man's land again." At the last part, Adam starts cracking up.

"...You're pathetic," you finally say, realizing what he means.

"No, no, I'd say that's YOU, Kira, and I'm curious to know. Was it the Sora kid?"

"He's not a kid! He's more of a man than YOU'LL ever be."

"Oh, that's nice. Real nice," Adam says, still chuckling. You stare him down. "So what did your parents say about this?"

"..."

"Or do they not know?" He laughs again. "Can we expect to see any miniature spiky-headed keyblade-weildling punks running around soon?"

"APPARENTLY you forgot the chorus of the song," you half-shout, your cheeks burning with shame. You had forgotten all about that... "Who are you gonna be? When you're on your knees, who do you believe? Oh oh oh, fear is a lonely man. You've been given innocence, you've been given innocence again." You smirk. "And don't you think it's a little sad that the first thing you look for when you see me is my necklace? Are you jealous?" You can't help but laugh. "Who's the pathetic one now, Adam?"

Now it's _his_ turn to be embarrassed.

"It doesn't mean anything...you don't mean anything to me anymore," he replies, narrowing his eyes at you.

"So have you taken a side in the war yet?"

"No," they both reply.

"Are you going to?"

"Why should we?" Yuna answers, crossing her arms. "It's not our responsibility, is it? You guys are the ones that need to do all the work."

"So you're not joining the opposing side either."

"Nope."

You frown, unsure of whether or not to believe them.

"So, are you going to leave now? Or do you feel it's necessary to stay and annoy us some more?" Adam snaps. You clench your teeth.

"I dunno. I _was_ going to just leave, but if you're looking for a fight, why deny you the right to die?"

At the exact same time, you and Adam both whip out your weapons and assume fighting stances.

"You're done," Yuna says angrily. "Just go away. Go back to your dinky little islands. Leave us alone."

Surprised, you lower your keyblade.

"I said go!"

Continuing to stare at her, you begin to back away.

"Go!"

If you didn't know better, you'd say you could see tears in her eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you and your mejor amiga alone, Adam," you say, turning to depart.

"Wait a sec."

"Make up your minds!" you complain, stomping your foot.

"No, I just want to ask you something really quick," Adam explains, frowning.

"Well, what?"

"..." He looks at the floor before addressing you. "..._Do_ you still believe?"

"In what?" you ask, cocking your head slightly.

"In God, stupid."

"...!" You weren't expecting anybody to ask you this...especially him.

"Well?"

"I..." Thinking for a moment, you finally nod. "I think so." You smile ever so slightly. "Despite my mistakes, however serious, I've been so incredibly blessed with my friends. And although I've gone through a lot, I think I've become stronger, as anyone would hope for themselves."

"Do _you_?" you add, putting your hands on your hips.

"H3ll, I dunno!" he shouts angrily. "Go!"

"Fine!"

Turning on your heels, you start to run off, then slow down. Did you really just tell the truth there?

*I think I did,* you tell yourself, bring your pace to a leisurely walk, swinging your arms with an innocence you haven't felt for a while.

Really, you never were a bad kid! When you were younger, you were a straight A honor student with lots of popular friends, and you never drank or partied hard. Even when you moved to Ohio, you made a few friends fast and didn't do anything wrong. Sure, it's not like you were a golden angel child and totally perfect, and you've had to do some things for the sake of an acting role, but still...you tried really hard to be good.

Then when you and Adam started going out, you started to change and become a little more independent.

Now that you and Sora are an item, well, things are even more different.

It's really hard sometimes to be good now...obviously. And you feel especially stupid when your other friends are better behaved than you, like Nami and Kairi. But you still have morals, you still know what's right and what's wrong.

It's just...sometimes, your brain doesn't think right. (:D)

Later That Night

Sora's POV

As you let your eyes close for the fifth time after waking yourself up, someone grabs your wrist. Startled, you bolt upright.

"I'm sorry," Kira says, her face barely visible in the moonlight. "Did I wake you up?"

"Your hands are so cold," you reply, blinking sleep out of your eyes.

"I'm sorry," she repeats. "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"I'm awake, start talking."

"Umm..." She looks around. "Preferably not here." She then starts to pull you up. "Outside."

"The Secret Place, then?" you ask. She stops, then nods in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24:title too long:read memo!

**Chapter 24: So, She Just Switched Into Broadway Mode...**

O_O!!!! XD Frosted..."flaaakes"...XD Good times... "Let's make shadow puppets!" XDDD I love you, Holli. You ARE the best! (Note: I swear I'm just following stage directions. Honest. I swear on my life, it's totally true. Not my ideas. Stage directions. Okay, continue! XD)

Sora's POV

"So, basically, Axel just told me everything I would've ever wanted to know, stuff that I don't think my parents could've even told me," Kira says over her shoulder as she drags you across the sand. The moon illuminates your path with a pearly white glow, but it's barely enough to see where you're going _inside_ the secret place's dark tunnel.

"What was the catch?" you ask, army-crawling through the entrance.

"Mmmmph!" She finally pushes herself through the entrance, throwing the blankets and pillows down in front of her to cushion her fall. You attempt to do the same, but become stuck halfway through.

"We really need to make this entrance-mmph!-bigger!" she laughs, pulling you through. (That's what he said.)

"And then some," you add, dusting yourself off. "So, you never answered my question. What did HE want?"

"Nothing, isn't that funny?" she says, grinning. "I was expecting something to be asked of me, too. But he...just told me. He said he owed it to me, and that he should've expected it..." She tilts her head up to the moonlight beaming down from the hole through the rocks. "Hey, works for me, you know?" She smiles, blinking slowly.

You nod in agreement. There's one part of the stress gone away.

"What all did he say...or...do you...?"

"No, I don't mind telling you," she replies, plopping on the ground with a soft thump. "I especially don't mind telling you what Axel said about Aqua's supposed death."

"Oh really? What did he say then?" you ask, sitting beside her.

"He said she isn't dead."

"Whatever."

"No, just listen." She pauses, as if to make sure you really are paying attention, then continues. "He said that...she isn't dead, but there's no way she's really alive, either. He thinks she might be somewhere in between..."

"A different concept from a Nobody?" you say, hoping that you won't have to deal with anything like that.

"No, more like...a...wandering spirit, I think." She sighs through her nose, and you do the same. "It reminds me of...of Final Fantasy Ten, whenever Yuna did sendings!" Kira laughs. "Has Tidus or Wakka ever talked about that stuff before?"

"Not in a long, long time," you reply, thinking back. "But I know what you're talking about, more or less."

She inhales deeply, then makes a humming noise as she exhales, as if in deep thought about something.

"I've...never really looked around at the drawings in here before," she murmurs, peering around in the faint moonlight. "It makes me...want to add something."

"If you can find some empty space, knock yourself out," you say, laying yourself back to stare at the open spot in the "ceiling" of the Secret Place.

"Yay!"

She hops up and starts searching around like a dog looking for a bone. And speaking of a dog...

"Kira, have you seen Yuki around lately?" you ask, looking at her.

"Um, right before I left I saw her bounding around in the treehouse with someone, probably Roxas." As she starts to draw, she adds, "Yuki loves Roxas; I find it hilarious."

"Yuki isn't the _only_ one who loves Roxas."

Kira freezes and whips her head around at you.

"What?! What happened while I was gone?!" You can hear laughter in her voice.

"I'm just saying. Nami spent all the time playing your guitar and avoiding Roxas, so I suspect she's planning to play something for him."

Kira smiles, and you hear a small, high-pitched noise come from her throat.

"I knew it. I knew she was up to something," she says, giggling.

Your POV

As you continue to draw your picture of Sora, said cute boy asks, "Why do you say that?"

"She asked me for sheet music to a song for my guitar, and it's a love song," you reply, coloring in the spikes on Sora's hair.

"Well, I guess that makes...sense...Kira, what are you drawing?"

Sora stands and walks over to it.

"Is that me?" he asks, laughing. You nod, grinning. "Fine, I'm drawing you then."

Hip-checking you hard, he knocks you out of the way, and you lose your balance and fall.

"He-ey!" you shout, brushing yourself off. "Jiminy Christmas™, you could've just asked, you know!"

"I could've," he admits.

"And you didn't because...?"

"Because that was funnier."

Rolling your eyes, you stand up and attempt to knock the sharp rock he's drawing with out of his hand.

"Hang on, I'm almost done, anyway!" he shouts.

"Well, that didn't take long!" you joke, putting your hands on your hips.

"It's because I have mad skills."

You start laughing hysterically.

"Omgee, omgee, you really need to watch Napolean Dynamite!" you say, dancing in a circle.

"Napolean what?"

"Napolean Dynamite! It's the stupidest movie ever, but it rocks!"

Sora stares at you with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Come to think of it, there are a lot of things you need to watch from my world..." You begin to list them off. "LOST, Fear Factor, Napolean Dynamite, Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings, Prince of Egypt-"

"And when am I going to do this?" he asks, tossing the rock into your hands.

"Whenever," you reply. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, maybe you forgot, but didn't you disown your parents? And isn't all of your stuff like that at their house?"

You pause, frowning. "I...guess I did forget." Sneering, you walk over to the picture Sora drew of you. "Too bad. I'll just go get my stuff, and they'll have to deal...Haha! This is a great picture!"

"Uh, thanks," he says shyly.

"You're definitely a better artist than you used to be." He laughs.

"That's for sure."

"But it's missing something."

"...?"

Reaching up to the drawings, you draw a small key in between the two faces, pursing your lips. As your hand comes down to your side, you look at the old drawing of Sora and Kairi, and the paopu fruit.

"It's...a...little different for us, isn't it?" he suddenly says, putting an arm around your waist. You nod, feeling very tired. You feel your knees give way and hit the ground with a thud as Sora's arm releases you. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really really tired," you admit.

"Here then."

You feel a blanket get tossed on you, and you immediately curl up into a ball.

"Ari~gatou, ari~gatouuu, ari~gatou, ai shiteru yo, honey~," you sing, closing your eyes.

Two Hours Later

Still Your POV

"Ah!"

You bolt upright, cold beads of sweat dripping down your forehead. Glancing at Sora, you see he's still fast asleep.

*Aqua, where are you?* you think, standing up. You've got to walk out some of this nervous feeling you have right now.

And then you see it.

It's funny that you hadn't even thought about it or noticed it until now.

"You..." you mouth, staring at the wooden door. *You caused all of this. You killed innocent people, you killed my sister, you've hurt me and my dignity, and not just mine, either!! Who would've thought that one door could ruin so much...?* You place a hand on the cool wood, seering with anger. *Because of you, I am probably going to die. I was happy, and you took it away. You took everything and mixed it up and smashed it!*

"I hate this stupid thing," you murmur, kicking it. "I hate it so much."

"You know..."

Startled, you whip yourself around to see Sora lying there, looking up at you.

"...There is one good thing about that door."

"Hmm? Name one good thing," you snap, narrowing your eyes.

"It brought you here."

You feel yourself go a little slackjawed. What an incredibly adorable, sweet, meaningful, just plain _awesome _thing to say!!

"You are..."

You begin to walk toward him, smiling through tears.

"I am?"

"You are...without a doubt..."

A sudden memory pops into your head as you kneel beside Sora. That was the beginning of a line from Crazy For You!! You _rocked_ that musical!

FLASHBACK START

*Kenny, don't let me down,* you thought as you approached your senior friend, you being frilly and sexy as Irene in Crazy For You. You were the only sophomore who got a lead, and of all the leads to get!! And, of course, your only close senior friend, Kenny, got Lank, the rough cowboy.

"You are, without a doubt, the _rudest_, most _uncouth_, _roughest_ man I have ever _MET_!" you shouted, right up in Kenny's face. You could see yourself in the reflection of his shiny blue eyes, and you smirked. "C'mere!"

Grabbing him by the shirt collar, you pulled Kenny into a kiss, and the audience screamed in delight. Opening night, closing night, whatever-you always got good reactions.

"Oh my gosh," you growled, kissing him again, then throwing him into the set's revolving chair. *Let us remember this choreography!*

That's right: you and Kenny were given this number to choreograph yourselves. And you could go pretty far with YOUR choral director...

"Move," you commanded the saloon boys, and they scattered as you flirtatiously picked up a long rope. Your lips curled into a seductive smile as you began to sing. "If you want a girl who's sentimental, one who'll never set you in a whirl." You tied the rope around Kenny and spun him around, loosely tying him to the chair. *Yes!* You faced the chair and Kenny toward you. "One who will be always sweet and gentle, I am not that kind of girl." You gracefully sat in Kenny's lap, stroking his chin on the beats, perfectly in time. "But if you prefer a rather swift one, if you think you'd like to run around." On this line, you let your hand stroke his head, then popped out of the chair quickly. "With a bright one, I am just the riiiiiight ooooone!"

You faced the audience, exuding confidence. "Naughty baby, naughty baby, who will teeeease you!" You began to walk your way up Kenny, trying not to be distracted by the whistling crowd. "I can show the way and know the way to pleeeease you!" You bit Kenny on the neck.

"Ooh!" he shouted, and the crowd roared.

"If you're wanting a beginner, I shan't dooo!" You sat in his lap and thrusted your pelvis at him. "I can make a saint a sinner when I want to!" You began to climb off of Kenny. "If you find the simple kind are rather slooooow, dear!" You pushed him and the chair in front of the table, then sat on top of said table, behind Kenny. "Then you ought to try a naughty one you knooooow, dear!" *Scissor lock,* you thought, listening to the crowd erupting with screams and calls. "But you'll never meet another who will beee a naughty baby, naughty baby just like..." You coyly jumped off the table, and snapped your fingers. "...Me."

The quartet of saloon boys came in right on cue and began to sing as you twirled Kenny around, while secretly loosening the rope.

"Naughty baby, we love you!" they sang.

"At Bryn Mawr, I was at the top of my class," you said, facing Kenny toward you.

"Though you may be bad, it's true!"

You pushed Kenny back so that the chair, Kenny, and yourself fell to the floor.

"All the boys were underneath."

As the crowd whooped, you yanked the chair back up and danced around the quartet.

"Please don't go, for though we have been warned about you, you must knoooow that weee want you so!"

On their last line, Kenny was untied and tossing the guys out of the saloon. *Just as planned.*

"If you find the simple kind are rather sloooow, dear!" You looked at Kenny from across the stage and beckoned him with your pointer finger. As he walked toward you, you sang, "Then you ought to try a naughty one you knoooow, dear! But you'll never meet another who will beee-" You pulled Kenny into you. "A naughty baby, naughty baby..."

"Naughty baby, naughty baby," Kenny sang, spinning you out and back in.

"Naughty baby, naughty baby," you sang, and the saloon boys poked their heads in from various places in the stage. "Naughty baby!"

"Just like..."

You and Kenny twirled across the stage, and right on the beat, you fell back into the chair and sang, "Me."

As the lights darkened, you heard the audience fade out.

"What the heck...?!"

FLASHBACK END

"Huh...?"

Sora's eyes stare into yours, blinking rapidly and very, very confused.

"Oh no..."

You release Sora and fall back against the opposite wall, your face hot.

"I...I'm sorry...I had...ohhh!" You smack yourself on the cheeks repeatedly. "I can't believe I just did that! I'm sorry!"

"Don't..." Sora clears his throat. "What was that about?"

"In a musical, I was this girl and that was the song I sang and what I said before I got wrapped up reminded me of it and...gaaaaah!"

That was officially the most embarrassing moment you've had in a while.

The Next Morning

Sora's POV

"I'm never saying anything to you again when you're tired," you joke, walking back to the house with Kira. She laughs pathetically.

"I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out like that!" she says, turning bright red. Instantly she smirks. "But you didn't mind it, diiid you?"

"Huh?!" Now _you_ turn red. "I didn't say that!"

"You did! You did!! Ahahahaha!"


	25. Chapter 25: Bending the Rules: READ MEMO

**Chapter 25: Bending the Rules--Please Read Memo**

Now we will go back to that night, so we're backing up. Thought I'd tell you that to erase any confusion that this might evoke, haha. I loveloveloveloveloooooove the song Deep River. When I first listened to the album, I wasn't all that impressed, but then I saw the video and watched it with the song and it is soooo moving!! :DDDD Also, one of the children in the video looks like a younger Nami...XD To Harry, "we stupid." XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Nami's POV

"Um, okay, come in here," you say quietly, pulling Roxas by the arm into your room. "Keep your eyes closed, and don't open them until you know it's okay."

"Uhh, that's definitely not specific enough for me," he says, laughing nervously.

"You'll see, just...stand there for a sec, okay?" You release Roxas's arm and run back to Kira's room and grab the guitar gently. *I hope I can remember everything,* you think, running back to your room. Sitting on the bed, you let your left hand's fingers fall into place on the fretboard. *Now.*

You begin to play, stroking each string perfectly. Who knew it would come so naturally to you? Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you play the piano. Now let's hope you can sing and play...

"Ten to ten wo tsunagu you ni sen wo egaku yubi ga nazoru no wa. Watashi no kita michi sore to mo yukusaki, oh," you sing. Ah, this IS working out. Crazy! "Sen to sen wo musubu futari yagate minna umi ni tadoritsuki hitotsu ni naru kara, kowakunai keredo..."

Roxas's POV

You can't help but stare at Nami as she starts to sing. Does she even know how talented she is? She must be a little nervous. But she sounds fine... Maybe that's what she was doing all day: practicing this song. Heh, if she thinks _she's_ clever, she's got another thing coming.

"Oh, oh, ikutsumo no kawa wo nagare wake mo kikazu ni, ataerareta namae to tomo ni, ahhh. Oh, oh, subete wo ukeireru nante shinakute ii yo. Watashitachi no itami ga ima tobidatta~." You see her smile a little as she continues. "That's why..." That's why, what? "That's why, that's why, that's why, that's why I chose you..."

Wow...you wish you could understand the rest of what she was saying, too...

"Ken to ken ga butsukariau oto wo shiru tame ni takusareta ken janai yo. Sonna mujun de dare wo mamoreru no..."

Does Nami even realize how good she is at singing and stuff? Probably not, considering how modest she is. Does she know how much she basically...enchants you sometimes? Once again, probably not.

"Oh, oh, nandomo sugata wo kaete watashi no mae ni maiorita anata wo kyou wa sagashiteru. Oh, oh, doko demo ukeirerareyou to shinai de ii yo; jibun rashisa to iu tsurugi wo minna sazukatta. Oh, oh, toki ni wa nagare wo kaete nanimo motazu ni; ataerareta namae to tomo ni, ahhh. Oh, oh, subete wo ukeireru nante shinakute ii yo. Shiokaze ni mukai toritachi ga ima tobidatta~."

She strums the last chord, pauses for a moment, then blinks up at you.

"That made me nervous," she admits, giggling slightly.

"You sounded...really, really beautiful," you say, at a loss for words. How can you describe that sort of perfection, anyway?

She blushes. "Thank you. I tried not to show when I messed up."

"You messed up?"

She giggles modestly.

"No, I'm serious." You are. Did she really mess up? "I didn't notice. Really." Shaking your head, you can't help but laugh. "I'm surprised Kira let you borrow her guitar."

"I am, too, but she...seemed to understand. I was afraid she wouldn't have the sheet music for it or something. Heh...I probably should put it back, then."

Staring at you intently, Nami backs out of the room, then turns and runs down the hall.

Man, you _wish_ you were that talented...and to go along with it, that modest. ...Maybe she DOESN'T realize what talent she has...

"What, was I that good?"

Nami reenters the room and puts her hands on your shoulders, pushing you backward.

"Helloooo? Earth to Roxas!"

You feel your legs hit the side of the bed at your knees, and they buckle, causing you to fall backward. Nami squeals, and you laugh. It sounded really weird.

"Have you snapped out of it now?" she asks, giggling.

"Share your talent," you command her, sitting upright.

"Say what?" she says, sitting indian style on the bed.

"Teach me how to do something like that, play, sing, something. Teach me that language."

"Ummm..." She wrings her hands together. "Okay, I could teach you Japanese...at least, I think I can." She inhales, then sighs it out. "O-kay..."

Nami's POV

What is his deal all of a sudden?

"Ummm...good morning is 'ohayou gozaimasu,'" you say, trying to make it as easy to pronounce as possible. But judging by the look on Roxas's face, you've lost him already. "...Maybe not. Hmm...what about goodbye? It's-"

"I don't want to know," he says quickly.

"Huh? Make up your mind!" you tease.

"No, you don't get it." He shakes his head.

"No, I don't then," you admit, completely confused.

"I don't want to even think about goodbyes. If I don't say it, then it can't happen, right?"

"..." It is taking every ounce of self-control in you right now not to scream. "I hope so," you finally squeak, throwing your arms around Roxas. *I wish it was that easy,* you think, biting your bottom lip.

Instead of returning the embrace, Roxas pushes you back, then kisses you.

"This is so unfair," you whisper when your lips part. "I can't believe this is happening to us."

"Just...try not to think about it, okay?"

A small smile makes its way onto your face, and, at the same time, you and Roxas place your foreheads together.

"Huh?"

You feel a small shock, then you feel your vision blur.

"Wha...?"

"Na..."

Your vision and hearing suddenly black out.

Moments Later

Still Nami's POV

"..."

Your eyes blink open to find yourself lying on the floor of a familiar place.

"How did I get here?" you wonder aloud, pushing yourself up. For some unknown reason...you're at home. Your old home. And from what it seems, you're in your old bedroom. "Hello?" You look over at your bed to see your "mom" kneeling beside it, sobbing into her arms. "Susan?" She doesn't respond; you can't say you blame her, since she hates you now as you hate her.

But then you notice something a little different with this picture. The last time you saw your "mom," her hair was grey.

Here now...it's auburn.

*Okay, that's not all that unusual, people can dye their hair,* you tell yourself, walking around the bed. Then you stop in your tracks.

"IYA~!" you shriek, stumbling backwards. "This-this can't be right...!"

But it is. Resting in your bed is the fifteen year old version of you. You can see various scars on your body where your clothes don't cover you. A machine is beeping quietly next to you, and by the way it's wired, it is definitely connected to you. Your hair is all short...it hasn't been that way in a while!

But none of this really seems...familiar.

Footsteps interrupt your thoughts, and you turn to see your "father" enter through the open doorway.

"How is she?" he asks quietly, kneeling by the opposite side of your bed.

"B-better, I think," Susan replies. "Warau..." She pauses, glancing at your lifeless body. "...I know I said...that...I wanted a daughter, but..." She pauses a little longer this time, staring at the old you. You grit your teeth, clenching your fists. "...This is...so much."

"It will get better, dear," he says, pressing his knuckles to his lips. "It's not like we have to really tell Namida any of this."

"Oh really," you mutter, crossing your arms. So _that's_ what they thought.

All of a sudden you hear the younger you let out a whimper. Susan puts a hand to your forehead.

"Namida?"

Two hazel eyes flutter open, and you stare down into what might as well be your reflection.

*I look drugged,* you think as the younger you slowly shifts her eyes to Susan.

"Mom, Dad," a pathetic voice whispers. "What happened to me?..."

Before Susan can reply, Warau says, "You were in an accident, Namida."

You cringe, and so does the younger you. Why that name...?

"No, don't call me that! Call me Nami..."

"Your" head relaxes into the pillow, and you frown.

"I didn't know anything," you say, shaking your head slowly.

"Nami, dear, can you remember anything at all?"

The two, large, innocent, hazel eyes stare at the ceiling with a blank, clueless look.

"...No..."

"NO!"

"NO!" you scream, your ears ringing.

"Nami, what-"

Your head pops up to see Roxas staring at you warily.

"You...passed out," he says quietly. His voice seems to echo in the quiet of the house.

"I remembered something," you confirm with him, and you can feel a look of disgust trying to make its way onto your face. Some "parents"...

"You...did? Really?! But how?!"

"I don't know." You start to really think. *I played for him...we came in here...I hugged him...we kissed...and then...!*

"Your scar," Roxas says suddenly, pointing to your forehead. "It's bright pink."

Got it.

"That's it!" you cry, covering your mouth with your hands in surprise. "Roxas, give me your wrist...your right one."

"What? Why?"

Without answering him, you grab it and press it to your own.

"Itai," you murmur, feeling the same strange shock again. *I figured you out.*

"This little girl didn't care what anybody said," you watch the younger you sing, brushing your long, ink-colored hair. "She got the whole world dancing to the music in her head. They loved to trash her bad, laugh at her, and call her names. And now they all try to copy her; isn't that a shame? It only made her stronger."

Humming the rest of the song, the little you set down your hairbrush and placed a hand to her neck. A shiny, black ribbon is tied around it, with a moon charm hanging down. You self-conciously touch it now, outlining the shape with your index finger.

"...!"

And now you see it.

The younger version of you stares down at her hands, which are translucent. You can see a small shadow around them, as if darkness is trying to swallow them.

"M-mom!! Dad!!" she screams, staring in horror at such a sight to behold.

"What's happening to me here?" you wonder aloud, looking at your grown up hands now. They look fine.

"What's wrong, Namida?" your "father" calls as he walks around the corner, followed by Susan.

"I'm...I'm..."

The little you holds up her hands, and your "parents" gasp in horror.

"That man was right," Warau says quietly. Susan's eyes widen.

"I-I'll go call him now!" she cries, running off past you.

"What man?" you ask.

"What man?" the little you echoes.

"It's okay, never mind that," Warau says, giving the little you a hug. "Don't worry, just go sit down and be patient. We'll fix this. I promise."

"Okay."

Ignorantly the younger you stands there as Warau runs off after Susan. You feel your throat tighten.

"You're a stupid little kid, Namida Lee!" you shout at the afraid little you. "You're stupid, and you let them throw you around like a doll for two more years!! You're stupid!"

"...Stupid..."

"Then it works, doesn't it?"

You open your eyes to see Roxas's blue ones glowing with curiousity.

"Hai," you reply.

"Huh?"

"It means yes," you say bitterly.

"Try another one," he urges you, and you can't help but hesitate. Is this what he had meant when he said you might regret remembering? "Well?"

"Okay," you say, pressing your left wrist to his.

Nothing.

"Nani?" you chirp, removing your wrist and looking at it. "So does that mean only certain ones will work?"

"I don't know."

"What all is there...?"

"Try ankles, maybe?"

You nod in agreement and twist your left leg around to meet his left ankle.

A shock, and then darkness.

"Sweetie," your "mom" says, pushing the younger you forward a little, "these men are going to help you. It will take a while, and you'll be away from home, but...it's the only way." Susan puts a hand on the small shoulder that used to be yours. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"You can trust them," Warau confirms, nodding once. The little you nods back obediently.

"I was so _stupid_," you mutter, shaking your head. "I didn't even ask any questions back then...I just...did what I was told."

You look at Zexion and Demyx, and you notice both look older and way more mature than you remember them from the games, especially Demyx.

"Please, Namida, come with us," Zexion says, holding out his hand. The little you stares at the strangers before her. All your life, you were sheltered from the outside. Now, suddenly, you're going away with these men you've never met before? Without asking any questions? With no real care?

"Either I was really afraid...or really stupid...or both," you say to yourself, crossing your arms as you watch the little you takes Zexion's hand.

The little you looks over her shoulder and whispers, "Bye."

A strong feeling of disgusts hits you as you watch your "mom" start to cry.

*It's all so...fake,* you think, sticking out your tongue as if you just ate something nasty.

You feel someone pinch your protruding tongue, and you instantly gag.

"What was that for?!" you cry playfully, hitting Roxas on the arm.

"Haha, sorry, couldn't resist," he admits, grinning. "How are your memories?"

"Sickening; my so-called parents are completely retarded. I don't even remember how I ended up with them, anyway."

"Couldn't tell ya, sorry."

"It's okay, I guess I'll be finding out soon enough."

*This is about to become extremely awkward, though...* you think as your right ankle meets his and has no effect. *VERY awkward.*

Roxas's POV

You can't believe you really came by this whole thing by chance. Who knows how long it would've taken you two to figure this out on your own.

You guys probably would've been like...eighty or something and...

"Hey, look, Roxas, we still have these darn scars!"

"Let's see what happens when we smack 'em together!"

Yeah, right.

Or you could've discovered it at a completely awkward time...

And speaking of awkward...


	26. Chapter 26:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 26: "You're Corny." "Oh yeah? Well, You're HORNY!"**

BAND JOKE BAND JOKE!!! Bahahahahahaha! I said the first to Camden since he had a cornet, then he said the latter back, since a trumpet is a horn. :D Anyway... REBA~! HARRY~! WOOT!

Nami's POV

"Ummm..." You can feel yourself start to blush as you sit indian style on the bed. Roxas does the same. In the fading daylight, you can tell he's blushing, too. Is he thinking the way you are?

Knee to knee, you press them together, trying to avoid making yourself look like some sort of a ....never mind.

And you know what comes next.

You open your eyes to find yourself in some sort of lab. Everything around you is a dull, neutral color, giving the place no life at all. Five metal beds with white sheets are in front of you, and you finally see your younger self standing in front of Zexion and Demyx. Jogging over, you notice four other people, but you simply ignore them for now. You've got to know what they're saying.

"Demyx, go tell them it's almost time," Zexion says flatly. "They've had enough time to socialize, and I don't care what Larxene says, I can take this away from her more easily than I can give it to her."

Smirking, Demyx nods and walks right through you, not even halting or stopping.

"Why can't I talk to those people?" the little you asks innocently. Zexion sighs.

"Namida-"

"It's Nami."

"..._Nami_, these people you see here...they're like you in some ways. All five of you are called Nobodies. I'm a Nobody, too. We don't really exist. We don't have our own hearts. But this...will save you. All those other people over there are like you...some are less likely to make it than you.... However...by bringing you here, we're really meddling in your world's order, because Earth doesn't think we exist. So you're going to have this operation, and then you're going to forget this ever happened."

The little you gasps in disgust. "Says who?"

"Says your other's uncle."

"What does that have to do with anything?" you say quietly. "Who's her uncle? Who would...?"

"Anyway, Axel and Larxene...the two older ones, already found out your name, but just try to ignore them all."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"I'm Zexion...and the blonde guy with the mullet is Demyx, as you probably heard already." The younger you nods. "Go ahead and go on over to where the others are, and just chill for a moment, alright?"

"Alright," the little you sighs in defeat, walking over to where the others are gathered. You numbly follow.

"Omgee," you squeal, slapping a hand over your mouth. "You were so adorable when you were little...Roxas..."

Yes, there he is, in all his Jesse McCartney-esque glory. His hair looks a little overgrown here, not unlike your present Roxas...but it looks a _lot_ sexier on him now. Hah...

"Hello."

The younger you stops in her tracks and turns to look upon Roxas, who has split away from the group to talk.

"Hi," the little you murmurs, lowering her head.

"I've never seen you around before." He smiles, and you immediately smile back, unlike the younger you, who says nothing. "My name's Roxas."

"Nice to meet you," the younger you says quietly, looking up for a moment.

"What, do you not talk regularly?" he jokes, smiling brightly.

"I'm not supposed to. I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Roxas tilts his head, obviously confused.

"I'm telling the truth, you know."

"But why?"

"Enough, let's get this operation underway," Zexion commands, snapping his fingers twice. Everyone mumbles and goes to a certain metal table...then you realize what they look like...operating tables.

"I hope this isn't gory," you say to yourself, following the younger you to a table next to Namine and Roxas.

"Goodbye, Roxas," the little you says, lying on the table, hands folded across her stomach.

"Hey, wait, I never learned _your_ na-"

"Roxas, please, just lay back and be quiet," Zexion says, obviously at the end of his patience level. You smirk, then feel something wet touch your face.

"Huh?"

"Yuki, stop it!"

"Yeech!"

You push your overly-friendly German Shepherd off of you, giggling.

"You silly dog!" you cry, mussing her fur as she bounds on top of you and Roxas. She must sense the tension, because she's acting nuttier than usual for this time of...night. Is it really already dark out?

"Okay, I love you, now get off," Roxas laughs, pushing Yuki down. She licks his hand, then runs over into her favorite corner of the room and lies down, her tail thumping against the floor. You smile at her, then turn back to Roxas.

"What's left?" he asks.

You pause, then reply, "Elbow creases," fearing the now inevitable. "Right."

You can't help but laugh as you both contort your arms to press them together.

"Wonder if I can lick my elbow this way," Roxas jokes. You both make the attempt, trying to laugh and spray spit everywhere.

"Nope," you say with your tongue sticking out. "Try left."

You switch, and you feel the familiar shock again.

Guess you won't get to find out yet.

You watch the little you lift her head up, blinking slowly. Everyone else is already awake and talking again.

"Good morning," Demyx greets the younger you cheerfully. "How are you feeling? Or do you feel at all?"

"...I feel...sad..." the little you admits, frowning.

"But at least you feel...and that was our goal. Congratulations, Nami."

Demyx pulls her to her feet, and she wanders over to a corner, crossing her arms against her chest tightly.

"I wonder if I could still remember stuff here," you wonder aloud, your feet leading you to your littler self. You look skinnier than usual, and tired and you can see scars all over already, burning a bright pink color. "You don't have any idea what's about to happen here, Namida Lee...and neither do I."

"You okay?"

You whip your head around at the sound of Roxas's voice instinctively.

"Right, I can't be seen," you say, rolling your eyes at your stupidity. "Duh, Nami."

Roxas walks over to the little you, smiling in a friendly manner. The younger you nods politely.

"Homesick?"

She sighs, smiling a little. "Well, a little, but I-"

A sudden explosion cuts her off, and you whip your own head around. Everyone screams and huddles together. What just happened? Then you notice Zexion hunched over, a piece of glass piercing him. Roxas shudders, and you find yourself doing the same.

"What's going on?" Larxene shouts over the chaos.

"P-power...overload...through the wires..." Zexion mutters, falling to his knees. "...Circuits...are..." He falls to the ground, either dead or unconcious. You assume unconcious, though. Hopefully this would be okay...but wait! Why would you care? You weren't even going to remember! Ugh, this is so confusing! Why couldn't they have just left your memories be?!

"Get out of here! Now!" Demyx shouts, being serious for once. Everyone but yourself hesitates. "NOW!" Everyone grabs each other's arms and begins to run out of the lab. It's then you notice that Roxas had actually grabbed the little you's arm. You sigh a little. Why did you have to forget?!

"NO!" Roxas suddenly shouts. You turn around quickly to see Demyx and Zexion both dead. As in, definitely dead. As in, there's no way in Hades they're going to come back this time. The younger you's expression looks horrified, but you can only imagine what you look like now. You can feel tears behind your eyes as you watch everyone run off, leaving the lab to burn with the deceased Zexion and Demyx inside. The lyrics to Tamaki Nami's Sanctuary begin to run through your head as you dumbly stand amongst the destruction. Giant pieces of burning equipment fall beside you, but you feel no heat...no pain. You just stand there, slack-jawed, tears running down your cheeks.

"Wait, I should be following my younger me!" you shout, running outside. Thankfully, your target hasn't gotten too far. In fact, everyone is already resting on the ground. Axel looks angry...you watch as he punches a nearby lightpost, crying out in agony. Larxene simply hoods herself with the white robe she's wearing, grimacing. Roxas and Namine are together, Namine crying and Roxas looking very upset.

And then you see the little you, just sitting there, probably not knowing what to think.

As the familiar people begin to fall asleep, you sit on the ground, still watching the younger you, who doesn't move.

"Roxas..." you whisper, looking at him lying on the ground, wide awake. He finally sighs, frustrated, and looks at the little you. She turns to him and smiles a sad smile that you would sense yourself doing a lot.

"I'm only going to forget you, Roxas," she says, then falls to the side. Ah, that line is familiar; you can remember hearing it in your head in India.

"Hey!" Roxas cries, crawling over to the little you.

"But then I get you back," you say with a smile that you just can't hide.

"Well?"

You sit upright, shaking your head.

"You were right...it's depressing," you admit, pressing your lips together.

"No, don't be sad! If this is going to make you depressed-"

"It won't, don't worry. There are worse things ahead," you murmur, a lump forming in your throat.

"..."

You know he hates it when you say things like that, but you're telling the truth, and he knows it!

"Just...umm..."

You pause. There are officially only three options left: on either side of your neck, your stomach, or over your heart.

God forbid against the last one.

Going for the easiest of the three, you throw your arms around Roxas and press the side of your neck against his. A shock occurs again, this time a little more painful, and you black out.

"Nnngh..." the little you groans, opening her eyes. "Wh...at...?"

You're back in your room, like when you started.

"NAMIDA!" your "mother" shouts, throwing her arms around you.

"What happened?" the younger you asks weakly.

"Sweetie!" your "dad" shouts, looking relieved.

"Mom, Dad," she whispers weakly. "What happened to me?"

"You were in an accident, Namida," your "father" says. Both you and the little you cringe. You know why she did. You don't like that name. Why can't it be different? But you ...you know better now against what they're saying to you. You hate being lied to...and about something this serious is...is...terrible.

"No, don't call me that! Call me Nami."

"Nami, dear, can you remember anything at all?" Susan asks the little you.

"...No..."

"Now I do," you say bitterly, a sarcastic smile on your face.

"Oh..." Susan whispers something to Warau, and he nods, smiling. Ugh, they disgust you so much!!

"Tell me what happened..."

"You, um, got into an accident on your way home from school. You were in a coma." She fakes smiles. "We didn't think you would make it, your condition was so bad. You'll have scars for the rest of your life."

"I...I was...? I will...?"

"Unfortunately, and most of the scars are emotional!" you cry.

"Yes, Namida..."

"It's _Nami_...please..." You know what Namida means. It means "tear." You want something halfway happy as your name. Like your "dad", Warau. It means "laugh." You thought maybe you might change your name to "hohoemi," which means "smile." But that might be a bit of a mouthful.

"Nami, you just rest," Warau says quietly. He and Susan exit the room.

"O...kay..." The younger you closes her eyes weakly, then suddenly an image fills your own head. A boy...blonde, around your age...he has beautiful blue eyes...Roxas. Of course.

"Who are you?" the little you mouths.

"He's our savior."

"You okay?"

You lift your head up off the bed and blink a couple times.

"Yeah," you reply quietly.

"Have you remembered everything?" Roxas asks, his chin resting on his knees.

You think for a moment.

"I...don't know. I think so, but...something just...doesn't seem right."

You rack your brain for answers.

*Why would I be put with those...terrible excuses for human beings in the first place? Did I CHOOSE that? Or was I forced to go there? I don't know...because...I don't remember...* Pursing your lips, you close your eyes in deep thought. *I remember being enrolled in school, but I was with them at that time. How did I get there in the first place...? Why would that memory be hidden from me, and where would it be hidden? ...I don't know... My heart just doesn't have the answers...*

That's it.

Your heart.

Dang.

*Um, um, um, um...* You twist your hands together nervously. Roxas just sits there, oblivious to your jittery thoughts. *How am I going to pull this off...no pun intended...?*

"...There's one more thing," you murmur.

"What's that?" he asks, lifting his head in interest.

"I...um..."

*We're wearing button down shirts,* you suddenly realize. That's the fourth day in a row you've dressed with the same style...O.o

Thanking the higher power that it's dark out and he can't see you blushing, you sit indian style on the bed and begin to unbutton your shirt.

"Uhh...what are you doing?" Roxas asks, his voice shaking slightly.

"There's one more thing," you repeat, tossing your shirt to the floor. "And I know....this is the only way." Gently you touch the scar where you know your answers are waiting.

"I...understand," he says quietly, nodding once.

"..." You can't really bring yourself to say anything at the moment. As he mimics your actions, you self-conciously fold your arms across your chest. If this works...this will be it. You'll have everything in place, and you will have part of your burden gone from your heavy shoulders.

If not...that is WAY too awkward to even THINK about.

"Okay," he says, and you immediately turn red. Well, you wouldn't know it in this lighting, but still, you can feel it. The still-vivid memories of Hawaii pop into your head, and you feel your hands start sweating. "Nami?" Only moving your legs to one side, you sit still as ever, thinking about how to approach this.

*I'll give you three counts, Namida Lee,* you say to yourself, quoting your old choir director. She was one of the few that called you Namida, but she added your middle name. *Three, dos, ichi, go!*

With more swiftness than you've ever possessed before, even in dancing, you embrace Roxas tightly, pressing your heart to his.

Roxas's POV

Nami suddenly grabs you and hugs you tightly. You jump, startled. She's got guts...you were starting to doubt that.

Now unconcious, her grip on you is loosened, and she falls backward on the bed.

Uhhh...

...

No, you don't roll that way. Instead, you pull your own shirt back on, then do the same for her.

It's kind of weird...she feels almost like...a dead person. Her arms are cold, and she is completely limp in your arms. You've got to wonder what she could possibly be remembering, since you don't feel anything yourself.

She did say you were right about this whole thing being depressing. And it's true; nobody likes to see people die, especially friends or people that have helped you. It's a disgusting feeling, and you can hardly imagine why anyone would want to remember something like that experience.

But you do understand where she's coming from. If you were in her place, you'd probably feel the same way.

A glimpse of moonlight comes through your window, and it temporarily illuminates the room. You notice the look on Nami's face, and you sigh.

Why does she have to suffer so much...?

That's it. You're done with this.

When this stupid ss war comes, you'll be ready. You'll protect her. You'll knock down anyone that even THINKS about getting in your way. Maleficent, Pete, Emi, whoever. You'll kick their sses. All of them. Just wait.

You'll be ready.

Nami's POV

"No...this is not my home."

"If you say that one more time, I swear..." you mutter, clenching your teeth.

For the past...how many ever minutes, you've been following this little girl around. She's stopped at every house on this street, looked at it, and has said-

"No...this is not my home," she says again, looking at a house near the corner.

"Just pick a house already!" you shout.

Truly, you don't know WHY you feel compelled to follow her. She doesn't look familiar...she's kinda scrawny. Maybe she's an orphan or something. She can't be that old. Maybe in third grade or something.

"No...this is not my home."

"Then where is it?!" you cry, smacking your hand to your forehead.

The little girl, obviously oblivious to your prescense, turns the corner onto a street you recognize.

"No..." You look up at the sign in a desparate attempt to squelch your thoughts, but instead, they're only confirmed. "Fir Tree Lane...then she's..."

In horror, you chase after the little girl, who's approaching a more familiar house now. A young woman with auburn hair is out gardening.

"Stay away from her!" you shout after the little girl. But she ignores you and continues on with her mumbling.

"No...this is not my home," she says, walking next to the red-brick house where the woman is.

"NO! STOP, GO BACK!!" you shout, your throat closing up.

But you know it's too late when the woman sees the little girl. Gasping, she shouts out someone's name, and young, Asian man walks out, obviously startled by this whole thing.

"Stop," you say pathetically. You can feel your knees shaking.

The young woman says something to the man, and he nods, although hesitantly. He then approaches the little girl, who stands there, almost ready to meet him.

"Sweetie, are you lost?" he asks. The girl shrugs. "Where are your parents?" She shrugs again. "Do you remember...?" The girl shakes her head no. Her long, jet black hair waves around. No... "Would you like to come inside?" The girl shrugs once more. "Can you remember anything at all, sweetie?"

"Leave her alone!" you cry. This is how it happened?! Just like this?! Were you some sort of robot or something?! It feels like you're watching some sick horror movie.

"No," the girl answers. "Can you be my daddy?"

You can't take it anymore. Your knees buckle, and you fall onto the sidewalk, sobbing.

The man stands there, confused. "I...I...Sure, sweetie." The man then takes her hand and leads her inside.

Was it really like this?! Were you that STUPID?!

"Why...?" Feeling utterly pathetic, you curl up into a ball and cry even harder.

Roxas was right. It was too painful. You should've left things alone.

"Nami...Nami? Nami..."

You feel a hand on your shoulder, and you inhale sharply, choking on your tears.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asks you, sitting you upright.

"You were right," you wail, your chin falling to your chest. "I didn't need to remember those things."

"But you wanted to," he points out.

"I know...that just makes this even worse."

You feel a hand touch your cheek, then your chin. Roxas forces your head up, so that you're facing him and his innocent blue eyes. Then his lips start to move, and you nearly have a seizure as to what comes out of them.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul," he sings, every single note on pitch. Oh geez... "I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed; then I hope you'll see the heart in me. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul, yeah.

"You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine with moving forward. I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance. I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful sou------l."

You feel shivers go up and down your spine. That was awesome...that note is just...ahhh...

"Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don't want to waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know that you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul, yeah. Ahhhh, yeah, your beautiful soul, yeah..."

Roxas's POV

Hesitantly, you remove your hand from Nami's chin. With a pleasant sigh, she falls backward onto the bed, eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" you ask, peering over at her. She smiles, nodding twice. "Are you sure...?"

She sighs again, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oka-ay," she says, opening her eyes, "I'll admit it. You beat me."


	27. Chapter 27:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 27: Are We REALLY the Only Normal Couple?!**

Yes. XD You are. Sorry about that. :D This one's for you two! Heart heart heart! XD

Kairi's POV

"Rise and shine! It's the morning!"

Your eyes open by instinct, and you toss off the sheets from your bed.

"Let's go," Tidus says, laughing as you grab some different clothes. "Change faster," he adds, leaving the room.

You don't even bother to put on shoes or socks. Pulling your medium-length red hair back into a ponytail, you run outside to have the dawn greet you as it does almost every morning: with shining, golden radiance.

"Must you take so long every morning?" Tidus teases you, and you stick out your tongue playfully. Without a word, you start running off, and you laugh as you hear him call after you.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!"

You slow your pace a bit, and soon the two of you are running side by side, as you do every morning at this time. You've come to run the same route day after day, so by now you've memorized it down to the number of bushes lining the rock wall to the number of wild paopu trees in the "forest."

Not only is this morning running a great way to wake up and get started, but it's a more than great escape. Both you and Tidus have come to realize that you two are the only normal people left on this island. Neither of you have the problems that the others have to deal with--hey, you're not saying your lives are carefree, either! It just gets old after a while, having to deal with that drama. And this is the perfect way to cope with it.

"Wonder where Yuki is," you wonder aloud, and Tidus glances around the beach area.

"She must be inside today," he replies as you enter the "forest" area. "_Man_ is it nice today..."

"You bet it is!" you cry, grinning. "You can't ever get used to the fact that Destiny Islands has near perfect weather, can you?"

"After Zanarkand, no," he admits, laughing.

Your smile doesn't fade as you continue through the green and brown surroundings. It's really pretty here during the day, when everything is lit up with the morning light. You can remember at night, though, how creepy and gloomy everything was.

Plus, it didn't help the fact that one of your friends was missing.

GOSH! You can't BELIEVE her!

Kira or Namine, for that matter!!

Now, Namine...

Namine is kind of a slut in hiding. You've always thought that about her. Adorable, yes. But she knows how to be too cute.

But Kira?

Geez, the girl is the freaking PURE-HEART for crying out loud! She should be the one condemning that sort of thing! To you she always seemed so...innocent. Crazy, strong-willed, and bold...but innocent.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You have a funny look on your face, that's all," Tidus says, slowing his pace as you reach your destination. (That's kinda catchy--Destination: Destiny Islands.)

"Ahhh, it's nothin'," you say, mocking the way he always talks.

"He-ey," he says, giving you a small shove.

You simply shrug and slow your jog to a walk.

These past few months, you and Tidus...well, actually, Tidus, discovered the most beautiful view on the entire island. It takes some running through jungle terrain and uphill stuff to get there, but it's worth it.

Take a sec to imagine the view at sunrise from the bent paopu tree.

Multiply that beauty by a thousand.

That's what you can see from up on this tiny cliff. You can see everything.

"Wow...it's just prettier every day, isn't it?" you sigh, closing your eyes as a sea breeze passes you by.

"Yeah...hey, ready?" Tidus says, pointing at the sun.

"Sunrise jump?"

"Always."

"Three...twoooooo...ooooooooone...GO!"

With a confident leap, the two of you jump off the ledge and into the pleasantly lukewarm water below you. As you submerge yourself in the endless beauty, you can feel your lungs expand like those of a champion blitzball player. You've gotten better...(:D)

Your feet touch the sandy bottom, and you push yourself to the surface, releasing the extra air in your lungs.

"_Now_ it's morning," Tidus declares, and you hi-five each other before swimming back to shore.

As you walk back to the house, you see Sora and Kira heading your way as well. For some unknown reason, she's laughing hysterically and dancing around Sora, who looks utterly defeated slash embarrassed. But then they see you two, and Kira waves enthusiastically, and you mimic her, both of you laughing.

"Why are you both soaked?" she asks when you get closer.

"Tradition!" you and Tidus say unanimously. Kira grins, and Sora looks confused.

"Since when?" he asks.

"Since who knows and who cares!" you reply, kicking your leg up in the air in a preppy high kick. Everyone laughs, and you can't help but sense something familiar in all this. You could swear it seems like happier times, just the vibe you get. Even as you walk into the house, it seems like a lighter mood. Although you won't really know until Nami and Roxas wake up, Namine and Riku are talking. SHOCKER!!!

"Why are you wet?" Namine asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we can be!" Tidus says, sticking out his tongue. She does it back, and you all chuckle. Yes, the vibe is definitely better.

"Where are Roxas and Nami?" Sora asks.

"Still asleep," Riku replies, blinking slowly.

"You are such a slug in the mornings," you tease. He gives you the death look--in a kidding sort of way--then shrugs.

"Why did you ask, Sora?" Namine questions, tilting her head slightly. You know, it looks like she's doing better.

"I...I've gotta talk to you guys. Tidus, well...you might as well hear it."

So much for the good vibe.

Tidus's POV

Man, you bet it has something to do with this stupid war.

"C'mon, Kai," you say quietly, pulling her away.

When you reach your room, you quietly shut the door, trying not to wake Nami and Roxas next door.

"This is so stupid!" she says in a hushed tone. "As soon as everything is looking sunny again-"

"This war ruins it," you finish bitterly.

"Exactly!"

"Yeah? Well, try not being included in it!"

It's true. You would seriously rather go out and train and fight and risk your life with everyone else than sit on the sidelines like some preppy cheerleader would at a blitzball game. That may work for Selphie and Wakka, but not you. And it doesn't help that Kairi will be fighting without you, so you'll be alone, awaiting a fate that you can't control. A fate of the unknown.

"Tidus..."

Kairi throws her arms around you, and you hold her tightly.

"Oh, gosh, I shouldn't have done that; you're wetter than me!" she laughs, pulling away, soaked all over again.

"Sorry," you say, grinning. She sighs, looking at the floor.

"I don't think you should worry about me," she says in a flat tone. You shake your head.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Of course I'll be worried about you."

"But you shouldn't be." Her head pops up in response. "I'm strong, and I can take care of myself. I may be the Princess of Heart fighting here, but I'm not the main target. Not even close. They'll kill Sora or Kira or Mickey or even Riku before me."

"Stop it!" you half-shout, then lower your voice to a whisper. "I don't even want to THINK about who will be easier to kill! You guys shouldn't even be having to do this in the first place!"

"But we have to, and you have to accept that!"

"You guys? Come on, get out here so I can talk to everyone," Sora says through your door. "Uhh...on second thought, maybe you guys should dry off first."

Now That Everyone is Dry...

Still Tidus's POV

"Alright, so I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys this earlier...but King Mickey is coming here tomorrow," Sora says, crossing his arms.

"Gre-eat," everyone says in a sarcastic tone.

"I know," he says, looking bored with the whole thing. "But the thing is...well, we're leaving here. We have to take all our clothes and stuff that we would need or use, and we're living at the castle."

"YES!" Kairi shouts, pumping her fist up in the air. "ROYALTY!!!!"

"Even me?" you ask, surprised.

"Yep."

"SWEET!" You and Kairi hi-five each other. Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all!

"Here's the catch...we have to go through training while we are there. I've been through some of it, and it's not anything easy, trust me."

"Says the guy who cried when he saw his best friend," Riku teases.

"BURN!" everyone shouts. Sora frowns.

"Guys, I'm being serious. We only get three months to do this. Then we leave and we fight."

"Whoa! For real?" Kira asks, scrunching up her nose. So she didn't know this, either?

"Yeah. It's not very long at all, when you think about it. But it's all we can manage."

Suddenly, so many questions start popping up, it's like someone called a game of rapidfire.

"So we have until tomorrow, then we leave?"

"What if we never come back?!"

"Is King Mickey doing the training, too?"

"What about Selphie and Wakka?"

"Can we bring food?"

"Guys, shut up!" Roxas shouts over the commotion. Shocked, everyone settles down.

"To answer all your questions, yes, I dunno, yes, I'll tell you in a minute, and duh, you can bring food," Sora says in one breath, shaking his hair out of his eyes. "Tomorrow, when the King comes, he's taking us to their place, then to Traverse Town, then to Disney Castle. We get one night off before training. Then it starts."

"Where's their place?!" Kairi asks, bouncing up from her chair.

"He didn't say." Sora then turns to Kira. "He did mention there's someone else we're seeing there for your sake, but he wouldn't say much about that, either."

"Jiminy Christmas™, he's vague. I wonder who...go-osh! I hope it's not my parents!!!" Kira holds her head in her hands, gagging.

Kairi's POV

Wow...so this is like...your last twenty-four hours on this island...maybe ever!

CREEPY!

But you're pumped; you can't wait to see Selphie again, and you'll finally have another normal couple to hang with! THANK THE HIGHER POWER!

"I guess...we have to start packing, then," Namine says bitterly. She presses her lips together, and you know she's thinking negative thoughts like crazy right now.

"We do have tomorrow, too, you know," you say directly to her, and she looks at you. Her light blue eyes soften, and she finally nods.

Geez. What you have to do to keep these people in place and to keep this place running!

"Are we dismissed?" Riku asks sarcastically, looking at Sora with a classic I'm-Riku-so-f*ck-you half-smile.

"Yeah," he replies quietly, his mind obviously engaged with something else.

"Cool beans!" you cry, running off to your room.

When you go inside, you slam the door shut--accidentally--and fall on your bed.

*I don't want to leave here, really,* you think, tears coming to your eyes. *This is my home, and it's been this way as long as I can remember. Why does this have to change, then?*

"Kai?"

You lift your head to see Tidus enter, the door shutting behind him. On accident, a couple of loose tears escape from your eyes.

"Kai..."

"No, I'm alright!" you insist.

"Don't lie, Kairi," Tidus says, shaking his head.

You pause, then relax your arms, and you fall face first into your pillow.

"Why is this happening to us?" you mouth.

For once, you feel the weight you knew you'd feel resting upon your shoulders.

And it feels like a trillion tons of bricks.

Unknown POV

You can't wait until tomorrow. You know who's coming. Gosh, ...won't she be surprised? Bet the last person she expects to see is you.

"The question is...are _you _excited, ane-san?"


	28. Chapter 28: Where's the Party Tonight?

**Chapter 28: Where's the Party Tonight?**

Chauds, your eyes are so...beautiful. Hahaha, I owe you for this!! You rock my freaking socks, you know that? S&K, Believe over the phone, say what? Oh, we have goooooood dancin' times, lady...NOW READ AND DANCE!!! Just a note: all lyrics could be wrong, I apologize if they are. Also, any accent marks had to be removed...sorry.

The Next Day, AKA, the Last Day on Destiny Islands, Dusk

Your POV

With a longing look, your eyes soak up every last image possible. From every last detail, down to where the furniture is arranged to where you guys never dust, you want to remember this and keep it close.

"Kira-chan."

You look up at Nami, who's smiling a little.

"C'mon, we might as well go down in style." She points, and you notice her Ipod hooked up to the tv, aka, the speakers.

"Not bad, not bad at all," you say, grinning. "Let's see...what do we have here?"

You want to dance more than anything right now, just to release energy.

"Tamaki Nami?" she says with a confident half-smile.

"Good luck with that," you tease, hip-checking her.

"Excuse me, I know the entire dance to Believe," she claims. You laugh.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then let's see it."

"I'll sing and dance it," she brags, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

The music starts, and you feel your jaw drop. HOLY SHNIZZZ!!! JIMINY CHRISTMAS™!!! SHE WAS _NOT_ KIDDING! She even...kind of looks like Nami.

"Kotoba mitsukararezu, omowazu fureta katasaki, kimi wa nanimo iwazu ni, tsumetaku furihodoku," she sings. Jiminy Christmas™, she was NOT bluffing at all. ...She must've been a lonely child... "Honno sasai na gokai kara osanai, ai wa kuzureteku, sonna kanashii kao wa mitakunai. Yume sae nakushitemo, sono hohoemi dake sutenai de; kono mune kagayaite ite."

You only join in at the chorus, feeling outdone.

"Itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa, karanazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni itatte. Dakedo ima wa futari setsunaku sorashita hitomi, deaeru koto wo shinjite."

You step back and watch in amazement at Nami's form. It's a lot like watching the real thing!

"What are you guys doing?" a meek voice asks. Turning, you see Namine, Kairi, Tidus, and Riku.

"Dancing," you reply, grinning.

"Isshou ni nagameta hoshizora, ikutsu mo hikari nagareteta, omoide wa mada kietari wa shinai. Mimi wo sumashita nara kuchibue de fuita ano uta no fureezu kikoehajimeru."

Once again, you join on the chorus, the two of you laughing your heads off as your four audience members gasp in amazement. It's just Tamaki Nami, people...

"Soshite sora no mokou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa, mou ichido ano basho de kimi no tonari ni iyou. Kitto bokura futari kore kara kakenukete iku hibi ni imi ga aru no nara."

As the dance break begins, you notice Sora and Roxas finally come in. Roxas, who was holding a duffel bag, drops it, his jaw hanging open. Funnily enough, the bag lands on Sora's foot, and he shouts in pain. You all laugh quietly, then you notice a change in music, so you get ready to jump back in.

"Itsuka chikau bokura kono te de kizuku mirai wa, karanazu kono basho de kimi ga doko ni itatte. Soshite sora no mokou kokoro ga egaku ashita wa, mou ichido ano basho de kimi no tonari ni iyou. Dakedo ima wa futari sestunaku sorashita hitomi, deaeru koto wo shinjite."

As the song fades out, everyone claps, and Nami takes a bow.

"TADA! TOLD you, Kira," she says, smirking.

"Teach me how to dance like that," Roxas says, eyes still wide. Nami giggles modestly.

"Okay!" you shout enthusiastically. Grabbing Nami's Ipod, you find a song you know it will be easy for EVERYONE to dance to. "Cha Cha Slide, ready? Go! Get in a block!"

Everyone does as they're told, obviously confused.

"This time we're gonna get funky," you and Nami sing, acting like the idiots you know you are. "Everybody clap your hands-"

"What do we do?" Namine asks.

"He'll say it!" Nami answers in a "duh!" tone.

"Clap clap clap clap your hands! Clap clap clap clap your hands! Alright we gonna do the basic steps: to the left-"

"Step to the left!" you say, and everyone seems to go "ohhhhh" and laughs.

"Take it back now y'all, one hop this time! Right foot let's stomp! Left foot let's stomp! Cha cha real smooth..."

"How do you cha cha?" Sora asks you. You grin.

"Just do whatever you want," you reply, giggling.

"Turn it out. To the left, take it back now y'all! One hop this time! Right foot let's stomp! Left foot let's stomp! Cha cha now y'all..."

Everyone does whatever the heck they want, and you all bust up laughing. Can't beat freestyle!

"Last time to get funky...To the right now, to the left, take it back now y'all! One hop this time! One hop this time! Right foot two stomps! Left foot two stomps!"

"Whoa, was NOT expecting that!" Kairi giggles.

"Sliiiiiiiide to the left, sliiiiiiiiiiide to the right! Criss cross, criss cross! Cha cha real smooth..."

"What the heck is criss cross?!" Riku shouts, and you can tell he's trying really hard not to die laughing.

"Let's go to work. To the left, take it back now y'all! Two hops this time! Two hops this time! Right foot two stomps! Left foot two stomps! Hands on your knees, hands on your knees!"

"Get on your knees, b!tch!" Tidus shouts, and you all laugh hysterically. Kairi especially; you can see tears in her eyes.

"Get funky with it."

"FREEEESTYLE!" you and Nami shout, busting loose.

"Ooooooooh yeah, come on!"

"I'M COMIN' ON!" everyone shouts.

"Cha cha now y'all."

"Awwww..."

"Turn it out. To the left, take it back now y'all! Five hops this time!"

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE!" you all count.

"SIX!" Kairi shouts. You all burst into hysterics again.

"Right foot let's stomp! Left foot let's stomp! Right foot again! Left foot again! Right foot let's stomp! Left foot let's stomp! FREEEZE! Everybody clap your hands! Come on y'all, check it out y'all. How low can you go?"

"I dunno," Sora replies. You chuckle.

"Can you go down low?"

"Proooobably," he replies. You laugh.

"All the way to the floor?"

"I can try." You start seriously loosing it.

"How low can you go?"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!!!"

You all burst into hysterics once again.

"Can you bring it to the top?"

"Uh-huh."

"Like you never never stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Can you bring it to the top? One hop!"

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that," Sora says.

"Maybe if you'd stop talking to the DJ..." Nami jokes, laughing hysterically.

"Right foot now! Left foot now y'all! Cha cha real smooth! Turn it out. To the left, take it back now y'all! One hop this time! One hop this time! Reverse!"

"Wait, what?!" Roxas shouts, spinning in a circle.

"Reverse!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sliiiiiiiide to the left, sliiiiiiiiiiide to the right! Reverse, reverse! Reverse, reverse!"

"GAAAH!" Roxas falls on the floor, and you all start cracking up for the fiftieth time.

"Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again. Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again. Turn it out. To the left, take it back now y'all! Two hops two hops! Two hops, two hops!"

"Is that four each or two each?!" Namine cries, red-faced.

"Who knows?!" Nami answers, grinning broadly.

"Right foot let's stomp! Left foot let's stomp! Charlie Brown!"

"Say what?!"

But you and Nami continue to dance. This is your faaaavorite part, because you actually know HOW to do the Charlie Brown.

"Hop it out now! Sliiiiiiiide to the left, sliiiiiiiiiiide to the right! Take it back now y'all! Cha cha now y'all...Oooh yeah mmhmm, yeah do that stuff, do it!"

"DO WHO?!" you and Nami cry, cackling.

"Oooh yeah! I'm outta here, y'all! Peace!"

"YAY AGAIN!" Kairi shouts, bouncing in a circle.

"Macarena?" Nami asks, scrolling through her songs.

"Si!" you cry, shaking your butt in anticipation.

Nami's POV

"If you guys don't pick this up, I'll be worried," you say, grinning. That was possibly the funniest rendition of the Cha Cha Slide you've ever witnessed.

"Okays!" Kairi shouts.

The latino beat thumps through the speakers.

"It's the exact same thing over and over again, so just watch!" Kira exclaims, bouncing in excitement.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena; heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAA!" you and Kira sing, doing the classic dance. "REPEAT!" you shout, facing the your right. "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena; heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAA!"

"That's not even that hard," Sora says.

"That means you can get funky with it," Kira says, grinning.

"YEAH!" everyone shouts in unison.

"Macarena tiene un novio que se llama, que se llama de apellido Vitorino, que en la jura de bandera el muchacho se la dio con dos amigos. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena; heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAA!"

"Macarena, Macarena, Macarena!" you and Kira sing in fake Spanish accents. "Que le gusta los veranos de Marbella! Macarena, Macarena, Macarena! Que le gusta la movida guerrilera!!"

"DANCE BREAK!" Kira shouts.

"WHICH IS THE EXACT SAME THIIIING!" you shout back, laughing.

"...True."

As you look around, you notice everyone seems so much more relaxed than earlier... This might've been just what you needed.

"Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena; heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAA! Macarena tiene un novio que se llama, que se llama de apellido Vitorino, que en la jura de bandera el muchacho se la dio con dos amigos. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena; heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAA!"

"I'm glad we're not doing the real version with the annoying chicks," Kira says, giggling.

"Heck, I don't even HAVE that version on my Ipod," you say, sticking out your tongue in disgust.

"Macarena suena con El Corte Ingles, que se compra los modelos mas modernos! Le gustaria vivir en Nueva York y ligar un novio nuevo AAAAHAA!! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena; heeeeey Macarena! AAAHAA! Dale a tu cuerpo alegria macarena, que tu cuerpo pa' darle alegria cosabuena. Dal a tu cuerpoEeeh, macarena!"

You strike an ending pose.

"JAAAAZZ HAAAANDS!" Kira warbles. You laugh.

"Next song!" Kairi says, doing a high kick as she always does.

"Whyyyyy..." Kira whispers.

"...?"

"Emmmmmm...Seeeee..."

"Ohhh," you say, giggling.

"No, ayyyyy!"

Choosing the designated song, you clear your throat to get everyone's attention.

"Do as I do," you quote. Kira bursts into laughter. You make a "Y" with your arms. "Now this." You make an "M", then a "C" and an "A", then grin.

"You guys'll do fiiiine," Kira says as the song starts.

"Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town. There's no need to be unhappy," you and Kira sing, doing the dance. "Young man, there's a place you can go. I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have a good time. BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM! It's fun to stay at the-"

"YYYYYYYYYYY M CA!" Kira shouts.

"It's fun to stay at the-"

"YYYYYYYYYYY M CA-AAA!"

"They have everything for you men to enjoy! You can hang out with all the boys! It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA! It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA-AAA! You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal, you can do whatever you feel..."

"This song is catchy!" Namine says, bobbing her head in time with the beat and her pointing finger.

"You bet it is!" you shout, grinning broadly.

"Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? I said, young man, you can make real your dreams, but you got to know this one thing! No man does it all by himself. I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf, and just go there, to the Y.M.C.A. I'm sure they can help you today."

This time everyone shouts the five beats before hand, and you feel yourself get chills. How long has it been since everyone has been so unified?

"It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA! It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA-AAA! They have everything for you men to enjoy! You can hang out with all the boys! It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA! It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA-AAA! You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal, you can do whatever you feel...

"Young man, I was once in your shoes. I said, I was down and out with the blues. I felt no man cared if I were alive. I felt the whole world was so tight. That's when someone came up to me and said, young man, take a walk up the street. There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A. They can start you back on your way."

"THIS SONG IS TOO LONG!" Riku shouts on beat, causing everyone to either laugh or shove him.

"It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA! It's fun to stay at the YYYYYYYYYYY M CA-AAA! They have everything for you men to enjoy! You can hang out with all the boys! YYYYYYYYYYY M CA!"

As the last part of the verses repeats over and over, you slowly stop dancing. It seems so empty without music here. What will happen to this place if you don't come back?

"I know what you're thinking about, Nami," Kira says suddenly. "And I know how to make you STOP thinking about it." She hits the play button on your Ipod, and you gasp.

"Are you Haruhi, or am I?"

"You can be; I like Mikuru."

Roxas's POV

Suddenly this high-pitched, almost annoying music comes blaring through the speakers, and Nami and Kira start dancing around again. How do they DO that?! Is this all natural talent you're seeing, or is this something that they've practiced doing together? Wait, that couldn't be, because Nami and Kira never met before they came here...so this is all natural...?! Whoa...

"Vi undrar ar ni redo att vara med armarna upp nu ska ni fa se kom igen vem som helst kan vara med! Sa ror pa era fotter, oa-a-a! Och vicka era hofter, o-la-la-la! Gor som vi till denna melodi! Dansa med oss klappa era hander gor som vi gor ta nagra steg at vanster! Lyssna och lar missa inte chansen nu ar vi har med caramelldansen!

"O-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa-aa!" they sing, still dancing as coordinatedly as ever. "O-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa-aa!"

"This is crazy!" Sora says. "This isn't even Japanese!!"

"Y-You're right!" you murmur. How do they know all these languages?!

"Det blir en sensation overallt forstas pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss kom igen nu tar vi stegen om igen! Oa-oa-aa! Sa ror pa era fotter, oa-a-a! Och vicka era hofter, o-la-la-la! Gor som vi till denna melodi! Sa kom och dansa med oss klappa era hander gor som vi gor ta nagra steg at vanster! Lyssna och lar missa inte chansen nu ar vi har med caramelldansen! Dansa med oss klappa era hander gor som vi gor ta nagra steg at vanster! Lyssna och lar missa inte chansen nu ar vi har med caramelldansen! "O-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa-aa! O-o-oa-oa, o-o-oa-oa-aa! Sa kom och dansa med oss klappa era hander gor som vi gor ta nagra steg at vanster! Lyssna och lar missa inte chansen nu ar vi har med caramelldansen! Dansa med oss klappa era hander gor som vi gor ta nagra steg at vanster! Lyssna och lar missa inte chansen nu ar vi har med caramelldansen!"

They strike their end pose, and you all start chattering in excitement.

Suddenly Sora drops down on his knees and crawls over.

"Teach us your ways..." he begs, bowing.

"Okays!" Kira replies as Nami chooses a song.

"You be Penny and Motormouth," Nami says.

"Say what?" the rest of you mutter.

"Okay, then you're Tracy and Edna?"

"Yesh."

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill!" Nami belts in voice you've never heard her use before. She even growled the word "races"...? "You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but ya know you never will! And you can try to stop my dancin' feet but I just cannot stand still! 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound!! I was lost til I heard the drums then I found my way!

"'Cause you can't stop the beat!" Kira and Nami sing, both singing different parts.

"Whoa," Kairi murmurs, eyes wide as you watch them dance.

"Ever since this old world began, a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky! You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why and if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say that you can't stop the beat!!"

"Come on, come dance with me," Kira says, dragging Sora over.

"You too, Roxas," Nami says, doing the same to you as Kira starts to sing.

"You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea!" she says, pushing Sora back with her pointer finger.

"You can try and stop the hands of time but ya know it just can't be!" Nami belts along with a male voice.

"And if they try to stop us, Seaweed-"

"I'll call the N Double A C P!" they sing together.

"'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round-"

"Round and round," Nami echoes.

"And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound-"

"Speed of sound, ye-eah!"

"I was lost til I heard the drums then I found my way!"

Kira and Nami face each other now, singing at the other's face.

"'Cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night! And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above! You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of! But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay! 'Cause you can't stop the beat!"

"Wow, those words are utterly appropriate now," Kira says, dancing around everyone else.

"Indeed," Nami agrees, standing still.

"Are you catching on yet?" Kira asks, bouncing around.

A chorus of modest mumblings sounds through the room.

"Aww, come on-whoa!"

Nami grabs Kira and pushes her shoulder, singing.

"You can't stop my happiness 'cause I like the way I am! And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas ham!! So if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a damn!" Nami sings as if talking to Kira, who's laughing hysterically.

"'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound! I was lost til I heard the drums then I found my way!"

"C'mon everyone!" Kira shouts.

"'CAUSE YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAT!" Kairi, Namine, and Tidus cry, dancing.

"Ever since this old world began, a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky! You can wonder if you wanna but I never ask why and if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say that you can't stop the beat!!"

"DANCE BREAK!" Nami cries, spinning you.

"AND THEN WE GO TO CHURCH!" Kira shouts, pumping a fist in the air. "Oooo, what can I use as a mic?" She starts running around as the rest of you stand there stupidly.

Sora's POV

"Going to church?" you ask, confused. But Kira is already singing.

"Oh oh oh, you can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track! Child, yesterday is hist'ry and it's never coming back!" Kira belts out, and you feel your eye twitch. How does she DO that?!

"'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day-"

"And it don't know white from black!"

"Yeah! 'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound!! I was lost til I heard the drums then I found my way!! 'Cause you can't stop the beat!!"

Soon you all are dancing and singing with Kira and Nami.

"Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman liked to shake it on a Saturday night! And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all my might today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above! You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of! But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay! You can't stop the beat!"

"Aah, aah, aah!" Kira sings.

"Aah, aah, aah!" Nami echoes.

"Aah, aah, aah!" you all sing.

"Ever since we first saw the sun, a man and woman like to shake it when the day is done so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun for today! 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above! You can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin' of! But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!"

"'Cause you can't stop the beat!" you sing.

"You can't stop the beat!" Kira sings back.

"You can't stop the beat!" Nami sings.

"You can't stop the beat!" Roxas sings.

"You can't stop the beat!!!" everyone sings/shouts at the top of their lungs.

When the song finally ends, Kira starts flipping out.

"Jiminy Christmas™, I know what song to do next!" she cries, dancing over to the Ipod lying there.

"What, what?!"

Still Sora's POV

"Omgee, no way," Nami says as the music starts. Kira runs over and grabs her guitar, grinning.

"Let's dance," she says, playing along.


	29. Chapter 29: Gearing Up

**Chapter 29: Gearing Up**

This is carried over from Chapter 28, so go on ahead and read!

Sora's POV

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse," a male voice sings over the speakers. Nami and Kira bob their heads with the beat. "Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue. Weighed down with words, too overdramatic. Tonight it's 'it can't get much worse' versus 'no one should ever feel like...'

"I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds," Kira and Nami sing along. Kairi and Namine start to join their wild dancing. "These words are all I have so I'll write them so you need them just to get by. Dance, dance! We're falling apart to half time! Dance, dance! And these are the lives you love to lead! Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me!"

Soon everyone, including yourself, has joined in on the dancing to the thrashing beat. What can you say? It's a really catchy song.

"You always fold just before you're found out. Drink up--it's last call, last resort, but only the first mistake and I--I'm two quarters and a heart down and I don't want to forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them so you need them just to get by. Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love?"

You blink once. Say what? They didn't just go there, did they?

"Dance, dance! We're falling apart to half time! Dance, dance! And these are the lives you love to lead! Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me!"

As a guitar solo starts to play, Kira and Nami start singing at each other's faces again.

"Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress? I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me..."

They _DID_ just go there!!! And as if the lyrics weren't enough, Kira turns her guitar sideways, and both she and Nami lick an opposite side of the fretboard.

(O_____o)

"Dance, dance! We're falling apart to half time!" they sing, along with everyone else besides you and Roxas. Did no one else even _notice_?! Dance, dance! And these are the lives you love to lead! Dance, this is the way they'd love, dance, this is the way they'd love, dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me!"

Kira and Nami jump around on beat as everyone else headbangs.

"Dance, dance! Dance, dance! Dance, dance! Dance, dance!"

Kira and Nami cheer with the others while you and Roxas stand there, jaws agape like total idiots. Not saying you AREN'T idiots, but still...

Your POV

"Another!" Kairi cheers.

"Say Na," Namine teases, grinning. She and Kairi hi-five.

"NO," you and Nami say in unison.

"Buuuut, that _does _give me an idea," you say, trotting over to the Ipod.

"I'm afraid," Nami admits, laughing.

"No, you shouldn't be," you insist as you begin the song.

"OMGEE I LOVE THIS SONG!" Nami says.

"Sing the guy part with me!!"

"Okay!!"

"Naach all night, wanna naach all night," you sing in a strangely realistic male voice. "Do you feel alright? Wanna naach all night. Naach all night, wanna naach all night. Do you feel alright? Wanna naach all night. Dance with me baby, won't you dance with me all night? Won't you party party party, won't you run the floor all night?"

It seems like everyone is enjoying this song. It _is_ extremely catchy.

"Pyaare pyaare lamhe, pyaari pyaari baatein," you sing with Nami, still manly. "Sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raaten."

Finally you can switch to a girl's voice.

"Ho goonjen hai dil ke taraane, bajne hain geet suhaaneh, behke hai saare deewane, toh nach le nach le all night!"

"Start learning now!" Nami shouts.

"Where's the party tonight? Somewhere down the road! Where's the party tonight? On the dance floor! Oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein! Where's the party tonight?"

Back in a male voice, you sing, "Dance with me baby, won't you dance with me all night? Won't you party party party, won't you run the floor all night? Naach all night, wanna naach all night. Do you feel alright? Wanna naach all night."

"This is gonna suck with all the switching," you say, panting for air as you dance your heart out.

"Then I'll sing the low part," Nami says. "Pyaare pyaare lamhe, pyaari pyaari baatein. Sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raaten."

"Ho goonjen hai dil ke taraane, bajne hain geet suhaaneh!" you sing.

"Behke hai saare deewane-"

"Toh nach le nach le all night!"

Ahhhh, that's your favorite part, where the girl sings like that...oohhh.

"Where's the party tonight?" Nami sings/shouts.

"Somewhere down the road," you whisper in a sultry voice.

"Where's the party tonight?"

"On the dance floor."

"Oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein! Where's the party tonight?" you both sing, Kairi joining in with you on the last line.

"This song is really repetitive," she says, grinning.

"But catchy," Tidus adds.

You nod in agreement as Nami sings the belty guy's part.

"Oh sajna, oh sajna, tere bina main nahin," she sings.

"Nicely done," you say, applauding her.

"I wanna go dancing-"

"Where's the-"

"Take you out-"

"Party tonight!"

"I wanna go dancing-"

"Where's the-" Everyone sings this with you.

"Let's scream and shout-"

"Party toniiiiight!"

"Jo meri manzil tha pagal jispe dil tha, haan woh mujhe mil gaya," you sing.

"Phool jo mehka tha, jispe dil behka tha, bahon mein woh khil gaya," Nami sings back.

"Mehki hain pyaar ki raahen behki hain saari nigahen..."

"Phaili hain khwabon ki baahen-

"Toh nachle nachle all night!"

"Where's the party tonight? Somewhere down the road! Where's the party tonight? On the dance floor! Oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein! Where's the party tonight?" almost everyone sings.

"OMGEE DANCE BREAK!" you and Nami shout.

"Naach," you say in a dude's voice.

"Naach all night," Nami echoes.

"Get it right," you both say, cracking up.

The music is turned up so loud it's shaking the hosue, or maybe that's just the fact that eight of you are in one room dancing like maniacs. You hope there isn't someone dying outside who needs your help, because there's no way you'd be able to hear them!!

"You could be belly dancers," Namine comments to you and Nami, giggling.

"Because we're good like that," you say, hi-fiving Nami.

"Meri yeh kahani, jiski hoon diwani! Woh hai diwana mera," you sing, gasping for a breath.

"Jo hai dil ki rani usko bhi zabaani yaad hai fasana mera," Nami belts, also panting desparately. Guess you've both been whipped out of your show choir days. Actually, you serious doubt you ever danced this hard in show choir.

"Woh poori hui koi kahani mil gayi dil ki nishaani!"

"Jhoom uthi yeh zindagani!"

"Toh nachle nachle all night!" everyone sings in perfect unison. You get chills.

"Where's the party tonight? Somewhere down the road! Where's the party tonight? On the dance floor! Oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein! Where's the party tonight? Where's the party tonight?! Somewhere down the road!!! Where's the party tonight?! On the dance floor!!! Oh sapno ke din hain, sapno ki raatein!!! Where's the party tonight?!"

"I can't sing anymore!!" Nami gasps, laughing hysterically. You grab her arms and shake her, bouncing to the beat.

"SING, DARN YOU!!!" you scream, almost in tears from lack of air and laughter.

"I wanna go dancing-"

"Where's the-"

"Take you out-"

"Party tonight!"

"I wanna go dancing-"

"Where's the-"

"Let's scream and shout-"

"Party toniiiiight!"

You spin and grab Sora in a playful way.

"Naach with me," you murmur, imitating the tone of the woman's voice.

"Are you all done here?"

Namine's POV

"Are you all done here?" ask a voice.

Gasping, you all turn to see King Mickey standing in the doorway, looking half irritated, and half amused.

"W-what?" a few of you mutter.

"Well, are you all packed and ready?"

And suddenly, you feel the mood go from relaxed and fun to angry and sad.

"Right, yeah," you mumble amongst yourselves. Gathering your own things, you feel your mouth go dry. You don't want to leave here! Sure, you promised, but no one said anything about abandoning Destiny Islands for over three months!

"So, are we going to see Selphie and Wakka now?" Kairi asks anxiously.

"Well, that's my bad news..." Mickey sighs. "You're going to have to wait until after training to see them. And you won't be able to see Leon or the others at all."

"WHAT?!" Sora roars. Whoa...you've NEVER seen him that mad before in that short of time. "You said we would get to see them! Why aren't you letting us?!"

"Because we don't have _time_," Mickey insists. "I've managed to schedule you time to see Selphie and Wakka, but that's all we can afford." He lowers his head. "Things...are getting worse more and more quickly. Emi and Maleficent are working together now, and the Dark Soldier has come out of hiding. We can't let them get ahead! Do you understand?"

Nobody says a word. It's not like it would do you any good anyway.

"Then let's go. Come on."

As you all begin to exit the room and head outside, you notice Kira stop in the middle of the room and bow her head. In the dim light, you see her mouth something, then she presses her hands to her mouth, only her thumbs and index fingers touching her face.

You can't imagine what's going through _her_ head right now. Probably a swarm of negativity, at the least. She's gotten so much thrown at her in the last year. It's pretty amazing how strong she is, but you know...almost too well...that humans are weak.

THREE MONTHS LATER!

Your POV

"I DUNNO WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" you shout, smashing your keyblade into another barrel.

"I DUNNO WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD!" Nami echoes in a slight country accent.

"THIS TRAINING THING IS GETTING OLD!"

"You can say that again..."

You all laugh, panting for air.

Considering the amount of time you spend doing things like this, you actually feel pretty darn good right now. In fact, it seems that way for everyone.

You can still remember very clearly how last summer started out: warm, muggy, and extremely sunny. But despite the unfavorable weather conditions, you all were closer than ever, even after Selphie and Wakka left. There was this unseen thing tying you all together, making you a family. Then Riku and Namine got too close, Sora started leaving, and the bonds began to unravel.

The way it seems now, though, is like at the beginning of the summer. Someone will make a joke out of anything you say, because you're all wanting to have fun with each other again. You're constantly happy.

You've had a set schedule for every day of the week. Mondays and Thursdays, like today, being a Monday, you do stamina related activities, usually involving timing. If you don't meet time, you have to do it again and again until you do. Tuesdays are somewhat like free days, but it has to involve physical activity. On one particular Tuesday, the eight of you (leaving Mickey out, of course) decided to play freeze tag throughout the entire castle. You assumed it wouldn't be that hard, considering the castle you remember from the second Kingdom Hearts is tiny on the inside.

In real life, this castle is a BEAST. Even trying to FIND people is hard, let alone tag them. But hey, it was fun and well worth it.

Wednesdays are weight-lifting days. The castle has been equipped with a giant room with tons and tons of expensive exercise equipment you've never seen before. It's pretty complex, but fun. Thursdays are the best, though. You get to go swimming in the castle's giant pool. Most of the time you'll find yourselves getting distracted and the whole thing will turn into a game...which means the timing challenges you're given those days are NEVER met first try.

As for Fridays and Saturdays, you have group challenges. You figured it would be like the challenges you see on reality t.v. shows, but not so much. Some of these "challenges" are completely ridiculous. The only good thing about them is that sometimes Mickey will take you to a different world to do them. But one time you all got sent to the Deep Jungle, to a part when NONE of you had ever been before, and you had to make your way back with NO supplies. You and Namine were on a team, and you both were freaking out.

Sundays are your only real rest day. Most of the time you're too tired to do anything besides sleep and eat. Some days, though, the eight of you would get together and just talk and joke around, which is something you haven't done as a group in a long, long time.

"Heads up!!"

You lift your head to see a barrel flying your way. Screaming in shock, you swing your keyblade at it, smashing it into hundreds of little pieces.

"Haha, sleeping on your feet again, Kira?"

If Sora was hot before, now he's...too utterly perfect for words.

Of course, it's like this for all of you. Every muscle is toned to perfection, some more than others...some _people_ more than others. Heh...

You yourself are working on your four pack of abs, and you've got guns that would make Cloud jealous...just kidding. Before all this, you used to punch each other in the stomach as hard as possible and shout, "FLUB SPOT!" Kairi tried to do it to Nami, and her knuckles turned bright pink. You could all easily pass as Sports Illustrated models.

"Kira, pay attention!"

Namine grins at you, and you smile back.

If anyone has gotten better, it's her.

Namine went into this whole thing not even knowing how to use a keyblade or her powers. Now she's just as powerful as Nami and Roxas. But it's not just her skill level that's gotten better.

She must be off of the stuff now, or if she _did_ go back to her bad habits, it's not nearly as severe. Her eyes no longer have the ominous dark circles under them, and all the color has returned to her face. Her eyes are back to being a sparkly pale blue instead of a sickly, dull, periwinkle color.

You hear a bell sound off, and you all cheer.

"LUNCH BREAK!"

The eight of you, leaving Mickey behind again, rush off without bothering to see if you can leave or not.

It's your last day of training...and it's almost over.

So you've got every reason to be running.

Still Your POV

"If you touch my plate, I will cut you," you say as you get up to go to the restroom.

"If you tell her I touched her plate, I will cut _you_," Sora teases. Everyone starts laughing.

"Must we be so violent?" Kairi asks in a fake empathetic tone.

"Yes," you hear everyone answer her.

A burst of laughter rings in your ears as you exit the dining hall. Although it makes you feel warm inside, you can't push away the empty feeling that's lurking in your mind.

This is how it works:

If you manage to make it out of this thing alive, you can probably continue on with your lives as planned.

If any of you die, how are you going to handle that...?

If Sora dies, you die.

If you die, everyone dies.

So if you don't succeed, you don't GET a second chance. It's not like the video games you used to play so often. You can't hit the restart button and expect to go back.

You've got to leave it on the field, or leave everything else behind.


	30. Chapter 30:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 30: Well, That **_**Does**_** Explain a Lot...**

Riku's POV

As the eight of you sit in the King's office, sprawled out on the floor, you realize what a long three months it's been. It didn't seem long until just now. You can remember sitting in this exact spot on the floor three months ago, listening to King Mickey talk like you are now. This whole war seemed really distant then...and now it's in two days? Ridiculous...

"So tonight, as I promised, we'll be going to see Wakka and Selphie," he says, smiling.

Kairi and Tidus cheer, whooping and shouting things that are impossible to keep a straight face at.

"We'll spend the night there, and then we'll head back here tomorrow. Enjoy your day off, and please, take the time to rest. Don't do anything stupid."

You all exchange knowing looks with each other. What does the King expect? You all happen to be brilliant stupidity magnets. Hasn't he figured that out yet?

"I mean, I don't want any of you breaking a leg or getting sick before you even fight."

"What about me?" Tidus asks, raising his hand. "Can I still be stupid?"

"You have to be, you can't help it," Nami says, grinning.

Laughter fills the room, and it takes a minute for King Mickey to finally get your attention back.

"I'm being serious."

"Can I be Wakka?" Kira asks, jumping to her feet. She puts her hands on her hips and says in a perfect imitation of Wakka, "I godda biiiig stick, ya?"

Another outburst of laughter and applause. Kira bows and plops back down on the floor, exchanging hi-fives with people.

"STOP!"

Everyone's jaws snap shut. You've never heard King Mickey sound this angry before...

"Be serious! You could die in this war! I know you realize that..." Mickey sighs. "Please, take this a little more seriously."

No one says anything, but you can tell by a glance from Namine that you're all thinking the same thing. If you take this too seriously, you won't get anything accomplished.

This war is like a plague. If you start thinking about it too much, it starts to take you over, and soon you're consumed by the pain of it. Then it spreads to the people you're around, and soon you're all walking around like zombies. As if you have no purpose, other than to work, then die.

"So let's go."

As soon as he says the word, Kira jumps up again and runs toward the gummi garage.

This other person you'll be seeing...King Mickey said he thought it was important for Kira to see this person. But you really can't think of anyone specific. It couldn't be Adam or Yuna, or maybe Axel or Larxene, could it?

Fast Forward

Still Riku's POV

"Kemps," Kairi says calmly. Tidus lays down his hand of cards on the carpeted floor.

"Bull," Roxas growls, throwing his cards down as well.

"I was doing the sign, if you'd pay attention," Kira says to Sora, waving her hand of four fives in his face playfully.

"Sorry, I'll take it more _seriously_ next time," he says. A few chuckles fly throughout the small room.

You found this stupid game to be completely pointless halfway in, so you've been sitting on the bunk, watching them with Namine.

If there's one thing you've noticed has changed about her, it's that she's been talking more to you.

You're not a complete idiot, and neither is she. You both know it can't go back to the way things were. That was... completely unhealthy. You can't go back to that pattern. But you know there are some things you can fix. You can still be a couple, just not so...risque, to use Kairi's vocabulary.

"Nami, your deal," Kairi says, kicking her feet against the bed.

"Ugh, you're making me sick," Namine giggles as Kairi's feet hit her face.

"You know you like it."

"You know I don't."

"You know you're a liar."

To your surprise, Namine doesn't say anything. So what has she lied about?

Did she lie to you...?

Gosh, that was a dumb question. You know she has. But what was she doing for all those weeks and months? She was wasting away there for a while...you thought she might be sick, until you really looked at her one day. Somehow, in a way not known to you, she was killing herself.

Your POV

After another win by Kairi and Tidus, you push your cards into the middle of your hexagon and yawn, stretching.

"I'm done," you say through said yawn.

"Yeah, we should be getting close, don't you think?" Kairi says.

"Let's hope so, it's been three hours."

So the eight of you get to your feet, only to feel the ship shift. You've landed...wherever you're at...

"C'mon!" Sora says.

You run out to the front room, then gasp.

Through the front window you can see a beautiful, orange sky. Every building around you is lit up with the glow.

"Twilight Town?!" you all murmur.

Now you're REALLY confused. Why here? Is this seriously where Wakka and Selphie are?

But as you step outside, and the perfect weather conditions greet you, you start to see this make sense.

Selphie did come back rather tan, almost an orangey color. Not like the sky's color, but in a much lighter shade, yes. And they weren't wearing abnormal clothing. The weather here is perfect.

"It smells so gooooood," Sora says, laughing.

"That it does," you agree, inhaling deeply.

The mix of flowers and baked bread fills you up as you walk through the small town. It's like you remember it from the game. You even walk past the Struggle Tournament Arena. They must be getting ready for a competition. Heck, you guys should enter, you'd kick BUTT!

You notice a few kids standing off to the side, reading the poster with great intent. They're probably about your age. They must be the neighborhood kids. Gosh...things have changed.

"He-ey!"

You squint your eyes to see two people running your way. Of course, it's Selphie and Wakka.

Wait.

Whoa, wait. Wait wait wait.

Selphie and Wakka, last time they were over, said your sister was still alive.

"Jiminy Christmas™!" you whisper, your stomach churning. You unintentionally fall to your knees.

*Olette is here?! Is that who I'm going to see?* you think as Sora pulls you to your feet.

"You okay?" he asks, but his voice seems distant.

*Is she really here? I'm going to get to see her again?!*

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, you shout, "Where's Olette?!?"

Everyone freezes except Selphie and Wakka.

"You'll see her later," they say, and you feel your heart jump.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

You'll really get to see her! Omgee, this is so excitingly amazing! Amazingly exciting! DAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Come on, you guys want some food?" Selphie asks, leading you to their house. It's an adorable little townhouse, with tropical flowers everywhere. It reminds you so much of home...

"Aww, I missed you!" Kairi shouts, tackle-hugging Selphie. They bounce around, then Selphie stops.

"Geez louise, you guys are all...buff!!" she exclaims, looking around. "Haha, I feel really lame now." She turns to Wakka, grinning. "Maybe we _should've_ gone with them!"

"I'm startin' to dink da same damn ding!" he says, grinning. He still has the accent. Awesome.

"Trust us, it wasn't _all_ fun and games," Kairi says, leaning against a countertop.

"But we did make it as amusing as possible," Tidus adds, grinning.

"Given," Selphie says, waving the air with her hand as if to swat a fly. She looks over her shoulder at you all, smiling. "Are they allowed to eat unhealthy things still?" she asks Mickey. He nods, and she and Wakka hi-five each other.

"Food?!" almost all of you say at once. Jiminy Christmas™...you guys are mooches.

"In a bit," Wakka says, sitting at the table.

"So tell us," Selphie starts, sitting next to him. You see her engagement ring sparkle under the light. "What's the plan?"

One by one, you all take a seat, except King Mickey. ...Not like there were any seats left for him anyway. Their table only seats six, so you're sitting on Sora's lap, Kairi and Tidus are sharing a seat, and Nami and Roxas and Riku and Namine are doing the same.

But you wouldn't have let him sit down anyway, would you? Or, at least, you yourself wouldn't.

"Well, tomorrow is the last free day," Mickey says.

"Yeah, we know you guys are spendin' da night he-ah," Wakka says, nodding.

"We'll take you guys with us back to the castle. We already have a room set up for you on the ship."

Ah, that's right. Their room.

Mickey's ship is as much of a beast of a ship as his castle is a beast of a castle. You all could have your own rooms, and there are four bathrooms--two guys', two girls'. That's where you'll spend your last night. And it's not that bad of a prospect, considering his ship has two floors. You'll be on the top floor, hanging out, sleeping, whatever. It's the bottom floor that scares you.

Not only is the engine room in the bottom floor, there's an inventory room you were shown a week or so ago. Sure, the term "inventory room" isn't all that scary to one's mind. And the room itself is nice and neat. It's what's IN the room that scares you.

The walls are lined with custom armor for each of you. The female helmets remind you of Aqua's armor...but each and every suit looks the same once you're in it. The only thing you can tell about a person is if they're male or female, and their height, of course. To prove this, you all were to try on your armor, and you walked out into the front room, and you couldn't even find Nami or Sora. You can't tell with the helms on. And that does NOT make you feel any better.

Anyway, the inventory room also has a giant stock of potions, ethers, and other goodies. When Mickey was explaining when to use what, he was giving such detailed examples that you had to excuse yourself before you had a nervous breakdown.

You may be physically ready for this, but there's no way in Hades you'll EVER be _mentally_ prepared.

Selphie's POV

Really, your friends do look really strong and healthy. You have to wonder what kind of stuff they've been doing for the past three months, anyway.

One thing that makes you happy is the fact that Namine looks wayyyyyy better than when you last saw her. All her colorings look healthy again. So that must mean she's off the booze. Yay, her! She's gone clean!

"Something smells amaaaazing," Tidus says. He might as well be drooling. What a mooch.

But hey, you'd take the mooching if it meant you could all be together again.

What they don't know is that after this war, you're coming back to the islands.

Sure, life on your own has been grand, and you love this town. You've met a lot of nice people, and you and Wakka have become good friends with a certain person's sister. But you miss your best friends. It's not quite the same. You both decided you'd rather have your friends than more living space, anyway.

"So it'll be me and Wakka and Tidus watching then, right?" you ask as you attend to the coffee cake.

"And Queen Minnie," Tidus adds, nodding.

"How are we even gonna tell what's goin' on?" Wakka asks, crossing his arms.

"You can have binoculars. You'll be closer to the scene than you think, but far enough away that you'll be out of harm," the King replies, smiling a little.

"So we can actually see you guys!" you exclaim as you bring the cake over. Heh, you can see that everyone at the table has their eyes on it. "Hang on, you mooches, let me get plates and forks."

As you do so, you start imagining the possibilities of what you might see. Are you gonna see one of your friends get blown to smitherines? Or maybe something even worse? Y'know, maybe you _don't_ really want to watch. What if your friends get picked off one by one? You...you couldn't bear to watch that!!

"Selphie? You okay?" Kairi asks sincerely.

Kairi's POV

"Selphie? You okay?" you ask, noticing she's stopped midstep.

She sighs, then nods.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking too hard," she replies. "Say, what time is it?"

"Um, five thirty," you answer. "Why?"

"Kira, don't you have someone to see?"


	31. Chapter 31: Can I Hug You

**Chapter 31: Can I Hug You?!**

PARENT TRAP!!! LOVE THAT LADY!!

Your POV

Without a second thought, you jump up from Sora's lap and bolt outside. A breeze hits your face and sends a chill down your spine, but you ignore the sudden cold as you sprint down the streets. Where would she be? Where would you be if you were Olette?

"Ummm..."

The Usual Spot. Of course. And the fastest way to get there would mean cutting through the Struggle Arena again. So you're going to end up benefitting both ways. There's got to be a catch here...

As you run back to the arena, you notice the same three kids standing in the same area. Now it seems they're discussing something. A boy with blonde hair starts talking in a loud, boastful voice.

"You know I totally own this competition every year," he says, crossing his arms.

"Except when there WAS no here," the other boy points out. Jiminy Christmas™, does he look familiar...

"So? I would've taken the title again anyway!" The blonde boy turns his back on the other boy and the girl. "You're just jealous."

Their voices become softer as you get further away, and you can't help but stare at the second boy. Dark brown hair, kinda short, a little on the fat side...

Oh my gosh.

He has a camera.

*_Pence_!* you realize, stopping dead in your tracks. *So the blonde is Hayner and the girl...!!*

It takes a moment for your brain waves to send the right messages to your muscles, but you finally start to move. At first, only a slow walk, but you finally break into a run.

"Olette?!"

The girl turns, and it's then that you know it's her.

Olette's POV

At the sound of your name, you turn to see a short girl with really long blonde hair standing there.

Oh my gosh.

No way.

"Kira..." you murmur as she runs toward you. She looks the same, other than her hair being longer and a slight change in height. But...you realize that as she gets closer, she really _doesn't_ look the same. For one thing, as you notice when she hugs you, she's ...well, basically, buff. You don't remember her being that way before. But something else about her...has definitely changed.

"Jiminy Christmas™," she whispers, and you can tell she's on the verge of tears. Of course, you're one to talk right now.

"Hi," you whisper back. As if your voice brought her back to reality, Kira pushes you back and looks at you.

"You're alive," she says quietly.

"I am."

"..."

Without warning, her knees give out from under her, and she falls on the ground, head hanging low.

"Are you okay?" you ask her, kneeling next to her.

"Am I okay? Am I _okay_? Am _I_ okay?!" Her head snaps up, her eyes looking fierce. "I only felt you die in my arms! I only felt your heart stop, and your breathing stop, and your hands and arms go limp! And now I'm seeing you here, alive, after all I've done...?"

You don't say anything...you're kind of afraid to, at this point.

"Do you know what that's like? Do you?! Do you have any clue how much you scared me?! Do you?! And you ask me if I'm okay?!" She pauses, then laughs quietly. "...I...never will be...'okay'..."

"What...what's happened to you, then?!" you ask, a little frightened. You've never any of your friends act this way before, let alone your older sister!! It's kind of starting to freak you out...

"...I..." You see tears start to form in her eyes.

"Kira!"

You both look to see Selphie, Wakka, and the rest of her friends running toward you.

"Hey, Olette, Hayner, Pence," Selphie says, grinning.

"Hey," you all reply.

"I see you found her," Wakka says, also smiling brightly. Kira looks up at him, a look close to disgust on her face.

"I did," she replies.

"Well, why don't you four come back to the house, and we can get you settled to spend the night?" Selphie suggests, lifting Kira to her feet. She nods, then motions to you and your friends to follow.

As you take the familiar path to Selphie and Wakka's house, you observe all of the other people around you. Hayner and Pence don't seem aware of the changes of Kira and her friends, so are you just overly observant as always, or are you imagining things? For example, all of them seem a little downcast, compared to what you remember them as. And they're all really, really fit. Even Wakka's form looks lame compared to theirs.

Then you notice the tiniest little gesture that makes you begin to wonder a few things.

You recognize Sora as he and Kira walk next to each other. He's quite a bit taller than her; that's the first thing you notice. Then, with the most subtlety you've ever seen a guy use, his fingers gently brush against Kira's hand, and their fingers lace together. He gives her hand a small squeeze, and she returns it with a tighter one.

So she found him. That's good. So they're together? Even better.

But, once again, something just doesn't seem right here. You're missing a really big piece of the puzzle, and there's no way you'll be able to figure it out on your own at this point.

"Well, here we are," Selphie says after a while. You all cram into the small townhouse, where you see King Mickey sitting there. He smiles and waves.

"Hello, Your Majesty," you say, returning the smile politely.

"Hi, Olette, Hayner, Pence," he says, nodding at the boys. They grin.

Glancing at your sister, you notice not just her, but all ten of them, give you a look as if to say, "Do you KNOW who you just said 'hello' to?"

"You," you say suddenly, pointing at Kira. "Me. Upstairs. Now."

She blinks in surprise, then nods and follows you upstairs to the first guestroom. Shutting the door behind you, you make sure to lock it.

"Now..." You turn to Kira, who is standing there as innocently as she can. "What aren't you telling me?"

Your POV

You immediately choke up, scared of where to start.

"Selphie said you would be here, but she didn't say why," Olette says. You feel grateful that she is choosing the easiest topic to start off on. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. But...you've changed, besides the way you look. What's happening?"

"...So...Selphie didn't tell you?" you ask, making sure you've got this straight before you go blathering on. She nods. "Well...the reason we're all here, even Mickey, is that...we're leaving to fight in a war."

Olette's face suddenly goes pale. "What...do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." You purse your lips, looking away. Her eyes are practically boring into your soul... Is this how Sora feels when he looks at you? Do your eyes do that, too? "Me, Sora, Nami, Roxas, Namine, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey are all going to this place, and we have to fight-"

"Why?!" she halfway screams, her eyes filled with tears. "You-you aren't going to die, are you?!"

"Olette, if we do this, and we meet our objective, we'll be able to seal Kingdom Hearts off forever--possibly, and everyone will be safe! No more Heartless, no more Nobodies, nothing! If I can die to save people's lives and futures, _your_ life, _your_ future, then I'd die a thousand times over!"

"NO!"

Olette flings herself at you, and you stumble backward from the sudden weight.

"You can't die!" she sobs. You will yourself to be mentally strong.

"Olette, please, understand." You pry her off of you.

"But I-I'm scared!"

"I'm scared, too," you admit. "I'm not afraid of that much, but this...is the scariest thing when I think too much about it. But we can't leave things the way they are. Maleficent and Pete are after us. Your Nobody is after us. The Dark Soldier wants everyone to be dead." You look away from her, trying not to think too much about it. "You have no idea what Mickey has put us through, Olette. And for it to be in vain...I...can't accept that."

"Is that why you're all so...?"

"Yeah, we've been training non-stop for the past three months."

You pause for a moment, waiting for Olette to say something.

"When do you leave...?" she asks.

"Tomorrow, and we fight the day after that...and...I..."

You bite your bottom lip hard, trying to swallow back tears and unearthed emotions.

"...Kira...?"

You shake your head quickly. Aw, Jiminy Christmas™...

"...That's not all that's happened, is it?" she asks with such innocence, it makes you want to smack yourself around. You wish you had that back! "Is it?"

Physically unable to hold yourself in anymore, you burst into hysterical sobs, falling on the floor, bent over at the waist. You didn't want to have to think about that night...even now, after everything is said and done, it still haunts you. Demons of the past can't and won't leave you alone.

"Y-You're going to hate me!" you cry, blinking up at her confused, innocent face. "You're g-going to think I'm...I'm..." You literally can't finish your sentence.

"What?! What are you talking about?! Why would I hate you?!" she says quickly, dropping to her knees next to you.

"I-I can't even say! I feel so sick just thinking about it...!! Please, tell me you're not like me, Olette!" you gasp, shaking. "I really hope you aren't! Tell me you aren't!"

"Tell me what you did and I will!" she bargains, touching your shoulder.

...The more you think about it, the more you realize...you've got to tell her. You can't leave her hanging. Maybe she'll understand. But where to start?

"I...I saw our parents again," you start out, still shaking all over.

"You did? Really? How are they do-"

"They've been spying on us! On me!" you shriek, grabbing Olette and shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes! They've been watching me and you, mostly me, and sending all the stuff to our uncle, who's creating this into a video game and selling it!!!"

"...Th-that's really creepy!" she exclaims, sticking out her tongue. "But that's not so bad."

"Dad has been doing it. He's been sending out his underling employees to do this...we're probably even being watched right now. I was so angry...I threw glass at him. I don't ever want to see his face again! He..."

Here it comes.

"He...what?" Olette asks, looking extremely freaked out.

"He saw...me...and Sora...and...we were..."

You instinctively reach up to squeeze your key necklace, but it hits you with a sad, cruel reality that it's not there anymore. Olette notices, too.

"Hey, where's your key?" she asks. "Did you lose it?"

Ahhhh...

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you...know what that key stood for?" you ask. She shakes her head. "It stood for purity."

"Aw, that meant it was really special, then, huh?"

"Yes. Very special. And I lost it. But I know where it is. I just...I can't get it back. Do you understand?"

Olette sits there for a moment, thinking. Suddenly her face goes pale, then bright red.

"WAHH??!?!"

She jumps up in surprise, and you close your eyes. You've thought too much about it. You can't...it kills you.

Opening your eyes, you see her leaning against the door, staring at you.

"You...You didn't!!!" she cries, her eyes huge.

When you nod, she gasps loudly and covers her mouth with her hands. You can't find anything to say. What are you supposed to say, anyway?

"Woooowwww," she says, lowering her hands. "I didn't think...you were...like that at all."

"Neither did I," you admit, sniffling. "But...I am impulsive, and there are times when...I don't listen to myself. I just zone out. That was one of those times, and it happened at a _very_ unopportune moment."

"...But you're okay, right? You're not like...sick, or pregnant, are you?"

You laugh quietly. "No, thank the higher power."

She giggles nervously. "I thought Hayner and I were bad..."

"Don't be like me!" you insist. "It only made things worse."

There's a moment of awkward silence, then Olette sighs.

"I...can't believe I have to say goodbye to you when I finally get to see you again," she says quietly, frowning.

"At least you get a chance to say goodbye," you point out. "Consider yourself lucky, because there are a lot of friends and other people I may not ever see again."

She pauses, then asks, "Well, what about Tidus? And Selphie and Wakka?"

"They're coming on the gummi ship, and they're going to watch from far away, along with Queen Minnie."

"Wait, I want to see!" She runs over to you and yanks you up. "Can I come?"

"No," you answer. "I don't want you to have to bear this weight, too. If something were to happen to me, and you saw...I couldn't accept that."

"But if I'm not there-!" Now it's her turn to burst into tears. "You're the only family I've got left, Kira, if what you say is true! I won't lose you as easily as you lost me!" She tackle-hugs you, sobbing into your shoulder.

"Olette, remember?" You hold your little sister close. "Oboete ite mata wa nai, watashitachi wa itsumo kyoudai de aru."

The Next Morning

Olette's POV

"..."

"..."

It's really becoming obvious now that neither you nor Kira are ready to say goodbye. How long will you stand here waiting to be ready? They have to fight tomorrow... Why weren't you told about this?

"Jaa, mata ne?" Kira says suddenly, with a bright smile on her face.

"Huh?" you say.

"It means-"

"I know what it means, just...why are you saying it?"

"'See you later'...it's so much less final than 'goodbye,'" she says, nodding.

Understanding what she means, you nod.

"Then...uun, mata ne!"

You both smile, and she hugs you tightly.

"Stay innocent," she whispers in your ear before releasing you. They begin to walk away.

"You'll always be my sister!" you cry, tears choking your voice. She turn around and walks backwards, waving.

"I love you, imouto-chan!" she shouts, her voice cracking midsentence. You let out a weak laugh, waving back.

"I love you, too!"

Soon the ten, eleven if you wanna count Mickey, are out of sight. A hand touches your shoulder.

"She'll come back," Hayner says quietly.

"Yeah...I think so," you say, nodding. "I think she'll be strong enough."


	32. Chapter 32: This May Be Our Last Chance

**Chapter 32: This May Be Our Last Chance**

NC!! NC!! Holy moley!! I'm so excited!! Girl, you kicked BUTT. "girl I like yo' weave!" "get it girl!"

Late...The Night Before the Fight

Kairi's POV

Although you really can't say for sure, it seems like today went by really, really slow. You've got to wonder if that's how prisoners feel. Like, the day before their execution, the whole time is just stretched out as the world's own punishment. Except this didn't feel like a punishment. It felt like you were getting as much time as you needed to reflect upon your life before you fight.

Psh. Whatevs.

A million years couldn't have prepared you all for _this_!

So, anyway, at this point in the night, everyone seems to be asleep, or at least quiet, besides you and Tidus. Neither of you can sleep at this time. It's so freaking early. Did King Mickey think you'd all be fast asleep by nine-thirty? Please.

A soft knock on your door makes both you and Tidus jump, although you know exactly who it is.

"Welcome," you say, and the door opens, revealing Selphie and Wakka's faces, peering into your room. "Come have a seat," you add as they walk in, closing the door behind them.

As the four of you sit down and start conversing, you can't help but stare at each face you see. Is your brain trying to memorize everything in case this night _is_ your last?

Selphie looks half curious, half worried, as she always does when there's any sort of drama. Her newest habit she's picked up is twirling her engagement ring around her finger. It's not like that has overshadowed her old habits, though. Tonight she seems a little calmer than she did this morning. Reality must've finally settled into her mind. She must know now that there really isn't anything she can do at this point.

Wakka, for once, seems completely engaged in the conversation he, Selphie, and Tidus are having. You've never seen him so alert and tense before. What would he be like if Tidus and slash or Selphie were fighting, too? It's like...he's close to everyone, but you four are a group of your own, really. It's been that way for a while now. But he doesn't NOT care. You know he does. You can tell.

Tidus is easy to read. Although he looks pretty relaxed and calm on the outside, you know he's freaking out on the inside. You know you'd feel the same way if you were in his place, but still. Of the five main targets, you're probably the least targeted. You're more worried about keeping Sora and Kira alive.

"So what do you think, Kairi?"

"Huh?!" you say, perking up. You've totally spaced on their conversation.

"I said, what do you think you'll do after this is over?" Selphie repeats.

"I dunno, whatever I want," you reply, grinning. "What about you two? Will you be coming back to the islands?"

They exchange looks at each other, then nod.

"Good!" you and Tidus exclaim at the same time. It'll be great to have them back! The mood will be so much lighter with them around.

There's this sudden awkward silence, and mentally, you freak.

*Oh my gosh!* you shriek in your mind. *There's never been an awkward silence between the four of you in YEARS! Somebody's hiding something...*

As if in response to your mind, Selphie says quietly, "Do you think anyone will...die?"

"NO!" Wakka and Tidus shout in unison.

"You guys, be realistic," you say, looking at them both sternly. You sigh, then continue. "I think...it's impossible to go through this without someone dying or being seriously injured. I just don't want it to be me. ...Sorry, that sounded pretty selfish." You giggle in embarrassment.

"I can understand why you'd say that," Tidus says, laughing. You smile up at him, and this horrible feeling wells up in you.

*Is this really how I should be spending my possible last night alive?* you think, frowning. *Arguing over who's going to die?! What kind of person am I?*

Tidus's POV

"Tidus," Kairi says suddenly, turning toward you. "Please...slap me."

"Huh?" you all say, giving her weird looks.

"I'm thinking too much! I can't think about this anymore! It hurts too much, and I can't be hurting now! I have to be strong, y'know?! Do you guys get what I'm saying?!"

She looks around at you all desparately. Finally, you and Wakka nod.

"Yup. We know exactly what you saying," Wakka says, sighing quietly.

Kairi lets out a shaky sigh as well, pulling her knees up to her chest. She places her chin on top of her knees, chewing on her bottom lip.

"If anyone dies, I...don't know what I'd do," she whispers, tears in her eyes. "Geeeeez..." She wipes her eyes. "I thought I was stronger than this."

"You are," you say. "Strength isn't judged by that sort of thing."

"Yeah, you're strong when you care, when you show emotions," Selphie chimes in.

"So you're saying I should just cry, then?" she asks, her voice wavering.

Selphie shrugs and nods, glancing at you.

Like _you_ know what to do!!

This has been haunting you for way too long as it is! You don't exactly want to think about it either! If something happens to Kairi, and you're not there...

Kairi suddenly bursts into tears, her head buried into her kneecaps, her shoulders shaking with each sharp breath she takes.

More than anything...you wish you could all just do the same.

No, more than anything? You wish you could say this isn't happening, and that you'd wake up at home.

But, unfortunately, this _is_ happening, and it's happening tomorrow.

And, at this point, there's nothing you can do about it.

Next Door

Nami's POV

It seems as though every single one of your body parts has fallen asleep except for your actual body. Not that you haven't tried.

For the past three hours, you've been falling asleep on and off again. You'll fall asleep, and then you'll have this dream, and it's the exact same thing every time. You'll see swirls of different colors, nothing bright, just dull browns and greys. Then, suddenly, you'll see this sad, brilliant blue color. It forms the shape of an eye...Roxas's eye. Then the eye turns paler and paler, until everything just goes bright white, then a blood red color, then black.

Although it doesn't sound like much, you're extremely freaked out by it. It wakes you up each time, and each time, you're crying.

"Nothing's going to happen," Roxas has assured you each time. "I'll protect you."

*But who will be protecting _you_?* you want to respond.

Believe it or not, you've got your life plan laid out in your mind. You want to have a normal life for once! Your whole lifetime has been full of confusion and hurt, and now all you have left as an obstacle is this war. And this is different, because this means life or death for everyone.

"Are you feeling alright?" Roxas asks you quietly.

"Yeah," you reply weakly. "Why do you ask?"

"You're kind of shaking," he says, still in a hushed tone.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"..."

Still mostly numb, you turn and wrap your arms around Roxas, and he does the same, holding you tightly.

"I hate to say this, but...I don't believe you," you say quietly, biting your lower lip to keep back tears. "No matter how hard you try, there are too many things working against us."

"Quit saying things like this!" he says, a touch of anger to his voice. "Can't you try to be more optimistic?"

"Can't _you_ try to be more realistic?! Roxas, think about it. You're not going to be able to protect me the whole time, okay? We probably won't see each other throughout the whole thing. I'd rather you worry about yourself!"

"Fine, then I will!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

There's a short moment of silence, and you realize that you are still holding each other tightly. You can't help but laugh at the irony, and soon Roxas is, too.

"I'm sorry," you repeat for what seems like the hundredth time for just this night. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings. But do you understand?"

"Yeah," he replies, sighing. "I just...man...do you know what I mean? I don't want anything bad to happen to us. To what we've got."

You close your eyes, nodding. For the first time all night, you actually feel tired.

"Explain," you murmur.

The moment Roxas begins to talk, you start to feel more and more relaxed. You can't feel your arms, but you can feel that your cheek is pressed into his neck, and you can faintly feel his heartbeat. Only to distract yourself, you start counting seconds between pulses.

Directly Across the Hall

Your POV

Your poor Ipod is getting quite the workout tonight. You've listened to almost every dance song in the book...or, at least, in your Itunes library. In fact, you've listened to a lot of R&B, which you hardly ever do. A lot of Rihanna tonight. For the past forty-five minutes or so, at least. Sora's not been in the room--he's talking to Mickey, surprise, surprise--so you've been dancing your heart out. Anything to get your mind off of tomorrow.

"Please don't stop the music," Rihanna's voice blares in your ears, and you grin to yourself. Nami's old show choir did this a long while back. There was this girl who had the solo, she sounded just like Rihanna...and she was white-bread as you can get!! "Please don't stop the music." You know, you aren't exactly "white-bread", either, though... You're only half white, remember? (XD) "Please don't stop the music." And you can dance. Nami probably is better, judging by her "Believe" performance, but still. "Please don't stop the music." So you're going to use this song as an excuse to get a little...wild.

"It's gettin late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place. I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away." Well. If that isn't completely ironic. "I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate, yeah. Who knew that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do."

The door opens and Sora walks in. Irony is everywhere tonight!

"You're makin' stayin' over here impossible. Baby I must say your aura is incredible. If you dont have to go, don't."

For some unknown reason, you find it impossible to not be even more show off-y when Sora's around. You'd think it wouldn't matter, since you know you've got him whipped anyway. But you do, so you start lip-synching the words at him, and he gives you a confused look.

"Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face."

By this point you've made him curious enough to walk over to you. He takes an earbud out of your ear and puts it in his, not saying a word. You didn't just seduce him over here! Get real...

"I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the-please don't stop the music."

He seems to be enjoying the song as much as you are, and soon the two of you are dancing together. You didn't just do some of things you did. You're not being dirty.

"I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the-please don't stop the-please don't stop the music."

It's a good thing no one else is sharing this room, otherwise they'd walk in and be like "Say what?!"

"Baby are you ready 'cause it's getting close. Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no one has to know. This is a private show, oh. Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rockin' on the dance floor acting naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face." You're not guiding him seductively around your body. You're not practically acting out the song. Nothing like that. Don't be ridiculous.

Then, as Sora twirls you closer to him, you get the strange sensation that you can't breathe. And this has nothing to do with the Ipod headphone cord tangled across your neck.

"I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the-please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the-please don't stop the-please don't stop the music. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Please don't stop the music. Please don't stop the music.

"I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the-please don't stop the music. I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music. DJ, let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it. Please don't stop the-please don't stop the-please don't stop the music.

"Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Please don't stop the music. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Please don't stop the music. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa mama se ma sa, ma ma coo sa. Please don't stop the music."

Next thing you're halfway aware of, the lone earbud in your ear falls out of its place, and your hand--due to clamminess--lets your Ipod fall onto the floor. But it takes many more minutes to become aware of where you are and what you're actually doing.

Not good.

"We shouldn't!" you finally gasp, sitting upright. Your face almost smacks into Sora's, and he jumps back, obviously startled.

"You're the one-"

"I know!" you cry, interrupting him. You've done it again. But now it's even more of a temptation.

Say tonight IS your last night together. How _should_ you spend it?

But say it's NOT. Then you're fudged up allllll over again. Which would be worse than last time. If he died and you survived, and...

But still...that six pack is starting to look really, really good right now.

"You know we wouldn't be the only ones," Sora teases, jerking his head in the direction of the room next to you with a slight eye roll. Riku and Namine's room.

And you feel even sicker.

"No!" you almost shout. "You don't know what happened, do you?!"

"To who?"

"Namine! You don't know what she did to herself, Sora! She wouldn't do it again."

By the completely confused look on Sora's face, you can tell he has no clue what you're talking about. So you start to explain the whole story, and how Namine basically rotted her body from the inside out due to fear, humiliation, and pain.

"She's better, or at least, getting better," you finally say.

"Riku doesn't know, then." He makes it sound like a statement more so than a question.

"No, he doesn't...but he might be finding out right now."

You both turn to look to their room, and you shudder a little.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," you manage to spit out. Sora shrugs.

"Hey, I enjoyed it..."

Next Door

Namine's POV

It's not like you've never been nervous about anything before. You're actually feeling pretty prepared about this war. That's not what's bugging you.

It's what you haven't said, not what you haven't done. Words left unsaid are ripping into you like a thousand little darts. Should you tell him...? What might happen if you do? And if you don't?

*I don't think I can hold out on not telling him much longer,* you admit to yourself.

*Then tell him, dumbass!*

*I don't know how!*

Your heart feels ready to jump out of your chest. You clench your fists and close your eyes, gritting your teeth. Riku doesn't move; he must be sound asleep already. Taking a small chance, you sit upright to look at him. He really is asleep... Gosh...he looks innocent. Did you ever look innocent to him? You probably haven't in a while, if that's the case...

*What do I do...?* you ask yourself, shaking with tension and fear.

*Tell him.*

*How?*

*Just say it.*

*But what if...*

There's no excuse you can come up with anymore. It's completely inexcusable. You freak.

"I can't take it anymore!!" you shriek, jumping out of bed and staggering to the far end of the room. Riku bolts upright, then whips his head around to look at you.

"What...?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't!! I can't, Riku!!" you cry, bending over at the waist. You burst into tears before he can say anything. "Please!! Please, please!!... You have to promise!!"

"Promise what?!" he says, now wide-awake. "What are you talking about?"

Maybe this was a mistake after all. You can't even make sense with complete sentences!

"Please!! You-"

Suddenly you feel Riku grab you by the arms and shake you gently.

"What are you talking about?!" he asks slowly. You simply bawl even harder. You shouldn't have said anything!!

"I...I...I'm sorry!" you finally gasp, shaking. "This-is-hardforme-tosay!"

Riku probably thinks you've gone insane. But, to your surprise, he releases you gently, and you fall onto the floor, still sobbing.

"What's going on."

It wasn't even a question. You shudder at what he might say. Inhaling deeply, you start to think of what you're going to say.

"I...IthoughtIwaspregnantbecausewedidthedirtywithoutacondomandIwasscaredsoIstarteddrinkingandmakingandtakingnarcoticstomakemyselffeelbetterbutitdidn'tworkitjustmademefeelworsesoIgotscaredImightdieandIdidn'tknowwhattodosoIpushedyouawaywhenIshouldn'thave!!!" you sob, running all of your words together.

"I...caught three words of that, Namine," Riku says with a slightly amused tone to his voice. But that doesn't amuse you at all. That means you have to say it again.

"Wh-what were the three words you caught?" you ask in sheer hope.

"I, shouldn't, and have," he replies.

"Ohhh..." You sigh, tears rolling down your cheeks.

"But...I think I know what you were trying to say," he adds, frowning.

"We shouldn't have done what we did!" you whisper, clenching your teeth. "And I...couldn't handle myself...and I caused you pain again." In pure shame, you lower your head. "I'm...so, so sorry."

Riku's POV

You didn't want to hear her say she's sorry. You just want her back to normal. And to tell you what's wrong.

You've got both. It's not like you need anything else. You just wish she had said this sooner. You tell her this.

"I know..." she whispers, tears pouring down her cheeks. "But I couldn't. I was ...too afraid again." She suddenly pounds her fist on the carpeted floor, causing you to jump slightly. "Why am I so afraid of everything?! That's it! Tomorrow, I'll be brave! I'll fight! I'll kill someone if I have to!"

"Namine?" you say, but she continues.

"I will fight to the death tomorrow, you just wait and see!" She pokes you in the stomach, smirking. "I WILL PREVAIL!"

"Namine, it IS tomorrow," you finally say. Her arm drops, and she laughs. A real laugh. You haven't heard that in a while, and man, have you missed it.

"Oh, well, then, TODAY! All that I said applies for today!" she exclaims, jumping to her feet. Staggering, she grins sincerely at you, then sighs. "I love you, Riku."

When was the last time you heard her say that? It's been a while...and still...it doesn't seem like that long ago.

"I love you, Namine," you say, smiling.

As if in reply, she tackle hugs you, giggling.

"That's all I need."

All of the worlds have gathered at their doorsteps to pray for them. They know that if they believe, it will help them. Their thoughts are carried far above the clouds, into the sky, through the universe, and into these heroes' hearts. Families and friends, enemies and teammates, all of them are hoping. All of them are wishing. They want peace. The question is...will they get it?


	33. Chapter 33: Losing Grip

**Chapter 33: Losing Grip**

iahy tklg bhjigh bajkg naey bjk ah...sorry, had to let that out, lol. Well, here goes. *crosses fingers* JUST A NOTE!! Anything Emi says is in Japanese, and anything Kira/Nami/anybody says to her is in Japanese unless noted. I just didn't want to have shiranai deal with translations, okay? XD

The Next Morning

Nami's POV

This is it. You're seriously just standing around, waiting for your end...or new beginning, depending on the outcome.

You all could stand to use a new beginning. 'Cause, well, let's see...four of you have done very immoral things, one of you used drugs, four of you have memory issues, one of you has ex-girlfriend problems...and other things besides.

As you walk around the front room of the gummi ship, you can only recognize Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, who are not in armor, and King Mickey, who is too short not to notice. Everybody looks the same...everybody looks the same!! You just freaking want to find Roxas, for Pete's sake! So, that leaves you with one option left. You have no choice but to run around, tapping people and asking if they're Roxas.

"I'm as much Roxas as you are Nami," you finally get as a reply. You breathe a sigh of relief.

"Everybody looks the same," you murmur. He nods in agreement.

"Alright you guys...this is it," Mickey says. No one says anything back. What are you supposed to say? "Here's the plan. We're splitting up into teams." Immediately everyone starts whispering to each other. "Sora, Riku, and Kira...you'll be on top of that cliff there, see it?" Mickey points out the window, and they nod. "The other two teams will be at the opposite sides of the cliff. On the left, our left, will be Roxas and Kairi. The other team will be Namine and Nami. I'll be patrolling back. Okay?"

"Not okay," you whisper in a barely audible voice. You're being split up!? This isn't fair! You can't even see him...you won't be around him. This isn't fair at all...

"There are two cliffs...we'll start out on the left one down below--your left. All three cliffs have pathways up them, and traveling by them, you can reach our target: the keyhole. If one of you makes it, lock it. Then Sora will have to finish it up. That's it, you guys.

"Are you ready? Make sure you've got all of your rations."

*We're not in the army!* you want to shout. *We're just regular _people_!*

"Nami..."

You look up at Roxas...or, more so, his helm. Within a second of glancing at him, you feel helpless, and you could swear you'll forget all of your training in an instant.

Throwing your arms around him, you feel your throat close up. What to say...there are a million things to say...

"I...love you so much," he whispers in your ear. Or maybe he's not whispering it; you could never tell with this armor. It's so thick...and heavy, too. Your embrace becomes tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

THIS IS IT!

Your POV

"How long have we been standing here?" Sora asks for the trillionth time.

"Wayyyy too long," you reply. But you're okay with that. At least you're with Sora...you don't know how separated you're going to be during this fight. So you'll take any amount of time possible to have left with him.

But you won't deny it; you're bored out of your mind. So what does one do when they've been waiting a little too long?

That's right. You start singing the Jeopardy theme.

At first, Riku and Sora look at you like you're completely insane, but after a couple of rounds, Sora joins in. And then Riku does. So there's this serious scene with three soldiers waiting for their judgment day, and they're singing a game show theme song. Nice. Real nice.

"Don't tell me you guys are singing the Jeopardy theme song!" you hear Nami shout a while later.

"And if we are?" you shout back. You hear her laugh.

"Dorks!"

"Loser!"

Someone from down below hushes you (probably Mickey), and you grin, joining back in on the song.

A black mass in the distance catches your eye, and you do the key change that indicates the end of the song is nearing. Yes, the end is definitely nearing.

Your heart starts to pound in your throat, and you summon your keyblade into your hand. Sora and Riku do the same. None of you are singing anymore. At this point, you know if you were to try, you would scream with all the nervous energy you have.

Now you can see them. It's a man in dark clothes that you've never seen before, you assume he must be the dark soldier Mickey talked about. Behind him is Emi, Maleficent, and Pete. None of them are holding any weapons. For some reason, though, that doesn't really make you feel any better.

Suddenly, as if to contradict your thoughts, the dark soldier whips out this giant keyblade and points it toward your little threesome. Sora makes a sudden move to take initiative, but Riku, holding Sora back with one hand, charges toward them instead, as if to say, "I'm oldest, so I'll take care of this."

Um, wrong.

As he goes running toward them, the Dark Soldier dude...you'll just call him Dark Soldier, haha...makes a sudden movement of his hand, and you and Sora watch Riku go flying about a hundred feet in the air as a giant rock comes shooting out of the middle of the cliff. Jiminy Christmas™, none of you can do anything like that. What have you gotten yourselves into? You notice Sora glance at you, and you look at him, grimacing. He does the same, lowering his head slightly. You don't need words; his body language is enough to tell you that this is going to be harder than anything you ever trained for.

Back to Riku, as the Dark Soldier and the others are many, many feet above you, he comes tumbling back down. He pushes himself up, only to be jolted with an extremely strong thunder spell. You can see the electricity coursing through his armor, and he pauses, probably in a lot of pain. So...it's begun.

You and Sora, soon followed by Riku, head off, and you hear Mickey shouting orders to the other teams. Whatever. Screw him and his orders. You're going after Emi. You've known that since this whole thing started. So you ditch Sora and Riku to look for her. It really doesn't take too long, considering that she has bright white hair and is a girl. You manage to catch up with her by jumping down right on top of her. She lets out a scream of surprise as you tackle her, kicking her away with both feet.

With surprising agility, Emi bounces back to her feet, pulling out both of her swords. Here goes that whole "four-to-one advantage" thing again.

"Well, well, well," she says with a menacing smile. "Who do we have here? Let me guess." She takes a swing at you, and you easily block it. "Let's see...short, obviously female." Another swing, another block. "And look at this..." She stops you midswing, trapping your keyblade between her swords. "Aww, how cute. A keyblade with a promise, huh? Good to see you again, Kira!"

Catching you completely offguard, Emi twists your keyblade out of your hands and sends you flying backward into the side of the cliff.

"So, how's your sister?"

You feel a burning rage build up inside of you, and without a second to spare, you charge at Emi.

"Doing well, I assume?"

"Better than you're about to be!" you cry, smashing your keyblade into Emi's swords. But it's no use. She does have a four-to-one blade advantage over you.

"Then she must be doing FABULOUSLY!"

With a sort of swiftness you've never seen before, Emi knocks you into the air and back down to the ground, smashing your face into a rock. Whimpering in pain, you shake your head, and a big piece of your helmet cracks off from around the area of your left eye.

"Those eyes...those eyes," Emi chants, shaking her head with laughter.

"Looks can kill, you know!"

The seemingly distant voice comes from above you, so you look up to see one of your comrades jump down on top of Emi, knocking her into the ground.

"Nami!" you shout, relieved. She grins triumphantly, pulling you to your feet again.

"We'll do this together," she says quietly. When you nod, she runs toward Emi, and you follow her. Now you've got a chance. You should've known you couldn't handle things alone.

"A friend?" Emi says, smirking.

"A _best_ friend," you reply, feeling the energy rush back into you.

Nami's POV

At Kira's comment, she and yourself run to attack Emi. You've never seen her before this, but something tells you she's no piece of cake. So...this will be hard, definitely.

It doesn't help you're distracted. Roxas is nowhere to be found. People are fighting every way you turn. Your head is ringing with the sounds of battle. And this Emi chick is ridiculous! Her swords...it's like fighting two people at once. How was Kira handling four on one?!

Out of the corner of your eye, you see one of your friends running like heck to avoid getting whomped. You make a move to shoot them a spell of help, but Emi gets in your way. Using instinct, you knock her weapons--both of them--out of her hands. She looks enraged.

The second Emi's blades crack against the rocks and get dinged up, you know both you and Kira are in for it. Sure enough, a huge force blows you apart and skidding across the rock-littered battle field. Seriously, the rocks are almost as dangerous as your enemies!!

Breathing hard, you stick your keyblade in the ground, leaning on it. Through your armored mask, you see Kira run toward you. It sounds and looks like she's shouting something, but you can't tell what. She's waving her arms...why?

The ground beneath you suddenly moves, and you feel yourself being shot up in the air. You're too tired to scream, but you do let out a shout of pain as something binds your body in place. Moments later, you hit the ground hard, your helmet cracking open and off of your head at the force of impact with the ground. Every muscle in you aches like crazy. What did she do?!

"Ow..." you mutter, pushing yourself up. Kira and someone else come running into view. Before you say anything, you shoot a defensive spell up to what looks like either Sora or Riku, only to have it thwarted by the Dark Soldier. F*ck...

"Are you okay?" Kira asks, picking you up by the arm. The other person--you can't tell who it is yet--helps.

"Yeah," you murmur, dusting yourself off. The other person nods and runs off. You and Kira watch in silence. It doesn't seem like she knows who it is, either. Okay then... "Where's Roxas?" you ask. "Have you seen him, Kira?"

"...No, I haven't," she says quietly. Part of her helmet has been chipped away, and you can see her eye look down, then back at yours. "What about Sora?"

You nod slightly, remembering seeing him run by. "Last time I saw him, he was up there," you reply, pointing up to the large cliff on your left. You jerk your head a little, indicating that's where he might be anyway.

"Maybe Roxas is there, too," she suggests, looking up there.

"You think?" you ask, cocking your head slightly. She shakes her head unsurely. You hope he's alright. This place, it's gotten so dark and gloomy since you've started. Your heart feels heavy with the mood of the area. "...What's happening to this place?!" And why does it seem so familiar?!

"I don't know! Where _is_ everyone? Namine? Riku?" Kira looks up at where you had pointed before and gasps slightly, her arms and shoulders going rigid. "Look, Nami."

Your head lifts up to where she's staring, and your heart skips a beat. Oh...no...

"...Oh, f*ck. This _can't_ be happening," you whisper, staring up at Roxas. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Kira gives you a stern look, but you could care less about that right now.

Roxas is being held up off of the ground by the Dark Soldier. His grip rests on where the head meets the neck, and it's obviously causing him a lot of pain right now; he's trying to fight it. You can tell. Riku and Sora are up there as well, completely still, watching. It's all happening now, just as it happened to Ven. Only this is the Dark Soldier, not Xehanort's father, and this is Roxas, not Ven.

Which makes it ten, no...a hundred times worse.

With a twist of his hand, the Dark Soldier causes part of Roxas's helmet to crack off, revealing a beautiful, sad, horrified blue eye. What is he thinking right now? Fear...maybe regret?

Suddenly a blaze of white light covers Roxas's body, freezing it in a mid-struggle position.

"Nami..." Kira murmurs, ripping you out of your thoughts. You break eye contact to look at her, then behind her. Your heart leaps. There's a clear path to the center.

"Go, Kira," you say, your own voice sounding distant. Your gaze reaches back up to Roxas. *Please, don't do what I think you're about to do...*

"But-"

"Kira, just GO!" you shout, pointing down the direction of the pathway without looking away. Just as she finally starts to run off, the Dark Soldier releases his grip on Roxas.

"ROXAS!" you cry as his body falls down the cliff. You watch in complete horror as his keyblade smashes into pieces after hitting a rock, and you can see parts of his armor flying off every which way. Running toward his body that is now skidding on the ground, you chant, "Please don't be dead. Please be alive. Please, please..."

When you finally reach him, the coldness shocks your hands, but you hold him close anyway. You can't say or do anything until suddenly you notice his eyes move despite the frozen lenses. He's alive.

You immediately burst into tears. How long will he stay alive like this..?! What can you do?!

...

You _do_ have a little elixir left. You could easily drink it and use a fire spell to unfreeze at least part of him. That might actually work...!

As tears run down your cheeks, you pull out your elixir and take the last swig. (You had used it earlier when fighting Maleficent.) It burns your throat; you hate the taste of it. Despite this fact, it makes you feel warmer with renewed energy. Here goes.

You lightly shoot a fire spell at Roxas's diaphragm, working your way up to his mouth and nose in a straight line that unfreezes part of his chest and neck. He gasps for breath; your sobs grow louder.

"I'm s-sorry!" you wail, throwing your arms around him.

"It's okay," he manages to exhale.

But it's not. It's really not.

Your POV

Running as fast as your legs will let you, you stay focused on the clear target ahead of you. This keyhole, this one single thing, equals freedom...safety...hope. To miss it would be life-ending for everyone you hold dear.

Clenching your teeth as hard as your hands grip the handle of your keyblade, you race toward the keyhole. In seconds...

*Jiminy Christmas™...* you think as you start to pull back in preparation to strike.

"For you, Aqua," you say quietly as the blade of your keyblade inserts itself into the glowing keyhole. It vibrates tremendously, worse than a PS2 controller during Final Fantasy X, but you hold on for dear life anyway.

Suddenly what feels like a sharp blade smashes into you like a knife. It's so strong, it's cutting through your armor and into your body. In fact, you're airborne. Forget holding on to your keyblade. The pain is so incredible--it's practically splitting you in half. Actually, make that literally.

In one final desparate attempt to escape it, you jerk your airborne body matrix-style to the left. The force cuts into your right leg, then disappears. As you hit the ground, you can feel warm blood coming from all over your body.

*So be it, then,* you think as your vision whites out. *So be it.*

Riku's POV --Rewind a little.

So you're running around with a frozen arm, you just saw Roxas get wasted, and you have no idea what to do next. Following your instinct, you run up on the farthest right cliff there is to find King Mickey and two other soldiers taking on Pete.

"Ah, Riku!" one of the soldiers says happily.

"Kairi!" you shout.

"Good, now I can help someone else," she says, running off.

"Punk!" you call after her.

"Riku, get down!"

The second soldier tackles you, both of you narrowly escaping Pete's attack.

"Namine," you murmur. As if to reply to this, she whips off her helmet, revealing white-blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Your arm," she says. In a swift gesture, she unfreezes it, then kisses you briefly. "C'mon, help us!"

Nodding, you run up to Pete, and the three of you attack him. You'd think he'd be pretty clumsy, but maybe even Pete prepared for this battle.

After a few minutes of fighting, you hear Namine let out a shriek. You see her fall backward, and just as Pete starts to strike, you jump in front of her.

All you hear is a loud crack, and you feel an immense pain in your right leg. Namine pulls you away.

"Are you okay?!" she cries. You nod, trying to get to your feet again, but your injured leg gives way, and you fall to the ground. "Oh, geez...is it broken?"

"You two just stay there, then!" Mickey says.

"Fine!" you both reply.

So as King Mickey fights off Pete, you and Namine sit on the ground--you with a gimp leg and Namine too much in fear to do anything else.

All of a sudden, in the distance, you notice a bright light flash. Did somebody make it?!

"What?!" Pete notices too. He turns his head toward the light. "NO!"

In one swift move, Mickey finishes off Pete, and he falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Riku!" he shouts, turning to you. "You need to get out of here! Namine, help him!"

"What about you, Mickey?" Namine asks as the light grows brighter.

"I'll be-"

In what seems like a split second, an unknown force shoots from the source of light and right through King Mickey.

...

"MICKEY!?!" Namine cries, her fingers digging into your arm.

"_NO_!" you shout, feeling sick.

He's dead...he _can't_ be dead! He...can't be...

"NOOOOO!!!"

On the Gummi Ship

Tidus's POV

"Whoa, this is intense," Selphie says for the third time in four minutes.

"Selphie, shut up," you say angrily. "I'm already stressed enough."

"Be nice, you two," Queen Minnie says, smiling as she removes her eyes from the binoculars. You sigh, looking harder through yours.

"Whoa!!" you cry, staggering backward.

"What, what is it?!" Selphie asks.

"I just saw someone get to the keyhole and get wasted!" you shout in horror.

"I just saw someone else beat down Maleficent," Selphie laughs.

"I dink I just saw Nami get wasted, too," Wakka says. You all quiet.

"Oh my gosh," Selphie says suddenly.

"What?!" you and Wakka cry.

"Someone just got sliced in half...literally," she says, sounding sickened.

"No way!" Wakka shouts.

"No, she's right," Queen Minnie says suddenly. She looks at the three of you, frowning. "I saw it, too."


	34. Chapter 34:title too long to fit:

**Chapter 34: With the Help of a Fallen Angel**

*does the Lu-Jake dance* WOOP WOOPWOOPWOOP WOOP WOOP!! Almost doooone!!! This is one of my favorite parts of the whoooooole thing. :D Warning: This is long, and slightly depressing. But it's worth the read, I think. "Kare wo tasukete wo... arigatou, Aqua."--Thank you for...saving him, Aqua. "Daijoubu da ne. Demo, doushite kimi wa Nihongo wo hanashiteru no? Takusan hanashimasen to omotteta."--It was nothing. But, why are you speaking in Japanese? I thought you didn't know a lot. "Okuyukashii shite nashimashita."--I was trying to be modest. "Hana wo takaku suru."--I'm proud of you. "Ki wo tsukete. Soshite, Kira?"--Take care. And Kira? "Nan da?"--What is it? "Ikite."--Live.

Sora's POV

"Up yours!" you shout at Maleficent as she shoots fire at you for the last time. A huge beam of light runs right through her, instantly killing her. Triumphantly, you laugh in her dead, green face. But not for long.

Running to the cliffside, you jump down to a lower level as a huge burst of light jumps forth. You curl up into a ball, back against rock. Even though your head is bowed and your eyes are squeezed shut, you can still tell that it's light out.

Holy fudge monkeys...what if your eyes were _open_?!!?

You feel the ground beneath you shake a little, then all is quiet. Eerily quiet. Opening your eyes, you stand up quickly.

It's over...wonder who made it?

...Hey!

You _survived_! In fact, you're pretty sure-

No...you never found out about Roxas.

*Wonder where he went...* you contemplate. You look around the side of the cliff and gasp.

Everything is completely barren. There isn't any sign of Emi, Maleficent--obviously, Pete, or the Dark Soldier. As good as that sounds, where are your friends?

You run up a ramp-like pathway towards the keyhole that saved your butts. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice a colored mass to your right. As you stop and inspect the scene further, you see Roxas and someone else lying on the ground, completely motionless. Roxas is still frozen from what you can see. The other person is surrounded by a small pool of blood. Black hair...it's Nami. Are they still alive?

Kira...

As selfish as it sounds, you can't help them now. You've GOT to find Kira; you haven't seen her since the battle first started.

You run up to the keyhole and place your keyblade, the Kingdom Key, into the pearly white light. It disappears in a flash of blue light. Wow...you're done. Goodbye, responsibility!

Sighing, you turn back around, staring at your feet. A slight splash of color catches your attention again. It's not surprising to see blood. But whose? Eyes completely fixated on the trail, you slowly walk along it. (You're afraid to look ahead...) The blood mass becomes larger and fresher as you walk along. Your pace picks up to a run as it becomes just a pool of blood instead of a trail. And then you see her.

Kira.

"No," you croak, dropping to your knees. Why her...?! But it is...you can see her hair from under what's left of her helm.

Gently, you turn her lifeless body over. A large cut runs straight down the middle of her face. But...she's bleeding from everywhere. Then you see a gash in her armor. Pulling the two pieces apart, you watch in horror as the cut from her face continues all the way down her body.

Tossing off your own helm, you dig out the last potion you have. Pulling off the tab with your teeth, you pour it across her wound. There isn't enough for all of it, but you got her chest and stomach areas a bit better.

"I told you not to fight," you whisper into her hair. Her lifeless head lies against your chest as you hold her in your shaking arms. "I didn't want to lose you like this..."

It just had to be her. It couldn't have been Riku or Kairi or-

Your thoughts are interrupted by a cry of rage and sadness. Lifting your eyes, you listen closely. It sounds like Riku. Did Namine die, too?

Holy fudge...how many of you are left?

Your POV--dat's right, yo.

You weakly open your eyes to darkness, but no pain. There's a faint, white light in the distance.

Are you...dead...?

You have enough strength to stand, so you push yourself up and stand there stupidly.

"Kira."

At the sound of your name, you turn to see a young woman standing there in similar armor to what you're wearing...well, _were_ wearing--your clothes have changed!?

Wait...this young woman has periwinkle hair.

"Aqua?" you gasp. She smiles, and you feel your whole body tremble. Without a second thought, you run to her, embracing her tightly. Finally...real family. You haven't felt such warmth in a long, long time. "Am I dead?" you ask her.

"No," she answers. "Not yet."

Well..._that's_ not comforting...

"You have a descision to make, and it needs to be made soon," Aqua says with a slight Japanese accent. You smile as she pushes you back, looking at you with pride. "Do you see the light in the distance?" You nod. "That is your time left of choice."

"What is my choice?" you ask.

"Kira...you can either stay here with me, and Ven, and everyone else, forever..."

Or...?

"Or, you can go back to Sora and your friends. Mind you, it will be painful. There is no guarantee you'll be fine then, either."

"But..." Aqua looks you in the eye, and you sigh. "But I have to go back! People...love me there, too. They depended upon me...just like I depend upon them. I have to go back."

To your surprise, Aqua sighs too, sounding relieved.

"I am glad you said that. It would be a mistake to stay here as I did," she explains.

"But will I not see you again, then...?" you ask.

"...I would say...probably not. Unlike you, I chose to stay here...with Ven and Terra." She smiles brightly. "You've freed us, Kira. Because of your love for that young man...Sora."

"Sora..." you murmur. He probably is freaking out right about now. "Kare wo tasukete wo... arigatou, Aqua."

She embraces you once more.

"Daijoubu da ne. Demo, doushite kimi wa Nihongo wo hanashiteru no? Takusan hanashimasen to omotteta," she says, looking at you with a confused yet knowing sparkle in her eyes.

You let out a laugh. "Okuyukashii shite nashimashita." You shrug. She grins.

"Hana wo takaku suru."

You feel tears come to your eyes as you walk away. For some reason, you sit down on the ground, then lay yourself back, facing up.

"Ki wo tsukete. Soshite, Kira?"

"Nan da?" you say quietly, your head facing her.

"Ikite."

(If you don't think that would've been a tough choice at all, consider this: you are seventeen, almost eighteen years old. You have had a series of strange happenings occur in your life over the past year and a half, and behind most of it were your beloved parents. Your little sister is off on her own now, and your contact with her is extremely rare. You have had NO familial relationships for a long time. And now, suddenly, you get one person, one family member, who you know really loves you, and you only get one chance to see her again--unless you choose to give up everything else, which isn't a whole lot besides Sora and her friends. In fact, I'd say that's really...just about everything Kira has at that point...)

Sora's POV

Lips pressed against your love's head, you feel hot tears run down your face in shame and sorrow. You failed. You weren't there to protect her. You can't help her now. You didn't even get to say goodbye. _You failed_.

"...I love you," you whisper into Kira's hair, your throat closing up.

"... ...I..."

You freeze. No. Fricking. Way.

Lifting your head up, you look down at Kira's face, most of which is covered with deep red blood. To your amazement, the wound, all of it, glows a light blue color.

"Kira!?" you say.

Impossibly, Kira's eyes flutter, then open slowly.

"...So...ra..." she says quietly. You feel your jaw drop. Letting a few expletives slip, you try to stay calm.

"You're alive!?" you practically shout, your voice cracking. Her lips form a small smile.

"Yeah," she replies, wincing. Slowly, her hand reaches up to your face and touches it gently.

This is _crazy_.

"Hey."

You whip your head to your left, then gasp. You hear Kira giggle.

"Hi, Aqua," she says, laughing.

There before you stands Aqua, Ven, and Terra. All three are smiling down at you, especially Aqua. You can see it now...Kira and Aqua being related. They kind of have the same smile.

"Thank you," Kira says, her voice wavering.

"Thank _you_," they reply.

"I've given you some time, Sora," Aqua says. "Her inner wounds are closed up, but you'll have to deal with the outer ones yourself." You nod.

"Thank you," you manage to sputter out.

"Aqua...are you...leaving?" Kira asks. You can hear tears in her voice.

"Yes," Aqua replies, a tear rolling from her own blue eyes.

"Is there anything we can do before we go?" Ven asks.

"...Yeah," Kira says after a moment. "I have these two friends...could you check on them? One of them is a girl, black hair, and the other looks just like Ven."

"Okay," Terra says, nodding. "We'll try to help them."

"Thank you," Kira says. She suddenly bursts into tears. "I love you, Aqua!"

"I love you, too, Kira. Keep your loved ones close."

Then, just as brilliantly as they came, they leave.

"We should probably head back to the ship," you say after a moment of silence. "I think they've landed nearby."

"O...kay," Kira replies in a long, drawn-out sigh.

Making sure you have a secure grip on Kira, you stand up and start walking.

"This seems familiar," you say out loud.

"You've held me like this...before," Kira answers, closing her eyes.

Neither of you say anything more for a few minutes, until, finally, you can see the gummi ship in your line of vision. Kira lets out a long, shaky sigh.

"Hang on, Kira," you say as you carry her limp, bleeding body over to the landed ship. "Stay with me."

"I...can't..." she whispers, her whole body relaxing into an unconcious state.

"Sora!"

You lift your head to see Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka running toward you.

"You're oka-ahhhh!" Selphie shrieks, staring at Kira.

"Let's just get her inside," Tidus says, obviously appalled.

The others nod, and you follow them inside. Queen Minnie, without saying a word, smiles a sad smile at you, then continues to stare out the front window.

"Who all is left?" Wakka asks as you lay Kira down on the floor.

"I don't know for sure," you admit. "But Riku and Kairi were okay the last time I saw them. But...whoever was with Riku on his side...is dead."

"Namine..." Selphie says, tears choking her voice.

"And Nami and Roxas?" Tidus urges.

"...It...doesn't look too great." You shake your head. "And I haven't seen the King since we got here."

You shoot a wary glance at Queen Minnie, who just keeps staring.

"Anyway, we've got to find everyone," you say. "C'mon, let's-"

You're interruped by a shriek of complete joy.

"Kairi!" Selphie cheers.

Sure enough, Kairi salutes from the doorway and immediately runs to Tidus, hugging him tightly.

"You made it," he says, sighing with relief.

"Of course. You all should know by now that I'm indestructible," she giggles. Her laughter soon stops when she notices Kira.

"Oh...Sora, I'm...sorry-"

"She'll be okay; we've got to help the others," you insist, running outside. Soon after heading out, you hear your name.

"Soraaaa!"

You look toward the call to see none other than Namine.

"Heyy!" you shout, running toward her. You can hear the footsteps of Kairi, Tidus, and Wakka behind you.

"Come here!" she urges, visibly crying.

Oh, no...

"No," you chant, running up the slope. The sight before you makes your knees want to buckle. "King Mickey..."

Yeah. He's definitely dead.

"Riku, you alright?" Kairi asks, running over to him.

"I think his leg is broken," Namine says. She and Kairi lift the stone-faced, silent Riku to his working leg and begin to help him walk away.

Selphie's POV

You finally see Riku being hauled aboard by Kairi and-and Namine!

"AH!" you cry, hugging her tightly. She lets out a huge sigh.

"Queen Minnie, I..."

Sora stands in the doorway, looking extremely solemn.

"I know," she says. "...He...would want to be here. He would want this as his resting place."

"..."

So King Mickey...really died...?

"But whaddabout Roxas and Nami?" Wakka asks.

"Let's go," Sora commands, waving you, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi on. "Namine, stay here, would you?"

"Gladly," she replies, nodding. She helps Riku sit down, then sits beside him, still in shock.

The rest of you run outside again.

"Hurry," Kairi says, running up ahead of the guys, even Tidus.

After running at top speed for about a minute straight, Sora finally gasps, "THERE!"

And, sure enough, you see two lifeless bodies a few hundred feet away. Upon a closer look, you see what has happened.

Nami, for who KNOWS what reason, is flat on her back. About ninety percent of her lower jaw has been disconnected. It's obvious the bleeding has slowed somewhat, but...you've never seen something so gruesome before. You can't see any sign of life in her at all.

Roxas is lying perpendicularly from Nami. Most of his body is frozen, discluding a line from his stomach to his face. Although his eyes are close, you notice that he _is_, in fact, alive and breathing.

"Roxas!" Kairi shouts. A pair of blue crystals reveal themselves. They are _very_ frightened eyes...

"Hang on, man," Sora says quickly, digging in the single compartment of his armor for medicine. He finally pulls out a potion.

"No..." Roxas gasps, blinking slowly. "Ether...f-fire..." His words are coming out in gasps.

"I get it," Tidus says suddenly.

Everyone gives him a look like this: O____o

"No, really! I do! Let someone drink an ether and use a fire spell to unfreeze him."

"OH MY GOSH! Genius!" Kairi squeals, hugging him tightly. "I'll drink mine," she then offers. Pulling out an ether and flicking the cap off, she takes a swig and begins to unfreeze the rest of Roxas's face, then his body.

"You gonna be okay, mon?" Wakka asks, lifting Roxas to his feet. But he doesn't answer; his gaze is locked on Nami's mangled jaw.

"N-NOOOOOOO!" he shouts, his eyes growing wide. Immediately dropping to his knees, his hand presses against her blood-soaked neck and searches for a pulse. "Nami!! NAMI!!"

"C'mon, we'll get out of here," Kairi says, and she, Tidus, and Wakka literally drag Roxas away.

"Selphie, can you give me a hand...?" Sora murmurs.

"Y-yeah," you reply hesitantly, kneeling down beside Nami. What in the world could've happened to her...?

Namine's POV

After what seems like hours of sitting and waiting, you finally hear someone--definitely a guy--shouting (almost wailing) at the top of his lungs.

*Oh, no, what happened now?* you wonder.

Your questions is answered only moment later when Roxas is shoved aboard. He's the definite source of the noise.

"Roxas, sit down!" Kairi shouts, shoving him back into the other vacant window seat. "Be calm!"

"She's DEAD!" he screams, shaking all over.

*He can't mean Nami...!?*

But only a few moments after, Sora and Selphie appear, carrying Nami in. At first, it doesn't look like anything is even wrong, but then, when they lay her down next to Kira, you see what's happened.

"Oh..." you breathe, feeling sick. What's going to happen to her? Is she really...dead?

"Roxas, calm _down_," Selphie says, giving him a couple blankets. She then turns to you and mouths, "He's out of his senses."

"How?" you mouth back.

With a small sigh, Selphie walks over to you and Riku as Kairi starts up the ship. You notice Queen Minnie nod once, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He was frozen for a while," Selphie explains quietly. "I think he's a little delusional." Um, you'd say _more_ than a little. "I'm afraid he'll get worse if we don't hurry."

That's right, you had forgotten about this. King Mickey has a hospital reserved for you right now.

You nod then, frowning at Roxas, who is now lying against the window, shivering uncontrolably. His eyes are squeezed shut, and it looks like he's mouthing something.

"He's saying something," Riku says suddenly. That...is the first thing he's said since you got him back here.

"... ...Nnn...nn...N-Na...m-mi...I...said...I-I'd...p-protect...you...." Roxas whispers, gasping for air.

"He's going into shock," you realize, starting to worry. If he doesn't start to calm down soon...

Suddenly he breaks out into a coughing fit.

"Eww, it's phlegmy," Selphie whimpers audibly.

"No," Tidus says quietly, quickly making his way over to Roxas. "That's blood."

You hear Selphie inhale sharply. It must be taking every ounce of courage to sit there and not freak out; you know it's that way for _you_.

As Tidus throws another blanket on Roxas, you notice something that gives you a spark of hope.

"Her finger just twitched," you announce quietly.

"Whose?" Selphie asks urgently.

"Nami's. Just a second ago." You point at the hand closest to you. "She's alive."

Four Weeks Later, At the Hospital

Sora's POV

You lift your head up to look at the clock. It's almost dinner time. Then you'll only have a few hours left.

Every day, for the past how many ever days, you've sat here, holding her hand, and just waiting.

Kira's condition has gone back and forth between critical and "doing alright." It's ridiculous. This whole thing is. Riku's leg is so badly fractured, he has to have pins in his leg for three months. He's done well with one, two more to go. All he can do is sit there. That can't be good for one's mental state, especially after seeing what he saw. At least Namine is okay. She's the only one who seems to be doing alright.

No, then there's Kairi, who came out of this thing without even a _scratch_ on her body.

You're doing fine. You had a gash in your hand, but it's been stitched up and healed, so it's nothing but a slight temporary scar.

And then there's Roxas and Nami. Where to start... Nami's jaw looks terrible. They're going to have to do one more surgery on it, if she can get to a point where she's stable enough. There are pins and wires sticking out of it. She has lips, and a small opening for her mouth, but she can't really eat, drink, or talk; she couldn't even try not only because of her jaw, but her tongue was slightly cut open, so there's more stitches right there. Right now she's hooked up to a temporary feeding tube. The pins are supposed to stay in for a year, then the wires ten months, stitches for two, then she's done. That's two whole years, and that's if there are no complications.

Roxas, however...isn't doing so well. He was frozen for long enough that he experienced a bout of hypothermia, but that's cake compared to the rest.

His hand was fractured on his fall down, first of all. And then there's the whole issue with his stomach.

So, apparently when you were back in Hollow Bastion for that long time, Kira and the others basically dog-piled on Roxas. He had complained about his stomach, but nobody really cared, because the pain went away eventually. Well, it left some minor damage that came up again when he took that nasty fall, and basically his stomach was crammed into his ribs, and there was a giant hole in it, bringing up the blood cough, etc, etc. They've fixed it with surgery, but he's not very stable at all. They've both been in and out of medically-enduced comas, and neither of them have more than a seventy percent chance of survival.

"Sora, you eating or not?" Selphie calls.

"Give me a minute," you shout back. Sighing, you refocus your attention on Kira. That face...is scarred for life. Literally...though the doctors said it might fade with some time and good skin care. Whatever. She'll never get over most of this. Neither will any of you.

"Sora?"

You turn to see a middle-aged woman with short, black hair standing in the doorway. She's pretty short, and she has slanted, narrow eyes. It takes you a moment to realize who it is.

"You..." you mutter, turning away.

"Please, can't I...see her?" You can hear the tears in her voice.

"I shouldn't...but I will," you reply, standing up.

Kira's mother walks over and kneels beside her bed, kissing her daughter's hand.

"She's still...so beautiful," she whispers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Then why did you do this to her?" you ask.

"I...was a coward," she admits, closing her eyes. "But no more." Swallowing, she looks at you. "Her father and I divorced last month. I have the house, and all of her belongings, and Olette's as well, so if you..."

"So? That doesn't change anything."

"...I...guess I know that."

There's a second of awkward silence, then her mother speaks again.

"I just...had to see her. I heard Olette's been here, too?" When you nod, she continues. "...I'm...so, so sorry. I know you'll probably never forgive me. But...thank you. You've been with her, she's needed that. And I trust you'll stay with her, right?"

"Yeah...until death."

Kira's mother squeezes Kira's lifeless hand once, then stands.

"It doesn't matter if you tell her I've been here, but I ask that you might tell her two things. First, her friends want to know how she is. Second...her uncle...who has been documenting all of this...after he finishes this project...he told me..." She lowers her head. "...He's going to kill himself."

Whoa. You were NOT expecting that.

"He says he's sorry, and...that this is the only way he can forgive himself."

You don't say anything else, so her mom nods once and walks out of the room without another word.

One Week Later

Still Sora's POV

Well, it's been over a month. Roxas is starting to do better, and they finally got Nami stable enough for her final surgery...for now. As for Kira, well, you're about to find out.

The second you walk into her room, you freeze.

"WHAT?!" you gasp.

She's-she's GONE?! They said she would be fine! They said... No, she couldn't have died! Wouldn't they have told you?! Then again, wouldn't they have told you if she'd been released?!

Running out into the hallway, you see Namine standing there, talking to a nurse. Aha. Namine might know something.

Namine's POV

As you finish your conversation with Riku's nurse, you see Sora running up to you.

"Hey," you greet, but he starts blathering the moment he catches his breath.

"Namine, do you know anything about Kira?! I went it there and she wasn't there! I thought she would be okay! Do you know anything?"

"Sora, calm _down_," you say, trying not to laugh. It's not that HE'S funny, per say. It's what's about to happen that's so funny. Because right behind him, just down the hall, is Kira. She's alive. And he doesn't even realize it.

When she sees you, she waves, then puts a finger to her lips. You unintentionally nod, then gasp quietly.

"What, what is it?!" Sora cries, looking behind him. Just in time, Kira dives behind a nurse and remains unseen.

"Sorry, thought I saw something," you lie, shrugging. "Continue."

The second Sora turns back around, Kira begins sneaking over to you again. You can only watch her with your peripherial vision, for if you don't, you'll give it away.

"So do you know anything?" Sora asks. "I saw you talking with that nurse."

"Sora, that was Riku's nurse, not Kira's. I don't even know what Kira's nurse looks like," you say. Any moment now.

"So you're saying you don't know anything?" When you shake your head, Sora lets out a frustrated sigh. "This is completely ridiculous! I don't anything about anyone anymore!" You glance at Kira, a smile breaking onto your face. "And who are you looking-"

At the exact same time, Sora turns around as Kira grabs his shoulder and forces him around. In one split second, their lips meet, Kira triumphant, Sora shocked. This is highly amusing.

As if it isn't funny enough, Sora stumbles backward, trips down the small flight of stairs, and tumbles backward over one of the waiting room couches, forward again, then ends up on the floor with his legs propped upwards against the back of the couch, Kira on top of him. You hear her laugh.

"Helloooo," she says.

Your POV

Well, _that_ was funnier than you thought it was going to be!

"You...You're okay," Sora says, still in shock.

"Uh-huh," you say, grinning.

"Really?"

Before you can reply, he kisses you, and it takes, like, ten minutes to realize the way you landed and how wrong it looks...

"Ummmm," you say, pushing yourself off of him. He stands as well, red-faced. Not that you aren't or anything. "How is-"

Wait, go back! Why are you talking when you could be kissing?!

Someone--you wouldn't know who--starts clapping. Soon you hear other people join them, then Riku's voice shouts, "GET A ROOM!"

"HYPOCRITE!" you shout, going right back to where you were. You don't want to leave this place...this feeling. You haven't had it for so long... Then again, all of it in one dose could be deadly.

Finally, when you feel safe, you pull away and finish your question.

"How is everyone?" you ask.

"Look around," Sora replies quietly. So you do.

Namine and Kairi look alright. Riku...is a gimp!? You can't help but laugh at that. But there are some people missing.

"Nami," you say immediately, your heart sinking. "Jiminy Christmas™, where is she?!"

"C'mon, if you're sure," Sora says, leading you down the hospital hallway.

You enter a double room with two occupied beds, and you let out a cry of shock.

"NO!" you shout, tears coming to your eyes. "This can't...both of them!? Both of them!? Sora, what happened?"

He starts explaining, and as he does, you get a better look at Roxas and Nami. Nami...Nami won't be able to talk...to sing... Gosh...this is going to kill her.

The moment you hear Sora mention Roxas's stomach trauma, you get a terrible feeling inside of you.

"I...can't believe this is happening..." you whisper, embracing Sora tightly. "But...what about the King?"

Sora doesn't say anything.

"Sora?"

He looks away.

"No," you say quickly, your eyes growing wide. "No, Sora. Don't say it."

"We'll talk about it later. C'mon...it's getting late..."

One Week Later

Still Your POV

"Kira, wake up."

You squeeze your eyes shut tighter.

"C'mon, don't you want to see Nami?" Sora urges you, pulling you up by your arms.

Giving in only for that reason, you open your eyes and stand up.

Today is King Mickey's funeral.


	35. Chapter 35:title too long to fit: FINALE

**Chapter 35: When Someone's Wish Comes True**

*howls* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Kairi's POV

It's a very quiet morning today. What you thought would've led to celebration is really just reality coming and smacking everyone in the face. But at least you'll know your friends are doing well enough to be released.

Roxas comes out first. He looks very sick still, kind of pale, but better than he did when you first rescued him. He's lost a lot of weight, and there are dark circles under his eyes. Not like Namine-on-drugs dark, but lack-of-sleep dark.

"You okay?" people ask him. He doesn't answer. You know he won't say anything until he sees Nami and knows she's made it, too.

Finally, you see a girl walk out of a room, followed by a nurse. She's the palest thing you ever did see. Her footsteps don't even make a noise on the laminate floors. She has short, black hair, and then you recognize her.

Roxas steps forward, and neither of them run toward each other or do anything like Kira and Sora. Nami just walks toward him slowly, tears in her large hazel eyes. She looks..._bad_. Her jaw is a mess of wires and pins, and you can tell she's in a lot of pain. You can't imagine how that would feel...not being able to talk. She probably knows about King Mickey...she can't even say anything or cry about it. And all her pretty black hair...they cut it so short! The longest strands, closest to her face, reach only the tip of her chin.

When she reaches Roxas, they hug. Roxas still doesn't say anything, and Nami just shakes with compressed sobs.

"Let's go," he finally says, and she nods, wiping her eyes.

On the Ship

Still Kairi's POV

"All I remember is seeing a white flash of light, and you pushed me away," Roxas explains to Nami, who is communicating through a piece of paper and a pencil.

So apparently, when Kira locked the keyhole, it sent out all these high-force winds. One cut through Kira, one killed Mickey, and another sliced through Nami's jaw and narrowly missed her hands and fingers. How Kira didn't die, you have yet to find out, but still...she must be dealing with a lot right now, too.

Are you the only one who seriously got out unscathed? Well, let's see. Sora thought Kira died, so he's traumatized because of that, as well as the hand wound. Kira, Nami, Roxas, and Riku all got hurt one way or another. Namine watched King Mickey die. ...Yup, that leaves just you. But it's not like you're not hurting at all.

King Mickey is dead. That just can't be possible. Sure, you hated him there for quite a while, but you never wanted him to _die_ as punishment. Poor Queen Minnie! She doesn't deserve this! What's she going to do about the kingdom, anyway? You know she did go home to prepare for this funeral and sorts a few weeks ago, but...

Poor Donald and Goofy.

Awww...poor _PLUTO_!!!

"Oh my gosh," you suddenly say. "Is Yuki okay?"

Nami nods, then scribbles something down.

"'I left her a ton of food, plus she's an outdoor dog and she eats anything. She never gets sick,'" you read. Nami nods reassuringly.

Poor girl...she can't even smile...

Nami, you mean, not Yuki. Heh...

She's like some sort of horror-movie doll or something. Or a puppet. Creepy...

"We're here," Sora annouces. He looks around the room at the eight of you. "Where's Kira?"

"In her room," you reply. "Want me to go get her?" When he nods, you get up and jog down the hallway as best you can in your black funeral dress.

"Kira?" you call, knocking on the door.

"Wh...what?" she says, her voice muffled.

"We're at the castle."

She doesn't answer at first, then says, "Yeah, okay. Hold on."

At the Funeral

Riku's POV

You can't stop staring at the empty casket. It just doesn't seem right. But here you are, the ten of you, plus King Mickey's entire kingdom, standing around this empty grave. It makes this whole fight seem so much more real.

"...Would anyone like to say anything?" Minnie asks quietly.

"...He...didn't deserve this," Kairi says quietly.

"He fought bravely," you add.

"Very bravely," Namine murmurs.

"Even though he made me mad...he still was good to us," Sora says, his voice breaking off at the end of his sentence.

Nami and Roxas say nothing. Well, not that Nami could if she wanted to...

"I...don't think any of us...really...wanted this to happen," Kira whispers, breaking the silence. "Even though...at some points...he made us upset...or angry...he really did know what he..._we_...wanted..."

You feel Namine squeeze your hand tightly.

"He won't be sad ever again," Queen Minnie says. "He's in a better place. Somewhere where nobody suffers anymore. Where everyone can be happy."

"Maybe with Aqua," Sora says. It's quiet for a moment, then Kira mumbles a "sorry" and walks away quickly. It was such a quiet gesture, half of you didn't even notice.

"So...goodbye, King Mickey," you hear Goofy say.

Everyone whispers a "goodbye," and, slowly but surely, you all walk away, going to talk to different people or what not.

Finding it painful to move, you just stand there on your crutches, staring.

"Riku," Namine murmurs, hugging your arm, the arm she's been clinging to since you got here.

"What?"

"...What do you think Queen Minnie will do?" she asks.

"...I'd expect she'd move on with the reign of the castle."

"No, I know that, but...when she eventually dies, who'll be the heir?"

You freeze.

"You aren't thinking..."

"She might ask Sora, or maybe even you," Namine says, looking at you, worried.

"I wouldn't do it," you say quickly. "I couldn't leave the islands again. I've done that enough. But Sora..."

"Sora wouldn't either, I don't think, unless Kira wanted him to."

You laugh at her reply.

"She's got him whipped," you both say in unison.

Off in the Castle's Garden

Your POV

...

FLASHBACK START

"What happened to King Mickey?" you asked Sora for the twentieth time. "Just tell me."

Riku and Sora exchanged glances, then Riku cleared his throat.

"Kira...were you the one that locked the keyhole initially?" Riku asked you.

You nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Riku didn't answer you. "So that scar you have...did you get hit by a beam of light?"

"It was wind, but yeah."

You froze.

"No," you gasped. Riku looked away, so you turned to Sora. "Sora, he's not dead."

"He is," Sora said quietly.

You felt your knees start shaking.

"But that would mean...!!"

*That would mean I killed him!!*

FLASHBACK END

"Kira..."

You don't bother to look up. You know it's Sora.

"Please, just talk to me," he insists.

*No,* you want to respond. *Don't you understand?! I killed him. I killed King Mickey. So what if it was accidental?! Try explaining that to Queen Minnie! Donald! _Goofy_!!*

"Kira, seriously."

*I'm being serious. I don't want to talk right now...*

Sora's POV

"Kira...please," you plead with her. But her head stays bowed. "Will you listen if I just talk?" No response. You can't even see the look on her face. Her hands are clenching each other and pressed against her face, giving it even more of a shadow, due to her long, dirty blonde hair. "C'mon, it's okay..." Nothing.

"Why are you taking this so hard?" you wonder aloud. Five months ago she didn't care what happened to King Mickey! Now, all of a sudden, she's in shock? "...Kira...you don't think this is _your_ fault, do you?"

As if you had literally struck her, she inhales sharply, and her hands tighten.

"Kira, you don't, do you?" you ask again.

Suddenly she bursts into tears, shaking all over. Aha.

"Kira-"

"I killed him!" she cries, cutting you off. "I killed King Mickey! I didn't even mean to, I didn't even want to! But he's dead! It's my fault!! I..."

Unable to finish her sentence, she bends over completely and sobs into her knees.

So she _does_ think it's her fault...

"Oh, Kira..." you sigh. "This is NOT your fault."

"Yes it is!!" she practically shrieks.

"Kira, no, it's not!" You force her head up to look at you. She's shaking all over, and her face is soaked with tears.

"Yes it _is_!" she cries, shaking her head to try and free it from your grasp. You hold firm.

"No it's NOT!"

"Sora, you don't understand!! If I hadn't locked that keyhole-"

"If you hadn't locked that keyhole, NOBODY would be alive!"

"JUST LISTEN!" she shrieks, so loud and high-pitched that a few birds fly off and her voice echoes in the halls above you.

"Okay...I'm listening," you say, shocked.

"I hated him, Sora! You know I did! But I didn't want him to die! I didn't want to be the one to kill him, either!"

"You didn't kill him!" you insist.

"Yes, I did! And I hurt Roxas...and Nami, too! _Look_ at her! She can't talk! She can't eat or drink normally! She can't sing, Sora!! I took almost everything she loves away from her because I had to be a hero!!"

"You didn't have to do anything!" you say, shaking your head. "It was only an accident; they were both in bad places at bad times, and there's no way any of us could've known that!"

"That's easy for you to say!" She starts sobbing again. "You're not the one who destroyed an entire monarchy!!"

As if in response to you releasing your grip on her chin, she falls over again, sobbing hysterically. Man...what are you going to do with her...?

"What do you mean, Kira? Queen Minnie-"

"Minnie doesn't have an heir!!"

"I know, she asked me to be it," you say. Kira's head pops up.

"What?! What did you say?!"

"I told her I wouldn't. That wouldn't be right."

Kira pauses for a moment, then her shoulders slump forward and she starts crying all over again.

"I hate this life..." you hear her mumble. "I hate these empty feelings...I hate these times...I hate these empty promises..."

"...Empty promises, huh?" you say, smirking a little. "...What if I promised you something that you'd never have to worry about losing?"

She doesn't answer.

Your POV

You hear Sora ask you something, but you can't hear him through your own sobs.

"Kira!" he suddenly shouts. You lift your head up slightly, still shaking. Why doesn't he just let it go? There's no denying...

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he asks you. Shaking your head, you sit upright.

"What is it?" you say quietly, trying to stay quiet so you can at least hear him out.

"I said, what if I promised you something that you'd never have to worry about losing?"

"Like what?"

"..."

You blink. He...He...can't mean!!!

BLARGH!!

Seriously, you're about to go into conniptions here!!!

"...You-You...!!"

"...This is a really bad time to ask, isn't it?"

"_NO_!" you scream at the top of your lungs, throwing your arms around him. "Are you seriously trying to ask me what I think you're trying to ask me?!?!"

"That depends on what you think I'm trying to ask you," he replies, laughing. "But, probably.... So...Kira..."

He pulls away from you, and you immediately flip out.

"I may not have a ring...but..."

Unable to contain yourself, you let out a high-pitched scream. Sora's hand slaps over your mouth.

"Shut it! People will think you're getting killed!" he laughs.

"S-Sorry!" you say through his hand, feeling ready to pass out.

"Anyway..."

OMGEEJIMINYFRICKINGCHRISTMAS™!

"...Kira..."

*JUST ASK ME ALREADY!!!!*

"...Will you marry me-"

You don't even let him put a question in the sentence. Too bad. You're going to tackle-hug him anyway.

The Next Day, At Destiny Islands

Still Your POV

"Home," everyone whispers at different times.

Most of you just stand there, soaking in the beauty of what you've been missing for so long. You, personally, just want to unpack and go back to the way things were.

"C'mon," you say, grabbing Nami's arm and dragging her towards the house. Her eyes don't light up, nor does she look happy at all. "It'll be better here. Besides, I have something to tell you."

When you get inside, the first thing you see is the piano and an empty couch. You jump on top of the couch, smothering your face into the soft fibers. Your head lifts up at the sound of a piano chord.

Nami is standing at the side of the piano, a sort of dazed, dreamy look in her eyes. You know if she could, she'd be grinning ear to ear. But the ear to ear part is just her huge scar, traced with pins and wires. She can't smile. That's going to be very, very weird.

Leaving her to her beloved piano, you go back outside and help the others unload your crap.

*I think shell-shock would be a good word to use right now,* you think, watching as each of your friends, including Selphie and Wakka, walk inside.

"C'mon, come with me," you say to Nami, pulling her away from the piano after you drag in one bag. "Here, we'll unpack and then I can tell you what I wanted to tell you."

She begrudgingly follows you to your room, and you shut the door behind you.

"Guess what?!" you immediately whisper. She shrugs. "Guess what happened yesterday?!"

Nami looks at you as if to say, "Um, a funeral, duh."

"Well, that, and guess what else?"

Nami's POV

You wish she would just tell you already. It must be pretty exciting, whatever it is.

"Last chance to guess!" she exclaims, about to dance right out of her shoes.

You shake your head, rolling your eyes. Gosh...you miss your longer hair...

Kira bounds over and hugs you tightly, squealing quietly.

"I'm engaged!!"

You feel your heart stop.

"Isn't that awesome?! Isn't it crazy?!"

*Isn't it bittersweet?* you want to say. But if you COULD say, if you could talk, you probably wouldn't feel that way.

It's not that you're not happy for her! Nothing like that at all! In fact, you're surprised it didn't happen earlier. But it's...it's...

"Nami?"

Your POV

*Damn,* you think, wanting to rewind the past two minutes. *I shouldn't have said anything this soon.*

You can tell by the look on her face that she's trying really hard not to show any emotion right now.

"Nami..." you murmur. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I-"

She shakes her head, waving her hands. Whipping out a piece of paper and pencil from her back jeans pocket, she starts writing. When she hands it to you, you're almost afraid to read it.

"I really am happy for you, I promise," it reads. "Enjoy it, okay? Just ignore me. You can't do anything to change it, so it's okay."

"But it's not okay," you say, sighing.

Nami sighs through her nose and shrugs as if to say, "What can I do, though?" Then she walks out of the room without doing or writing anything else.

Fast Forward

Still Your POV

You've had the strangest playlist for the past twenty or so minutes. Your Ipod must know what's going on, too. Smart little cheap-o thing. You wish you had a newer one. Your Ipod = 80's cellphone. Yeah.

Anyway, the first song that came on was "Fate of the Unknown." You couldn't help but start crying there. It reminds you too much of the war, and of Aqua, whom you'll never see again.

Then your Ipod decides to mock you even more by playing "Possession" from the Harry Potter 5 soundtrack. Okay, Fate of the Unknown is creepy enough! Possession put worse thoughts into your head. What would've become of you had you chosen death?

Then, as if this isn't enough, "Despair and Hope" starts playing. Then what? "Song of Sadness."

You're seriously thinking about suing Noriyuki Iwadare now. Except...you could never. After what your uncle is going to do... That...just wouldn't make anything feel better within you. Earth is already going to lose one video game genius.

Now Tamaki Nami's "Promise" is playing. This song isn't as bad, because you can be technical with a sung song.

*Her voice has matured so much,* you think, listening to her belt out the first chorus. *The piano part is pretty, too. ...Wait. I don't remember there being a piano part before here in this part of the song.*

Pausing the song, you discover the brilliant piano sound is not coming from your Ipod, but from your living room.

Quietly getting up from your bed, you try not to disturb the resting Sora and step out of the room. Yes...the piano is definitely your guys'.

When you enter the living room, you see Namine and Riku sitting on the sofa. Riku has his leg--encased in his hugemongous cast, of course--propped on top of the coffee table. Namine is leaning against him, half-asleep. Then you see her.

Nami is sitting at the piano, playing like the pro she is. She's so wrapped up in it, you have to actually sit on the piano bench for her to notice you. Even then, she doesn't stop; she just looks at you.

"'Promise'?" you ask her quietly. She nods with the beat of the music, closing her eyes. You sit there for a moment, then you notice an old friend sitting in the corner, gathering dust.

Getting up briefly, you grab your guitar and sit back down with it. Gently you brush off the dust, onto the floor and nowhere else. Were you...really gone that long...?

Humming the melody of the song, you stroke a few chords on your guitar. It still sounds decent, but a little out of tune. As Nami plays, you tune to the piano.

Just as you finish that, Nami pauses. Her eyes are squinted with pain, and you don't mean physical pain, either.

"Nami," you murmur, but she presses on, playing through the bridge with beautiful intensity.

When she finishes, you hear no noise at first, only the echo of the piano. Suddenly you hear a soft inhale, like that of one who's crying and trying to hide it.

"Nami," you repeat.

But just as suddenly, she starts to play again, and you feel your heartbeat studder. How did she know...?

...You'll See Whose POV

"Oooh," Kira sings quietly, resting her chin on her guitar. "Ah, ah, ah...ooh, ooh, ooh...Chiisa na koto de daiji na mono wo ushinatta. Tsumetai yubiwa ga watashi ni hikatte miseta. 'Ima sae areba ii' to itta kedo sou ja nakatta, aaah. Anata e tsuzuku doa ga oto mo naku kieta... Anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo. Sore demo anata wo hikitometai itsu datte sou. Dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo, sono mama tobira no oto naranai..."

She adds in her guitar part, blending with the sound of the piano perfectly. For not being straight Japanese like her relatives, her pronounciation is perfect. She must've gotten the love for all things Nihon from her mother...

You notice four people come in, tip-toeing over to where Riku and Namine are sitting. Tidus and Kairi, and Selphie and Wakka, it seems. You figure it won't be long before Roxas and Sora come in as well.

"Ooh...oooh...Minna ni hitsuyou to sareru kimi wo iyaseru tatta hitori ni naritakute sukoshi gaman shi sugita na. Jibun wo shiawase negau hodo wagamama dewa nai desho. Sore nara anata wo dakiyosetai dekiru dake gyutto. Watashi no namida ga kawaku koro ano ko ga naiteru yo, kono mama bokura no jimen wa kawakanai."

As she sings those last two lines, you notice Roxas come in, looking a little puzzled. Soon, though, he joins the others, sitting down with them. They each look a little...depressed...or at least deep in thought. It doesn't help the scene any that Nami is about to break down, but keeps playing, just like Kira.

"Anata no shiawase negau hodo wagamama ga fueteku yo. Anata wa watashi wo hikitometai itsu datte sou. Dareka no negai ga kanau koro ano ko ga naiteru yo. Minna no negai wa douji ni wa kanawanai... Oooh..."

At the last line, Sora pokes his head into the room, looking concerned. Slowly, he walks over and leans against the back of the closest couch to him, making sure not to block Selphie and Wakka's view from over the back of said couch. Tidus, Kairi, Riku, and Namine are sitting opposite them, watching in silence. Roxas is sitting by himself, hands clasped and pressed against his lips.

"...Chiisa na chikyuu ga mawaru hodo yasashisa ga mi ni tsuku yo. Mou ichido anata wo dakishimetai dekiru dake sotto, ohh..."

On the last chord, Kira lets out a sigh. Nami is quiet; her tears fall in silence. Suddenly a hand touches Kira's shoulder, and she turns to see Sora. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"And that's a wrap," you say to yourself. A knock on your door causes you to shut off your monitor. "Come in."

"Sir," one of your employees says. "Do you have the last of the film for the day?"

"Yes," you reply. "I'll get it to you by the end of the hour."

"Right. How long are we filming tomorrow?"

"We aren't." Your employee looks at you in confusion.

"Nomura-san?"

"The story is over. We're done."


	36. Epilogue: The Last Letter: READ MEMO

**Epilogue: The Last Letter**

*sobbing* EIGHT YEARS LATER AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! DX Short...sorry. XD This is cuh-razy freaky to write. Yes...Kira is now TWENTY-SIX YEARS OLD. Weird, huh?

ALSO, IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE THAN THIS EPILOGUE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR SEND ME A MESSAGE/EMAIL, YO! :) Thanks for stickin' with it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

Your POV

"Good morning, Ven," you say cheerily. He coos and smiles at you. "You have your daddy's eyes, you know that?"

You lift your infant son out of his crib, and he giggles happily.

"Aw, you beautiful little thing, you," you say, scrunching up your nose playfully.

As you hold him in your arms, you see a scruffy-headed brown haired boy walk past the room.

"Good morning, Matsuda," you say. He comes in and hugs your legs.

"Hi, Mommy," he says, smiling weakly. He's definitely not a morning person...

"Are you hungry?" you ask him. You look down to see him nod. "Okay, what would you like? We're going to have a fun day today!"

Matsuda perks up immediately.

"Yeah! Ame, an' Chappu, an' Nozomi, an' Minoru, an' Jecht, an' Lulu, an' Terra!"

"That's right," you say, smiling softly. "Let's go eat."

"Okay!"

As Matsuda runs off, you follow him slowly, still smiling.

It's gotten quiet.

Wakka and Selphie and Tidus and Kairi are on another island, and so are Riku and Namine. Roxas and Nami are on the other side of this island; you managed to split up the house after the others left. You're all close, but it's not the same. It took some serious getting used to, but these boys keep you busy.

Matsuda is five now. He is the spitting image of Sora, besides his eyes. The hair, the face, the mentality...he is his daddy's son, that's for sure.

Ven is seven months, and Matsuda's opposite physically. But you wanted a blondie, so you could use the name Ven. He does kind of look like Ven...with a bit smaller eyes... Which means he looks like he could be Roxas's kid almost. You definitely got teased for that.

"Good morning," you say to Sora, who's sitting in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast to be done.

"Morning..." he replies. _Also_ not a morning person. He kisses you, and then takes Ven out of your arms and kisses him as well.

You had to grow up sometime.

You've put your troublesome past behind you. You still keep in contact with your sister, who's doing well. You've even talked to Mina and the others...even your mom. You actually visited her...

Your mother was and is a coward. But she loved you. Plus, you don't want your kids to grow up thinking this is the only family they have. You want to them embrace their history, just like your mom wanted you to do with yours.

But you're different.

You're much, much stronger.

Later that Day

Still Your POV

"He-ey!"

You hug your friends, one by one, each very tightly.

Each of them is a treasure to you, and you know they feel the same about their own friendships.

Namine and Riku are doing the best they've ever been. They have two children, Ame, who's almost five, and Terra, who's two. Ame and Matsuda love each other's company...so it's good to see that.

Selphie and Wakka have two, with another on the way...with a ways to go. Chappu and Lulu. Obviously, Wakka named these kids...and they're freakin' adorable! Mini Jamaican preps, that's what you all call them!

Kairi and Tidus have two as of two weeks ago. Jecht is their oldest, at four, and their new baby, Minoru, is Kairi's male twin born twenty-seven-ish years apart. They're both very cute as well.

And then there's Nozomi.

She's this little two, almost three year old, with the craziest energy and spirit you've ever seen. If it weren't for the fact that she _looks_ like Nami and Roxas, you'd say she was not related, because she talks and "sings" all the time. You know she's going to be a musical kid, too. And she's _always_ bouncing off the walls.

...They're definitely waiting for her to calm down before they have another kid.

The usual questions are asked: "How are you?" "How are they?" "What's up?"

But still...

When you finally all sit down on the beach, in a little, messed-up, tight-knit circle, something magical happens.

It's such a warm feeling...

You'd never give up these friends. You never will. You'll be with them until you die, through everything. You always have been...you always will be.

And as you watch your little futures run around like heathens, you can't help but be excited to wake up the next morning. Is this what living is really like? It's a good feeling, to wake up being happy for no real reason.

You're truly blessed. More blessed than you ever thought you could be. You have a great life partner, you have healthy children, a home, but most importantly...you are always going to have people surrounding you that love you.

They always will. You'll always be a close group of friends.

That's truly a blessing.

"We've always been this way," Sora says happily. You smile.

"I guess that's how we roll, yo."

Me: *cries like a baby* *hands everyone tissues* You'll need these...

Hi.

You probably know me as Kira, but my full name is Sakira Amai Reynolds.

Obviously, if you happen to be reading this, you know my story.

I am one of the Chosen Ones, the Pure-Heart.

And I was the one who let Kingdom Hearts go back into the purity of hiding.

Before I say what I need to say, let me point out something here:

All the pain and physical torment and mental stress I've endured was totally worth it in the end. I am truly blessed. And when I die, my children will be safe and loved, and the fact that I know this is more than anything I could've ever known or asked for.

But, anyway...

First of all, when you find this, I'll probably be either too ancient to function, or dead. But as I write this, see it from my age, a thirty year old.

...I keep getting off track...

So...

To my beloved sister:

You are my angelic side that I seem to lose often. I'm so, so glad you found happiness, and I can't believe I lived such a large chunk of my life not knowing you as you are. Oboete ite mata wa nai, watashitachi wa itsumo kyoudai de aru.

To my father:

You said I was a heathen on so many occasions.

Well, maybe we'll burn in Hell together. See you then, ne?

To my mother:

You are a coward.

I understand now what you were trying to do. I get that you were trying to protect me. Now that I have three children of my own, I get that completely.

But you really could've handled it better. You gave in to the easy path; that is a weakness. In that way, though, I suppose I'm a bit like you.

To my friends:

WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE WITHOUT YOU?!?

I literally would've died without your love and support.

There is no possible way I could ever put these thoughts and emotions toward you all into words. But...because you guys are good like that (:D), I think you get what I'm saying.

I didn't think I'd ever be able to live a life such as this, but thanks to you, I can, and I am, and I will.

We have something special. I'll treasure it forever.

To my beautiful children:

Matsuda, Ven, and Aqua:

You will probably never be able to fathom the lifestyles and love you were created from. I love each of you so much, no matter how mad I might get, or how upset I may seem. Make smart choices. Trust me: common sense and wisdom will make you happier than all the stuff in the universe.

I hope you never forget your childhood years, because they're very precious, and you'll never get them back.

Finally, to the person I love and always will love:

Sora,

You have been my lifeline on so many occasions and in so many ways.

I can never thank you enough. I feel like I can never tell you "I love you" enough. The time we're given will probably not be enough. But I know that no matter what, you're with me.

Every time I close my eyes to think, you are the first person that comes to my head. We made a buttload of memories together. I still have all of them, and I pray that I always will.

Fate bound us together. It may tear us apart, but it'll have to have one hell of a fight to do so.

You showed me what perfection is. I'll never forget it.

I love you.

You roll up your note and stuff into the glass bottle on the table. Ven pokes his head up by your hand.

"Whatcha doin', Mama?" he asks, smiling.

"Come on, I'll show you," you reply, smiling back. "Go get your dad and brother and sister."

"Okay," he says, galloping off, shouting after the rest of your family.

Not even bothering to slip on a pair of shoes, you walk outside into the cool breeze, then the warm ocean air and sunshine. It never gets old...how does it never get old?

"Kira?"

You glance over your shoulder to see Sora following you, carrying Aqua. Matsuda and Ven race each other outside, shouting and causing a scene, as always.

"What's going on?" Sora asks you.

"In a minute," you answer, smiling.

Finally, you reach the little island, all five of you standing up there, looking out at the horizon.

"Matsuda?" you say.

"Huh?"

"How far can you throw?" you ask him.

In a perfect imitation of the younger Sora that survives in your head, he flexes his arm muscles.

"Then throw this as far as you can," you command him, handing him the bottle.

"Okay!"

He rears back, then chucks the bottle a good distance away. Smiling, he proudly marches over to your side.

"What is it?" Ven asks.

"It's a message," you reply, smiling.

"For who?"

"For anyone who wants to read it."

Climbing up into your arms, Ven peers out at the ocean. "I can't see it anymore!" he exclaims.

"That's the point, duh," Matsuda teases. Ven immediately jumps down and chases after him, leaving you and Sora pretty much alone.

"What was it, really?" he asks quietly.

You smile sadly.

"Just what I said. Someday, I hope someone finds it, and remembers this time...these times...where nothing bad happens anymore. People need love, and that note has it. ...One day, when we're gone, we can't help people to make the right choices, and something bad could always happen again. That's what King Mickey told us, remember? He said the keyblades will be passed on...so history will repeat itself. But if that's true, good will overcome everything, just like before. ...I hope it helps a lost soul, just like you helped me."

Without another word, you turn and walk back to the house, Sora following you.

*I hope that people will never forget that...the most power you can ever have...is in love.*

OMG TEH ENDDDDDDDDDD!!


End file.
